Matar, morir o ¿amar?
by Black rose -IMZ
Summary: (AU) Ella es la felina mas letal de china, se dice que te puede matar con la mirada. El es el guerrero dragón. La vida de ella siempre fue "matar o morir", fue traicionada y no lo recuerda, pero el, sin saber quien es ella en realidad, le enseñara que siempre hay otra salida, la ayudara a recuperar su pasado y poder superarlo, ampliando sus opciones... "matar, morir o... ¿amar?"
1. Chapter 1

**bueno... esta es mi segunda historia... (no termine la primera pero continuare a ambas)... estrañamente se me ocurrio mientras veia kill bill y no pude esperar a subirla.**

**primero:olvidense todo lo de kung fu pada... aqui tigresa nunca fue adoptada por shifu y tai lung no se comporto como niñito mimado que no le cumplen el capricho al no ser el guerrero dragon... XD... asi que aqui el es bueno y forma parte de los cinco furiosos, es el mejor amigo de po y es igual de inmaduro y bromista que mono y mantis.**

**segundo: no tengo nada mas que decir solo... KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECE Y BLA BLA... ya conocen el resto... espero les guste lo que a mi transtornada cabeza se le ocurrio. XD**

**Capitulo_1.**

La noche había caído, pero esta era especialmente más oscura de lo normal. No había luna y si hubiera estaría oculta por las gruesas nubes que ocultaban las estrellas.

En el tejado de una casa se encontraba, agazapada, una felina de ojos carmín. Unos ojos de color idéntico a la sangre que tanta veces había derramado sea por placer, necesidad o una orden.

Traía puesto lo mismo que en todas las misiones, unos pantalones y camisetas ajustados al cuerpo que le permitían mayor movimiento en batalla y una mascara que le cubría la mitad del rostro, todo de color negro. En su espalda tenia bien sujeta la espada que la había acompañado desde niña, una Odachi con su nombre grabado en el mango y en su cintura tenia atada una bolsita de tela con unos cuantos shuriken y kunais que seguramente utilizaría luego.

Mientras esperaba a que su "querido" compañero le de la señal, se quito la mascara dejando que la suave brisa chocara con su rostro y se sentó a meditar en posición del loto recordando, una vez mas, su vida.

No siempre había sido así, pero era ella y era su naturaleza, todavía se acordaba como había sido el orfanato, como la habían insultado, temido y apartado, ellos las convirtieron en lo que era. Su vida pasaba por su cabeza asta aquel día donde ni siquiera ella supo por que lo hizo…

**Flash back**

_En el orfanato de bao gu una pequeña tigresa se encontraba sentada en la cima de un árbol, escapando de las burlas de sus compañeros, observando como se ocultaba el sol en el horizonte dando por finalizado un día mas de su infernal estadía en el orfanato._

_-hey, monstruo… ¿Cómo te subiste ahí?- escucho preguntar una voz a sus espaldas pero no le hizo caso._

_Sus ojitos se llenaban de lágrimas al recordar todo lo que le decían en ese lugar. Los niños no querían jugar con ella y la apartaban, pero ¿Qué podía hacer ella? Tenia su fuerza pero si la utilizaba en contra de alguno, solo se convertiría en lo que no quería, un monstruo._

_Un golpe en su cabeza la saco de sus pensamientos. Rápidamente se llevo una de sus patas y se toco el lugar donde sintió ese golpe. No lo podía creer, tenía sangre. Los niños, al ver que ella no contestaba a sus burlas, le golpeado con una piedra._

_Todo rastro de tristeza la abandono, dejando solo enojo, un enojo muy peligroso y extraño para una simple niña de cinco años._

_Se paro en la rama salto de espaldas cayendo agazapada frente al pequeño jabalí que le había tirado la piedra, sorprendiendo al pequeño._

_-que pasa… ¿te comieron la lengua?- pregunto burlona enderezándose frente al sorprendido niño._

_-yo… yo…- el niño tartamudeaba, ella nunca respondía a las agresiones verbales y no pensó que seccionara._

_Tigresa sonrió mostrando sus pequeños, pero afilados colmillos. Aquel niño temía doce años y ella cinco, pero le temía. Temía su reacción y temía ser golpeado o lastimado. ¿Qué? ¿acaso esperaba que dejara que me lastimen? Pensó tigresa retrocediendo un paso._

_-eso pensé- dijo con burla y se dio vuelta para volver a su lugar, pero no se espero lo que escucho._

_-ya veo por que ni su madre la quería- murmuro para si mismo el niño sin contar que el desarrollado oído de la pequeña felina lo escuchara._

_Esa fue la gota que derramo al vaso. Le podían decir lo que quiera menos meterse con su madre. Sus ojos carmín brillaron de forma extraña y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba a centímetros del niño._

_-con mi madre no te metas- rugió tigresa poniendo la piel de gallina a todos lo que la escucharon._

_Ni ella ni el jabalí vieron venir el zarpazo que le pego en la cara. Tigresa al ver al niño en el suelo, un profundo miedo la invadió, no podía creer lo que había echo._

_Sin dudarlo dos veces, salto por la reja de la entrada y corrió. Corrió como nunca asta que ya a varios kilómetros de distancia, ya cansada, se quedo dormida._

_A los pocos días de escapar se encontró con shan, un lobo blanco que la llevo asta su "casa", como decía. Con el tiempo se dio cuenta que aquel lobo no era bueno, trataba mal a todos, menos a ella. Siempre la había tratado como si de su hija se tratase, le dio hasta cariño, pero al observar entre las puertas pudo ver que incluso lastimaba a algunos pero por alguna razón nunca le importo el preguntarle porque._

_Con el tiempo el le enseño a pelear y a manejar diversas armas. Ella con sus nueve años ya sabia mas de artes marciales y armas que todos los adultos del lugar e incluso llegaba a intimidar a algunos cuando se enojaba._

_Ya tenía doce años y a su edad era mejor que cualquier adulto en artes marciales y sabia manejar con maestría todo tipo de armas. Esa noche, no se acordaba donde había dejado su tan querida Odachi y entro a buscarla en el salón de entrenamiento del lugar. _

_Cuando entro, no le agrado lo que vio, un leopardo negro tenia su espada y "entrenaba" ridículamente con ella._

_-hey… esa es mi espada- dijo con el tono mas frió que pudo. Odiaba que cualquier desconocido tocara su espada._

_-¿y que hace una niña de diez años con un arma que no sabe ni para que sirve?- pregunto con burla el leopardo._

_-para tu información… tengo doce- dijo un poco ofendida._

_-¿y cual es la diferencia? Yo también y no soy tan pequeño- le dijo el leopardo con un sonrisa. el leopardo tenia la misma edad pero era almeno una cabeza mas alto._

_Desde detrás de la puerta shan observaba, con atención como su hija y mas preciada "luchadora" defendia su tan preciada odachi que el le habia regalado. Estaba a punto de entrar cuando escucho la "conversación" y decidió espiar. Nunca había visto talento igual al de su hija hasta a el se le ponía los pelos de punta cuando hacían enojar a esa niña de doce años._

_-¿quieres saber la deferencia?- pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa. El leopardo solo sonrió y asintió._

_Tigresa salto en el aire y de una patada tiro al leopardo y le quito su espada. El leopardo quedo impresionado, esa niña tenia su edad pero estaba a niveles mas altos._

_-la diferencia es… que yo se usar esto- dijo tigresa y desenvaino la espada para luego hacer unos movimientos rápidos con ella y quedar apuntando al cuello de su "enemigo" como ella lo veía._

_-soy yuan- dijo el leopardo extendiendo su pata desde el piso -y... una corresccion la odachi va en la cintura... es mas facil de desenvainar ací- dijo con arrogancia._

_-soy tigresa- dijo, se aparto y envaino de nuevo su espada - y... solo los inutiles la usan en la cintura... es lo mismo ¿Quién te mando aquí?-._

_-shan- dijo mientras se levantaba y se sacudía el polvo de su pantalón y su chaleco marrón –me llamo para una misión-._

_-¿misión?- pregunto confundida tigresa._

_-si, la misión, ya están en edad para ingresar a la organización- dio shan mientras entraba por la puerta._

_-y… ¿de quien nos encargamos primero?- dijo yuan. Tigresa simplemente no entendía que se referían ¿encargar? Siempre supo que eso era una organización y que no era nada bueno pero nunca le importo preguntar._

_-¿encargar?- pregunto inconscientemente tigresa._

_-si, encargar, exterminar, matar, ¿Qué no lo sabias?...- pregunto yuan con el poco tacto que tenia pero se cayo ante la mirada amenazadora de shan –ohh… no sabias- dijo en modo de disculpas._

_-espéranos afuera, yo tengo que hablar con, mi hija- dijo shan._

_Yuan se impresiono. ¿Su hija? Pero no dijo nada y solo salio._

_-¿COMO QUE MATAR?- grito tigresa cuando estuvieron solos con shan._

_-te entrene para eso… deverias haberlo sabido.-_

_-SABIA QUE ME ENTRENABAS PARA ALGO PERO NO TE PREGUNTE PORQUE CREÍ QUE ME LO EXPLICARÍAS ALGÚN DÍA NO QUE VENDRÍAS Y ME LO DIRÍAS COMO SI DE CAZAR MARIPOSAS SE TRATARA- grito desesperada._

_-eras una niña… pero creciste... y aqui el matar es como casar mariposas- dijo shan._

_-pero... y si no puedo... y si me tiembla el pulso... no pienso parecer debil- dijo tigresa cruzándose de brazos._

_"con que eso le preocupa a mi pequeña" penso shan._

_-tigresa... - dijo pensativo -no es solo tu nombre... eres un tigre de bengala. pequeña tu eres fuerte y se que podras, no por nada te entrene todos estos años- termino de decir. y la miro seriamente._

_Tigresa sabia que, si la miraba así hablaba en serio, y no había nada que hacer en contra._

_-esta bien…- dijo resignada. Si shan le encomendaba esa misión era porque sabia que seria capas de cumplirla._

_-bien, iras con yuan, mas tarde te daré los detalles- dijo y acto seguido salio._

_-¿que?- gritaron yuan que estaba escuchando desde la puerta y tigresa también._

_shan no dijo nada, solo sonrio y se fue. tigresa agarro a yuan por el cuello de la remera que trai y casi lo ahorca._

_-si no quieres morir solo sigue esta regla... yo mando y tu obedeces- dijo para tirarlo al piso y luego irse._

_yuan solo asintio le daba miedo contradecirla, y no era el único, pero también le divertía._

_Al principio cuando le dijeron su misión llego a pensar que no seria capas, pero cuando llegaron de noche al lugar con yuan esos nervios fueron sustituidos por ansias. No podía creer lo mucho que disfruto esa misión, lo cual solo le dieron la razón a las palabras de shan. "era una acecina por naturaleza" y no pensaba contradecirlo. _

_Al crecer fue recibiendo muchas mas misiones unas difíciles otras no, pero siempre acompañada de yuan, quien se convirtió en su amigo, y todas las cumplía con autosuficiencia e incluso se divertía a veces con el hecho de que siempre tenia que salvarle el pellejo a yuan. Pero algo en ella cambio, se fue asiendo mas seria y distante y ni siquiera shan, a quien quería como padre lograba ablandarle el corazón al principio shan se arrepentía de meterla en todo el asunto ya que qieria volver a ver la misma sonrisa que cuando era pequeña pero con el tiempo se convenció que el error estaba echo y no podía remediarlo._

**Fin flash back**

Tigresa sonrió con melancolía. Tenia veinte años y ya era la felina mas temida de toda china, pero no conocían quien era en realidad ya que siempre que se la veía tenia puesta su mascara. No le desagradaba, todo lo contrario. Nació para eso… o eso creía ella.

-ponte la mascar- le interrumpió una voz a sus espaldas.

Tigresa se sobresalto un poco pero mantuvo la compostura y se coloco la mascara tal como yuan dijo.

-¿desde cuando me das ordenes?- pregunto con un poco de burla tigresa.

-solo fue una sugerencia dentro de cinco minutos sale tu desafortunada presa de su casa- dijo yuan.

-¿desafortunada presa? No estamos de caza y… ¿que? ¿desarrollaste la lastima?- dijo divertida tigresa.

-cualquiera desarrolla lastima cuando sabe que alguien esta por caer en tus garras- dijo yuan con una sonrisa arrogante.

-vamos, no es como si los hiciera sufrir mucho- se burlo tigresa.

-si tu lo dices… solo te digo que, aveses "juegas" un poco antes de darles fin... y mira alli sale- yuan se adelanto y se tiro del tejado cayendo silenciosamente sobre el suelo.

Tigresa sonrió, ese leopardo era como su hermano. Solo salto del tejado y lo detuvo antes de que avanzara y saco una kunai de su bolsita.

-no quiero pelear, solo lanza esto y vamonos de aquí- dijo tigresa pasando la kunai.

-no lo puedo creer… la acecina despiadada de china no quiere pelear... ¿que paso? ¿mis palabras te hirieron?- dramatizo yuan.

-deja yo lo hago- dijo tigresa y sin siquiera apuntar lanzo la kunai que le atravesó el corazón a su "presa" como la llamaba yuan - a mi no me heriste... es mas... sabes que lo disfruto- dijo tigresa dandose media vuelta con un sonrisa maliciosa.

-esta loca- dijo yuan aun sorprendido -ni siquiera apuntaste ¿cuanto te juego que sigue vivo?- pregunto yuan.

-revisalo si quieres... no seran mis huellas las que queden- dijo tigresa.

yuan se dio vuelta y... efectivamente el sujeto estaba tirado en el piso "¿_pero que rayos?... __estamos a cien metros..._" pensó.

-ya vamonos- dijo tigresa un poco pensativa. De repente le había venido un presentimiento, no era bueno ni malo, solo era una sensación extraña.

Ninguno volvió a hablar y se dirigieron asta "la guarida" a descansar. Al llegar después de una que otra pelea por algún comentario de yuan, una que otra kunai volando y una reprimenda de shan se fueron a dormir como los ageles que no eran.

EN EL VALLE DE LA PAZ…

El sol se asomaba por los horizontes y empezaba un nuevo lunes en la vida de todos.

El gong sonó anunciando la hora de despertarse.

-buenos días alumnos- saludo shifu desde el principio del pasillo.

-buenos días maestro- saludaron todos al unísono.

-que alguien despierte al panda y vallan a desayunar- dijo y luego se fue a meditar.

Mono, mantis, víbora y grulla miraron a tai lung y sonrieron. A el siempre se le ocurrían las bromas mas divertidas para despertar al panda.

En un cerrar y abrir de ojos tai lung ya estaba en la puerta de la habitación de po con las "herramientas" para despertarlo.

-yo… los espero en la cocina- dijo víbora con una sonrisa, no estaba en sus planes participar en las bromas infantiles de los chicos.

-vamos chicos, apresúrense- dijo tai lung.

-po debe estar durmiendo todavía- dijo grulla.

-si, pero mejor nos apuramos- dijo mono.

-¿Cuál es el plan?- dijo mantis a tai lung viendo que tenía unas sogas y un frasco de salsa picante.

-ya verán- dijo con una sonrisa.

Los cuatro chicos entraron a hurtadillas en la habitacion de po, y sin que este se diera cuenta tai lung ato los brazos de po para que este no los pudiera utilizar.

-¿quien hace los honores?- pregunto divertido.

-yo- dijo mono adivinando lo que seguía.

Mono tomo el frasco y le echo el picante y la boca y la nariz a po. Este solo se revolvió un poco arrugando la nariz.

Los demás trataban de no reír a carcajadas por las muecas del panda. Hasta que a mono, accidentalmente, se le cayo todo el picante en la cara de po, quien, alarmado, se despertó y salio de un salto de la cama.

-ahhhhhh- gritaba por el picante mientras los demás se carcajeaban.

-creo que despertó- dijo divertido tai lung –ya esta… haber te desato los brazos-.

-se pasaron con esta...- se quejo po mientras agarraba un baso de la mesita de noche y se bebía toda el agua que tenia.

-no negaras que fue divertido- dijo mantis desde el hombro de mono.

-si… debiste ver tu cara- se burlo grulla.

-chicos mejor vamos que sino víbora se va a enojar- dijo tai lung y todos tragaron saliva, víbora podría ser muy amable pero no cuando se enojaba.

-si vamos- dijo po un poco pensativo.

Todos salieron mono tai lung que retuvo a po en la salida.

-¿te encuentras bien panda?- pregunto. Desde hace tiempo que eran los mejores amigos.

-si es solo… nada vayamos antes de que víbora nos ahorque- dijo algo divertido pero la verdad era que hace semanas que lo perseguía un sueño bastante raro.

tai lung hizo un mueca -¿te gusta una chica?- pregunto con un sonrisa picara.

-no seas bobo... como si conociera muchas- dijo po con una carcajada.

tai lung estaba por contestar pero una vibora un poco enojada grito desde la cocina.

-VENGAN A DESAYUNAR... O VOY YO Y LOS TRAIGO- grito.

-no ya vamos- dijeron al unisono y tragaron grueso.

cuando llegaron a la cocina todos estaban desayunando ya y había dos platos con fideos esperándolos en la mesa.

-¿tu cocinaste?- le pregunto po a vibora quien solo asintio.

-¿sabes cocinar?- pregunto tai lung con cara de desconfianza.

-ja ja que gracioso- dijo grulla defendiendo a vibora.

-oh perdóneme usted por ofender a su amado novia- dramatiza tai lung. No era secreto que grulla y víbora salían desde hace tres meses pero a ninguno de los dos les gustaba las burlas.

-ya cállate gatito- dijo víbora amenazadoramente con un siseo.

-no me digas gatito- dijo tai lung con cara de cachorro.

-chicos... no peleen- dijo mono.

-si... al menos no aquí- termino la frase mantis.

-ya vasta chicos- dijo po interponiéndose entre víbora y tai lung -vamos a entrenar que se hace tarde-.

todos miraron a po con la boca abierta con pensamientos como "¿_el panda quiere entrenar?_"

-¿po estas enfermo?- pregunto grulla.

-no solo que shifu dijo que me pondría a dieta si llegaba tarde a los entrenamientos- dijo provocando que todos soltaran una carcajada.

**P.D: dejen reviews y comente lo que les parecio este primer capitulo... acepto criticas, consejos, amenazas etc XD **


	2. explicaciones

**aqui el segundo capitulo... no esta muy interesante pero apartir del tercero se pondra mejor la historia... espero XD.**

**kung fu panda no me pertenece y... ya saben el resto.**

**Capitulo_2**

EN EL PALACIO DE SHAN…

En el comedor del lugar se encontraba shan desayunando unos dumplings y esperando a que su hija y yuan bajara a desayunar también.

Quería comunicarles algo y también hablar con su hija… abecés se arrepentía de haberla entrenado para lo que hacia, después de su primera misión se había vuelto mas seria y serrada de lo que ya era, las pocas veces que se la escuchaba reír era cuando estaba con yuan y eso no le agradaba bastante. El ruido de una puerta al abrirse lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-hola papi… ¿Qué hay de desayunar?- saludo en broma yuan al entrar en la cocina.

-¡yuan! Mas seriedad no te vendría mal ¿no crees?- dijo con una ceja alzada. "_irónico… a tigresa le digo que no sea tan seria y a yuan lo contrario" _peso.

-solo una pregunta ¿Dónde se fue tigresa?- pregunto mientras comía un dumpling.

-¿Cómo que se fue?- pregunto shan levantándose de golpe. La había notado rara últimamente y temía que se haya ido.

-anoche cuando llegamos no durmió en su cuarto y cuando levante tampoco había señales de que haya dormido allí- dijo esta vez un poco preocupado.

-ve a buscarla en el salón de entrenamiento si no esta allí… ¿Cómo sabes que no estaba en su cuarto anoche?- pregunto con desconfianza. Yuan se encogió de hombros –haré como que no se nada, ahora ve a buscarla- ordeno.

-pero…- trato de excusarse yuan, no había desayunado pero shan se lo impidio.

-¡es una orden!- le grito golpeando su puño en la mesa.

Yuan solo asintió, todo ser viviente sabía que si quería vivir había dos reglas. La primera, nunca te metas con tigresa y la segunda, nunca provocar a shan si de su hija se trataba.

EN EL PALACIO DE JADE…

Po, tai lung, víbora, grulla, mono y mantis se encontraban en el salón de entrenamiento, tai lung y po estaban luchando cuando, por décima vez en la mañana, tai lung derribo a po de una simple barrida con su pierna derecha.

-po, no te estas concentrando- le dijo mantis que observaba todo.

-si que me concentro… ¡el hace trampa!- exclamo como excusa.

-si claro…- dijo tai lung con sarcasmo.

-¿Qué te anda pasando po?- pregunto víbora en un tono bastante materno.

-no nada… - dijo y se puso de pie –otra vez- se dirigió a tai lung. La verdad lo que lo distraía era aquel sueño.

-prepárate a caer, panda- dijo tai lung con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-no lo creo- dijo po.

-¿cinco galletas a que po cae?- pregunto grulla a mono.

-hecho- contesto solamente este.

No dudaron mucho peleando ya que con unos simples movimientos po fue derribado y tai lung festejaba su victoria de la manera mas infantil posible, cantando "yo gane, yo gane".

-¡ya basta! Vos deja de cantar como niño de cinco años y vos… po nos vas a decir ya cual es tu problema- dijo víbora cansada de que, uno de sus amigos se comportara como niño y que el otro tocara el piso mas veces con su cara que con sus pies.

-bueno… es que…- po no estaba seguro de si confesar o no.

-anda po… con confianza- le animo grulla.

-es que es un motivo tonto- se excuso po.

-vamos po… enserio te decimos… tienes que contarnos y capas te ayudemos…- le dijo víbora.

-es… es… es un sueño raro que tengo desde hace semanas- dijo po en un susurro.

EN EL PALACIO DE SHEN…

Yuan, tal como le había dicho shan, fue a buscar a tigresa al salón de entrenamiento rezando todo lo que sabia porque este ahí. "_La que se va a armar si no llega a estar_" pensó antes de entrar.

Entro al salón y a simple vista no había nadie pero en cuanto dio dos pasos adentro cayo bocabajo al piso…

Tigresa no había dormido en toda la noche así que había decidido pasar en el salón de entrenamiento estaba a punto de destrozar un muñeco de madera cuando escucho pasos en el pasillo "_yuan… siempre fuiste un fracaso en discreción_" pensó y se le ocurrió una idea. Rápidamente envaino su odachi en su espalda y se subió a una biga del techo justo arriba de la puerta.

Cuando yuan entro, tigresa salto de la biga cayendo sentada en la espalda de el.

-aaaaaaahhhhhh me atacan- grito yuan tratando de zafarse del agarre de su "atacante".

-ya cállate soy yo- dijo tigresa levantándose de la espalda de yuan.

Tigresa extendió una mano para ayudar a yuan a levantarse pero este se levanto solo dispuesto a devolvérsela.

-te informo que tu padre esta preocupado porque no estabas en tu cuarto y anoche no dormiste ahí y si no apareces te juro que podría ocasionar una masacre para encontrar a su hijita mimada- dijo enfureciendo a tigresa.

-uno, no me llames así si no quieres convertirte en saco de boxeo, dos, shan exagera y no tengo ganas de verlo y tres… anoche, no dormí en todo lo que resto de la noche así que vine a entrenar- dijo tigresa enumerando por puntos.

-uno, ya me acostumbre a tus golpes, dos, ¿lo llamaste shan? Y tres, ¿Qué paso que no dormiste?- pregunto preocupado por su "hermana" yuan.

-uno, si no es como saco de boxeo te usare para practicar tiro al blanco- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa –dos, si lo llame shan, ¿algún problema? Y tres, no te importa el porque no dormí- dicho eso tigresa se dio vuelta y se puso a golpear un muñeco.

-uno, no por favor- puso cara de cachorro maltratado –dos, no, solo me sorprendió que no le dijeras padre y tres, si que me importa, hermana-.

Yuan se acerco y corrió el muñeco ocasionando que tigresa, fallara el golpe y cayera encima de el.

-idiota- dijo tigresa y le pego, no muy fuerte, en el brazo.

Tigresa intento levantarse pero yuan la atrapo pasando sus brazos alrededor de ella, aprisionando sus brazos, "_así no podrá golpearme"_ pensó.

-¿me dices que te pasa?- pregunto con la mejor cara tierna de cachorro.

-no- contesto tigresa –es algo tonto…-.

-mírame… ¿y a mí me dices que lo tuyo es algo tonto?- dijo tratando de animarla.

-te lo contare si me sueltas- dijo tigresa.

-no… cuéntame y te suelto- contesto yuan, si la soltaba lo mas probable era que se escapara y evadiera el tema.

-esta bien… pero no te burles- amenazo presionando un poco una de sus garras en el brazo de yuan.

-tengo que cortarte esas cosas- dijo el leopardo a lo que tigresa sonrió.

-es... como un presentimiento… que no me deja en paz- dijo apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de yuan.

Ella casi nunca contaba sus cosas pero si explotaba siempre estaba yuan para consolarla, para ella era como un hermano.

-es… un mal presentimiento…- dijo pero tigresa negó.

-no solo es algo extraño, no se si bueno o malo- explico -¿ahora me sueltas?-.

Yuan sonrió y la soltó. Ambos se pusieron de pie rápidamente y tigresa le pego a yuan.

-hey ¿Por qué eso?- pregunto la victima a su agresora.

-por tratarme como si fuera tu rehén- dijo tigresa y sonrió.

-sobre ese presentimiento ¿Qué crees que sea?- dijo yuan mientras se sobaba la mejilla.

-no lo se y ahora… vamos que sino shan va a desatar una masacre por mi "desaparición"- dijo tigresa y salio corriendo en cuatro patas seguida po yuan.

Shan se encontraba esperando en el comedor cuando por la puerta entraron su hija con yuan.

-tigresa… ¿Dónde estuviste?- pregunto shan.

-en el salón de entrenamiento- contesto seria como siempre.

-¿yuan que te paso en la mejilla?- pregunto shan al ver el golpe que tenia yuan.

-encontre al diablo mismo... y no tiene piedad- contesto este provocando una risita departe de tigresa y un seño fruncido de parte de shan.

-chicos… mas tarde vallan al salón de reuniones que les quiero comunicar algo- dijo shan para luego irse.

Tigresa y yuan se miraron y se encogieron de hombros demasiado misterio para su gusto.

-nose tu, pero yo tengo hambre- dijo yuan y se sentó en la mesa a comer unos dumpling que había en un plato. Tigresa negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

-espera no acabes todos- dijo y se sentó a la par de su amigo.

EN EL PALACIO DE JADE…

Víbora, mantis, grulla, mono y tai lung estaban sentados alrededor de po, esperando que al panda se le ocurriera contar el sueño que le preocupaba.

-¿y bien po? ¿Nos vas a contar?- pregunto víbora.

-esta bien- contesto po –siempre es el mismo…

EN EL SUEÑO DE PO…

_Todo alrededor de el estaba oscuro, era de noche y lo único que distinguía era la silueta de las casas alrededor, pero no parecía el valle de la paz._

_Se encontrataba parado sobre lo que parecía un tejado de alguna casa, traía puesta la capa negra con un dragón dorado bordado en ella que le había regalado se padre._

_Las nubes empezaron a moverse dejando ver la luna. De repente una silueta aparece de la nada delante de el y desenvaina una espada._

_El no sabía quien era solo, que era una felina, por su forma de andar._

_-¿Quién eres?- pregunto po._

_La felina no respondió y se acerco a el. Po se alejo unos pasos con desconfianza pero ella se acerco aun mas._

_Con unas de sus garras deshizo el nudo que ataba la capa y se la quito._

_-¿pero que haces?- pregunto po al ver que la felina tenia entre sus patas su capa._

_Nadie contesto. La felina envolvió la espada en la capa y la dejo en el tejado para luego tomarlo de la mano y saltar del tejado llevándolo a rastras._

FIN DEL SUEÑO…

-…justo en ese momento despierto- termino su relato po.

-¿y a eso llamas tonto?- pregunto mono con una ceja alzada.

-es que… me parece tonto es solo un sueño tonto y ya no puedo ni dormir bien- dijo po.

-po… solo es un sueño y…- trato de calmarlo víbora pero las risas de mono, mantis y tai lung la interrumpieron -¿de que se ríen?-.

-de que, po, inocente amigo eso se llama fantasía- dijo tai lung carcajeándose a todo pulmón.

Víbora le pego un latigazo bastante fuerte en la espalda y miro amenazadoramente a mono y mantis quienes de inmediato dejaron de reír.

-no seas idiota, gato- dijo víbora recibiendo un gruñido de tai lung, pero eso a ella ya ni le importaban -te recuerdo que la ultima vez que po tubo una sueño molesto a ti casi te matan y extrañamente vos aparecías en el sueño- dijo víbora.

tai lung trago saliva pero trato de hacer como que no le importaba -¿eso quiere decir que... a po lo va a raptar una felina que sabe artes marciales?- pregunto divertido.

todos menos víbora se largaron a carcajadas ante las palabras del jaguar.

-ojala- dijo po aumentando las carcajas.

-¡ya basta!- grito víbora -eres un tonto... igual que todos ustedes- dijo

-ahora no te cuento algo que yo se- dijo tai lung haciéndose el ofendido.

-que ni me interesa- dijo víbora pero antes de que se marchara tai lung se paro en frente de ella.

-ya que insistes- dijo dándose importancia y recibiendo un bufido de parte de víbora –esta tarde shifu saldrá a no se que consejo y volverá tarde en la noche-.

-y eso es importante… ¿Por qué?- pregunto víbora.

-¡tarde libre!- gritaron tai lung, mono, mantis, grulla y po a coro.

-y bien ¿Qué planean hacer?- pregunto víbora.

-¿Por qué no vamos al restaurante de mi papa?- pregunto po.

-no me refiero a… ¿Qué piensan hacer para que les deje libre la tarde shifu?- pregunto víbora.

-no hace falta- dijo tai lung –ya pregunte y dijo que podíamos bajar al valle-.

Todos lo miraron con cara de "no inventes" y tai lung sonrió con auto suficiencia.

-esta bien… cuando shifu se valla nos vamos- dijo víbora con el seño fruncido y se fue para seguir entrenando.

-sin ofender amigo pero ¿Qué le viste?- le pregunto mantis a grulla.

-a veces ni yo se- dijo grulla provocando la risa de los demás –pero la amo- termino de decir sabiendo que víbora los podía escuchar.

**P.D: dejen reviews... critica, consejos, amenazas... acepto lo que sea... XD**


	3. el primer encuentro

**Capitulo_3**

EN EL PALACIO DE SHEN…

Tigresa y yuan se encontraban en el salón de reuniones esperando a shan. Yuan caminada de un lado a otro y hablaba sin parar de un montón de cosas que tigresa no escuchaba, parecía niño en juguetería, viendo y jugando con todas las armas del lugar. Por su lado tigresa estaba sentada en la punta de la mesa. Por lo general en ese lugar se sentaba shan cuando hacia reuniones o algunas visitas muy importantes pero, si ella estaba en la reunión, nadie le quitaba el lugar desde que tenía trece años.

Traía puesta la misma capa larga con capucha que usaba para las misiones y su mascara negra, "ponte lo mismo que para las misiones, incluso tu mascara" le había dicho shan. No sabia bien porque le había dicho eso pero, no lo iba a contradecir "_¿después de todo soy la dama de las tinieblas verdad?_" pensó al recordar el nombre con el que todos se referían a ella. Nadie la conocía como tigresa, ni siquiera sabían que era un tigre de bengala.

-¿para que crees que nos llamo?- pregunto a yuan.

-ahí yo que se…- contesto yuan restándole importancia –y ¿Por qué tienes tu mascara puesta?- pregunto pero tigresa solo se encogió de hombros.

Tigresa alzo una ceja y miro a yuan, estaba fascinado con un sable de hoja bastante ancha "_esa arma es nueva" _pensó tigresa ya que nunca antes la había visto.

-desenvaina tu odachi- dijo shan apuntando con el sable a tigresa.

Tigresa no contesto. Sin siquiera levantarse de la silla desenvaino la odachi y con dos simples movimientos desarmo a yuan quien solo rió nerviosamente.

-¿dejaras de actuar como niño ahora?- pregunto tigresa con su típico tono serio.

-ya… al menos no soy un amargado de la vida- dijo mostrando su lengua como niño de siete años.

-retira eso maldito leopardo inmaduro- dijo tigresa parándose y con los ojos entrecerrados.

-no lo haré… gatita- dijo yuan para enfurecerla aun mas.

-¿quieres pelea?- dijo tigresa con una sonrisa.

Yuan estaba por contestar pero ambos escucharon pasos desde el pasillo y rápidamente se fue a sentar al lado izquierdo de tigresa.

Shan entro por la puerta seguido de un león.

El león tenia puesto unos pantalones marrones y una remera de mismo color.

-chicos el es haku- presento shan al león –el tiene una misión para ustedes- dijo y se sentaron en la mesa.

Haku examinaba el lugar con la mirada pero, algo, mejor dicho alguien le llamaba más la atención. Miro a tigresa con mas atención de la necesario y luego observo su mascara "_ella debe ser la dama de las tinieblas"_ pensó.

-hola yo soy yuan y ella…- yuan se estaba presentando pero una patada de tigresa lo hizo callar.

-soy hija de shan – dijo tigresa. Shan no quería que supieran quien era ella por eso le dijo que se pusiera la mascara.

-bueno… un gusto conocerlos- dijo haku en un notable tono falso –tengo una misión para ustedes… claro si aceptan- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no aceptaríamos?- pregunto tigresa.

-Por qué el futuro difunto es el emperador de china- dijo haku con una macabra sonrisa.

-créanme para ella no es obstáculo- dijo yuan intentando hacer una broma, pero de repente el ambiente se había vuelto tenso.

Tigresa se quedo pensativa, matar al emperador de china y salir libre no estaba en su perspectiva de vida pero… "_que mas da… ese maldito león me esta retando" _pensó.

-ja… no tengo problema en aceptar- dijo tigresa con un tono tan frió que congelaría el desierto de Sahara.

Yuan la miro algo sorprendido, shan la miro con algo parecido a preocupación y haku solo sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-bien… el emperador me estafo con unos negocios y lo quiero muerto- dijo haku sin siquiera poner un poco de tacto -¿Qué dices bonita o es mucho para tus delicadas patas?- pregunto con arrogancia.

Yuan y shan casi le saltan enzima al león por hablarle así a tigresa, pero ella se las arreglo tirándole una kunai que le paso por medio milímetro de la cara cortándole los bigotes. Yuan y shan sonrieron.

-cumpliré la misión… pero si tu quieres sobrevivir para ver un trabajo bien echo será mejor que mantengas tus comentarios al mínimo- dijo con una amenazante sonrisa para luego salir del lugar rumbo a su habitación. Luego salio yuan del lugar en busca de tigresa.

-es… ruda la nena- dijo el león recibiendo una mirada endemoniada de shan.

-eres un buen amigo haku… pero vuelve a llamar así a mí hija y seré yo quien acabe tu miserable vida- dijo shan y luego se retiro del lugar.

Haku se quedo allí sin decir nada "_¿desde cuando shan valora a alguien?" _pensó antes de salir de ahí y dirigirse a la habitación que le habían asignado en el palacio.

EN EL PALACIO DE JADE…

Los cinco furiosos y po se encontraban con shifu en el salón de los héroes, los había llamado para "comunicarles" que se iba, aunque, gracias a tai lung, ellos ya lo sabían.

-alumnos… tengo que realizar un viaje a la ciudad imperial, el emperador me llamo para hablar de algo- anuncio shifu con voz calmada.

-maestro… ¿asta cuando se va?- pregón tai lung.

-vuelvo mañana… así que tienen el resto del día libre- dijo y luego se marcho.

-bien… ¿vamos la valle?- pregunto po. Cuando shifu se hubo ido.

-¡vamos!- exclamaron tai lung, víbora, mono, mantis y grulla.

Bajaron al valle en silencio y al primer lugar que fueron fue al restaurante del Sr., ping por unos platos de fideos.

-¡papá!- lo saludo po cuando llegaron.

-po… pero mírate… que delgado estas- dijo el seños ping apuntando a po con su cucharón.

-ya… vengo con los chicos- dijo po.

-bueno… ve a sentarte enseguida le llevo unos platos de fideos- dijo el sr. Ping.

Po se fue a sentar con los demás -ya enseguida están los fideos- dijo con una sonrisa.

Cuando el sr. Ping llego con los fideos, los seis se pusieron a comer, entre burlas, bromas y comentarios de mono, mantis y tai lung hacia víbora y grulla. Ya había pasado una hora y seguían allí todavía con las bromas.

Tres mesas mas atrás, mantis pudo divisar un par de chicas que miraban a po de forma coqueta y se le ocurrió una idea para molestar a su amigo.

-po… ¿tu no piensas tener novia nunca?- pregunto mantis.

Po que estaba comiendo escupió todo y casi se ahoga por la pregunta.

-que gracioso mantis- dijo con tono sarcástico po.

Los demás rieron un poco por la reacción del panda.

-ni que tener una novia estuviera mal- dijo grulla mirando con ojos, demasiado dulces a víbora.

-niños… nos va a dar un coma diabético- dijo mono.

-chicos… ¿se dan cuenta?- pregunto tai lung.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto mantis.

-no puedo creer que grulla tenga novia y yo no… digo… soy mil veces mas atractivo- dijo tai lung fingiendo tristeza. La mesa entera estallo a carcajadas, menos grulla y víbora.

-tal vez las chicas prefieran alguien que piense antes que un tonto musculoso- dijo víbora con un amenazante siseo.

-si como no- dijo tai lung y vio a dos chicas que estaban unas mesas mas alejadas –mira esto- dijo.

Tai lung se levanto y se dirigió asta la mesa de las chicas. Se sento en una cilla extra que había y flexiono los brazos para mostrar sus músculos.

-chicas… ¿Qué prefieren esto…- señalo su brazo –o el cerebrito de allá? - señalo a grulla.

Las chicas ni siquiera miraron a grulla, solo miraron a tai lung para luego echarse a reír a todo pulmón.

Tai lung no entendía el porque de sus risas asta que se paro, dio un paso atrás y se topo con un enfurecido cerdo mas alto que el.

-oye... esa es mi novia- dijo el cerdo con un gruñido señalando a una de las chicas –y… ella mi hermana- señalo a otra de las chicas.

Tai lung bajo las orejas y se pudo escuchar un claro maullido (como cuando pelea con po en la primera película y se muerde la cola) antes de salir corriendo de vuelta a la mesa donde se encontraban sus amigos riéndose a todo pulmón.

-vasta de risa- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-admite que fue gracioso- dijo mono.

-si… la próxima búscate chicas sin novio o hermano protector- le dijo mantis

-parecías un pequeño gatito cuando te asustaste- dijo grulla. Toda la mesa volvió a estallar en carcajadas.

Víbora, que no había dicho nada se le ocurrió una idea para seguir molestando a su amigo.

-¿Quién quiere repetir plato?- pregunto víbora.

-por mi… bien- dijeron mono y grulla.

-claros que si…- dijo tai lung

-bien… tai lung paga- dijo víbora y todos soltaron una carcajada por la cara de trauma que puso el felino.

-esta bien… ya traigo los platos- dijo po y se fue con los seis platos asta el interior del restaurante.

EN EL PALACIO DE SHAN…

Después de dos horas, yuan caminaba por los pasillos con una caja azul entre sus patas. Le había pedido permiso para salir a shen y se dirigía hasta la habitación de tigresa. Al llegar allí entro sin golpear y la vio acostada jugando con su mascara.

-hola… ¿Por qué esa carita?- pregunto yuan con una sonrisa.

-no estoy de humor… o me dices porque entraste sin golpear o te largas- dijo tigresa desde la reunión no estaba de muy buen humor.

-ya… que te parece si vamos al valle de la paz… shan me dio permiso- dijo yuan con una sonrisa y se tiro en la cama al lado de ella.

-no se… ¿Qué tienes ahí?- dijo tigresa al ver la caja.

-dime… si o no y te digo- yuan sonrió _"seguro me golpeara" _pensó.

-esta bien vamos… pero dime que hay ahí- dijo tigresa mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Yuan no contesto solo le entrego la caja. Tigresa abrió la caja, allí había un kimono, de mangas cortas de color negro con un dragón blanco dibujado alrededor de la cintura.

-¿y esto?- pregunto extrañada.

-póntelo, te quedara bien- dijo yuan –dale… ¿siiiii?- suplico con cara de cachorro.

-esta bien- dijo con un suspiro de resignación –espérame abajo y nos vamos en unos minutos- dijo tigresa.

Yuan se fue y dejo sola a tigresa para que se cambiara. "_anda un poco triste y no le vendrá mal salir" _pensó.

Unos minutos después tigresa salio de su habitación ya vestida. Tenia puesto el kimono negro pero encima se había puesto una capa larga (la que usaba para las misiones) que le cubría todo el cuerpo. Yuan al verla arqueo una ceja.

-se supone que tienes que lucir el kimono no la capa- le dijo en tono burlón.

-me veo ridícula- dijo tigresa cruzándose de brazos.

-esta bien, pero cuando lleguemos al valle te sacas esa horrenda capa- dijo yuan.

-¡oye!.. Esta bien… - dijo tigresa. Yuan sonrió con autosuficiencia.

Ambos salieron del palacio rumbo al valle de la paz. El camino se la pasaron entre bromas, peleas y yuan trato de quitarle, sin mucho éxito, una bolsita de kunais que tigresa había escondido bajo el vestido.

-¿acaso planeas matar a medio valle de la paz?- pregunto yuan con una ceja arqueada.

-¡oye!.. no se como llego eso ahí- dijo tigresa asiéndose la ofendida.

-esta bien hagamos que te creo- dijo yuan con una sonrisa.

-mira… ya llegamos- dijo tigresa apuntando la entrada del valle de la paz.

Ambos caminaron unos minutos asta que entraron al valle de la paz. Yuan quedo fascinado, como niño en juguetería, con todos los puestos de comida y las figuras de acción. En cambio tigresa iba mas seria y atraía muchas miradas de los demás, en el valle de la paz nunca se había visto un tigre de bengala.

-¿A dónde vamos primero?- pregunto tigresa llevando de la oreja a yuan para que no se volviera a meter en los puestos donde vendían figuras de acción.

-no se pero yo tengo hambre- dijo yuan zafándose de las garras de tigresa.

En ese momento tigresa vio una familia de conejos entran a un lugar donde había un cartel que decía "restaurante del sr. Ping".

-mira vamos allá- dijo tigresa y agarro a yuan del brazo pero este la detuvo antes de que empezara a caminar -¿Qué?- reprocho tigresa a su amigo.

-recuerda el trato… te quitas esa capa- dijo yuan con una sonrisa.

-¿es necesario?- pregunto y yuan solo asintió –esta bien- dijo con un bufido y se corrió la capa para detrás de los hombros dejando ver el hermoso kimono que traía puesto.

En ese momento todas la miradas masculinas se posaron en ella, todos con un mismo pensamiento "_es real o me la imagino". _

-listo… ahora vamos- dijo yuan, quien se había dado cuenta de las miradas sobre tigresa y la tomo del brazo para irse asta el restaurante con un solo pensamiento en mente, "_matare al tarado que se acerque a mi hermana"_.

Cuando entraron al restaurante, tigresa reviso todo con la mirada, había mesas ocupadas con, conejos, cerdos, gansos pero una le llamo la atención. Una mesa donde estaba sentados un mono y un mantis bastante risueños, un jaguar con cara de traumado, "_que le habrán dicho" _pensó, una víbora y una grulla bastante acaramelados "_me dará un coma diabético" _volvió a pensar. Poso sus ojos en el panda que se llevaba los platos de la mesa, "_el debe atender el lugar"_ pensó.

-quédate aquí voy a ver quien atiende- dijo tigresa.

Yuan se sentó en una mesa para dos y observo como tigresa se acercaba asta la ventana donde se encontraba un panda sirviendo unos platos.

CON PO…

-esta bien… ya traigo los platos- dijo po y se fue con los seis platos asta el interior del restaurante.

-¿papa?... otros seis platos- dijo po a su padre que estaba revolviendo una olla con sopa.

-sírvelos tu hijo, estoy ocupado- le dijo el sr. Ping a po y se dirigió asta el interior.

Cuando estaba sirviendo los fideos en los platos, escucho una voz dulce y tierna pero distante y fría a la vez hablarle.

-¿tu atiendes el lugar?- pregunto la voz.

Po se dio vuelta al instante para ver a una tigre de bengala que traía un kimono negro, con un dragón blanco enroscado en la cintura y una capa. La miro a los ojos y le pareció perderse en esos ojos carmín y una mini sonrisita que estaba dibujada en su cara, "_es hermosa"_ pensó po.

Por su parte tigresa no pudo evitar mirar los ojos de aquel panda, por un instante estuvo segura que se perdió en ese mar verde, y que la miraban con… ¿ternura? ¿Inocencia? No estaba segura.

-emm… yo… yo… me llamo po- dijo po. Nunca estuvo más nervioso en toda su vida, había algo en esos ojos que lo ponían nervoso.

-emm… hola… soy tigresa- contesto. Esos ojos verde le encantaban parecía que miraba a un niño pequeño -¿tu atiendes el lugar?- pregunto.

-emm… en realidad mi papá pero… yo ayudo- dijo po con una sonrisa nerviosa "_que tonto" _pensó.

Tigresa emitió una pequeña risita "_¿desde cuando me rió así?" _pensó.

-dos platos de fideos ¿por favor?- dijo tigresa con una sonrisa.

Po dejo los platos de sus amigos al instante y se dirigió a buscar dos platos para tigresa, cuando regreso tigresa le estaba por pagar pero po negó.

-la casa invita- dijo po.

-¿seguro?- pregunto tigresa, mientras guardaba el dinero.

-si, claro ¿vienes sola?- pregunto po.

-no…- tigresa señalo la mesa donde estaba yuan que los miraba con cara de pocos amigos –el es yuan- dijo tigresa.

-oh… tienes novio- le dijo po con aires desanimados "_pero que me importa a mi si tiene novio" _pensó.

Tigresa rió –no… es algo así como… mi hermano- dijo.

-una bella felina como tu… estoy seguro que tiene novio- dijo po "_¿y eso de donde salio?... tai lung me contagio" _pensó.

Po creyó que tigresa volvería a reír pero en lugar de eso, su mirada tomo tal expresión que dio miedo. Le quito los platos a po y de un tiro certero los hizo caer en la mesa donde estaba yuan, para luego agarrar a po por el brazo y torcerlo por detrás de su espalda.

-mira panda… a mi nadie me dice felina y tampoco me anda con piropos de cuarta… ¿entendido?- dijo mientras ajustaba mas su agarre.

MIENTRAS CON LOS CINCO FURIOSOS…

Los chicos se estaban preocupando, po ya tendría que estar ahí con los platos

-chicos voy a ver que le paso a po- dijo mono.

-bueno- contestaron mantis y tai lung… víbora y grulla ni lo habían escuchado.

Mono se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió asta adentro pero se detuvo al ver a po charlando con una sonrisa boba con una chica que tenia puesta una capa larga.

"_¿po con una chica?" _pensó extrañado. Tubo que contener la risa cuando vio a la chica propinarle al panda una llave en el brazo y este suplicar para que lo suelte.

-hey… vean esto- dijo mono llamando a los demás.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntaron al unísono los cuatro que quedaban en la mesa.

Mono les hizo ceñas para que se acercaran y cuando lo hicieron, al igual que mono, tuvieron que contener las carcajadas al ver la escena.

CON PO…

-si… Si… pero suéltame- suplicaba el panda.

Tigresa vio esos ojos verdes y lo solo, era como hacerle daño a un niño. Po vio donde avían caído los platos y se sorprendió de la certera puntería de la felina.

-que puntería…- dijo po sin darse cuenta mientras se frotaba el brazo.

-oh… si… eso- dijo nerviosa tigresa.

-¿sabes artes marciales… o manejas algún arma?- pregunto el panda.

-bueno… digamos que soy experta en todo tipo de artes marciales y manejo con maestría todo tipo de armas- dijo con una sonrisa.

A po casi se le cae la mandíbula "_es perfecta" _pensó.

-bueno… tengo que volver con mi hermano- dijo tigresa al ver la mirada acecina que tenia yuan.

-si… claro…- balbuceo po.

-espero verte de vuelta, po- fue lo ultimo que dijo tigresa antes de irse con yuan.

Apenas se fue tigresa aparecieron grulla, mono, mantis y tai lung riéndose a todo pulmón.

-¿de que se ríen?- pregunto po.

-de lo acontecido recién- dijo mantis.

-la primera chica con la que hablas…- empezó la frase mono.

-… y esta te tuerce el brazo- termino grulla la frase.

-¿y que sabes de ella?- dijo tai lung.

-se llama tigresa y es toda una maestra en artes marciales y… sabe manejar armas- dijo po con una sonrisa boba.

Tai lung silbo –si no te importa… parece que tiene novio- dijo tai lung señalando la mesa donde ella estaba con yuan.

-es algo así como su hermano- dijo po y todos lo miraron atónitos –volvamos al palacio que ya es tarde- dijo po.

Los demás rieron, ya se habían olvidado de la segunda ronde de platos. Luego de que pagaran y po saludara a su padre, los seis se encaminaron de regreso al palacio de jade.

CON TIGRESA Y YUAN…

Tigresa regresaba a la mesa con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, cosa que no paso desapercibida para yuan.

-¿pero que paso?- pregunto yuan mientras comía unos fideos.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- contesto tigresa mientras tomaba unos palillos.

-porque… trataste amablemente al panda y luego le torciste el brazo… ¡niña asta a mi me dolió!- dijo yuan.

-no me digas niña si no quieres que te duela enserio- amenazo tigresa con una mirada fría.

-bueno… después de todo… no me agrado como te miro el panda- dio yuan y tigresa arqueo una ceja –¿pero que esperaba… un beso?- dijo con sarcasmo.

-¿estas celoso?- dijo tigresa divertida y con una ceja arqueada.

-no… solo termina de comer y vamos… hay muchos pervertidos en este valle- dijo yuan.

Tigresa no contesto solo sonrió y observo como el panda y sus amigos se retiraban del lugar "_parece un niño inocente… ¿pero que estoy diciendo? ¿un panda tonto me causa ternura? No… definitivamente estoy loca" _pensaba tigresa.

Comieron en medio de bromas y comentarios por parte de yuan, comentarios que mas de una vez enfurecieron a tigresa y esta como "castigo" le daba algún que otro golpe.

Luego de comer se dirigieron de vuelta a la palacio de shan.

-¿tigresa?- hablo yuan cuando estaban a unos metros del palacio de shan.

-¿si?- fue lo único que contesto la felina.

-¿enserio planeas matar al emperador y que no te atrapen?- pregunto yuan con claro signo de preocupación.

-no lo se…- suspiró –pero ese león de cuarta dijo que era débil y no se lo pienso demostrar- dijo tigresa claramente decidida.

-pero esto… ¿no puedes demostrarle que no eres débil moliéndolo a golpes?- pregunto yuan recordando cuando el la llamo débil a los catorce años.

-tranquilo… saldremos bien de esta- dijo con una sonrisa –después de todo soy la dama de las tinieblas ¿verdad?- dijo.

-oh perdóneme usted dama de las tinieblas- dramatizo yuan.

Tigresa rió y le dio un suave golpe en el hombro a yuan, golpe que este devolvió y así empezaron una guerra de golpes y carrera asta la entrada del palacio, parecían dos niños jugando.

"_el paseo le sentó bien… se ve mas contenta" _pensó yuan sin saber, que, en realidad, fue el haber conocido a cierto panda lo que tenia a tigresa de mejor humor.


	4. noticias buenas y malas

**Capitulo_4**

**holaaaaaaaaa... aquí otro capitulo... espero les guste... tarde un poco mas debido a que esta semana empezaron las clases y estoy atareada... pero espero poder seguir escribiendo sin demaciadas interrupciones... no hay mas que decir epcepto... ¡que disfruten el capitulo!**

**(kung fu panda no me pertenece y... bla... bla... ya saben el reto)**

**EN EL PALACIO DE JADE**…

Todavía no sonaba el gong pero ya se podían divisar ciertos rayos anaranjados por el horizonte que le daban comienzo a un nuevo y radiante día En ese momento todos dormían aprovechando los últimos momentos antes de la hora de despertar todos menos...Po, durante la noche lo había seguido un sueño, no era como el anterior, ese sueño había sido, al principio lindo, agradable y al final algo... ¿extraño?... si, extraño era el adjetivo, al despertar, ya no puedo volver a conciliar el sueño así que decidió ir asta la cocina y prepararse una taza de te.

Se sentó en la mesa con la taza de te y dejo escapar un largo suspiro… aquella noche había soñado con aquellos ojos carmín que tanto le intrigaban e... ¿intimidaban?... tonto, pero así era, esos ojos tenían un don especial y todo lo que conocía de su dueña era…

-tigresa...- su nombre... le parecía sencillo pero lindo... "_igual que ella... pero que estoy pensando... estoy actuando como un tonto por alguien que no conozco" _pensó.

"_no puede ser…" _se decía mentalmente al recordar el sueño de la noche anterior.

EN EL SUEÑO DE PO…

_El panda se encontraba en un hermoso prado lleno de flores con grandes pétalos color blanco como las nubes... la tranquilidad y la paz eran palpables en el ambiente. Se recostó contra una gran roca que había en el suelo y cerró los ojos._

_-po…- lo llamo una voz dulce y tierna -¿eres tu?- preguntaba con un toque de ¿alegría?_

_Abrió los ojos de repente para encontrar un par de ojos idénticos a un par de rubíes, que lo observaban, tiernos como un cachorro pero a la vez intimidantes como un predador apunto de atacar a su presa. lo miraban fijamente._

_-¿tigresa?- pregunto extrañado el panda. La felina de ojos de rubí solo asintió. _

_la felina acababa de aparecer por entre unos arbustos, estaba apunto de dar unos pasos y acercare al panda, pero el ruido de una rama romperse les llamo la atención, tigresa giro su cabeza para mirara por sobre el hombro. Se volvió a mirara a po, pero esta vez con la angustia en su mirada y trato de alejarce, pero po la tomo del brazo._

_-espera... no... no te conozco... pero ¿quien eres?- pregunto el panda pero ella no contesto, intento safarce del agarre de po, pero "aparentemente" el era mas fuerte._

_po espero y ella no contestaba, por lo que decidió soltarla. apenas estuvo libre de su agarre la felina dio una ultima mirada al panda para desaparecer corriendo a cuatro patas._

FIN DEL SUEÑO…

-¿felina de ojos de rubí?- pregunto una voz muy divertido tras de el haciendo que el soñador panda se sobresaltara. Era tai lung.

Po se dio vuelta para ver cinco pares de ojos que lo miraban con burla. Po rió nerviosamente. Mientras el estaba parado en la luna de valencia, soñando con cursilerías, había pasado casi dos horas y los demás se había levantado. Habían escuchado al panda balbucear incoherencias como… "tigresa"… "felina de ojos de rubí"… y un claro "no te vallas".

-tai lung, víbora, grulla, mono, mantis…- los nombro uno a unos -¿quieren te?- pregunto rápidamente.

-no… ¿nos explicas eso de… "la felina de ojos de rubí"?- pregunto mono, diciendo con vos soñadora la ultima frase.

-je...je- volvió a reír nerviosamente po mientras se rascaba la nuca. No contesto, buscaba cualquier excusa para salir de esa incomoda situación.

-ya… ¿Qué no ven?... ¡po se enamoro!- exclamo víbora al ver que su tierno amigo se había quedado sin palabras.

-ya… no inventes- dijo po con las mejillas de un claro color al rojo vivo.

-¿Quién es po?- pregunto divertido grulla –¿quien es la desafortunada… digo la linda chica?- dijo con burla, recibiendo un latigazo de víbora en la cabeza.

-por favor… ¿de quien me voy a enamorar?- dijo el panda para sacarse de encima a sus amigos –no conozco ninguna chica… bueno víbora...- dijo el panda –pero a ella la quiero como una hermana- dijo al ver la mirada acusadora de grulla y recibiendo una cálida sonrisa de parte de su amiga.

Mantis, mono, tai lung y grulla se lanzaron miradas cómplices y asintieron.

-Humm… podría ser de…- empezó la frase mantis.

-tigresa… - siguió mono.

-"la felina de ojos de rubí"- dijeron al unísono, tai lung y grulla.

Po abrió los ojos como platos y escupió el te que acababa de tomar empapando a víbora. Se quedo mudo. Creía que los demás ni se acordaban del día anterior pero parece que si. Era vio que no se trataba de ella, solo la había visto ese día en el restaurante de su padre. El echo que se perdiera en esos ojos carmín, que estaba segura, doblegarían asta al mas valiente guerrero, que su voz le sonara tan melodiosa, que los pájaros cantantes del amanecer tendrían que envidiarla y que su mirada, inevitablemente, se perdiera en su fina y elegante figura... no... eso no quisiera decir que le atraía esa felina. Era imposible que alguien le cautivara con una sola mirada y que asta soñara con ella, no... era imposible estar enamorado... esas cosas eran solo de novelas

"_si claro... cualquier chica te tendria tan distrido con solo verla, total... no es nada especial" _le dijo con sarcasmo su subconsciente.

"_seguro que en unos días la olvido por completo" _pensó el panda.

-¡po!- le reclamo víbora pero el seguía sin contestar.

-¿te comió la lengua el gato, panda?... o… ¿la tigresa?- pregunto picaramente tai lung.

-¡¿Qué!?- exclamo el panda saliendo del mini shock –es imposible… ni siquiera la conozco...- dijo po.

-¡amor a primera vista!- canturreo con voz de niña mono recibiendo como respuesta un latigazo en la cabeza de parte de víbora

–po y tigresa están… en el árbol de los enamorados… se quieren besar y se van a casa y pronto verán pequeños… pandas atigrados- canturreaba mantis.

-¿seguro que no serán tigresas apandadas?- pregunto tai lung con una sonrisa.

-creo que el de mantis queda mejor- dijo grulla.

-¡ya cállense!- exclamo el panda arto de las burlas de sus amigos. ¿Que no podian ser maduros una vez en su vida? ¿acaso solo sabian hacer bromas? ¿o tanto entrenamiento les habia dejado hueca la cabeza?

"_¿madurar? y mira... lo dice el panda adulto, maduro que juega con figuras de acción e intento cocinar arroz en su estomago comiendolo crudo y tragando el agua hirviendo" _la ironia de su conciencia era increible.

-no le hagas caso a estos tontos- dijo víbora con una sonrisa.

-creo que… se golpearon la cabeza- dijo po a lo que víbora soltó una pequeña risita.

-me acorde de algo (risas) shifu nos espera después de desayunar (mas risas) en el salón de los héroes (mas risas) quiere darnos una noticia- dijo tai lung entre carcajadas pero los demás solo asintieron y siguieron con lo que hacían.

Cuando terminaron las carcajadas de mono, los comentarios de mantis, las bromas de tai lung, las insinuaciones de grulla, los sonrojos de po y los latigazos en la cabeza que víbora le dio a cada unos, los seis se sentaron a desayunar para luego ir al salón de los héroes donde shifu los esperaba.

-alumnos…- empezó shifu –como ya saben acabo de volver de la ciudad imperial y les tengo una noticia… el emperador requiere de ustedes seis- dijo con semblante serio.

Los demás quedaron calladas y prestaron atención… si el emperador los llamaba a los seis tendría que ser algo importante.

**EN EL PALACIO DE SHAN**…

Los rayos anaranjados del sol al amanecer asomaban por el horizonte, dando la bienvenida a otro día.

Tigresa empezaba a despertar por la luz que se colaba por entre la ventana, pero seguía acostada, envuelta en las sabanas y con los ojos cerrados. Esa noche había dormido de maravilla, sin presentimientos extraños o sueños tontos, se sentía tan relajada y feliz como hacia años. Dejo escapar unos suaves ronroneos.

Estaba tan tranquila… pero eso duro poco. Abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar un casi imperceptible sonido de respiración.

"_yuan… si te llego a encontrar aquí… juro que lo lamentaras" _ pensó la felina. Era costumbre del leopardo esconderse en su habitación para jugarle alguna broma. Se sentó en la cama y con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido se agacho para ver bajo la cama.

-¡ja… te atrape yuan!- exclamo con una sonrisa.

-no es justo…- se quejo yuan sacando solamente su cabeza de debajo de la cama -¿Cómo me descubriste?-.

-porque no sabes ni ocultar tu respiración… eres un desastre- dijo con burla.

-¡oye!- le reclamo el leopardo cuando se dio cuenta de algo –hey… ¿tu estabas ronroneando?- pregunto con una sonrisa. Salio de debajo de la cama y se sentó en la orilla de esta.

Tigresa se sonrojo como casi nunca lo hacia. Ella no ronroneaba… ¿o si?... eso solo lo hacían los gatitos tiernos o pequeños.

-como… que… que… ¿Qué yo que?- balbuceo la felina.

-parecías un tierno gatito- dijo yuan con voz de niña burlándose de su amiga.

Tigresa dejo escapar un pequeño gruñido, antes de saltar encima de la espalda de yuan y torcerle el brazo por detrás. Dejando como resultado al leopardo bocabajo en el suelo con su brazo torcido y a tigresa sentada en su espalda.

-¿te parezco tierna ahora?- pregunto tigresa ajustando cada vez mas su agarre.

-ahí… ¿es la única llave que te conoces? Ya ni me duele… y si me pareces tierna- dijo yuan con burla lo que solo hizo que tigresa se enfadara mas.

Tigresa sonrió. Inmediatamente soltó su brazo y se dio vuelta para tomar la pierna del jaguar y doblársela asía atrás. Yuan golpeaba el piso con sus manos, no era algo que doliera mucho pero a el, por alguna razón, eso le dolía mas que la llave del brazo.

-no… no es la única…- dijo tigresa con una sonrisa para luego soltarlo, no quería hacerle daño, en realidad... yuan era la unica persona (animal) al que ella simplemente no podia agredir –tan frágil como nenita- se burlo, se paro y extendió su mano para ayudar a pararse a yuan.

-esta bien… no eres tierna… das miedo y shan nos quiere de una noticia… o algo parecido, dijo que vallamos a la sala de reuniones después de desayunar- dijo yuan al levantarse del suelo y volviéndose a sentar en la cama.

-bien… pues… después vamos, que mi padre nos debe estar esperando- dijo tigresa sentándose en la cama frente a yuan.

-tigresa… ¿te puede hacer una pregunta?- pregunto algo pensativo el leopardo. un par de palabras habian quedado retenidas en su mente "mi padre...".

-si claro- contesto tigresa.

-tu… ¿Por qué quieres tanto a shan?- pregunto yuan con la cabeza gacha habían tenido esa conversación antes y siempre terminaban discutiendo. el "alegre" ambiente lleno de jugos que había entre ellos se extinguió y un incomodo silencio reino en el lugar.

-porque desde pequeña me cuido como a su hija - dijo tigresa sin tomarle importancia a la pregunta de yuan.

-si claro… - murmuro por lo bajo, pero no se dio cuenta que tigresa alcanzo a oírlo.

-escucha… para shan soy como una hija y el para mi es como un padre- dijo tigresa seria.

-tigresa… el no te quiere…- intento explicarle pero tigresa lo callo.

-tal vez el que no me quiere seas voz- dijo la felina ya enojada. No entendía a yuan, ¿Cómo podría decirle eso?... si bien ninguno ahí era un santo pero sabia que shan la quería… o eso creía.

-¿Qué?- dijo yuan ya completamente enfadado –tu no sabes nada- dijo antes de salir del cuarto dando un portazo

… yuan podría ser tan culpable como tigresa en un montón de homicidios, pero si había algo que odiaba, era que tigresa le dijera que el no la quería, mas aun cuando el la cuidaba aun mas que su propio padre y eso ella no lo sabia, no sabia lo que paso aquel día y si se le contara lo que shan hizo ese día y lo que le dijo, de seguro no le creería.

Dentro de la habitación, tigresa no le tomo importancia a la reacción de yuan. Habían tenido la misma conversación desde que ella tenía quince años y siempre terminaba en lo mismo.

**EN EL PALACIO DE JADE**…

Po y los cinco furioso se encontraban en el salón de los héroes. Acababan de recibir la "noticia" que tendrían que ir asta la ciudad imperial a ver al emperador por pedido del mismo.

-¿tendremos que ir a la ciudad imperial?- pregunto po a shifu con el entusiasmo de un niño de pequeño.

-si… po… parece que recibió unas amenazas de un tal… haku y no cree que los guardias de su palacio sean suficientes para proteger a su familia- contesto shifu.

-¿eso quiere decir que tenemos que ir y proteger a el emperador de china con su esposa y su pequeño hijo?- pregunto tai lung con una ceja arqueada.

-si, tai lung, y no tienen un hijo tienen una pequeña niña así que… víbora te vigilara- dijo shifu sabiendo perfectamente de las "conquistas" de tai lung.

-claro que si maestro- dijo víbora con una sonrisa maliciosa, ella conocía a la hija del emperador desde niñas y no era muy pequeña que se diga.

Tai lung trago gruesa ante la mirada y sonrisa de víbora. "_pero… si es una pequeña ¿Qué puede haber de malo?" _pensó creyendo que los demás exageraban.

-bien… ¿alguna pregunta mas?- dijo shifu con una sonrisa al ver la cara de su hijo.

-si maestro… ¿Quién es haku?- pregunto mono.

-haku… no es muy conocido… suele hacer negocios y si no le agradan los resultados… manda a matar al comprador o vendedor- dijo shifu.

-¿algo así como… la dama de las tinieblas?- pregunto grulla y todos lo miraron en silencio.

-no… haku solo es una especie de mafioso, el no los mata… la dama de las tinieblas, tiene su historia y nadie sabe donde, cuando o porque mata- dijo con semblante serio. Había visto a la dama de las tinieblas hacia ya unos años y le sorprendió lo que vio, una niña de no mas de trece años que lo superaba a el en todo tipo de artes marciales.

-y… ¿nos contara la historia?- pregunto mantis con una sonrisa.

-no… otro día- dijo el maestro –dentro de una hora partirán- sin decir mas se fue del salón.

Todos se miraron entre si y se encogieron de hombros (menos víbora). Sin decir nada se dirigieron cada quien a su habitación a preparar las cosas para el viaje. Tardarían dos días en llegar a la ciudad imperial, por lo que llevaban dos mochilas, una con alimentos, que cargaba po y otra con una tienda de acampar, unas frazadas y algunos objetos de primeros auxilios que cargaba tai lung.

-bien… ¿listos para partir?- pregunto po desde la puerta de su habitación a los demás chicos.

-yo si… -dijo tai lung

-mas que listo- dijo mantis.

-bien… recuerden que… es algo serio y no…- empezó mono pero se detuvo ante la mirada incrédula que le enviaban po, tai lung, mantis y grulla –a quien engaño… ¡vamos a patear traseros!- exclamo. Los demás rieron.

-chicos… son tan inmaduros- dijo víbora pasando por delante de ellos -¿Qué esperan?... ¡vamos!- dijo al ver que los demás no avanzaban

Tai lung podría se el "líder" de los cinco furiosos, pero ni siquiera el se oponía a una "orden" de la maestra del estilo de la serpiente.

Cuando estuvieron todos listos se reunieron en la entrada del palacio y después de despedirse de shifu se fueron. Estaban a unos pasos de las escaleras cuando mono se debuto frente a víbora.

-¿que pasa mono?- pregunto esta con un poco de molestia.

-víbora, sabes, te quiero como una hermana y ¿sabes? te ves hermosa hoy- dijo el simio haciendo relucir la caballerosidad que no tenia

los demás miraron incrédulos la escena y mas aun grulla, que tenia una clara vena inchada en su frente. Grulla estaba a punto de tirarse sobre se amigo cuando los demás los detuvieron. En los ojos de mono había un brillo que solo anunciaba algo "broma".

-¿a si?...- dijo víbora un poco recelosa.

-si y quería hacerte una pregunta...- víbora estuvo a punto de decirle "ni lo sueñes" pero mono hablo antes -¿que se siente ser la única mujer en el palacio y que hasta tu novio te crea loca?- pregunto con la pose de "el pensador" mientras los demás trataban de contener una carcajada.

Víbora no contesto y una clara vena palpitante apareció en su frente. Cuando mono se quiso dar cuenta víbora ya lo había mandado a bajar las escaleras al mas puro estilo po, rodando cuesta bajo. Los demás reían a carcajadas mientras que reanudaban su marcha y grulla cargaba a víbora en su espalda y le susurro "no estas loca... eres adorable". víbora se ruborizo y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

**PALACIO DE SHAN**…

Cuando tigresa se hubo cambiado había bajado a desayunar. A yuan le sorprendió ver que, en vez de su pantalón y remera de siempre, se había puesto un kimono rojo, ajustado al cuerpo, con flores negras, de manga corta y largo hasta los tobillos, pero no dijo nada. No quería hablarle, seguía un poco enfadado con ella. Durante el desayuno ni se miraron o hablaron.

Tigresa estaba un poco mal, casi nunca peleaba por yuan a tal punto que el no le hablaba, solía ser ella la que no le hablaba al leopardo y le parecía una tontería que el se enfadara con ella por un tonto comentario. Esa mañana había decidido ponerse un kimono, no tenia ganas de usar sus ropas de siempre y tal vez después de la reunión podría salir a pasear por el valle de la paz "_tal vez vuelva a ver al panda… ¿pero que estoy pensando?... ya… me afecto la pelea con yuan" _pensó.

Después del desayuno se dirigieron al salón de reuniones, donde shan ya los estaba esperando, sentado en la primera silla del lado derecho, con haku quien se encontraba sentado en la punta. Shan se extraño un poco al ver el cambio de atuendo en su hija y haku solo sonrió mientras miraba de arriba abajo a tigresa, sin molestarse en disimular, recibiendo como respuesta un gruñido de yuan. "_que preciosa la gatita" _pensó haku.

Tigresa ni siquiera se molesto en pelear por la silla de la punta, sin decir nada se sentó a la par de shan y yuan se sentó en la silla de enfrente.

-¿para que nos llamaste?- pregunto tigresa, recuperando ese tono frió que solía usar y que hace unos días no se escuchaba. La felina se sorprendió al ver que haku estaba en la sala -¿Qué hace aquí?- pregunto casi automáticamente.

-soy parte de la reunión… y dile a tu mascota que deje de acecinarme con la mirada- dijo señalando a yuan.

Tigresa gruñó –el es mi hermano y lo trataras bien por las buenas o por las malas- amenazo tigresa sin cambiar el tono frió y mostrando sus garras.

Yuan se sorprendió, tigresa solía defenderlo, a veces, pero no de manera tan directa. Solo le dirigió una mirada significativa, pero no hablo, siempre era ella la orgullosa, ahora le tocaba invertir papeles.

Haku estaba por responder cuando shan intervino con un sonoro carraspero.

-aquí no se peleara- dijo mirando mal a tigresa. Haku sonrió, tigresa le devolvió la mirada endemoniada a shan y yuan se contuvo de gritarle a shan que tigresa no había echo nada – además…les tengo una noticia- dijo shan de forma seria.

-¿y cual es?- pregunto yuan en tono frió, muy poco común en el.

Shan se sorprendió al ver que el tono del leopardo era casi tan frió como el de tigresa. "_no lo escuche hablar así desde aquella vez" _pensó. Luego se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer "_con que… ¿estas de cuida con tigresa?... no otra vez" _volvió a pensar con burla.

-que seriedad- dijo con sarcasmo –es sobre la misión, ya que esta le tomara tiempo … se quedaran en una cabaña que hay en el bosque que se encuentra en las orillas de la ciudad imperial… partirán en una hora- dijo shan. "_adiós visita al valle de la paz" _pensó tigresa.

-esta bien… pero… ¿cuanto tiempo tenemos?- pregunto tigresa sin mostrar emoción.

-mientras cumplan con su palabra… indeterminado- dijo haku –además… yo iré con ustedes- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?... ¡no!- exclamaron al unísono yuan y tigresa.

-yuan, tigresa… haku ira con ustedes y no se habla mas- dijo usando un tono autoritario que nadie desafiaba… nadie, excepto…

-no se puede… esa cabaña tiene solo dos habitaciones- dijo tigresa poniéndose de pie.

-siéntate… y si las habitaciones es el problema… hay solución, yuan se quedara- dijo de forma tranquila shan. Tigresa se sentó, pero sin relajar la expresión de su rostro.

-aclaremos las cosas…- empezó yuan –una cabaña en medio del bosque, mas, un pervertido al acecho, mas tigresa indefensa y sola con el…- tigresa lo mira mal por el ultimo comentario –resultado… NI EN LOCO LA DEJO IR SOLA- grito lo último.

Tigresa mira sin expresión a yuan, mientras que shan lo miraba con burla y haku con una clara mirada de "maldito leopardo inoportuno". Yuan podria estar enfadado, pero ni que estuviera muerto dejaria a su "hermana" con haku... ni con ningún otro hombre, chico o ser viviente que pudiera dañarla.

-no puedo creer que valla a decir esto…- susurro tigresa –si yuan no viene… yo no pienso ir con haku- dijo levantando un poco la voz.

-bien… yuan, iras- dijo shan con clara muestra de desagrado.

Nadie dijo nada, solo asintieron y salieron del lugar. Yuan se dirigió a su habitación, sin siquiera mirar a tigresa y se dispuso a preparar una mochila con, unos alimentos, objetos de primeros auxilios y unos abrigos para el y tigresa. No necesitarían acampar, si corrían llegarían para el anochecer.

Tigresa se dirigió a su habitación, ya que no iría al valle de la paz, se cambiaría de ropa. Una vez que se hubo puesto un pantalón negro y una blusa gris, en una pequeña bolsita de tela coloco unas shurikens, las ato en el cinturón del pantalón y luego se coloco su espada en la espalda para salir a esperara a los demás en la entrada.

Después de unos minutos aparecieron al mismo tiempo yuan y haku en la entrada del palacio, ambos esperaban que tigresa apareciera. Tigresa, al verlos salto de la rama del árbol donde se encontraba y cayo de pie frente a ellos.

-bien… ustedes… síganme- prácticamente ordeno haku. Estaba por dar el primer paso cuando sintió que una mano/pata tomo la suya, estrujándola con fuerza.

-escúchame, león…- empezó tigresa mientras estrujaba con mas fuerza la pata de haku, quien a duras penas se mantenía de pie –tu no das ordenes, quien manda aquí soy yo- dijo.

-no puedes... por si no te dsite cuentas... de entre los tres incluso yuan tiene mas ventaja que vos en "liderar"… - dijo reprimiendo un quejido de dolor. yuan lo mira con fastidio y luego vio a tigresa que... ¿creia haber visto humo salir de su cabeza?

-a mi no me metas... no debiste decir eso- dijo yuan bastante serio como para tratarse de una burla.

-escucha... eres solo una mujer (hembra, chica, etc) y en donde tu vives por si no te diste cuenta... todos son hombres- empeso como si de un descubrimiento científico se tratara -por lo tanto... por ser hombre y mayor que ustedes... el liderazgo me queda a mi- dijo dándose la importancia que no tenia haku.

tigresa entrecerró los ojos y apreto la pata de haku con todas sus fuerza. El león se callo de rodillas al suelo por el dolor y un maullido lastimero se escucho, la miro con rencor en la mirada y antes de decir alguna palabra "inapropiado" tigresa lo callo hablando primero.

-presta atención porque no lo pienso repetir... - dijo tigresa sin aflojar su agarre -me importa un comino que seas hombre, o tus estupidas creencias machistas... aqui la mas fuerte soy YO, la que mejor pelea soy YO y quien manda, también SOY YO- le dijo para luego soltarlo y emprender camino -para que sepas... desde los trece años... que la que manda en este lugar eh sido, soy y seré YO- para cuando termino de hablar tigresa ya se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de haku, quien seguia de rodillas en el suelo. Tigresa le había quebrado la pata.

yuan no dijo nada, solo siguió a tigresa. Tigresa nunca afirmaba o recalcaba que ella mandaba en ese lugar y le vajo un poco la autoestima que ella prácticamente lo gritara a los cuatro vientos, pero si le reclamaba algo en ese momento lo mas probable seria que terminara con la pata quebrada, igual que haku.

**continuara...**

**bueno asta aqui el capitulo cuatro... ¿les gusto... fue muy largo, corto, tiene poco sentido, es aburrido, tendria que caambiar algo? dejen reviews... cualquier critica constructiva es bienbenida.**


	5. un encuentro inesperado

**holaaaaaaaaa... bueno aqui el capitulo cinco de este fic... espero les guste y como no tengo nada para aburrirlos un poco primero solo dire "que disfruten el cap" XD**

**Capitulo_5**

**CON PO Y LOS CINCO FURIOSOS…**

-veo, veo- canturreo mono.

-¿que ves?- pregunto grulla.

-una cosa…- volvió a canturrear mono.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto mantis.

-maravillosa…- canturreo mono.

-¿de que color?- pregunto tai lung.

-mmm… una loca - dijo mono.

-yo se, yo se… víbora- dijo dando saltitos po, todos se largaron a carcajadas, menos… la muy furiosa y con pensamientos psicópatas víbora.

Llevaban unas seis horas aproximadamente de viaje, estaban cansados, aburridos y con hambre, pero habían decidido, mejor dicho víbora decidió, que se detendrían solo en el paso de las montañas, armarían la tienda y recién ahí harían lo que quisieran. Los chicos jugaban al veo, veo para matar el tiempo, pero no había muchos colores en el ambiente, por lo que decidieron, para mala suerte de víbora o mejor dicho de ellos, usar, adjetivos, formas y hasta estados de animo. Todos se carcajearon por la respuesta de po, todos menos víbora quien ya se le estaba acabando la paciencia.

-bien hecho po- dijo mono imitando a shifu, provocando más carcajadas aun.

"plash" un latigazo resonó por el lugar y acto seguido los chicos se sobaban, cabeza, espalda, brazo, ala y nuca -¡ya basta, quinteto de descerebrados!- exclamo víbora ya harta.

-¡Qué te pasa mujer!- exclamo tai lung, mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-¿Qué me pasa?, ¿Qué, que me pasa? Y todavía te atreves a preguntar… estoy rodeado de un montón de primates que me usan como blanco de sus pendejadas- grito eufórica e histérica la serpiente.

Los chicos la miraron con miedo, por un momento les pareció ver que en sus ojos había unas incandescentes llamas y que todo a su alrededor se envolvía en un aura negra (estilo anime).

-ya tranquila, víbora- dijo grulla tratando de calmar a la temperamental serpiente.

-solo nos divertíamos- dijo tai lung.

-no te pongas así- dijo po con cara de cachorro.

-perdón- dijeron al unísono los tres abrazando a la serpiente y dándole un beso en la mejilla, sabían que eso no fallaría… o eso creían.

-YA SUELTENME- grito víbora dándole un latigazo a cada uno y siguieron caminando. Al poco tiempo, víbora escucho los susurros de los chicos, ella iba al frente y ellos la seguían.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar?- pregunto po mientras que su estomago emitía un gruñido.

-ya estamos cerca- respondió mono, el estaba bastante cansado.

-creo… creo que veo la luz- dijo tai lung quien se venia arrastrando junto a ellos.

-ya creo que no es para tan…- dijo grulla pero de repente se detuvo en seco –aaaaaaah- grito de dolor.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto víbora, esa mirada enfadada se había cambiado por un de preocupación, llego reptando asta donde estaba grulla, los demás estaban a su alrededor.

** AL MISMO TIEMPO CON TIGRESA Y YUAN…**

Ya llevaban unas seis horas caminando, (se dirigían al mismo sitio que po pero por un camino mas largo) haku iba a duras penas con un pañuelo envuelto en su pata quebrada y atada tras su nuca, de ves en cuando se le escuchaba murmurar insultos a tigresa, quien ya le llevaba tirando dos dientes.

Yuan y tigresa iban en silencio, ninguno se hablaban y ambos estaban bastante frustrados de que el viaje se alargara solo por "un león llorón" como había dicho tigresa. Ni siquiera cuando tigresa golpeo a haku dijo algo el leopardo, iba pensativo, se sentía mal por lo que había pasado esa mañana y el papel del "orgulloso que no pide perdón" no le quedaba y prefería dejárselo a tigresa.

-bien, estamos cerca del paso de las montañas, tendremos que encontrar una cueva y acampar allí, ya que no traemos tienda, ¡gran idea yuan!… de no ser por un llorón de cuarta- dijo fríamente tigresa, la verdad estaban bastante lejos de las montañas, si seguían así tendrían que acampar y llegarían a la mañana siguiente.

-bueno… si una maldita hija de su padre no me hubiera roto la pata, ya estaríamos cerca de tu dichosa cabaña, princesita- dijo con burla haku, al parecer quería un diente menos.

-¿haku?- dijo tigresa en un tono bastante sensual, haku la miro sonriendo con altanería y yuan se contenía para no pegarle una buena bofetada a tigresa –acércate- dijo.

"_ya es mía" _pensaba el león mientras se acercaba a tigresa, pero cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la felina le dio un golpe en la cara que lo tiro al suelo y lo dejo inconsciente.

-DEJAME TRANQUILA…- grito.

-mmm… se lo merecía- dijo yuan hablándole por primera vez a tigresa en todo el viaje.

-si… ahora… hay que ver como llevarlo, ya es tarde y no llegaremos asta mañana pero… podemos llegar asta las montañas para acampar- dijo con una sonrisa, aquella que era muy escasa en su rostro pero que cuando aparecía, deslumbraba a medio mundo.

-bueno… y tigresa… perdón por lo de esta mañana- dijo el leopardo agachando la cabeza.

-ya esta olvidado- contesto tigresa con una sonrisa y le dio un golpe juguetón en el hombro.

-¡oye!... – se quejo yuan fingiendo dolor.

-no seas niña… no te pegue fuerte- dijo tigresa mientras contenía una risa.

-oye tigresa… ¿tienes idea de que aremos al llegar allá?- pregunto yuan.

-solo se que llegaremos, iremos a la cabaña y primero tenemos que investigar sobre seguridad y posibles entradas desprotegidas al palacio- contesto en tono serio tigresa, yuan solo asintió –ah y por cierto… no se vos, pero yo duermo en la habitación grande y haku en la otra- dijo tigresa. Yuan acintio.

-si mamá tigresa- respondió yuan con pose de soldado.

-si como no- el sarcasmo en la voz de tigresa era mas que evidente.

-¿ahora?... ¿Cómo cargamos la basura?- pregunto yuan con su típica sonrisa de cachorro juguetón.

-mmm ¿lo cargamos?- pregunto tigresa arqueando una ceja.

-es una opción- dijo el jaguar adoptando una pose pensadora.

-mejor… ¿Por qué no lo matamos y lo dejamos?- pregunto tigresa, pero cuando yuan iba a responder unos quejidos atrajeron su atención, era haku y estaba despertando.

-genial- dijeron con sarcasmo tigresa y yuan al unísono.

-bueno… levántate dormilón hay que seguir, va a llover y quiero llegar a las montañas- dijo tigresa, pero cuando estaba por dar un paso miro en el cinturón del pantalón y se molesto al ver que la bolsita de tela donde tenia las kunais y una que otra aguja estaba descocida en un lado –fantástico- dijo mientras se desataba la bolsita y se la pasaba a yuan.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto yuan mientras tomaba la bolsita entre sus patas.

-se descosió, mejor guárdala en la mochila- dijo tigresa y empezó a caminar, pero no se dio cuenta que la aguja de punta roja, la cual tenia un veneno que actuaba a largo plazo, no estaba.

-¡haku! Levanta de una vez- dijo yuan al león que a pesar de estar conciente seguía tirado en el suelo.

-ya va… si supieras la fuerza que tiene esa gata- se quejo haku pero yuan solo rió con burla.

-esa "gata" como voz dices, es mi hermana y su nombre es tigresa… y sobres sus golpes, te informo que vivo con ella desde los doce años y siempre recibo al menos un golpe al día de parte de ella, asta el momento no eh muerto- dijo el leopardo con una sonrisa.

-¿y no te cansa de que te maltrate? si es tu hermana te debería cuidar, no golpear- dijo haku mientras se levantaba del suelo. La cara de yuan se torno seria.

-uno, si me golpea es por entrenamiento o porque me comporte como un imbecil y dos, no te importa si ella me cuida o no, yo la cuido y eso que te quede bien claro- dijo eso ultimo y empezó a caminar para alcanzar a tigresa.

Haku se levanto sin decir nada, "_parece que el leopardo esta enamorado… puede ser interesante pero, no me rendiré… hasta que esa gatita no sea mía, no será de nadie mas" _pensaba el león. El no quería a tigresa, simplemente le parecía atractiva y con cada golpe, con cada muestra de rechazo que ella le daba, su ego, que esta de más decir que esta por las nubes, y orgullo le decían que vuelva a intentar.

**CON PO Y LOS CINCO FURIOSOS…**

-mi, mi pie- dijo grulla mientras que mantis le revisaba el pie/pata.

Ninguno dijo nada, grulla tenia clavada una aguja con punta roja en esta, mantis intento sacarla pero víbora lo detuvo.

-¡alto mantis!- exclamo la serpiente con cara de preocupación.

-¿acaso no quieres curarlo?- pregunto mono.

Víbora le dio un latigazo en la cabeza –si se lo sacan, se sangrara y aquí no podemos curarlo- dijo víbora.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto po sin comprender a su amiga.

-porque debemos desinfectar la herida… ademas si aquí hay una aguja ninja esa quiere decir que no es seguro el lugar- dijo víbora.

-tiene razón- dijo tai lung hablando con seriedad por primara vez en todo el viaje –vamos amigo… te llevaremos en cillita de oro- dijo tai lung, tirando al caño su seriedad.

Los chicos rieron, después de que mono le hubiera hecho a grulla un improvisado torniquete, entre po y tai lung cargaron al ave en "cillita de oro", mantis se subió en el sombrero de grulla y mono simplemente camino al lado de los demás.

-bien… vamos chicos- dijo mono.

-¿recuerdan que soy chica?- pregunto retóricamente víbora, pero nadie respondió -ah…- suspiro y siguió a los chicos.

Caminaron unas dos horas, aproximadamente, entre bromas, risas y murmullos de víbora, quien parecía no existir para sus compañeros. Llegaron al paso de las montañas y no les tomo mucho encontrar un lugar donde acampar, no fue necesaria la tienda de acampar, había una cueva y ademas unas nubes de tormenta se aproximaban. Entraron en la cueva, estaba limpia y parecía que no hacia mucho había habido alguien, ya que había restos de una fogata. Dejaron las mochilas en el suelo y sentaron a grulla quien ya empezaba a sentir un poco adolorida la pierna.

-bien… mantis, alcánzame unos vendajes, mono agua, po desinfectante y tai lung trata de armar una fogata que esta oscureciendo- ordeno víbora.

Los chicos obedecieron sin rechistar y le alcanzaron lo que la "doctora víbora", como le decía mantis, había pedido, para luego marcharse a buscar leña.

-oye me sacaras la pierna- se quejo grulla, cuando víbora le retiro "cuidadosamente" la aguja de la pata.

-no seas llorón… - dijo víbora de forma seria.

-¿estas enojada por algo?- pregunto grulla al ver la cara de víbora y aprovechando que los demás se habían ido con tai lung a buscar leña.

-no, ¿Por qué estaría enojada? ¿Tal vez porque mi novio y mis amigos hacen como que no existo y porque como soy la única chica del grupo y nadie cuenta mi presencia? No es nada- dijo víbora con cara triste "_¿y eso que fue?" _se pregunto mentalmente, no sabia porque, pero últimamente estaba mas sensible que de costumbre.

-víbora, nadie te ignora, es mas los cinco te queremos mucho, en especial yo y justamente por ser la única chica eres la mas protegida por nosotros- dijo con una sonrisa grulla "_como que esta mas sensible que de costumbre…" _pensó el ave.

Víbora termino de vendarle la pata y se quedo pensando en lo que había dicho grulla "…por ser la única chica eres la más protegida por nosotros"… "¿_acaso me esta diciendo débil?" _pensó.

-¿me estas diciendo que soy mas débil que ustedes por ser chica?- pregunto, la tristeza de hace unos minutos había sido remplazada por enojo.

-¿Qué?.. No… yo… solo… - balbuceaba grulla, los amenazantes siseos de la serpiente lo tenían nervioso.

-¡aja!... eso pensé- dijo víbora -¿Qué se creen? ¿Qué por ser homb… pero que digo si solo son unos niños inmaduros?- dijo totalmente enfurecida y se alejo unos metros de grulla.

-¿víbora que te pasa, primero estabas enojada, luego preocupada, luego enojada, luego triste y ahora enojada de vuelta?- pregunto grulla, de no ser porque no podía usar su pierna, en ese momento hubiera estado caminando en círculos.

-¿Qué me estas queriendo decir hijito de mamá?- pregunto víbora con los ojos entrecerrados y un siseo bastante amenazante.

-QUE LA CORTES CON LA BIPOLARIDAD MUJER- grito ya un alterado grulla, pero al instante se arrepintió al ver que víbora se acercaba a el con una cara que daba mas miedo que el mismísimo demonio "_ay…esto me va a doler… ¿Por qué tuve que gritar?" _pensaba grulla. Víbora se acercaba a él pero contra todo pronóstico…

-NO ME GRITES… ¿Por qué me gritas?- dijo víbora algo… ¿angustiada? Y con la cabeza gacha "_¿y ahora esta angustiada?... ¿Qué mas sigue… ataque psicópata?"_ pensó grulla.

-víbora…- grulla coloco su ala en el mentón de víbora y la obligo a mirarlo –te amo… ¿entendiste? Ya deja de derramar lagrimas- dijo grulla para luego besarla.

Afuera de la cueva, los furiosos restante y po llegaban con leña para una buena fogata, pero los cuatro dejaron caer todo a sus pies cuando vieron la escena, víbora y grulla besándose.

-¡mis ojos… ya esta me traumaron!- exclamo tai lung. El grito del jaguar llamo la atención de ambos tórtolos, causando que rompan ese beso y recibiendo una mirada enfadada de grulla y otra avergonzada de víbora.

-¿acaso no podemos dejarlos unos minutos solos?- pregunto mono.

-¡ya cállense y prendan la fogata!- exclamo víbora, ya estaba anocheciendo y una suave llovizna empezaba a caer.

-¡si mamá víbora!- exclamaron los chicos, incluso grulla.

Unos minutos después, mono mantis, tai lung y po intentaban prender inútilmente una fogata, mientras grulla intentaba avivar una pequeña llama con viento de sus alas. A duras penas podía apoyar su pie y caminar cojeando un poco.

Víbora, por su parte estaba apoyada contra una roca, estaba pensando "_¿pero que rayos me pasa?... creo que grulla tiene razón… no… ¿Qué estoy diciendo?... esa plumífero solo sabe hacer bromas con sus amigos, incluso que ni siquiera me quiere" _cuando pensó eso, unas silenciosas lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

Pasó unos diez minutos y los chicos ya estaban sentados alrededor de una fogata recién prendida, afuera ya era de noche y la lluvia era cada vez más fuerte. Estaban conversando, cuando unos leves quejidos llamaron su atención, era víbora que estaba llorando, ninguno se atrevió a acercarse, sabían que dijeran, lo que dijeran, conseguirían que víbora llorara más o simplemente se enoje y los golpee a todos.

-¿Qué creen que le ande pasando a víbora?- pregunto grulla a sus amigos.

-se supone que tienes que saber- le dijo tai lung, con un tono burlón.

-amigo… se supone que tu eres el novio- dijo po mientras sacaba de la mochila lo necesario para preparar la cena.

-ya se, ya se… pero si le pregunto ¿Qué le pasa?, se enoja… si le reclamo, se angustia y si le digo bipolar… soy ave muerta… no se- dijo el ave con preocupación.

-ya se le pasara…- empezó mono.

-…seguro que esta en uno de esos días femeninos- termino la oración mantis para luego ser golpeado con una roca que tiro víbora.

-¿víbora… es verdad que las chicas tienen de esos días donde se vuelven locas?- pregunto con inocencia el panda, mientras servia los fideos calentados en unos platos.

-¡PO!- grito la serpiente y como si fuera una película de terror se escucho un fuerte trueno y un rayo ilumino parte de la cueva.

-aaaaaaahhhhhh…- gritaron todos los chicos.

**CON TIGRESA Y YUAN…**

Tigresa, yuan y haku llevaban unas cuantas horas caminando, ya era de noche y la suave llovizna de hace unos minutos cada vez era mas fuerte. Yuan iba adelante, seguido por tigresa y al final iba haku.

Tigresa iba un poco nerviosa, desde que tenia memoria ella le temía a las tormentas, no sabía porque solo que la ponían nerviosa. Yuan iba al frente, el sabia sobre esa fobia en tigresa, lo que no sabia era porque, nunca le quiso contar. Haku iba al final, a pesar de ser de noche, el no era tonto y había notado a tigresa un poco inquieta cuando empezó a llover.

-¿la nena le teme al agua?- pregunto un poco burlón haku, pero no recibió ni un golpe.

"_demonios, vamos tigresa, viste un montón de cosas horrorosas y ¿ahora te asusta una tonta tormenta?... ¿no podías temerle a algo un poco menos… tonto?" _ Se repetía mentalmente tigresa.

-¿tigresa?- llamo yuan.

-¿si?- contesto la felina con un susurro casi inaudible, su voz sonó tonta y débil "_mierda"_ pensaba.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto el leopardo. En ese momento se escucho un trueno y un rayo ilumino todo el lugar. Como respuesta a la pregunta de yuan, tigresa, sin poder evitarlo, se aferro a su brazo como una niña pequeña.

-no… cada vez llueve mas fuerte y esos relámpagos y truenos no me tranquilizan- contesto la felina –soy una tonta… - decía.

-no eres tonta… todos le tememos a algo- le dijo yuan, mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros y le plantaba un beso en la cabeza, cosa que molesto a haku y yuan lo sabia.

"_¿Por qué ese niño incluso la abrasa y sale sin un rasguño?" _pensaba haku.

-bueno… ya suéltame… - dijo tigresa deshaciendo el abraso yuan. Le incomodaba que yuan la tratara como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-nunca cambias- dijo yuan con una sonrisa.

-oigan… ¿no es esa la cueva?- dijo haku.

Tigresa vio hasta ahí y si, definitivamente esa era la cueva que buscaban. Sin pensárselo dos veces empezó a correr a cuatro patas, seguidas por yuan y más atrás haku.

-esperen- dijo tigresa al pararse a unos metros de la cueva, desde el exterior capto un aroma muy familiar y se escuchaban unas voces.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo yuan.

-escucha- le indico tigresa.

-¡PO!- un grito, que parecía enojado, les aclaro las dudas. Al escuchar ese nombre a tigresa se le vino la imagen del panda en el restaurante de fideos y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-aaaaaaahhhhhh- un segundo grito, este parecía ser a coro.

-¿Quién estará ahí con esta lluvia?- pregunto yuan, tigresa solo se encogió de hombros.

-veo que habrá que averiguar- dijo haku con una sonrisa y con una daga en su mano, pero, al dar un paso tigresa le golpeo la pata y le quito la daga.

-no seas estúpido- dijo la felina.

Los tres felinos se encaminaron asta el interior de la cueva, yuan y haku evitaron largarse a carcajadas por lo que vieron, un mono, un jaguar, un oso panda y un mantis detrás de una grulla que hacia de escudo contra una amenazadora víbora. La mirada de tigresa se quedo posada en el oso panda, era el mismo que había visto aquella tarde en el restaurante de fideos.

-¿po?- pregunto la felina.

**CON PO Y LOS CINCO FURIOSOS…**

-¡PO!- el grito de víbora, les anunciaba solo una cosa "peligro".

-aaaaaaahhhhhh…- gritaron todos los chicos a coro para luego correr a esconderse tras de grulla.

Víbora avanzaba hacia ellos con un peligroso serpentear y cuando estaba a solo centímetros y una voz femenina les llamo la atención.

-¿po?- dijo una desconcertada tigresa de bengala desde la entrada a la cueva.

Todos giraron su cabeza y vieron en la entrada de la cueva a una tigresa de bengala con ropa negra y una capa, a un leopardo con ropas negras también y a un león con ropa color marrón.

-¿tigresa?- pregunto po, tan desconcertado como la felina.

-¿po los conoces?- pregunto víbora, dejando de lado su mal humor. Todos le enviaron miradas divertidas al panda, solo los chicos se acordaban quien era esa felina, pero víbora no.

-¿panda?- pregunto yuan con clara molestia en su voz.

Los felinos entraron a la cueva y se pararon frente al grupo de amigos que le agradecían con la mirada el haber entrado y salvarlos de víbora.

-¿Quiénes son?- pregunto víbora, cautelosa y con un deje de desconfianza.

-yo soy tigresa, el es yuan y este inútil es haku- los presento la felina, con su típico tono frió y serio.

-oye… gatita, no me digas inútil- reclamo haku olvidándose de que tenían compañía. A po, por alguna razón, le molesto que ese león le dijera gatita a tigresa.

-ya cállate- dijo tigresa conteniéndose de darle un buen golpe -¿y ustedes son…?- pregunto la felina.

-nosotros somos los cinco furioso, soy el maestro tai lung, el maestro mono, maestro mantis, maestro grulla, esa loca y bipolar de ahí es la maestra víbora y el es po el guerrero dragón- los presento tai lung señalando a cada uno y recibiendo un latigazo de víbora.

-¡que dejen de llamarme loca!- exclamo enfurecida la serpiente.

-bueno… este es nuestro lugar de acampar así que…- empezó haku pero dos golpes, uno de yuan y otro de tigresa lo callaron.

-así que… ¿Qué?- pregunto víbora con una mirada amenazadora.

-chicos, chicos- intervino el panda -… podemos pasar todos aquí la noche- dijo, su única intención era hablar con tigresa.

-creo que el panda tiene razón- dijo yuan -¿tu que dices tigresa?-.

-mmm… no veo inconveniente- dijo la felina con una sonrisa.

Al rato todos se sentaron cerca del fuego, po les ofreció unos platos de fideos y ellos lo recibieron con gusto. Tai lung, mono y mantis charlaban y reían animadamente junto a yuan y haku.

-¿ustedes de donde son?- pregunto mantis, mientras comía un dumpling.

-somos de un pueblo cerca de aquí y nos dirigíamos a la ciudad imperial… pero nos retrasamos por un inconveniente- dijo haku mostrando su pata quebrada.

-¿Qué te paso allí?- pregunto mono

-¿ven esa preciosa, inofensiva, atractiva…- un palillo que paso como flecha, peligrosamente cerca de su rostro lo detuvo -…tigresa?- pregunto haku, los demás asintieron con baba en su boca, menos yuan que le dio un golpe.

-¡oigan!... dejen de mirar así a mi hermana- exclamo el leopardo con fuego en sus ojos.

-perdón pero… esta preciosa- dijo tai lung recibiendo un gruñido de parte del jaguar.

-bueno… no es tan inofensiva- dijo haku siguiendo con la conversación.

-¿esa delicada flor de loto te rompió una pata?- pregunto tai lung.

-ja… si supieras el miedo que da cuando se enoja- dijo haku con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué le dijiste para que te rompa la pata?- pregunto mantis.

-digamos que el muy idiota… recalco que ella tenia menos autoridad por ser la única mujer del grupo- dijo yuan, los chicos pusieron cara de circunstancia, para luego estallar en carcajadas.

Por su parte tigresa y po estaban un poco apartados de los demás, para conversar tranquilo. Tigresa escucho a haku empezar a llamarla con un montón de adjetivos tontos, y lanzo un palillo que paso por lado de su rostro y se clavo en la pared, po se quedo anonado mirando a la felina, cosa que no paso desapercibida.

-¿Cómo es que llegaron aquí?- pregunto tigresa.

-eh… yo…- tartamudeo po al escuchar la voz de la felina –vivimos en el valle de la paz y nos dirigimos a la ciudad imperial- dijo el panda -¿Por qué no me cuentas sobre vos?-.

-emmm… no hay mucho que contar- dijo tigresa un poco nerviosa.

-dale… todos tenemos una historia y dime ¿sabes kung fu?- pregunto po.

-tal ves… pero no la historia de todos es larga y si, si se kung fu- respondió tigresa.

-¿y por que no me quieres contar sobre usted… maestra tigresa?- pregunto po con falsa seriedad.

-¿si tanto insiste porque no me cuentas sobre ti… guerrero dragón?- pregunto tigresa siguiendo el juego. Cuando hablaba con el panda, por más que no lo conociera, se sentía diferente, como si pudiera contarle todo y eso no le agradaba. Ella no era de contar cosas o bromear, ni siquiera con yuan, pero con po era diferente.

-bueno… maestra tigresa- le siguió el juego el panda -¿Qué le puedo contar? Mi padre es el sr. Ping, dueño del restaurante de fideos donde nos conocimos, hace unos años el maestro Oogway me eligió guerrero dragón, ahora vivo en la palacio de jade con mis amigos, tai lung, mono y mantis, expertos en bromas infantiles, mi amigo grulla, un romántico magistral y mi amiga víbora que es dulce y adorable, sale con grulla pero últimamente da miedo con su bipolaridad- dijo po con seriedad fingida –ahora te toca- dijo.

Tigresa emitió una pequeña risita por la descripción de po de sus amigos, le causo gracia, menos víbora, que por alguna razón no le caía del todo bien. Se enderezo y con seño fruncido pero divertida dijo…

-¿Qué quiere que le cuente guerrero dragón?- pregunto –y por cierto… no soy maestra-.

-no se cuénteme sobre su vida… y me divierte decirle maestra... maestra tigresa- dijo po con una sonrisa bobalicona. "_es oficial… la idiotez de tai lung es contagiosa" _pensó el panda.

-mmm ¿sobre mi vida?- tigresa enarco una ceja –no hay mucho que contar, a los cinco años me adoptaron del orfanato de bao gu, estrene desde entonces artes marciales y aprendí a usar todo tipo de armas, a los doce conocí a yuan, el leopardo infantil que esta por allá, también experto en bromas infantiles, vivo con el y mi padre, al principio nos detestábamos pero ahora somos como hermanos- contó tigresa.

-mmm… interesante… ¿y que me dices del león creído de por allá?- pregunto po con un toque de molestia en su voz, lo que extraño a tigresa y al mismísimo po.

-ah el…- dijo tigresa sin importancia -¿Qué te puedo decir?... se llama haku, lo conozco desde hace unos días, es un creído arrogante y machista, y aparentemente tiene un grave caso de falta de cerebro y ego crecido- dijo tigresa con una sonrisa y acto seguido ambos se largaron a carcajadas "_¿pero que rayos?... yo nunca me rió así" _pensó tigresa.

-eso fue… bárbaro- dijo po, tigresa sonrió.

-bien… ya se sobre usted y usted sobre mi… ¿Qué sigue?- pregunto tigresa, ambos seguían el juego y las risas de las felinas extraño a yuan pero este no dijo nada.

-ya que vamos al mismo lugar y… aparentemente no será la última vez que nos veamos… ¿Qué le parece que seamos amigos?- pregunto el panda extendiendo su mano.

-mmm… acepto la oferta- dijo tigresa estrechando manos con el panda, pero disimuladamente la aparto lo más rápido posible al sentir unas extrañas cosquillas. Ambos siguieron comiendo y charlando.

Por su parte, víbora y grulla también estaban un poco apartados del grupo, comían y charlaban de un montón de temas uno de ellos "la bipolaridad de víbora".

-vamos víbora… dime ¿Qué te anda pasando?- pregunto el ave.

-no lo se… y no tengo hambre- contesto víbora, dejando el plato de fideos, del cual no había probado bocado.

-estas mas…- "_¿Cómo lo digo sin terminar muerto?" _–Más… sensible- dijo grulla.

-puede ser… cambiando de tema… ¿Qué te parecen el trío felino?- pregunto víbora.

-no lo se… yuan y haku me parecen divertidos y tigresa…- se detuvo al darse cuenta que estaba por decir "preciosa" _"si digo eso me castra" _pensó el ave.

-no se tu… pero tigresa no me da confianza- dijo víbora.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto simplemente grulla.

-no lo se, yuan me parece divertido…- "_y bien guapo" _pensó con una sonrisita –haku, simplemente no le tengo opinión alguna… pero tigresa no me da confianza, es como si ocultara algo- termino de hablar.

-solo exageras…- dijo grulla pero víbora lo miro furiosa "_aquí vamos de nuevo" _pensó grulla.

-te recuerdo que la última vez que dije que no confiaba en alguien fue en song… y la muy había sido una ladrona obsesionada por po y que casi lo viola al inocente- (n/a: perdón a quien no le guste la descripción de la leopardo de las nieves, solo le quería agregar un poco de humor) dijo víbora enojada.

-jajaja… pobre po, se traumo de por vida- se burlo grulla a carcajadas.

-¡te oí!- se escucho que po exclamo desde el otro lado de la cueva.

-bueno… tienes razón víbora, pero admite, fue graciosa ver a po correr por todo el palacio- dijo grulla.

-bueno si… fue gracioso, pero… siguiendo con la conversación esa tigresa no me agrada, y también veo que a po lo tiene más que encantado- dijo víbora mirando con recelo hacia donde po y tigresa charlaban.

-bueno puede ser pero…- de repente grulla paro en seco y dos cosas pasaron a la vez…

Un ruido de un plato romperse se escucho, seguido del ruido de algo pesado impactar contra el suelo.

-¡grulla!- exclamo víbora

Todos fijaron su atención hacia donde se encontraban, una víbora muy histérica tratando de reanimar a una grulla desmayada en el suelo.

-¿Qué le hiciste?- pregunto tai lung.

-no seas imbecil… estábamos conversando y se desmayo… ¿QUE HACEN AHI PARADOS MUEVAN SUS TRACEROS Y AYUDENME?- grito histérica víbora. Quiso tomarle el pulso pero se alarmo al ver que su corazón se iba deteniendo.

-amigo, amigo reacciona- decía mono.

Tigresa, vio a todos alrededor de grulla, tratando de reanimarlo y quiso acercarse a ayudar pero yuan y haku la tomaron de un brazo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- pregunto haku.

-no lo se… pero ya suéltenme- dijo dando un manotazo para liberar su brazo.

-no te involucres- dijo yuan pero tigresa lo miro seria y dijo…

-¿recuerdas cuando te hirieron de gravedad en aquel callejón y que yo tuve que curarte?- yuan asintió –bueno… se como ellos se sienten y se que es muy feo- dijo tigresa y se acerco a grulla.

-¿si no eres de ayuda mejor vete?- dijo víbora mientras trataba de hacer que el corazón de grulla no se detenga. Los demás buscaban algo de utilidad en la mochila de primeros auxilios, pero solo había objetos para curar heridas.

-¿tomo algo, le paso algo cuando venían?- pregunto tigresa sin hacer caso a víbora.

-solo se hirió la pata con esto- dijo po mostrando una aguja con punta roja. Al panda le temblaba el pulso y tenia lagrimas en los ojos como todos.

Tigresa vio detenidamente la aguja y se maldijo interiormente, era de ella, se le había caído cuando se descosió la bolsita con las kunais.

-¡mierda!- exclamo tigresa, de inmediato se acerco a grulla, ignorando la mirada de víbora, y le desvendo la pata. Como lo sospechaba alrededor de la herida se extendía un color oscuro.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntaron todos al unísono.

-po, esa aguja que tienes ahí, esta envenenada, es un veneno a largo plazo ¿hace cuanto se hizo esa herida?- pregunto.

-hace unas cuatro horas- respondieron mono, mantis y tai lung al unísono.

-¡¿cuatro horas?! ¿Es enserio?- exclamo totalmente alarmada, para ese entonces grulla ya tendría que estar muerto –rápido, necesito agua, unos paños, alguien que le presione su pecho, y alguien que me consiga una aguja para inyección- dijo como si ya hubiera curado esas heridas antes.

Mono le alcanzo el agua, po le alcanzo los paños y mantis le alcanzo una aguja para inyección, mientras que víbora y tai lung trataban de que el corazón del ave no se detenga.

-¡yuan mueve tu grisáceo trasero y alcánzame el frasco verde de tu mochila- grito tigresa.

-ya va no me grites- dijo yuan mientras buscaba en su mochila.

-serás tonto… entonces ¡muévete!- dijo, mientras le colocaba unos paños empapados en agua fría en su frente –esto es para que no agarre fiebre- le dijo a víbora que la miraba desconfiada. Tomo las agujas de inyección y saco una jeringa de una de las mochilas. Yuan le alcanzo en frasco verde y tigresa se lo paso a tai lung.

-as que beba esto- le dijo, tai lung asintió.

-¿Qué era eso?- pregunto yuan.

-luego te lo explico- respondió tigresa, mientras preparaba la aguja y una jeringa (n/a: no pregunte).

-listo- dijo tai lung, dejando a un lado el frasco verde.

-bien, mantis, ten, inyéctale esto, yo no puedo- dijo tigresa al comprobar que le temblaba el pulso.

Mantis dudo pero al escuchar el grito de víbora de "¿Qué RAYOS ESPERAS?" tomo la jeringa y le coloco la inyección a un lado del ala.

-¿y ahora que?- pregunto mono.

-solo queda esperar y… no le venden la pata- dijo tigresa mientas se apartaba de ahí dejando a una desconcertada víbora. Los chicos se sentaron alrededor de grulla a esperar que su amigo despertara. Mientras que tigresa se sentó en posición de loto junto con yuan y haku.

-¿Cómo supiste que serviría?- pregunto yuan,

-porque esa aguja es mía, se me habrá caído en el camino y traje el antídoto al veneno por si tu te llegabas a herir solo- contesto tigresa sin percatarse que una serpiente de ojos celestes, había escuchado todo desde el otro lado de la cueva…

Yuan la miro mal -¿Cómo rayos me voy a herir solo con una aguja envenenada?- pregunto un poco molesto.

-con la misma torpeza con la que te heriste solo a los catorce al aprender a tirar las shuriken- dijo tigresa con una media sonrisa. Yuan la miro con resignación y haku reprimió una carcajada al oír eso.

Al otro lado de la cueva los chicos estaban sentados junto a grulla, sin decir nada, estaban preocupados y esperaban que su amigo despertara. Nadie se dio cuenta que víbora estaba atenta escuchando la conversación de los felinos.

"_lo sabia… no eres de fiar tigresa… se que ocultas algo… será mejor dormir con un ojo abierto" _pensaba víbora.

**continuara...**

**bueno asta aqui todo... por ahora... ya saben dejen review y comente que les parecio.**


	6. una pelea, dudas y una carta

**holaaaaaaaaaa... ¿que tal? creo que me tarde mas de lo usual... bueno pero aqui estoy con un amigo... se nombre es franco (franco: hola) y les traemos un el capitulo 6...**

**franco:yo ayude...**

**yo: si, si... bueno, me di cuenta que ah varios les gusto la idea de todos juntos en una cueva... **

**franco: por lo que este capitulo, tendra su gran desempeño en dicha cueva...**

**yo:oye no seas bocon, yo no iba a decir eso...**

**farnco: perdon... (con carita de cachorro)**

**yo: si como no (notece el sarcasmo) bueno sin mas que decir disfruten el cap... nos leemos al final.**

**franco: kung fu panda no nos pertenece...**

**yo: y no hacemos dinero con esto y bla bla ya saben el resto... jaja te gane franco.**

**franco: O_O...**

**Capitulo_6**

"_lo sabia… no eres de fiar tigresa… se que ocultas algo… será mejor dormir con un ojo abierto"_fue lo ultimo que pensó víbora, antes de quedar dormida, junto a grulla.

Grulla despertó al poco tiempo que había quedado dormida víbora. Pregunto que había pasado, que solo recordaba estar hablando con ella y después nada más. Entre los chicos y tigresa le contaron lo que paso, que se había desmayado, el porque se desmayo e incluso la histeria de víbora y las amenazas de tigresa a yuan para que ayudara, lo que solo ocasiono risas en los chicos y miradas de odio de parte de tigresa. Luego de contar la historia entera, grulla se volvió a dormir, estaba muy cansado.

Ya había pasados una hora y media. Mono, mantis, víbora, grulla, y haku dormían placidamente. Mono abrazaba un tarro de galletas de chocolate, mantis murmuraba cosas que nadie comprendía entre sueños. Grulla abrazaba a víbora con un ala y haku estaba dormido con una daga firmemente agarrada en su pata derecha, nadie sabía porque ni de donde la saco, nadie… excepto tigresa, el león ya le tenía terror. En la cueva no se escuchaba más que un profundo silencio. Un silencio tranquilizador que solo era interrumpido por, la leña de la fogata al quemarse, los chaparrones de la tormenta que había afuera y…

-véndate los ojos y jugamos marco y polo- dijo tai lung mientras le pasaba una venda a yuan.

Yuan y tai lung se llevaban como amigos de toda la vida, pero… ¿Qué más se podía esperar? Un jaguar y un leopardo adultos con mentes de niños… querían jugar a marco y polo pero sus infantiles discutas, que se escuchaban cada cinco minutos, no lo permitían.

-claro que no… tu harás trampa- dijo yuan con el seño fruncido.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?- pregunto tai lung haciéndose el ofendido.

-¿Por qué no la usas tu?- pregunto yuan.

-porque harás trampa- contesto tai lung.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?- pregunto esta ves yuan haciéndose el ofendido.

Se miraron con el seño fruncido, para después echarse a "pelear" en el suelo, aunque más parecía un juego de niños, yuan le mordía la cola a tai lung y este trataba de morderle una oreja al leopardo. Unos metros un poco mas adentro de la cueva, po y tigresa veían la escena con gracia, ellos también estaban despiertos, la felina no podía dormir, tenia algo de insomnio por la tormenta que había afuera y el panda solo quería hacerle compañía.

Po estaba cada vez mas confundido, le encantaba estar con tigresa pero había algo en ella, en su forma de mirar, hablar e incluso cuando se movía que lo ponían nervioso, era como algo misterioso y que solo ella sabía. "_¿Qué me pasa?... me siento diferente con ella, pero… es como si con su sola mirada me hiciera perder la razón… parece tan frágil, delicada, tan… hermosa, y… ¡no concéntrate panda!... es solo una amiga que conoces hace poco…una amiga muy linda… ¡aaaaaaahhhhhh! Ya es un echo comprobado… la estupidez de tai lung es contagiosa" _pensaba el panda, pero la voz de tigresa capto su atención.

-¿tu amigo no es muy "maduro" que se diga no?- pregunto tigresa, con una media sonrisa, al ver a su casi hermano y al jaguar pelear le hizo acordar cuando solo tenia trece años y peleaba por cualquier cosa con yuan.

-no… ¿y que me dices de tu hermano?- pregunto po, estaba medio anonado mirando los ojos carmesí de tigresa, que a la luz de la fogata parecían estar envueltos en abrasadoras llamas.

-no, es un idiota, bromista, un poco torpe, algo pervertido, sobre protector cuando le conviene, celoso y… ¿mencione idiota?… pero en fin lo quiero, como un hermano- dijo tigresa, ya se estaba asustando, esos ojos verdes jade podían hacer que confesara hasta cuantos cuellos rompió en sus "delicadas" patas y eso no le agradaba ¿Por qué era diferente con el panda?, se dio cuenta de que po la miraba como hipnotizado a los ojos, así que aparto se vista. "_¿Por qué me mira así?... ¿y por que estoy tan sonrojada?... no esto no es normal" _pensaba la felina.

-¿tigresa?...- llamo su atención el panda, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿eh?- respondió tontamente tigresa. Reprimió el impulso de golpearse la frente con la palma de su pata.

-¿esa espada es tuya?- pregunto po, para iniciar una nueva conversación. Tigresa desenvaino su espada y se la paso a po.

El panda tomo la espada como si fuera un preciado tesoro, recorrió la hoja y las texturas del mango con delicadeza, era filosa y muy ligera.

-si… es una odachi, me la regalaron a los diez años- dijo tigresa, adoraba a esa espada, era una parte mas de ella, tenia un significado especial.

Po examino la espada con cuidado. La hoja era de una metro aproximadamente y en el mango tenia escrito "tigresa" con letras doradas. Pero había un símbolo en la espada que le llamo la atención, era una flor de loto, con grandes pétalos, parecían delicados y frágiles pero en medio tenia una especie de cráneo y era como si sangre saliera de este, lo que le daba un aspecto algo "macabro" a la dulce flor. Había visto ese símbolo en otra parte, de eso estaba seguro.

-¿de que es este símbolo?- pregunto po, mientras pasaba su mano por sobre el dibujo.

Tigresa abrió los ojos como platos y rápidamente le quito la espada para volver a envainarla, el panda nunca debió ver ese símbolo, pero ella tan anonada con esos ojos verde jade… "_¿pero que rayos me esta pasando?... ¿Por qué actuó como una tonta magistral?... esto no es sano… necesito golpear algo… ¿pero que?... el panda es mala idea, no quiero matarlo, yuan esta ocupado y afuera ahí un diluvio… piensa, piensa… ¡ya se!" _en ese momento una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿tigresa?- la llamo po. Ella había quedado tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no respondió a su pregunta.

-no lo se, es solo un símbolo, te recuerdo que me regalaron la espada a los diez años- dijo tigresa con semblante serio. "_mierda… me comporto como una tonta" _pensaba.

Po estaba por decir algo, pero un par de felinos le cayeron enzima "_tai lung hijo de la &% ª&&%$" _pensó po. Trato de incorporarse, pero estos le había pegado un buen golpe. Tigresa suspiro "_gracias hermano, cuando lleguemos a la cabaña te diré donde escondí tu figuras de acción como agradecimiento… ah y también tu daga" _pensó, al menos las peleas sin sentido de yuan la salvaron de una, miraba divertida como el panda trataba de levantarse y yuan con tai lung se lo impedían.

-chicos… no… respiro- decía po, pero solo recibió un golpe de tai lung -¡tai lung!- exclamo.

-ya cállate y ayúdame- dijo tai lung. Po se encogió de hombros y ayudo a tai lung a agarrar a yuan de los brazos, después de todo era casi tan inmaduro como el.

-jaguar cobarde, necesitas de un panda que te ayude- dijo yuan, con tono burlón. De un salto mortal hacia atrás se libero de agarre. Po y tai lung se miraron, y asintieron con una mirada cómplice. Po corrió por la derecha y tai lung por la izquierda para golpear a yuan. El leopardo salto unos centímetros, ocasionando que el panda y el jaguar chocaran de frente.

-¿eso es todo?- pregunto yuan con una mirada burlona, pero al instante sintió un par de manos agarrar sus tobillos.

-o claro que no- dijo po con burla. Se tiraron al suelo los tres. Tigresa estaba a unos metros apoyada en la pared, miraba divertida la escena, parecían tres cachorros peleando por un dulce. "_bueno… si quiero golpear algo mejor los detengo e intervengo" _pensó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-bueno… ¡es suficiente!- ordeno tigresa.

Inmediatamente los tres dejaron de pelear quedando en la posición que estaban. Po por pegarle en la cara a yuan, yuan mordiendo la pierna de tai lung y tai lung a punto de darle un mordisco en el rabo a yuan. (Rabo, cola, etc.) Po le pego a yuan e inmediatamente ya estaban de pie frente a tigresa.

-¿Por qué la pelea?- pregunto "amablemente", pero yuan sabía que ese tono significaba peligro. Nadie contesto -¿si tanto quieren pelear porque no un combate entre nosotros?- pregunto, con una sonrisa maliciosa que le helo la sangre a todos y como si fuera una película de horror un rayo ilumino todo el cielo nocturno seguido de un trueno, era tarde no podía dormir, le faltaba horas de sueño y nesecitaba golpear algo, mala combinación para un combate con ella en ese momento, pero nadie se percato de eso.

"_ella si que da miedo… lo siento víbora" _pensaron tai lung y po. "_estoy frito" _pensó yuan.

-sin ofender gatita, pero no creo que tus delicadas manos estén aptas para esta violencia- dijo tai lung con burla.

Yuan aguanto las ganas de reírse a carcajadas, no sabia lo que le esperaba a ese jaguar. "_no sabe lo que le espera… pobre, creo que el pequeño verde sabe acupuntura, le hará falta" _pensó yuan con la misma sonrisa maliciosa que tigresa, pero mas que dar miedo parecía un niño haciendo travesuras.

-¿con que eso piensas?- pregunto con voz sensual, acercándose a tai lung con paso lento y pasando su larga cola por la nariz de este.

Ni a yuan ni a po les gusto eso, el primero sabia que solo era una táctica de "distracción" pero no lo aguantaba, por su lado po simplemente no le agradaba, no tenia razón alguna. Tai lung quedo anonado, dejo escapar un ronroneo inconciente, no se dio cuenta cuando tigresa lo tomo del brazo y, levantándolo en el aire, lo estrello contra el suelo. Provocando un gran estruendo que despertó a mono, mantis y grulla… pero no ah haku, quien podía haber un terremoto y seguiría durmiendo y víbora, cosa rara ya que ella era la que más ligero tenia el sueño.

-gatita…- dijo tai lung, al instante recibió un golpe de puño en el rostro que lo dejo aun mas anonado –estrellita ¿Dónde estas?... me pregunto ¿Quién serás?- cantó antes de caer de espaldas al suelo, inconciente. Tigresa lo empujo con el pie y lo mando a un costado.

-estas fuera…- dijo un tono de voz bajo -¿Quién sigue? Vamos… ¿Quién quiere combatir con la gatita?- preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa y traviesa, po trago grueso y yuan también, eso no era un simple juego, tigresa buscaba algo con que desahogarse de algo "_¿pero que le pasa?" _pensó.

Mono, mantis y grulla que veían la escena desde que se despertaron, no lo podían creer, esa inofensiva felina, que parecía tan frágil como el cristal y tan linda como una flor acababa de dejar a tai lung fuera de combate, con dos simples golpes.

-woooouuuu- logro articular mono… -eso… eso… que bien peleas- dijo mantis… -eres buena- dijo grulla simplemente. Los tres chicos veían embobados a la felina, si antes les parecía linda hora les parecía hermosa.

-¿y bien… quien sigue?- pregunto tigresa con una sonrisa, estaba parada de brazos cruzados, los chicos, que ahora se encontraban parados en fila frente a ella, no contestaron –vamos… son cinco chicos y yo solo una chica- dijo incitándolos a pelear, todos dieron una paso atrás menos… mono.

-ataca- dijo mono en posición de pelea. Como todos los hombres tenia un ego por proteger y las palabras de tigresa lo habían herido.

-bien… aquí te espero- dijo tigresa, remplazando esa sonrisa por una cara seria. Se paro derecha y extendió una mano al frente y la otra por detrás de su espalda. (como en kung fu panda 2 con po en el bote).

Mono la miro incrédulo, ¿enserio esperaba parar un golpe suyo con esa pose?, sonrió burlón y corrió hacia ella en cuatro patas, cuando estaba a unos metros, ayudándose con su cola tomo impulso y lanzo una pata voladora. Tigresa sonrió y un misterioso brillo se aprecio en sus ojos, con su mano extendida detuvo a mono en el aire. Este la miro incrédulo. Tigresa no dijo nada, sin mover más que su brazo lanzo a mono al aire, cuando este cayó y llego a altura de su cabeza de un golpe a palma abierta lo lanzo contra la misma pared que estaba tai lung.

-¿mami eres tu?- dijo mono, antes de caer inconciente sobre el jaguar, que ya empezaba a recuperar lucidez.

-quedas fuera…- dijo tigresa. Los demás se miraron entre si, quedaban grulla, mantis, po y yuan -¿alguien mas o ya me voy a dormir?- pregunto tigresa con cara de niña buena.

Po, yuan y mantis se miraron entre si, para luego lanzar a grulla dentro de "la arena de combate". Grulla trago grueso y se puso en pelea de combate "_amigos, juro que me la pagaran" _pensó el ave.

-tu no, estas débil- dijo tigresa, el no estaba incondiciones aun, lo podría matar con un simple golpe. Grulla intento atacar igual, pero cuando iba a dar un golpe con sus alas tigresa las tomo y lo acerco a ella, para que solo el la escuchara –he dicho que no estas en condiciones, o vas y te sientas como niño bueno junto a tus amigos o te rompo ambas patas para que te quedes quietito- dijo tigresa. Grulla trago grueso, prefería a una víbora bipolar y con ataque de psicopatia. Sin decir nada fue y se sentó junto a mono, que estaba desmayado y tai lung que estaba sentado observando la pelea.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto tai lung.

-al parecer no puedo pelear- dijo grulla. Tai lung le ofreció unos dumplings de valla alguien a saber de donde saco y grulla los acepto. Se volteo y vio a víbora dormida placidamente y con una sonrisa "_wou y todavía no despertó… realmente esta muy rara" _pensó el ave.

Por su lado tigresa estaba sentada en posición de loto, un combate siempre la relaja por mas suave que sea… bueno, para ella eso era lo mas suave del mundo, mientras los chicos la miraban sin saber cual seria el siguiente en suicidarse… digo pelear.

-yuan ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que estaba loca?- pregunto mantis.

-no esta loca, solo que cuando pelea se "transforma" créanme vivo con ella desde los trece y todavía no entiendo esa- dijo yuan con cara pensativa.

-es bárbara- dijo po. Los demás lo miraron sin creérselo –mírenla, parece una bella flor de loto, bueno… cuando esta tranquila… parece tan frágil- dijo po. Mantis y yuan le dieron unas palmadas en la espalda.

-te enamoraste de ella panda- dijo yuan. Po reacciono al instante.

-claro que no, es solo una amiga que conocí hace poco- dijo po mas rojo que un tomate.

-si claro… no te culpo- dijo mantis recibiendo un golpe de po.

-mas te vale panda que se así, mas te vale- dijo yuan mirando seriamente a po.

-oigan, si van a pelear que sea con ella, que estaba interesante- dijo tai lung desde el otro lado de la cueva.

-cállate que tu ya perdiste- dijo yuan.

Los chicos se miraron entre si y asintieron, ese código ya se les estaba haciendo costumbre. Po y yuan se sentaron junto con tai lung y grulla, mientras que mantis se paro a unos metros de tigresa.

-bien… sigamos- dijo alegre el insecto. Tigresa lo miro y luego se paro.

-bien… ¿a lo suave o a lo rudo?- pregunto con una sonrisa burlona.

-a tu modo gatita- se burlo mantis. Tigresa sonrió, ese bicho no sabia lo que había dicho.

-oye bicho, fuiste a pelear no ah conseguir novia- le grito po desde el otro lado de la cueva, recibiendo miradas extrañadas y burlonas de los demás.

-bien…- dijo tigresa con una sonrisa divertida. Mantis intento darle una patada en el rostro, tigresa alzo una mano y la detuvo mandando al insecto con sus amigos. No fue nada difícil.

-¿quieres?- le ofreció tai lung el plato con dumplings. Mantis no dijo nada solo se subió al sombrero de grulla.

-¿Quién sigue, mi hermano o el panda?- pregunto tigresa. Ambos mencionados se miraron entre si y yuan avanzo un par de pasos. Colocándose frente a tigresa.

-no puedes contra mi, conozco tus debilidades- dijo yuan, ante esas palabras los chicos miraron atentos, en la mente de todos solo aparecía una hoja en blanco y un pincel con tinta para escribir.

-y yo conozco las tuyas, hermanito- dijo tigresa, con burla. Yuan la miro desafiante y tigresa le devolvió la mirada. Se lanzaron uno encima del otro, cayendo tigresa encima y sosteniendo sus brazos contra el suelo.

-debilidad numero uno… tus brazos son de nenita- dijo tigresa con una sonrisa. Yuan sonrió y de una patada en su estomago la hizo retroceder unos metros.

-debilidad numero dos… tu estomago no es resistente- dijo yuan al ver la cara que tigresa ponía seguramente tratando de contener las ganas de vomitar.

Tigresa no dijo nada, si el jugaba sucio, ella haría lo mismo. Corrió en cuatro patas hacia yuan y cuando estaba a unos metros le pego una patada voladora en las costillas, el leopardo se agacho un poco por el golpe. Tigresa intento golpearlo con un gancho a la mandíbula, pero el fue mas rápido, la tomo del brazo y la hizo girar, doblándole el brazo por la espalda, tigresa se esforzaba por no mostrar signos de dolor.

-¿Qué te pasa hermana?- le susurro al oído, sabia que estaba mal, lo notaba por su forma tan agresiva de pelear.

-nada… que… te incumba- dijo tigresa, se sintió como una tonta, su voz sonó entrecortada, yuan al notar eso aflojo su agarre pero tigresa aprovecho eso y le dio un codazo en el hígado, lo giro y lo tomo de brazo, para luego torcérselo por la espalda e inmovilizarlo con su pie –estas fuera…- dijo con voz sombría, para luego de un golpe mandarlo a sentarse junto a tai lung.

-bienvenido al club- dijo tai lung mientras le ofrecía unos dumplings, yuan los acepto y se puso a comer, al menos vería a tigresa patearle el trasero a po.

Po estaba que sudaba la gota gorda, si la enfrentaba terminaría como tai lung y si no la enfrentaba terminaría como un cobarde, de la nada una idea le ilumino la cabeza "_tai lung amigo, por primera vez pondré en practica tus enseñanza" _pensó el panda.

-bien… no te olvides de mi- dijo po con una sonrisa alegre, lo que impresiono a la felina. Los demás parecían temerle y solo pelear por orgullo pero el anda estaba ahí parado como si de un juego se tratase.

-¿seguro?... no te quiero lastimar- dijo tigresa con sinceridad, lo que sorprendió a yuan "_ya se que le esta pasando…"_pensó el leopardo.

-tranquila, resisto los golpes- dijo el panda –ahora… ¡prepárate a sentir al trueno!- grito y como por arte de magia un gran trueno sonó afuera –bueno… no tan literal- dijo el panda, los demás rieron, incluso tigresa.

-bien… entonces ataca- dijo tigresa.

Po no espero ni un segundo, corrió hacia ella e intento pegarle con un puño, tigresa lo pudo detener pero, no vio venir la zurda del panda que la hizo alejarse unos metros. Tigresa se sobo la mejilla.

-buen golpe- dijo –pero… eres muy amable- Tigresa corrió en cuatro patas hacia el y salto en el aire, golpeando así a po con una patada voladora. Po retrocedió unos metro hacia a tras.

-auch… eso dolió- dijo po. Tigresa se acerco a el y le ofreció su pata para ayudarlo a levantar, no quería pelear con el, por alguna razón temía lastimarlo.

Po tomo la pata de tigresa, pero una vez que se levanto, la giro de sorpresa y aprisiono sus brazos en un gran abrazo. Apoyando su mandíbula en el hombro de tigresa. Ella emitió un gruñido tratando de intimidar al panda, pero este ni se inmuto "_¿Qué se cree ese panda?" _se pregunto.

-oye panda, solo yo puedo usar ese ataque mas te va…- yuan protestaba pero dos manos, un ala y una tenaza le taparon la boca.

-no seas egoísta… deja al oso "pelear"- dijo mono en tono burlón, que ya estaba bien conciente.

"_el alumno usa consejos del maestro" _pensó tai lung. El le había enseñado es "técnica" para pelear con una chica.

Por su lado, tigresa forcejeaba para escapar del "abrazo" de po. El la soltó, pero cuando estaba por darle un golpe con el codo en el estomago, el panda hizo un barrido que la tiro hacia atrás, en otras palabras ella callo a sus brazos. Po la miro con una sonrisa divertida y ella con una de confusión. Se sentía una tonta, nunca la habían derribado en una pelea y el panda ni se esforzaba.

-se que peleas mejor, ¿Por qué eres "amable" al pelear con migo'- pregunto el panda, mientras que, inconcientemente, dibujaba círculos en la espalda de ella.

Tigresa empezó a ronronear por ese contacto, dejando a po tan sorprendido que la tiro al suelo, a yuan estaba que hervía de ira, tanto que estaban seguro que si colocaban un huevo en su cabeza lo freía y los demás chicos estaban con unas muecas de ¿Qué fue eso? Cuando tigresa toco el suelo, se dio cuenta de lo que sucedió y rápidamente hizo un barrido, derribando al panda y salto enzima de el con su puño listo para impactar en su cara, pero po fue mas rápido, rodó por el piso, dejando así que el puño de la felina impactara en el duro suelo. Po se reincorporo de un salto y le pego una pata en las costillas a tigresa, quien fue a dar contra una pared, el panda pensó que eso la dejaba fuera del combate, por lo que dio media vuelta para ver a sus amigo y no vio a una tigresa echa una furia acercarse por detrás.

Los chicos hacían muecas y señas para que volteara, pero po no entendía (XD). Tigresa se acerco a el cautelosamente, como un felino acechando su presa, poniendo su peso en los brazo, uso sus piernas para tomar a po del cuello, hacerlo girar y mandarlo a chocar contra la pared cerca de víbora, quien seguía en un profundo sueño a pesar de todo el bullicio. Tigresa dio una cuantas vueltas sobre sus manos y luego callo agazapada al suelo.

-estas fuera…- dijo tigresa con una sonrisa para luego enderezarse, si el panda quería que fuera ruda, bueno lo que se encontraría no seria nada bonito.

Los chicos se quedaron atónitos, no lo podían creer, nadie, absolutamente nadie había vencido a po desde que se había perfeccionado como guerrero dragón. Tai lung, grulla, mono mantis y po se pararon y se acercaron a tigresa, quien no tenia ni un signo de agotamiento. Yuan por su parte solo la miraba con una media sonrisa "_que guardado te lo tienes… ni tu te das cuenta y después dicen que yo soy el torpe, como me voy a divertir viéndote descubrir tus sentimientos asía el panda" _pensaba yuan.

-woooouuuu- dijeron mono, mantis, grulla y po al unísono. Tigresa los miro y sonrió de lado.

-oye… eso no era kung fu- dijo tai lung, a una distancia "prudente" (XD).

-yo no dije que utilizaría kung fu- dijo tigresa con una sonrisa, mientras sacaba una manta de la mochila de yuan y la tendía en el suelo de la cueva.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto po recibiendo una mirada de "¿en serio preguntas?" de tigresa.

-por si no te diste cuenta… es tarde, esta lloviendo y mañana hay que levantarse temprano- dijo tigresa con una sonrisa, los demás la miraron como si ni se hubieran percatado –hasta mañana que descansen- dijo tigresa entes de acostarse sobre la sabana.

Los chicos se quedaron mirándola un rato, se veía como una niña durmiendo en esa manta, un golpe en la cabeza de yuan junto con un "¿que tanto la ven?" los trajo a la realidad. Cada uno saco una manta y la tendieron en el suelo, quedando de tal forma que, a un lado de la cueva estaba tai lung, mono, po, grulla junto con víbora, quien ni se había movido y mantis sobre la cabeza de po. Del otro lado estaban haku, quien seguía dormido, tigresa y yuan. Una "que duerman bien" y un "espero que mañana no duelan los golpes" y todos se quedaron dormidos en poco tiempo.

Esa noche todos durmieron placidamente, sin prestar atención al diluvio que había afuera, menos dos individuos. Dicen que los sueños son un mundo creados por nuestras mentes, otros que son manifestaciones de nuestros deseos tan ocultos que ni nosotros sabemos que tenemos, bueno para ellos no era ni uno ni el otro.

Po no soñaba con nada en particular, solo imágenes que pasaban por su mente, misiones con sus amigos, tiempos pasados con su padre, algunos recuerdos de cuando era niño, pero algo cambio…

EN EL SUEÑO DE PO…

_Estaba en un cuarto a oscuras, no veía nada, parecía flotar en el aire. Frente a el se pasaban imágenes sobre toda su vida, pero se detuvo en una… cuando vio la espada de tigresa y parecía que el la imagen resaltaba aquel dibujo de la flor… era como si clamara su atención, parecía algo importante._

_Al lado de el apareció tigresa, pero se veía diferente, tenia puesto un kimono negro con flores plateadas y había algo deferente en ella, pero no sabia que._

_-aléjate de mi, po- dijo tigresa con unas lagrimas en sus ojos._

_-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?... somos amigos- dijo el panda, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba._

_-te haré daño, no lo puedo evitar y…- iba a decir algo, pero una sombra apareció tras ella y la agarro del brazo, la llevaba casi arrastras y la alejaba de el._

_-¿daño?... ¿Qué daño me puedes hacer?- pregunto confundido po._

_-no tienes idea del peligro que corres al enamorarte- dijo ella. Po quedo anonado viendo como esa sombra la alejaba, ¿q que se refería?... ¿el no estaba enamorado?... ¿no lo estaba verdad?... era imposible enamorarse de alguien a quien apenas vio dos veces. Seguía parado, en medio de la nada, cuando una nota apareció en sus manos… no decía gran cosa, solo era seis palabras._

"_cuidado panda, tu vida corre peligro"_

FUERA DEL SUEÑO…

Tigresa se revolvía incomoda en su lugar, su sueño no era precisamente "bueno"…

EN EL SUEÑO DE TIGRESA…

_Se encontraba corriendo a cuatro patas por un bosque de bambú, estaba oscuro y había una neblina que nublaba su vista, sentía el sudor correr por su cabeza y le faltaba la respiración. Se detuvo justo en el borde de un gran precipicio, clavando sus garras en el suelo. Vio hacia abajo y no lo podía creer. Haku atacaba a po y este no podía defenderse._

_No lo pensó dos veces, se tiro en clavado al vació y callo enzima de haku, justo cuando este estaba por dar un golpe con sus zarpas a po._

_-¿Qué te pasa león tonto?- le grito enfurecida. Se coloco de pie y de una patada lo mando a chocar contra una roca. ¿Por qué le molestaba que muera el panda?... solo seria alguien mas de su lista, no importaba si era o no un amigo, apenas lo conocia._

_-tiene que morir… y tu también- dijo, por primera vez tigresa tubo miedo de alguien. Haku se veía tan convencido. Miro a un lado y solo vio a po que la miraba con desprecio, odio y dolor._

_-¿Por qué?... me mentiste, me engañaste- le dijo el panda, por mas tonto que le suene esas palabras le dolieron mas que cualquier golpe de mundo, tanto que tubo que apartar la vista para no encontrarse con esos ojos que se iban apagando de a poco._

_-es una lastima, eres tan bella- dijo haku, estaba a unos centímetros de ella. Saco una daga de entre sus ropas y la afirmo en su vientre -¿algo que decirle a tu amorcito?- le pregunto._

_¿Amorcito? A que se refería, solo era un amigo. Estaba en shock, no podía contestar, pero pudo sentir el frió metal atravesar la tela de su ropa junto con su piel. Lo ultimo que sintió fue el suelo al caer y lo ultimo que vio, fue esos ojos verdes, ya sin vida seguido de… nada…_

FUERA DEL SUEÑO…

Tigresa se despertó de golpe y respirando agitadamente. Un sudor frió la envolvía y… ¿esas eran lagrimas?... no, no podía ser. Miro a su derecha, haku dormía, aun con la daga en la mano, era la misma que del sueño. Miro en dirección a po. Sonrió forzadamente, el panda estaba dormido y roncaba.

Flexiono las rodillas y las abrazo con sus brazos para enterrar la cara en ellas ¿Qué le estaba pasando?... ella no lloraba, los otros lloraban de miedo al verla, ella no se preocupaba por nadie, no se sentía rara, no se ruborizaba, no se reía abiertamente, no tenia piedad al pelear, no salvaba una vida solo por ver a su amigo llorar, no, ella no era así, ella era mala, fría, seria, una acecina sin sentimientos. Tigresa no se dio cuenta, pero mientras mas pensaba y trataba de retener las lagrimas, su respiración se hacia mas agitada y sonora, tanto que despertaron a yuan.

-¡tigresa!... ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto yuan preocupado al verla en posición fetal y ¿llorando? La abrazo y le acaricio la cabeza -¿Qué paso?- la última vez que la había visto así fue a los trece años, cuando casi la atrapan unos rinocerontes y había entrado en pánico.

Tigresa reacción, su actitud era tonta y no iba a permitir que nadie la viera así, ni siquiera yuan. Le dio un codazo en las costillas y lo aparto. Yuan la miro sin entender, hace solo unas horas estaba más amable y ahora lo golpeaba. Tigresa miro hacia fuera, no había amanecido del todo, pero ya se podía ver con facilidad y no llovía.

-despierta a haku, nos vamos- dijo tigresa, con semblante serio, mientras se secaba disimuladamente las lagrimas que tenia en sus ojos.

-pero… todavía no amanece y… - yuan trato de excusarse, pero la mirada fría de tigresa lo detuvo.

-eh dicho que nos vamos- dijo tigresa, quería irse antes de que los demás despertaran y llegar pronto a la ciudad imperial.

Tigresa saco de la mochila una hoja y un lápiz, escribió una breve nota y la dejo junto a las cosas de los demás, tomo su espada para luego salir de la cueva. Yuan despertó a haku de la manera más delicada posible, un golpe en plena cara.

-despierta gato dormilón- dijo yuan, con enfado en su voz.

-oye…- dijo haku mientras se sobaba la mejilla -¿Qué pasa, tigresa mato a alguien?... todavía es de madrugada- se quejo el león, mientras se daba vuelta con la intención de volver a dormir.

Yuan lo miro con cara de pocos amigos –no, no mato a nadie… todavía y ya me di cuenta que es de madrugada- le dijo mientras acomodaba las cosas en su mochila.

-¿entonces?- pregunto haku, aun sin levantarse.

-créeme cuando te digo, que tigresa esta afuera esperándonos para irnos y que esta de muy mal humor- le dijo, mientras se echaba la mochila al hombro. Yuan se paro delante de el para verlo con una ceja alzada.

-no le tengo miedo, mi pata ya sano, al parecer no era tan grave la quebradura- dijo haku mientras se levantaba y dejaba escapar un largo bostezo. Yuan estaba por decir algo pero…

-¡apúrense par de idiotas que si no voy y los castro a ambos!- grito desde afuera tigresa. Ambos felinos hicieron muecas de dolor y salieron corriendo del lugar. Sin decir nada los tres se fueron corriendo a cuatro patas. Pero no se dieron cuenta que cierta serpiente había escuchado todo.

"_¿Qué quiso decir con "matar a alguien y todavía?... algo me dice que la volveremos a ver y muy pronto" _pensó víbora, mientras se deshacía del abrazo de grulla y se dirigía hasta donde había visto a tigresa dejar algo. Solo encontró una nota, era para po, así que no la leyó. Dejo donde estaba la nota y un aroma delicioso capto su atención, eran los dumplings que habían quedado la noche anterior "_mmm… huelen delicioso… no estaría mal que coma unos cuantos… lástima que no tenemos salsa de soja" _esto ultimo lo pensó con una cara triste.

HORAS DEPUES…

El sol se asomaba por completo en el horizonte y sus rayos color ámbar se colaban por la cueva, ocasionando que cuatro de los cinco furiosos y po despertaran.

-buenos días mundo- dijo tai lung con un bostezo y haciendo tronar los huesos de su espalda y brazos.

-dormir en el suelo es agotador- dijo mantis mientras se sobaba la nuca.

-a mi me duele el golpe que me dio tigresa- se quejo mono.

-chicos… ¿y víbora?- pregunto grulla al darse cuenta que víbora no estaba a su lado. Todos lo miraron y se encogieron de hombros.

-oigan tampoco esta el trío felino- dijo mono. Po abrió los ojos y busco con su mirada alrededor de la cueva, era verdad tigresa no estaba y sus cosas tampoco, estaba por decir algo pero una voz femenina lo interrumpió.

-buenos días- entro canturreando víbora con una enorme sonrisa y le dio maternal beso a todos en la mejilla. Todos se miraron extrañados, víbora muy pocas veces era así de cariñosa con TODOS al mismo tiempo -¿Cómo durmieron?- pregunto la serpiente.

-emmm… víbora, ¿te sientes bien?- pregunto grulla.

-mejor que nunca…- respondió víbora, en sus ojos había un brillo especial –ah casi me olvido, hay una nota para ti po- dijo mientras le entregaba la nota que había escrito tigresa.

-¿para mi?- pregunto anonado el panda. Víbora asintió. Po no dijo nada y tomo entre sus patas la carta.

Era solo una hoja doblada a la mitad que decía "para po de tigresa" en uno de los dobladillos. Abrió la nota, su contenido era breve, no explicaba mucho, pero al panda le basto para bajarle el ánimo.

-¿víbora?... ¿a que hora se fueron?- pregunto tai lung, refiriéndose a tigresa y los chicos.

-no lo se… cuando desperté no estaban- contesto la serpiente.

-oigan… vamos a desayunar- dijo po, fingiendo una sonrisa alegre y dejando de lado la nota. Todos sabían que mentía pero no dijeron nada.

-emm… sobre la comida… pues… yo- balbuceaba víbora. Todos la miraron con cara de "no inventes".

-víbora… ¿tu te comiste toda la comida?- pregunto grulla aun incrédulo.

-pues… si- contesto en un débil susurro víbora, estaba bastante sonrojada. No lo podían creer, esa comida era la ración de todos juntos, incluso la ración extra de po.

-¿TODA?- preguntaron los cuatro chicos al unísono, pero víbora solo se limito a asentir.

-¿pero como?- pregunto tai lung.

-no lo se… simplemente me desperté por el aroma de los dumplings, quería uno, pero luego me dieron ganas de comer salsa de soja, así que revise en la mochila haber si quedaba y cuando me di cuenta ya había terminado la comida que había en la mochila- les contó víbora con unas pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos.

Nadie respondía, estaban en fila parados frente a ella y la veían sin entender, esperarían ese comportamiento de po, no de ella. "_¿Qué me esta pasando?... estoy mal… tengo que ir a ver a un medico, no puedo seguir así… ¿serán nervios, anemia?... definitivamente tengo que ir a un medico… mmm todavía tengo hambre, me encantaría algo dulce" _pensaba víbora, con pequeñas lagrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos.

-me encantarían algo dulce…- pensó en voz alta, la serpiente creyendo que nadie la escucharía. Eso solo dejo más extrañados a los chicos.

-víbora se acabo… me dices ahora mismo que es lo que pasa- le reclamo grulla, dando un paso al frente. Víbora retrocedió unos centímetros, nunca se dejaba achicar por alguien pero el semblante de grulla era serio y ella no sabia que contestar.

-yo… no se…- contesto víbora pero luego su mirada cambio por una mas… peligrosa -¿Por qué no se lo preguntan ustedes?... me ignoran, me tratan mal, me recriminan que comí un poquito de mas, nunca me cuentan en el grupo, siempre dicen CHICOS como si yo no existiera…. Así que en vez de preguntarme a mí que me pasa… preguntasen ustedes que es lo que hacen- para esas alturas ella estaba gritando y era grulla el que estaba intimidado.

Los chicos no dijeron nada, la vieron dirigirse hasta la salida de la cueva para continuar el camino que les faltaba recorrer. No lo pensaron dos veces, tomaron sus cosas y la siguieron en silencio, cada quien en sus pensamientos. Las palabras de víbora le habían afectado a todos… menos a cierto panda que solo tenia cabeza para repasar mentalmente la nota que le había dejado tigresa.

_Po…_

_Para cuando leas esto estaré muy lejos. Por si te preguntas, aunque no lo creo, me fui apenas aclaro el cielo, no podía seguir allí y tenia que irme rápido… no creo que nos volvamos a ver, pero créeme cuando te digo que en este corto tiempo que pase contigo, te tome mucho afecto…_

_Tu amiga… tigresa._

**CONTINUARA...**

**bueno... asta aqui el cap... espero les alla gustado y tambien el "pequeño momento poXtigress"... ¿se volveran a ver po y tigresa? ¿que tiene vibora? ¿como se comio toda la comida? **

**franco: ya deja de aser eso... pareces narradora de dragon ball z...**

**yo: bueno.. es que veia mucho ese programa.**

**franco: pero eres chica...**

**yo: ¿y?... tambien digo grocerias, veo partidos de futbol y... oye oye oye me estoy llendo lejos con el tema... no me interrumpas.**

**franco: ok... solo una pregunta... **

**yo: ...**

**franco: ¿vibora esta enbarazada?... O_O ¿como seria eso?**

**yo: (golpendome la frente con la palma de mi mano) ni yo se... y ni idea de como seria eso... ahora si me voy antes de estrangular a mi amigo... ya saben dejen un reviews y comenten que les parece el cap, consejos, criticas, ideas... todo es bien benido... adios...**

**franco. adios... me voy a esconder de mi enfurecida amiga... **

**yo: O_O**


	7. charlas nocturnas

**holaaaaaaa... aqui con un capitulo mas de "matar, morir o ¿amar?"... el mejor fic de todos los tiempos...**

**franco: ejem... ejem...**

**yo: bueno... estoy exagerando jeje... **

**franco: kung fu panda no nos pertenece y... ya saben el resto...**

**yo:... espero le guste el cap XD**

**Capitulo_7**

**CON TIGRESA Y YUAN…**

Los tres felinos corrían velozmente por el bosque, que atravesaba la ciudad imperial, ya les faltaba poco para llegar a la cabaña. Tigresa iba a la delantera, en realidad más que guiar lo que quería era ocultar su rostro. Cuando salio de aquella cueva las lágrimas no habían dejado de caer de sus ojos y en ese momento los tenia hinchados. Yuan la seguía, iba algo preocupado, ella no era de despertar llorando, ni siquiera tenia idea de si ella sabia lo que era llorar.

-¿Cuánto falta?- pregunto haku por milésima vez. Tigresa paro en seco, clavando sus garras en el suelo y, al notar que sus ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad, volteo a verlo. Yuan no se detuvo, siguió de largo.

-ya llegamos…- dijo tigresa con voz neutra. Se enderezo y camino por el mismo lugar donde se había dirigido yuan.

-¿y donde es?- pregunto haku mientras miraba para todos lados.

-por aquí gato tonto- contesto yuan de mala gana. Haku volteo a ver en la dirección de donde se escuchaba la voz de yuan.

En medio de una especie de círculo, rodeado de árboles, bastantes gruesos, había una cabaña, no era grande, pero tampoco muy chica. Tenia un pequeño jardín de rosas chinas en el frente y en la puerta había una nota, que tigresa tomo y la leyó, para luego hacerla un bollo y tirarla a un lado. Haku sin perder tiempo alcanzo a yuan y tigresa, y los tres pasaron dentro de la cabaña. El interior era acogedor. Al entrar se podía ver una sala de estar bastante cómoda, con dos sillones individuales y uno ancho, una chimenea y una mesita de centro, con un pequeño florero en ella y contra una de las paredes había un estante con diversas armas. Se podía ver una puerta, que seguramente conducía a la cocina y unas escaleras, que conducían al piso de arriba donde se encontraban las dos habitaciones y, por desgracia, un solo baño.

-¿Qué decía la nota?- pregunto yuan a tigresa, cuando hubieron dejado las cosas en uno de los sillones.

-la nota decía...- tigresa se aclaro la garganta e imito la voz de shan –"como solo hay dos habitaciones, uno de ustedes dormirá en un sillón o… los chicos en la habitación grande y tu tigresa en la chica"- yuan rió un poco por la tonta imitación de su hermana.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- pregunto yuan. Tigresa no contesto y miro con malicia a haku, se dirigió al estante y tomo una gran daga.

-haku…- canturreo la felina con dulzura fingida, mientras se acercaba por las espaldas de haku, quien se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo tratando de prender la chimenea. El mencionado león dio vuelta, solo para ver a una sádica tigresa con una daga en la mano.

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH- grito como niña el león. Yuan y tigresa rompieron a carcajadas, si leyeron bien, tigresa se reía a carcajada viva –eso no fue gracioso-.

-si que lo fue…- contesto yuan aun con rastros de risa –bueno hablando enserio… ¿Quién dormirá donde?- pregunto yuan. Entre los tres se miraron entre si para luego…

**CON PO Y LOS CINCO FURIOSOS…**

Habían entrado ya a la ciudad imperial, todos los conejos, gansos y cerdos (en el buen sentido), se volteaban a verlos sorprendidos, después de todo ¿cada cuanto se podía ver a un panda, una serpiente, un mono, una grulla, un mantis y un jaguar caminando por esas calles? Otros, que los reconocieron como el guerrero drago y los cinco furiosos, se detenían a saludar con una pequeña reverencia, saludo que era correspondido pero sin muchos ánimos. Po seguía con esa carta en mente ¿Qué había querido decir tigresa con "no podía seguir allí"? y eso especial que sentía al estar con ella… era algo inexplicable... por su parte, víbora también iba bastante pensativa, tal vez se había pasado con lo que le había dicho a los chicos… pero, por el amor a los dioses, ni ella tenia idea de que le pasaba, el porque tenia tanta hambre o porque cambiaba de humor, o... porque la semana pasada se había desmayado o porque últimamente tenia tanto sueño… sueño, un sonoro bostezo escapo de su boca, recibiendo miradas extrañadas de los demás.

-perdón…- dijo la serpiente con voz adormilada, sin percatarse de las miradas extrañadas de los cinco chicos que la seguían.

-me esta asustando…- dijo grulla en un susurro para que víbora no lo escuchara.

-comparto sentimiento hermano…- mono apoyo su mano en el hombro de grulla en señas de apoyo moral.

-¿creen que se este volviendo loca?- pregunto mantis desde el hombro de tai lung.

-yo creo que se droga- dijo tai lung, recibiendo miradas de "no inventes" de los demás.

-no exageres…- dijo grulla -¿tu que crees po?- pregunto.

-que no quiero estar cerca de ella- dijo el panda con una mueca de horror.

Todos rieron por el comentario del panda, risas que obviamente fueron oídas por una serpiente de apariencia dulce… de apariencia.

-¿de que se ríen?- pregunto víbora dando media vuelta para ver a los chicos.

-nada- dijeron todos al unísono. Víbora agacho su cabeza con algo de ¿tristeza? Por alguna razón la respuesta de los chicos la hicieron sentir algo excluida del grupo.

Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que llegaron a la entrada del palacio.

-identifíquense- dijo un buey armado que estaba de guardia junto a otro en una gran puerta doble de roble.

-el guerrero dragón y los cinco furiosos- se presento tai lung.

-pasen- dijo el otro buey mientras se hacia a un lado. Las puertas de la gran muralla se abrieron de par en par, dejando ver un palacio de estructura tradicional y bastantes pisos (como el de gogmen en kung fu panda 2), también se podía apreciar que tenia amplios terrenos y un jardín enorme.

Los cinco furiosos y po entraron a paso firme. A unos metros de ahí se podía ver a un león de abundante melena rubia, ojos negros y parecía ser de carácter fuerte, debería tener unos cincuenta años y estaba vestido con un traje negro de bordes plateados. A su lado, lo acompañaba una leona, seguramente su esposa, de casi la misma edad, era mas baja de estatura que el león, tenia ojos color miel y estaba vestida con un kimono blanco, con flores negras bordadas en el.

-bienvenidos a mi palacio guerreros…- saludo el león dando un paso al frente y con una pequeña reverencia, saludo que fue bien respondido -… mi nombres es kei chan y ella es mi esposa lin chan- dijo señalando a la leona que dio un paso al frente también.

-bienvenidos…- saludo lin con una reverencia. Los cinco furiosos y po respondieron de igual manera.

-es un honor estar en su palacio…- respondió víbora, hablando por todos.

-estaría faltando…- kei intentaba explicar la falta de su hija pero algo lo interrumpió.

-esperen… aquí… llegue- grito una leona, de unos diecinueve años, ojos color miel y de kimono rosa con flores celestes, que venia desde dentro del palacio, saltando en un solo pie, tratando de colocarse una sandalia –uf… llegue- dijo al llegar y pararse en medio de sus padre, quien la miraban con reproche.

-como iba diciendo… ella es mi hija kioko, quien esta castigada- kei presento a su hija.

-un gusto guerreros… bienvenidos y ya saben el resto- contesto sin tomar importancia al castigo de su padre kioko.

Los demás furiosos y po contuvieron la risa al ver a la tan "seria" hija del emperador, en especial víbora.

-nunca cambias…- dijo víbora con una sonrisa.

-¿víbora?- pregunto kioko con una enorme sonrisa. La serpiente se limito a asentir –pero tanto tiempo amiga…- kioko casi asfixio a víbora en un efusivo abrazo.

-cof… me asfixias… cof- kioko soltó a su amiga -me alegro que estés bien- dijo víbora con una sonrisa.

-vamos te muestro mi cuarto- dijo kioko tratando de arrastrar a víbora, pero esta se lo impidió.

-ahora no puedo…- dijo víbora, quien se volvió a formar con los demás.

-¿se conocen?- preguntaron todos, menos cierto jaguar que por alguna razón no hablaba.

-emm… mamá, papá… ella es víbora, mi amiga de la infancia- dijo kioko.

-¡víbora!- exclamaron los padres de kioko –pero que grande estas, ni te reconocimos- dijo lin con una enorme y dulce sonrisa.

-bueno… han pasado años- contesto la serpiente como quien no quiere la cosa.

-bueno… volviendo al tema principal…- dijo mono, ya que estaba cansado y quería saber cuales serian sus habitaciones y comer algo.

-ah… si claro…- dijo kei con una sonrisa -… si me acompañan adentro…- hizo un ademán con su mano, para indicarles que lo siguieran.

Sin contestar cuatro de los cinco furiosos y po siguieron al emperador y su familia… -¡tai lung despierta!- le grito mantis al leopardo, quien salio de su especia de trance de valla a saber alguien como entro y los siguió asta el interior del palacio. Una vez adentro, lin los guió a una especie de habitación, donde había una larga mesa con nueve sillas. Cada quien se sentó en su lugar.

-bien… con todo respeto ¿para que nos mando a llamar?- pregunto mantis que en ves de ocupar la silla, solo se había sentado en la mesa (jaja esta peque XD).

-bien… para empezar… no se si habrán oído hablar de haku…- kei los miro a todos, quienes solo le devolvían una mirada expectante, tai lung era el líder y el tenia que responder. Al no oír respuesta, los furiosos y po voltearon a ver al jaguar.

Tai lung tenia una mirada perdida en algún punto indefinido y una sonrisa bobalicona que… ¿acaso pretendía que fuera seductora?... el jaguar estaba embobado mirando a la hija del emperador, que estaba sentada a la par de su padre. "_es perfecta… hermosa… es… es…aaaaaaahhhhhh estoy peor que po con su… "felina de ojos de rubí"… pero es… ¿acaso me están hablando? no se… tai lung, ay esta tu próxima conquista, claro si el padre no te ejecuta… hey… kioko me esta sonriendo" _pensaba tai lung perdido en su mundo. Víbora al ver que su amigo no despertaba de su "trance" lo abofeteo un par de veces hasta que reacciono.

-¿Qué?... ¡VÍBORA!... ¿QUE RAYOS TE…?- tai lung no pudo continuar con su discurso de maldiciones hacia la reptil, ya que un león bastante enfadado lo miraba con una ceja alzada.

Kei si noto como el jaguar miraba a su hija, aunque mas que "mirada matadora"… le parecía una "mirada boba"… aunque kioko solo sonreía por educación _"¿acaso ese jaguar me esta mirando?... ja... ¿como no?... parece retrasado mental con esa sonrisa boba, aunque... no tiene mal cuerpo... ¿que va?... tengo cosas mejores en las que pensar... como en como me escapare del castigo esta noche" _pensaba la caprichosa princesa_._

-perdónelo… no durmió muy bien anoche- se disculpo la serpiente por su amigo, mientras le dirigía una mirada de "salimos de aquí y te mato".

-si claro…- kei dejaba bien en claro que no le creía nada -…kioko ve a tu recamara- ordeno el padre a su hija.

-pero pa´… intento protestar kioko.

-hija ve…- le dijo su madre. A kioko no le quedo otra que obedecer y luego de articular con sus labios un "hablaremos luego" hacia víbora se fue del lugar.

-ya sin distracciones…- dijo kei mirando a tai lung, quien se sonrojo un poco, cosa rara en el -… ¿han oído hablar de haku?-.

-solo sabemos que es un negociante… hace negocios y si sale mal o no le agrada el resultado… - tai lung hizo unas señas con su mano en el cuello. Todos, incluso po, se golpearon la frente con la palma de su mano/cola ante la actitud infantil de tai lung.

-hay algo mas… el es mi hermano…

**CON TIGRESA, YUAN Y HAKU…**

Los tres felinos se miraron entre si para luego… los tres quisieron subir por las escaleras al mismo tiempo y ganar la habitación mas grande, pero quedaron atrapados entre el barandal y la pared.

-apártense ambos…- decía tigresa, que estaba en medio de los dos.

-¡yo ganare esa habitación!- exclamo haku, que casi se cae por el barandal.

-no respiro…- decía yuan, cuya cara estaba siendo cruelmente aplastada contra la pared.

Haku logro zafar del apretujón y subió unos escalones, antes de ser tomado de la ropa por tigresa y jalado para luego caer por el barandal.

-ni lo sueñes…- tigresa empezó a correr escaleras arriba, pero haku de un salto logro rebasarla.

-te veo en mi habitación gatita- dijo haku con un tono burlón, pero no vio la mesa que estaba delante y prácticamente cayó en ella.

-toma eso gato tonto… ¿y yuan?- pregunto tigresa, pero sin detenerse. Yuan estaba tirado al pie de la escalera, le costaba respirar y su cabeza le dolía "_que son rudos esos dos…" _pensaba mientras se sobaba la mejilla, dejaría que ellos peleen por la habitación, el tenia el cómodo, reconfortable, acogedor, ¿sillón?... "_esperen yo quiero una habitación" _pensó el leopardo antes de recuperar la "conciencia" y salir corriendo detrás de los demás.

Tigresa estaba cerca de la puerta de la habitación, pero cuando estaba por entrar, no supo de donde, apareció haku, la empujo a un lado y entro, cerrando las puertas a sus espaldas.

-¡GANE!- exclamaba el león desde dentro de la habitación –EN TU CARA NARANJITA RAYADA- esta bien, el león se estaba pasando de lo infantil a lo tonto.

Tigresa gruño por lo bajo, estaba a punto de romper la puerta a patadas, pero yuan llego con cara de "¿y la habitación?".

-¿QUE HAKU GANO?- grito yuan a todo pulmón.

-DEJEN DE GRITAR- tigresa gritaba aun mas fuerte que los dos chicos juntos.

-JA... YO MANDO... - canturreaba el león desde dentro de la habitación.

-ya me arto...- tigresa se trono los nudillos, entro en la habitación y cerro la puerta a sus espaldas. Yuan solo se apoyo contra la pared con los brazos cruzados, esa pintaba divertido.

Dentro de la habitación... haku bailaba y cantaba sobre una de las camas, festejando la "victoria", cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse.

-hola gatita... ¿vienes a jugar?- pregunto haku mientras caía acostado en la cama. En la puerta estaba parada tigresa, con los puños apretados y se podía escuchar perfectamente como rechinaban sus dientes, pero al escuchar esas palabras… un escalofrió desagradable le recorrió la espalda, pero se esforzó por ocultarlo.

-claro... vamos a jugar- dijo tigresa con una sonrisa cínica, cuando hubo recuperado la compostura.

Tigresa se acerco a haku y lo tomo de la nuca, para luego tirarlo de la cama. El león callo al suelo en cuatro patas y se golpeo la cabeza con la orilla de la cama.

-SAL DE AQUI- grito tigresa mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

-claro que no... Yo gane- dijo haku, una vez de pie.

Tigresa no contesto, volvió a tomar al león de la nuca, pero esta vez lo hizo agachar, para luego golpearlo con la rodilla en la entrepierna repetidas veces.

-¿te iras ahora?- pregunto.

-no...- contesto en un débil susurro haku.

-serás tonto...- mascullo tigresa, para luego arrojar a haku fuera de la habitación.

Fuera de la habitación... yuan estaba apoyado en la pared con las mochilas en las manos cuando... un león salio volando, literalmente, de la habitación, seguido de una enfurecida felina.

-despejado... trae las cosas- dijo tigresa mientras se sacudía las manos.

-me sorprende lo rápidos que te desases de la basura- dijo en tono burlón yuan.

Tigresa solo le sonrió. Ambos entraron en la habitación, cerrando la puerta y dejando a haku afuera.

"_maldición... esta gatita es mas ruda de lo que parece... ay... creo que se acabo mi descendencia"_pensaba haku. Derrotado y cojeando se dirigió y entro en la habitación pequeña, la cual solo contaba con una cama de una plaza, un armario y una mesita de noche.

DENTRO DE LA HABITACION DE TIGRESA Y YUAN...

La habitación era amplia, en un extremo, contra la pared estaba una amplia cama, de una plaza, con sabanas azules y a la par había una mesita de noche. En el otro extremo de la habitación, justo debajo de la ventana había una cama de dos plazas, con sabanas negras, a cada lado de la cama había unas mesitas de luz. También había dos armarios y una amplia puerta en la pared.

-¡pido la cama azul!- exclamo yuan antes de tirarse y caer acostado en la cama de una plaza.

-de todos modos... yo quería la cama grande- dijo tigresa, mientras se sentaba en la orilla de su cama.

-¿acaso piensas traer a alguien?- pregunto picadamente yuan desde la otra cama.

-mmm... ¿acaso quieres pervertir a tu inocente amiga?- pregunto tigresa con una sonrisa y con un tono fingido de tristeza. Yuan rió por lo bajo, se esperaba un golpe o una daga volando por milímetros de su cara, pero no que le siguiera el juego.

-¿tu? ¿Inocente?... ¿en que mundo paralelo vivimos?- yuan se llevo su mano al pecho dramáticamente.

-que gracioso... no es mi culpa que tu nunca ayas tenido novia- se burlo tigresa, mientras se dejaba caer de espalda en la cama con sus manos tras su cabeza.

-regalada...- mascullo yuan con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-marica...- le devolvió el insulto tigresa.

-lesbiana...- le siguió el juego yuan.

-niñita...-

-besa traseros...-

-regala trasero...-

-LAME BOTAS- gritaron al unísono, para luego reír a carcajadas.

Casi nada de lo que se decían era verdad, solamente ellos sabían desde que momento empezaban a mentir y donde empezaban a decir la verdad. Pero ambos se reían, como cuando eran chicos y se quedaban asta tarde solo para tontear. Un ruido, como un vidrio al romperse, proveniente de la planta baja, capto su atención...

**CON PO Y LOS CINCO FURIOSOS...**

-¿como que su... hermano?- pregunto mantis al emperador.

-si... el es mi hermano menor... pero cuando yo me case, el se fue de aquí... años mas tarde me entere que era un negociante... por así decirlo- explico kei a los demás.

-¿y ahora el quiere matarlo para recuperar el trono?- pregunto mono en el tono mas obvio.

-algo así... eh recibido amenazas... y los llame para...- intentaba explicar, pero grulla lo interrumpió.

-...para ver si podemos atraparlo- completo la frase el ave.

-pues si... y también... mi hija, ella es muy... liberal por así decirlo y quisiera que la protejan... pero sin que ella se de cuenta- pidió kei con signos claros de preocupación.

-entendido... tenemos que hacer de niñeros encubiertos y también atrapar a haku- mono dio por cerrada la conversación.

-creo que ya tienen claro todo... vengan, los guió a sus habitaciones- lin se levanto de su lugar e hizo un ademán con su mano para que la siguieran -…tómense el día libre, mañana empiezan con su trabajo-.

Po y los cinco furiosos siguieron en silencio a la emperatriz. Lin los guió por el castillo, hasta una zona apartada donde se podía ver dos puertas altas, separadas por unas mesas de madera, con un florero cada una.

-estas son sus habitaciones... espero sean de su agrado- lin señalo las puertas y dio media vuelta, pero después de dar unos pasos giro su cabeza por sobre el hombro y miro a víbora con una sonrisa picara -... la de la izquierda tiene una cama matrimonial- dijo.

-tía lin- reclamo víbora, más que sonrojada. Mientras los demás ocultaban unas carcajadas y veía a su "tía", como ella le decía de pequeña, alejarse por el pacillo.

-bueno... es mas que obvio que tu y grulla se quedan con esa habitación- dijo tai lung, después de unos minutos de carcajadas, recibiendo como respuesta un fuerte latigazo de víbora.

-escucha jaguar...- víbora se acercaba lentamente a tai lung, hasta dejarlo acorralado contra la pared. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y un amenazante siseo se escapaba de sus labios. Tai lung se achicaba cada vez mas contra la pared, completamente intimidado por víbora y los demás solo miraban expectantes.

-¿que?- pregunto en un débil susurro tai lung.

-deja de mirar como embobado a kioko y pretender que sea tu siguiente conquista... estas aquí para cuidarla, no para ligar con ella ¿entendiste?- sin esperar respuesta alguna, víbora entro en su habitación, dejando a un asustado jaguar.

Todos quedaron en silenció unos minutos, con un solo pensamiento en mente... "_cada vez mas rara"._

-emm... mejor hablamos adentro... las serpientes escuchan- mono entro a su habitación seguido de los demás.

Entraron en la habitación y cada uno se sentó en una cama... menos grulla, que coloco las mochilas en un armario y se fue a sentar en un sillón rojo que había en el lugar. Había cinco camas, dos contra la pared enfrente de la puerta, una en una de las esquinas y otra dos contra la pared que daba a la otra habitación. También había una chimenea y unos muebles color blanco (armarios, cómodas, estantes y mesitas de noche).

-víbora... me empieza a preocupar- grulla miro a sus amigos, esperando alguna respuesta.

-esta mas... temperamental que de costumbre- opino po, que estaba acostado en una cama de dos plazas en una de las esquinas de la habitación.

-yo creo que esta enferma- dijo mantis como si eso explicara todo.

-al menos que sea esquizofrenia... los cambios de humor no es una enfermedad- explico grulla.

-no, no lo digo por eso- mantis salto desde la cama hasta el sillón donde estaba grulla -...el otro día la vi vomitando... parecía muy cansada- explico mantis.

-ahora que lo dices... el otro día casi callo por las escaleras- dijo tai lung, con voz pensativa.

-tai lung...- dijeron unísono, po, mantis y mono... grulla solo lo miro con una mirada fría.

-¡yo no la tire!...- tai lung se sentó de golpe en la cama -...se mareo y yo la sostuve entes de que cayera- se defendió el jaguar.

-jamás dijimos que tu la tiraste...- dijo grulla -... ¿que creen que tenga?- pregunto el ave.

-¿que vamos a saber nosotros?- respondió mono, hablando por primera vez en lo que estaban ahí.

El silencio se hizo presente... ya no tenían nada para hablar y estaban cansados, dormir en el suelo no era muy bueno para la espalda.

-voy a ver como esta víbora- dijo grulla mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-¡hey grulla!- lo llamo tai lung, el ave volteo a verlos.

-cuidadito con víbora...- amenazo po.

-tocas a la pequeña y...- mantis paso su tenacita por su cuello en señal de "te cortamos la cabeza"

-jeje... muy graciosos- rió grulla algo nervioso.

-hablamos en serio- mono miro serio a grulla.

Grulla trago grueso y salio de la habitación. Apenas se cerraron las puertas los chicos se largaron a carcajadas vivas, sin contar con cierta ave que todavía los escuchaba. Grulla entre abrió la puerta y metió solamente la cabeza.

-chicos... hubieran amenazado hace meses- dijo el ave con una sonrisa picara, para luego cerrar la puerta, dejando a todos en shock.

**CON TIGRESA Y YUAN...**

Tigresa estaba parada en el primer escalón de las escaleras, con las manos en sus caderas y una ceja arqueada, mirando como yuan y haku limpiaban el desastre que había echo.

Al escuchar el ruido de algo romperse, yuan había bajado a ver que había pasado y ella se quedo en la habitación. Como estaba aburrida decidido ver si todavía estaban su armas en el armario, pero cuando estaba por tomar la perilla de la puerta escucho mas ruidos de cosas romperse, extrañada, tomo su espada en manos y bajo las escaleras, solo para encontrar a yuan y haku en una guerra campal. Yuan le tiraba un libro a haku y el león le devolvía con algo más grande.

-¿por que tengo que limpiar yo?- se quejo yuan, que estaba arrodillado levantando los restos de lo que parecía ser un florero.

-porque tú también desordenaste- contesto calmadamente tigresa.

-ya esta gata... ¿que te crees que somos, tus sirvientes?- se quejo haku mientras tiraba los restos de algún adorno al suelo. Tigresa solo le mostró su espada y el león de inmediato se agacho y volvió a recoger lo que había tirado.

Tigresa hecho una última murada y con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se fue a la cocina. Dejo su espada apoyada contra la pared y camino hasta una alacena, pero al abrirla solo había unas verduras y un platón de dumplings. "_genial... tengo que cocinar... ¿que tenemos?... rábanos, zanahorias, cebollas, dumplings... ¿quien es el tonto que se encargo de comprar la comida?"_Pensaba mientras revisaba los estantes.

-yuan...- llamo al leopardo mientras se sentaba en uno de los bancos de la mesada.

-¿que pasa?- entro a la cocina yuan con un florero en sus patas.

-¿sabes cocinar?- pregunto tigresa algo apenada.

-¿tu no?- pregunto algo divertido yuan, pero tigresa solo lo miro con una ceja arqueada -esta bien... ¿que hay?- pregunto, mientras se sentaba a la par de tigresa, apoyaba su codo en la mesada y su cabeza sobre su mano.

-dumplings, rábanos, zanahorias y cebollas- contesto tigresa enumerando con sus dedos.

-bueno... - dijo yuan pensativo pero una voz desde la sala lo interrumpió.

-¿no hay carne?- pregunto haku entrando en la cocina.

-no- contestaron al unísono yuan y tigresa. Ahora que el león lo mencionaba, no les haría mal comer algo de carne.

-¿que comemos?- pregunto haku mientras se sentaba en uno de los bancos de la mesada, a la par de tigresa.

Tigresa se estiro un poco y saco los dumplings de la alacena y los coloco frente al león.

-buen provecho minino- dijo tigresa en tono molesto -¿o prefieres un poco de leche?- se burlo.

-mmm... carne fresca podría ser- murmuro el león "seductoramente"en el cuello de tigresa, quien quedo en shock unos segundos… de repente, como si fuera un flash, en su cabeza aparecía una imagen de… parecía ser ella, pero de mas chica, estaba en una lugar oscuro y llovía, parecía asustada… de nuevo, la misma sensación de incomodad y… ¿acaso era miedo?... le recorrió la espalda, era como un recuerdo, solo que ella no se acordaba de ello.

-no tienes tanta suerte- mascullo tigresa, recuperando la compostura, de un codazo al estomago aparto a haku.

-bueno...- yuan miro asesinamente a haku -...no se ustedes, pero tengo hambre-.

El leopardo intento arrebatarle el platón de dumplings a haku, pero este lo tomo firmemente desde el otro lado. Ambos empezaron a forcejear, sin tomar en cuenta que en medio de ellos dos había una tigresa, hambrienta, con sueño y mal humorada.

-¡dámelo!- exclamo haku, tiro del plato y en ese movimiento le pego un codazo a tigresa.

-no... Dámelo tu- reclamaba yuan, que al igual que el león choco con su codo a tigresa.

-YA BASTA- tigresa les arrebato el plato de sus patas y lo sostuvo entre las suyas -EL PROXIMO QUE HABLE, SERA MI CENA- amenazo tigresa.

La felina tomo cuatro dumplings del plato, para luego dejarlo de vuelta en la mesada. Sin decir nada dio media vuelta y salia de la cocina directo a su habitación, dejando a ambos felinos en la cocina.

-¿pero, que clase de hembra es?... parece macho- se burlo haku después de unos minutos de silencio.

-tiene dignidad... no como las hembras que acostumbras a conocer- respondió yuan con tono neutro mientras se llevaba un dumpling a la boca.

-nah... todas son iguales- dijo haku, restándole importancia.

-si eso crees... te presento a la excepción- yuan señalo con su cabeza las puertas de la cocina.

-¿eso crees?... ¿cuanto te juego a que dentro de poco la tengo en mi cama?- dijo haku con un tono desafiante.

-no te atreverías...- yuan estaba a unas palabras de romperle la cara... ¿como se atrevía a querer apostar con ella?

-¿que pasa?... ¿estas enamorado de ella?- se burlo haku -o tal vez... nah... no te creo ¿ya paso por tu cama verdad?- la sonrisa de haku se ensancho aun mas.

Yuan emitió un leve gruñido y de un movimiento rápido le pego un puñetazo a haku en pleno rostro. El león no pudo evitar un maullido de dolor y llevarse las manos hasta la zona adolorida.

-escúchame bien...- la mirada de yuan era amenazante, aun mas que la de tigresa -...ni se te ocurra tocarla porque te mato... una insinuación de mas o intentas obligarla a algo y no me va a temblar el pulso- sin esperar respuesta salio de la cocina rumbo a las habitaciones.

Yuan podía tener peor temperamento que tigresa cuando de ella se trataba. No dejaría que nadie volviera a jugar con ella, no otra vez, y menos ese león tonto. Demasiado daño le habían hecho hace años y aunque ella no lo recuerde el prometió que siempre la protegerla. Su ira aminoro un poco y una pequeña sonrisa se asomo por su rostro al ver a tigresa acostada en su cama... pero parecía triste e intranquila.

EN LA COCINA...

Una enorme sonrisa de autosuficiencia se asomaba por el rostro de haku... el sabia lo que le había pasado a tigresa hace años, el mimos era, en parte, responsable de ello. Ella no se acordaba de nada y ese jaguar se encargaba de hacer de guarda espaldas personal... "_definitivamente... esto estará divertido"_pensó antes de salir de la cocina, directo a su habitación.

**EN EL PALACIO DE LA CIUDAD IMPERIAL...**

Mono y mantis roncaban placidamente en sus camas, mientras que po, acostado en su cama releía una y otra vez la carta de tigresa y tai lung curioseaba por la habitación.

-oye... mira- dijo tai lung mientras sacaba unas shurikens de uno de los cajones del armario.

-wou... eso es bárbaro- dijo po sin el mas mínimo entusiasmo.

-¿que pasa amigo?- pregunto tai lung. Dejo en su lugar las shurikens y se dejo caer en su cama.

-nada... solo pensaba- contesto po, escondiendo la carta bajo su almohada.

-¿tu pensabas?... eso es nuevo- se burlo el jaguar, recibiendo una mirada enfadada del panda.

-muy gracioso...- dijo po con sarcasmo.

-bueno yo... me aburro... mejor me voy a pasear por ahí- tai lung se dirigió hasta la puerta, pero la voz de po lo detuvo...

-ya es tarde... y kioko debe de estar durmiendo- dijo con picardía po, lo que causo que tai lung se sonrojara.

-¿de que hablas?... no es tan tarde- se defendió el jaguar, po le señalo con la cabeza la ventana y... definitivamente era de noche -además ¿como crees que iba a ver a kioko?-.

-no lo se... si quieres ve, siempre y cuando quieras que su padre te ejecute- dijo po restándole importancia.

Tai lung trago grueso, cerro bien la puerta, que estaba a medio abrir y camino hasta dejarse caer en su cama.

-no me gusta kioko- dijo el jaguar en un susurro.

-si claro... shifu sabia que esto pasaría, por eso dejo a cargo de vigilarte a víbora- explico po.

-¿ah si?... ¿que me dices tu?... estas muerto por esa tigresa sexy y loca- se burlo el jaguar.

-¡claro que no!- exclamo po -es ridículo que te guste una chica que apenas conoces y mas aun cuando ella te pateo el trasero- se defendió el panda.

-y eso te gusta de ella... que es la única hembra, y creo que ser viviente también, que te patea el trasero tan fácilmente- explico tai lung como todo un experto.

-como digas...- po le resto importancia, mientras se acomodaba para dormir.

-oye po...- llamo su atención tai lung - ¿crees que víbora sigua así… de rara mañana?- pregunto.

-no se... pero creo que se le pasara con el tiempo- contesto po medio adormilado.

-pero es muy raro... sueño, mareos, vómitos... cambios de humor- tai lung enumeraba con sus dedos.

-ahora que lo dices...- po se sentó en la cama con expresión pensativa -...el maestro shifu también menciono algo sobre víbora-.

-¿que cosa?- pregunto tai lung.

-me dijo algo sobre... que todos debíamos cuidarla y tratemos de comprenderla-

-¿que entre todos la cuidemos?... que raro... el maestro shifu no suele dar esos consejos- reflexiono tai lung.

-lo se...- respondió po.

Ambos se encogieron de hombros... tratar de averiguar que le pasaría a víbora les parecía el acertijo mas difícil de su vida, por lo que decidieron dejarlo y dedicarse a dormir.

EN LA HABITACION DE VIBORA...

Grulla estaba acostado a la par de víbora y la tenia envuelta en un tierno abrazo entre sus alas. Cuando había llegado a la habitación encontró a la serpiente dormida en la cama, tenía una expresión cansada, por lo que el solo se acostó a la par de ella. En su cabeza aun rondaba una sola pregunta ¿que es lo que pasaba a víbora?... en realidad el no le veía gracia alguna a la situación.

-hola...- un suave susurro y un apretón en su ala lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

-hola- contesto algo cortante grulla, lo que extraño a víbora.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto la serpiente.

-nada… eso debería preguntártelo yo- grulla miro a víbora con una ceja arqueada.

-¿Por qué?... ¿estas enojado por algo?- pregunto vibra, mientras se deshacía del abrazo y se reincorporaba para ver a grulla a la cara.

-no enojado… preocupado- contesto el ave.

-¿preocupado?... ¿pero por que?-

-por ti… ¿Qué no te das cuentas?- víbora solo lo miro sin entender –por el condenado bastón de Oogway… ni tu te das cuenta de lo que pasa- grulla cada vez elevaba mas el tono de voz.

-grulla… no me grites, no soy sorda y no, no tengo la mas mínima idea a lo que te refieres- víbora miro al ave con los ojos entrecerrados, lo que le advirtió que era mejor bajar el tono de voz.

-¿tus cambios de humor no es suficiente prueba?- pregunto grulla mas calmado, pero con tono de "es obvio".

-eso es su culpa…- víbora señalo con la punta de su cola a grulla -…sus bromas, su falta de atención… no es que ande llorando por eso, pero… me encantaría que salga de ustedes preguntarme como estoy al menos- la voz de víbora era casi un susurro.

-bueno… es eso tienes razón…- dijo grulla con un tono derrotado –pero… hoy me entere que estuviste con unos mareos y que vomitaste el otro día-.

La cara de víbora paso por todos los tonos posibles de rojo por tan embarazosa situación, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo…

-¿Quién te dijo?...- pregunto con un siseo -…fueron los chicos ¿no?...- grulla no contesto -…van a ver lo que les va a pasar por meterse donde no los llaman…- víbora estaba lista para salir de la habitación y agarrar a golpes a los chicos, pero grulla la detuvo.

-al menos ellos no me mienten…- dijo grulla, lo que hizo que víbora se calmaran -… anda dime, ¿Qué te esta pasando?- pregunto.

-no lo se…- contesto víbora en un susurro.

-¿Cómo que no?... víbora, cambias de humor a cada segundo, ahora estas triste, luego enojada y al siguiente segundo cantas y bailas de alegría…- víbora sol agacho la cabeza, algo apenada -…ahora me entero que también tienes vómitos, mareos y también antoj…- grulla se callo unos segundos… de repente, se dio cuenta de algo.

-¿grulla?- lo llamo víbora al ver que no reaccionaba. Pero el ave solo volteo a verla con una sonrisa tonta en la cara -… grulla me estas asustando-.

-víbora…- dijo en un susurro ante la mirada confusa de la reptil -¡estas embarazada!- exclamo el ave. Intento poner un ala sobre el vientre de la reptil, pero ella lo aparto con un latigazo en el ala.

-no digas tonterías… es imposible- dijo algo enfadada víbora.

-claro que no son tonterías…- se defendió el ave.

-grulla… o te bajas de las nubes y vuelves a la realidad o…- amenazo la serpiente.

-pero… ¡vamos a ser padres!- exclamo grulla contento, pero a víbora no le hacia gracia, para ella era algo imposible entre ambos. Grulla la seguía mirando con cara de "feliz cumpleaños" por lo que…

DIEZ SEGUNDOS DESPUES...

Tai lung y po se alertaron al escuchar la puerta abrirse... se reincorporaron un poco, solo para reír a carcajadas al ver a grulla con una marca de un golpe de víbora en plena cara.

-¿que te paso?- pregunto tai lung, que ya lloraba de tanto reír.

-al parecer hablo estupideces- respondió grulla mientras se dejaba caer en la cama.

-¿que le dijiste?- pregunto po con una ceja alzada.

-que yo tengo razón y ella no lo quiere aceptar - ninguno respondió a las palabras de grulla, ya se burlarían al día siguiente.

**EN EL BOSQUE DE LA CIUDAD IMPERIAL, CON TIGRESA...**

Yuan entro a la habitación y cerro la puerta, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Tigresa se encontraba dormida en su cama, tenia una remera que parecía vestido de largo, un short debajo de esta y estaba abrazaba a una almohada. El leopardo se esforzó para contener una carcajada al notar lo infantil que se veía. Con cuidado de no despertarla, la tomo en brazos y la deposito en la cama de ella, pero cuando dio media vuelta una pata lo tomo de la muñeca.

-juro que no vi nada- se excuso yuan mientras daba media vuelta, pero tigresa lo miraba con burla.

-no te pensaba decir eso, confió en ti…- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿entonces?- pregunto yuan con un suspiro de alivio.

Tigresa se hizo a un lado y le indico a yuan que se sentara a la par de ella. El leopardo la miro algo desconfiado, pero termino por ceder, aunque a una distancia prudente.

-tonto… solo quiero hablar con voz- se burlo tigresa.

-¿charlas nocturnas?- pregunto el leopardo con una ceja alzada.

-no… solo te quería preguntar algo- la expresión de tigresa, cambio de ser burlona a una te tristeza, cosa que no paso desapercibida para yuan.

-¿Qué paso tigresa?- pregunto yuan algo preocupado.

-es…- tigresa dudo si decirlo o no, le parecía algo tonto y sin sentido… seguramente era solo una pesadilla de cuando era pequeña.

-¿tigresa que pasa?- pregunto algo insistente yuan, al ver que no contestaba.

-es… tuve como una especie de recuerdo hoy… y… - intentaba explicarse tigresa, pero no encontraba palabras. Yuan la miro sorprendido… ¿será acaso que ella…?

-¿Qué recuerdo?- pregunto algo insistente, mientras la tomaba de los hombros.

-yuan… suéltame- le exigió tigresa.

-ups… perdón- se disculpo el leopardo. Le soltó los hombros, pero la rodeo con su brazo de forma… protectora.

-era… era de noche… llovía y era como si escapara de algo…- explico tigresa, algo extrañada por el comportamiento de yuan.

-¿eso es todo?- pregunto yuan. Tigresa solo asintió –es algo…- dijo en un susurro, sin darse cuenta que tigresa lo escucho.

-yuan… ¿tu sabes algo?- tigresa se reincorporo en la cama y lo miro a los ojos.

-claro que no… ¿hay algo mas que me quieras contar?- pregunto para evitar las preguntas de tigresa.

-tengo miedo…- dijo en un susurro sin siquiera pensarlo.

-¿miedo de que?- pregunto yuan algo extrañado.

-no lo se… en el recuerdo…yo estaba muy asustada- contesto.

Después de eso se quedaron el silencio un rato. Yuan estaba pensativo y preocupado y tigresa simplemente no quería seguir hablando. Al rato, cada quien se acostó en su cama, dispuestos a dormir. Pero tigresa por mas que daba vueltas en la cama no podía, tenia una especie de nudo en el pecho, esa sensación de miedo no se iba... pasaron unas horas, no podía creer como yuan dormía tan placidamente y ¡roncando!… cansada de tratar de dormir, sin mucho éxito, se levanto y se dirigió al armario al abrirlo encontró un pequeño mapa. Lo abrió, con una pequeña sonrisa, y repaso con atención hasta memorizarlo. Sin perder más tiempo saco un traje negro del armario (estilo ninja), se vistió y tomo su espada y mascara. Estaba por saltar por la ventana, pero una voz algo adormilada la detuvo…

-¿adonde crees que vas?- pregunto yuan algo adormilado pero serio. "_genial… despertó el cuida" _pensó con burla tigresa.

-vístete y acompáñame… si quieres- dijo simplemente tigresa para luego salir por la ventana.

Yuan se quedo anonado unos segundos, para después reaccionar _"¿Qué rayos planea?... mejor la acompaño… la ultima vez que salio sola de noche… mejor no recordar" _pensaba yuan… rápidamente se levanto, vistió, tomo una daga y siguió a tigresa...

**CONTINUARA...**

**bueno... asta aqui todo... pobre grulla... ¿no creen?... ¿que creen que pase con tigresa?... ¿vibora le hara caso a grulla?... jeje...**

**franco: bueno... ya no los aburras...**

**yo:... bueno es todo... nos leemos luego. ya saben... dejen review...**


	8. Durante la noche

**Holaaaaa... (franco: holaaa)... bueno, aqui el cap n° 8...**

**Franco:ya era hora ¿no crees?...**

**Yo:... que malo... ¿tienes idea lo que es escribir, estudiar, tener las mejores nota, atender a una hermanita y tener que ir a entrenar?...**

**Franco:...**

**Yo:... claro que no... si tu ni siquiera eras responsable con TUS tareas...**

**Franco: perdon :(**

**Yo: jajajajajaja ¡te hice sentir culpable!**

**Franco:... maldita manipuladora hija de las...**

**Yo:... termina la frase y tu línea familiar muere en este instante...**

**Franco:... jejeje... bueno... kung fu panda no nos pertenece y... bla... bla...**

**Yo: haci ta mejor XD... espero les guste el cap**

**Capitulo_8**

-¿adonde crees que vas?- pregunto yuan algo adormilado pero serio, observando a su amiga desde su cama. "_genial… despertó el cuida"_pensó con burla tigresa.

-vístete y acompáñame… si quieres- dijo simplemente tigresa para luego salir por la ventana, era lo mismo que decirle que se quedara, en algún momento lo encontraría espiándola.

Yuan se quedo anonado unos segundos, para después reaccionar _"¿Qué rayos planea?... mejor la acompaño… la ultima vez que salio sola de noche… mejor no recordar"_pensaba yuan... rápidamente se levanto, vistió, tomo una daga y siguió a tigresa…

MEDIA HORA DESPUES…

Tigresa saltaba de tejado en tejado por las casas de la ciudad, iba seguida por yuan, pero decidió no prestarle atención. Iba metida en sus pensamientos… antes de salir se memorizo el mapa entero del palacio de los emperadores, quería entrar y trazar una ruta de escape, ya que dentro de unos días seguramente tendrían que cumplir su misión. Llego hasta un callejón oscuro y vio su oportunidad de perder a yuan, no quería llevarlo con ella, pero el no entendía y siempre se tenia que comportar como "hermano mayor sobre protector". Entro al callejón y se oculto entre unas sombras, espero hasta que yuan llegara y sin hacer ruido o dejarse ver, salio de ahí… dejando solo al leopardo.

"_Al menos te quedaras ahí… si tan solo no fueras tan cuida… no te entiendo yuan..." _pensaba mientras seguía saltando de tejado en tejado "_… ¿enserio crees que no me se cuidar?... siempre actuando como si yo fuera una niña pequeña a la que cuidar, simplemente eres un paranoico" _pensaba, pero la silueta de un felino, que se detuvo frente a ella la hizo detenerse en seco.

-¿terminaste con tu juego?- pregunto yuan, mientras se quitaba la mascara, solo para ver a tigresa con una ceja arqueada.

-¿de que juego hablas?- pregunto tigresa, fingiendo no saber nada.

-ya no mientas… ¿A dónde vas, tigresa?- pregunto serio el leopardo.

-escucha…- tigresa se quito la mascara y lo miro desafiante -…tu no eres nadie, ni mi padre, ni mi hermano, ni nadie para vigilarme- le dijo, señalándolo con un dedo.

-no…- yuan la miro con expresión neutra y aparto su mano de un manotazo –no soy tu padre, no soy tu hermano… pero soy tu amigo, que te conoce desde los trece y el único que sabe lo que realmente pasa por tu trastornada cabeza- le contesto, calmadamente, yuan.

-entonces sabrás… que aun sigo esperando que me digas… ¿Por qué mierda me sigues siempre que salgo de noche?- pregunto tigresa, perdiendo la paciencia.

-no puedo decirte… solo no quiero que nada te pase- el semblante de yuan se torno entre triste y serio, no podía decirle sus razones, lo creería loco y simplemente no le creería.

-bueno… en ese caso, yo no puedo decirte donde voy y más le vale a tu integridad física que no te atrape siguiéndome- sin esperar respuesta alguna, tigresa salto del tejado, para seguir corriendo por las desiertas y oscuras calles, dejando a yuan.

"_si esta gata testaruda hija de la re mil regalada cree que me quedare, por una amenaza... simplemente no me conoce..." _ pensó con burla yuan, espero a que tigresa se alejara un poco y luego la siguió, pero por los tejados. Se tubo que esconder un par de veces para evitar que ella lo viera, pero, pero primera vez en su vida, logro pasar desapercibido... o eso creyó. Tubo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no ir y detenerla, al verla entrar en un bar nocturno, que no se veían nada... "inocente" por así decirlo.

"_¡¿es enserio?!... ¡¿ES ENSERIO?!... ¿y así quiere que confié en ella?... juro por todo lo sagrado, que entro y la saco a patadas del lugar" _yuan estaba bastante molesto. Se escondió detrás de unos árboles y observo a tigresa... la felina se coloco bien su mascara, miro a ambos lados, como si no quisiera que la vieran y entro. Yuan contó hasta tres y la siguió, la idea era contar hasta diez pero... simplemente no tubo paciencia.

**CON TIGRESA...**

"_¿con que igual vas a seguirme?... bien, como quieras…" _tigresa sonrió con malicia y corrió aun mas rápido.

Hizo de cuenta que no sabia que yuan la seguía, lo dejo creerse su cuento y siguió con su camino como si nada pasase, pero con un "pequeño atajo". Siguió corriendo hasta llegar a una especie de bar nocturno, ni ella sabia como conocía ese lugar, solo se le ocurrió. Era ese tipo de bar donde los ladrones y las "cualquiera" se suelen juntar por las noches.

"_bien… ¿te gusta espiar?... trágate esta" _pensó tigresa, haciendo esfuerzos para no reír a carcajadas y hacerle señas de "fuck you" al leopardo.

Llego hasta la puerta y se coloco su mascara y miro a ambos lados, fingiendo que no querían que la vieran, pero en realidad, se aseguraba de todo lo contrario. Sonrió con malicia al ver a yuan, que a leguas se lo notaba hervir de cólera, y entro al bar. Una vez adentro, ni siquiera se detuvo a ver como era el bar o a prestar atención a los individuos masculinos que se le insinuaba, solo se abrió paso entre la gente, apartándolos con un puntapié o algún otro golpe, para luego salir por la puerta trasera.

"_bien… paso uno, engañar a yuan, listo… ahora, a lo que vine en un principio" _pensó tigresa, en lo que corría lejos del bar.

Llego hasta los terrenos del palacio y se escondió en la copa de unos árboles, pero aun le quedaba un problema… el par de linces que hacían de guardias en la entrada. "_pensemos… si entro, quizás no salga, pero… vale la pena y si no entro… no tengo ni maldita idea de cómo saldré la próxima que venga…". _No pudo terminar sus pensamientos, porque sin darse cuenta, movió un pie y quebró una de las ramas. Tigresa contuvo la respiración y cerro los ojos con fuerza, rezando para que no la hayan escuchado, pero...

-¡¿quien anda ahí?!- pregunto uno de los guardias, mirando a todos lados.

Tigresa pudo sentir como se le aceleraba el corazón, había metido la pata, literalmente. "_piensa, piensa... pero que tonta... ya se"_ . Salto de árbol, cayendo agazapada al suelo. Se saco su mascara y la escondió en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Usaría su... "técnica contra babosos" ...

CON YUAN...

El leopardo entro al bar hecho una fiera, si la encontraba ahí... bueno, no la mataría, ni la lastimaría pero... no iba a pasar por alto. Recorrió el bar entero, pero solo encontró algunas felinas que se le insinuaban. Sin prestar atención a nadie, camino hasta un lugar apartado y se apoyo contra la pared, dejando escapar un suspiro cansado.

"_lo se, lo se... estoy exagerando con mi promesa de protegerla pero... me da terror que le vuelva a pasar lo mismo... mejor me voy a esperarla en la cabaña"..._yuan estaba por salir, pero unas voces, bastante cercas, llamaron su atención...

-¿viste a esa enmascarada que entro hace rato?- pregunto, demasiado contento para su bien, un jabalí, que a leguas se notaba que estaba ebrio.

-si, esa loca me pego un puntapié pero... digamos que estaba buena- comento un cerdo, en las mismas condiciones de ebriedad.

Yuan abrió los ojos como platos, mientras escuchaba la conversación... ¿que otra loca enmascarada que pegaba puntapiés había aparte de tigresa?. Avanzo unos pasos, con la mirada mas fría que pudo poner, miro al cerdo, para luego tomarlo de su ropa y estrellarlo contra la pared.

-la chica... ¿viste hacia donde fue?- pregunto, amenazadoramente.

-¿que pasa niño fuerte?- pregunto con burla el cerdo, pero se notaba que tenia miedo -¿era tu novia?-.

Ok, yuan estaba con los nervios de punta y no tenia paciencia para las burlas de un cerdo ebrio. Sin dudarlo, saco la daga que tenía en su cinturón y degolló al cerdo. Ignorando las miradas horrorizadas, limpio su daga en la ropa del mismo cerdo y la volvió a guardar. Hace mucho que no había utilizado esa daga, y ahora sentía la satisfacción de hacerlo.

"_créeme... te hice un favor" _pensó, antes de salir corriendo del lugar.

No sabia donde estaba tigresa, ni por donde empezar a buscar. No le quedaba otra que volver a la cabaña y esperarla ahí... si, algo le decía que iba a ser una larga noche, en el peor sentido.

CON TIGRESA...

Tigresa se puso de pie y camino en dirección a los guardias a paso lento pero seguro, contoneando levemente sus caderas y serpenteando su cola en el aire.

-¡identifíquese!- ordeno uno de los linces, apuntando con su lanza, pero lentamente bajo su arma al ver a la felina.

-tranquilos caballeros... vengo en son de paz- dijo tigresa con voz pausada y burlona.

-¿que hace aquí señorita?- pregunto el otro lince.

-es peligroso que un bello ángel pasee por estas horas- el primer lince le sobrio de forma "seductora".

-solo... un paseo nocturno- tigresa se acerco a los linces y rozo su cola por sus narices...

Ambos linces quedaron abonados... "_bien para mi... mas fácil imposible" _ pensó tigresa. Para cortar de una vez con todo ese numerito, se acerco a los guardias y... saco su espada, para propinarles un certero golpe en el cuello.

-si... ¿quien dijo que era un ángel?- murmuro, mirando macabramente los cadáveres, mientras se volvía a colocar su mascara.

Después de esconder los cuerpos detrás de unos arbustos, salto la muralla de la entrada y se interno por los jardines del palacio. Camino, con cuidado de no hacer ruido y alertar a los demás guardias, por entre los árboles y arbustos, hasta llegar a la pared este del palacio, donde una enredadera subía por toda la pared.

-perfecto...- murmuro, remarcando la "r", como toda una felina.

Miro a todos lados, revisando que no haya monos a la costa y trepo la enredadera... sin caer en cuenta, que era observada desde unos de los balcones mas altos...

DENTRO DEL PALACIO... EN LA HABITACION DE LOS CHICOS...

Mantis roncaba, cómodamente dormido en la almohada de su cama, mono reía entre sueños, grulla daba vueltas en la cama murmurando "víbora... yo tengo razón...", tai lung soñaba con kioko y formaba "piquitos" con sus labios, como si la quisiera besar y po... hace mas de una hora que el panda daba vueltas en su cama, tratando de conciliar el sueño.

"_¿por que no puedo dormir?... ya intente de todo, conté ovejas, leí un poco... ¡hasta me di un baño!" _pensaba el panda. Hace un poco mas de una hora se había despertado, agitado y sudando frió por un sueño bastante raro.

EN EL SUEÑO...

_El estaba parado en el centro de esa misma habitación, pero estaba solo, no había nadie. Giraba sobre sus propios pies, buscando la puerta, pero esta tampoco estaba. _

_Un ruido en el balcón, capto su atención. Rápidamente volteo hacia el pero... no había nadie, volvió a dar media vuelta y... detrás de el estaba una figura enmascarada, pero por su silueta parecía ser femenina._

_-¿quien eres?- pregunto po, algo nervioso. Lo único que podía ver de ella, eran sus intensos ojos carmín, que parecían ver mas allá de su alma._

_-¿asustado panda?- pregunto de manera burlona la misteriosa enmascarada._

_-¿quien... eres?- volvió a preguntar po, pero ahora mas nervioso._

_-soy...- la enmascarada desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, para luego aparecer en detrás de el -...el amor mas letal, que pudieras elegir- le susurro, para luego desaparecer._

FIN DEL SUEÑO...

Si, realmente era raro ese sueño. Suspiro cansado y se reincorporo en la cama, quedando sentado a la orilla se esta, y tomo la carta que le había dejado tigresa, solo para releerla... "_¿que me pasa?... primero, no me puedo sacar a esa tigresa de mi cabeza y ahora, tengo sueños raros... definitivamente, me estoy volviendo loco" _ pensaba, mientras se daba golpecitos en la frente con la palma de su mano. Se puso de pie y camino hacia el balcón, sin soltar la carta, un poco de aire fresco no le vendría mal.

Apoyo sus manos en las barandas y cerro los ojos, dejando que la fresca brisa de la noche golpeara su cara. Abrió los ojos y miro al cielo, estaba estrellado, la luna era llena y no había rastro alguno de nubes. Abrió la carta y la releyó por milésima vez, sentía algo raro al leerla, era como desear que ella estuviera ahí, pero a la vez como tratar de ignorar esa carta.

Unos ruidos del crujir de unas ramas interrumpieron el silencio de la noche. Po levanto la mirada de la carta y la dirigió hacia la enredadera que se encontraba a un costado del balcón. Se sorprendió al ver a un felino escalar la planta, no era ninguno de los guardias, eso era mas que obvio, pues este felino tenia puesta una mascara y un traje negro. Se hizo a un costado, ocultándose con la pared a esperar que el felino llegue a la altura de ese balcón... "_bien po... bárbaro guerrero dragón, ya sabes que hacer" _ se daba ánimos, mentalmente.

Finalmente, el felino llego hasta la altura del balcón... lo mas silencioso posible, po salio de su "escondite", tomo al felino del cuello y lo estrello contra la pared, pero el no se quedo atrás, con su brazo logro zafarse del agarre del panda y de una patada lateral lo aparto a un lado. Intento escabullirse de nuevo por el balcón, pero po se reincorporo y lo tomo de la cola. El panda lo jalo hasta tirarlo en el suelo, lo volvió a tomar del cuello, pero esta vez le inmovilizo los brazos y las piernas.

-¿quien eres? Y ¿que quieres?- pregunto po, en un tono amenazante. El felino no respondió, solo trataba de zafarse del agarre...

EN LA CABAÑA DEL BOSQUE... CON YUAN...

El leopardo acababa de llegar hasta la cabaña, pero no entro por la puerta, sino por la ventana de la habitación. Entro, dejo su daga apoyada en su mesita de noche y se dejo caer en su cama, con un suspiro derrotado.

"_tranquilo... ella esta bien, solo salio a... ¿a quien engaño?... no tengo una maldita idea de donde se metió, es de noche tarde, anda sola y..." _yuan se reincorporo abruptamente de la cama y a zancadas se acerco al armario de dobles puertas que había en la pared.

Abrió de par en par las puertas, dejando ver todo tipo de armas, sables, shurikens, kunais y hasta unos abanicos con cuchillas afiladas. Pero toda su atención se concertó en un saco de arena para golpear, cortesía de tigresa. Colgó el saco de arena en un gancho que colgaba del techo y se paro enfrente. Había visto a tigresa descargar su ira miles de veces con ese pobre saco, que a duras penas seguía entero, y aunque no le parecía muy efectivo, era lo que necesitaba.

"_bien... mejor el saco que alguien mas" _pensó yuan.

Cerro los ojos y respiro hondo, dejando los recuerdos de aquella noche llegar a su mente...la imagen de el, corriendo con una tigresa de quince años mal herida entre sus brazos, de noche, en medio de la lluvia y buscando ayuda llego a su mente... con toda sus fuerzas golpeo el saco con ambos puños.

"_¡yuan!... ¡ayúdame!... no estoy mintiendo, es verdad" _un grito desgarrador de tigresa, a los quince años, resonó en su mente. Esta vez le pego al saco con sus puños y una patada. El saco se balanceo bastante para luego quedar quieto en su lugar.

Yuan se quedo viéndolo, recordando aun mas de eso odiosa noche... la sangre le hervía de cólera y sus puños le temblaban...

"_yuan no me dejes... tengo miedo… ellos me están siguiendo" _la suplica de tigresa, mas la imagen de ellos dos en un callejón y ella jalándolo de su muñeca para que se quedara, inundaron su cabeza.

"_tranquila... no pasara nada, ya vengo... no temas" _le había dicho, antes de soltarse de su agarre e irse, dejándola sola, pues en ese entonces no había creído en sus palabras y lo había tomado como una exageración, sin tan solo lo hubiera sabido...

El se fue, no le creyó, pensó que solo lo decía para asustarlo a el también, la dejo y cuando volvió ya había sido demasiado tarde, ella estaba herida y débil... le pego al saco reiterada veces, dejando descargar toda su ira y algunas lagrimas de impotencia hasta que... el saco cedió, se descosió y callo del gancho, derramando la arena en el suelo. Yuan se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo, las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas y no podía evitarlo. La angustia, el dolor, la tristeza y el remordimiento formaban un nudo en su pecho, que le impedía respirar.

"_¿por que no te creí esa noche?... ¿por que te deje sola?... tu me lo advertiste, intentaste pedir ayuda, pero no te creí, me fui y cuando volví... solo tenias quince años, no tenias porque sufrir eso... si tan solo te hubiera ayudado y acompañado cuando me lo pediste, cuando estabas tan asustada que prácticamente me lo suplicaste..." _ pensaba con angustia. Finalmente se puso de pie, pero las piernas le tambaleaban, por lo que se dejo caer en la primera cama que alcanzo y se quedo dormido, cansado de llorar.

EN EL SUEÑO DE YUAN…

_El leopardo corría por unas oscuras calles, seguido de una muy insegura tigresa, ambos tenían quince años y aunque la que solía liderar era ella, esa noche ella estaba algo rara._

_-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto por milésima vez en la noche, deteniéndose frente a ella para que no escapara._

_-yuan…- ella lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos -…tengo miedo- le confeso._

_-¿miedo de que?- pregunto algo burlo, en ese entonces le parecieron cómicas esas palabras, viniendo de ella._

_-yuan, es enserio… ellos me persigue, shan los contrato- tigresa estaba a punto de llorar. A yuan le partió el alma verla así, quiso contestar, pero el ruido de pisadas capto su atención._

_-escucha… no creo que sea tan malo, ya vengo, ir a ver quien anda- dijo con una sonrisa, acariciando su daga._

_-no yuan, no me dejes… son ellos, a mi me buscan- tigresa lo tomo fuertemente por la muñeca, casi clavando sus garras._

_-no te preocupes… no es nada… solo exageras- yuan le sonrió y se soltó de su agarre. Sin mirara atrás o prestar atención a la voz de tigresa llamándolo, se fue y la dejo._

_Corrió unos minutos, buscando al dueño de esas pisadas pero… no había nadie. Ya cansado de buscar, estaba por volver por sobre sus pasos cuando… un grito desgarrador llamo su atención. Puro jurar que se le detuvo el corazón de miedo al escuchar ese grito, era tigresa. Sin perder tiempo, corrió todo lo rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían, la busco por todas partes, la llamo a gritos, pero ella no contestaba… después de minutos, que parecieron horas, buscándola, la encontró a unas calles de ahí, en las peores condiciones que se pudo imaginar._

_-¡TIGRESA!... no, no por favor… no, esto es mi culpa- sin perder tiempo, corrió hacia ella y la cargo en brazos. Tenia que llevarla a un medico y rápido…_

_Después de que el medico la reviso, la noticia que le dio no era la que nunca se pudo haber imaginado, la sangre le hirvió en cólera y por primera vez tubo ganas, realmente, de hacer sufrir al desgraciado que la ataco hasta matarlo… ella tenia razón, ella se lo advirtió y no le creyó… sin tan solo le hubiera creído, la pudo haber protegido. El entro a verla en la habitación y se sentó en una silla a un lado de la cama…_

_-perdóname…- lloraba, mientras le sostenía la mano -…fue mi culpa, debí protegerte…- tigresa, aun dormida, le estrecho la mano, como si lo escuchara._

_Ese día, tigresa perdió la memoria de todo lo ocurrido y el… se prometió a si mismo que siempre la protegería ante todo, aunque sea con su vida…_

FIN DEL SUEÑO…

-tigresa… perdóname… perdóname…- murmuraba entre sueños, mientras se revolvía en la cama…

CON TIGRESA...

El panda la tenia acorralada contra una pared, con una mano la aprisionaba de cuello, con una pierna inmovilizaba las de ella y sus brazos eran aplastados en su espalda, estaba de espaldas a el, por lo que no lo podía ver, pero lo reconoció su voz.

"_¿que demonios hace el aquí?" _estaba sorprendida, no esperaba encontrarlo ahí, pero ahora no podía pensar en eso, tenia que liberarse antes de que le rompiera el cuello.

-lo repetiré una vez... ¿quien eres?- pregunto el panda con voz amenazante.

-mierda... mi... cu... cuello- contesto en un susurro, fingiendo que le faltaba el aire.

El panda aflojo el agarre, pero tigresa aprovecho esa distracción y se las arreglo para morderle la mano, haciendo que la soltara. Po se alejo de ella, sosteniéndose la pata mordida con la otra y tigresa se alejo de el un poco, adoptando una pose de batalla.

-¿no te dijeron que es sucio atacar por las espaldas?- tigresa se burlo de el, modificando un poco su voz.

-no creo que tu pelees limpio...- le contesto po, mostrando la pata mordida y preguntándose si sus amigos en vez de dormidos no estaban desmayados.

Tigresa sonrió con malicia y aunque no se noto por la mascara, po pudo apreciar un brillo especial en esos ojos... ¡carmín! Po abrió los ojos como platos y miro con atención a la felina, era la misma que del sueño.

-¿asustado panda?- pregunto con burla tigresa, mientras se acercaba a el, sin perder su postura de batalla.

-¿qui... quie... quien... eres?- balbuceo po totalmente en shock... ¿podría un sueño hacerse realidad?... no lo sabia, pero ahí tenia a su sueño en alma y cuerpo.

-¿enserio quieres saber?- tigresa relajo su postura y se acerco a el panda contoneando sus caderas.

-¡basta ya!... ¿quien eres?- po intento atacar, creyendo que ella estaba con la guardia baja, pero ella detuvo su puño únicamente con la palma de su mano.

-si insistes... soy...- tigresa salto sobre po, cayo a sus espaldas, le torció los brazos, cortándole la respiración y apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro de el -...la felina mas letal, que te pudieras cruzar- le susurro lentamente.

Tigresa le dio un lengüetaza en la mejilla a po, lo soltó y lo aparto con un golpe al estomago, estaba por saltar del balcón pero… alcanzo a ver en el suelo una hoja de papel, se acerco y la tomo entre sus patas, aprovechando que el panda estaba aturdido. Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa al leer lo que decía la hoja, sin pensarlo, saco un lápiz del bolsillo del pantalón y dibujo un símbolo al reverso, para luego saltar por el balcón. El panda estaba de rodillas en el suelo, tosiendo compulsivamente y algo aturdido por el fuerte golpe, pero logro ver como la felina saltaba por el balcón.

Tigresa callo de cuatro patas y agazapada en el suelo. Sin esperar nada, salio corriendo lo mas rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían... "_¿por que hice eso?... aunque... jejeje... la cara del panda no tenia precio" _pensaba entre extrañada y divertida, mientras corría por el bosque que rodeaba el palacio, en dirección a la cabaña.

Cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente de kilómetros, se detuvo en seco y miro al cielo... si, definitivamente si se apuraba, llegaría a la cabaña minutos antes de que amaneciera.

EN EL PALACIO... CON PO...

Cuando hubo recuperado el aire y la fuerza suficiente para mantenerse de pie, po camino hasta dejarse caer en su cama... "_esa chica pega fuerte... auch... mi mano" _po bajo su mirada hasta su mano derecha y... tenia una marcas de dientes de felino. Se levanto y se dirigió hasta unos de los estante, de donde tomo unas vendas y desinfectante para curarse la mano.

Una vez se hubo desinfectado y vendado la mano, se volvió a dirigir al balcón, ya estaba por amanecer y no tenia sentido intentar dormir de nuevo... "_esa felina... ¿quien era?... su forma de pelear, entre agresiva, pero con un toque personal… ya la eh visto antes..."_

-¿ya hay que despertar?- la voz de un adormilado tai lung lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-si, tai lung... ya esta amaneciendo- contesto con cansancio po, reprimiendo las ganas de gritarle... "¿y recién te despiertas?".

CON TIGRESA...

La felina llego hasta la cabaña, cuando los primeros rayos de luz asomaban en el horizonte, pero cuando quiso entrar por la ventana de su habitación, se dio cuenta que estaba cerrada, así que tubo que entrar por la puerta. Entro y se sorprendió al ver que ni yuan ni haku estaban despiertos... "_bueno... tal vez tenga unos momentos para dormir... además, no quiero ver a yuan, no aun"_ pensó,

Se dirigió hasta la cocina, en busca de algo para comer, después de todo no había cenado prácticamente nada. Saco los dumplings que habían quedado de la noche anterior, lleno un baso con jugo y se sentó en la mesada a comer. Todavía rondaba en su cabeza… ¿Qué era eso que había sentido la noche anterior?... era como si estuviera asustada, pero… solo le había pasado cuando estuvo demasiado cerca de haku… "_¿yo?... ¿asustada de ese minino miedoso?... si, como no… solo quiero terminar esta tonta misión e irme de aquí" _pensaba algo molesta, de repente, el hambre le había pasado. Dejo todo en la mesa, después de todo seguramente ya se levantarían los demás, y subió las escaleras.

Llego hasta la puerta de su habitación y se quedo parada un rato ahí… ¿y si yuan estaba despierto?, no tenia ganas de pelear con el. Finalmente, se decidió por entrar, pero al cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas, pudo ver al leopardo dormido en su cama. Lo que mas le extraño, fue ver el saco de arena, destrozado en el suelo… "_¿pero que rayos?... ¿Qué hace en MI cama?... ¿y desde cuando golpea el saco?"… _tigresa se acerco a el, dispuesta a sacarlo a patadas de su cama pero… se detuvo al ver la expresión angustiada en el rostro del felino y sus manos lastimadas.

"_bien… este gato ya me preocupo… ¿pero que rayos le pasa para lastimarse así?" _entre molesta y preocupada, saco unas vendas y desinfectante del cajón de su mesita de noche y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, a la par de yuan.

Le curo y vendo las manos sin despertarlo, se veía cansado y angustiado. Tigresa se recostó, medio sentada, contra el respaldo de la cama y recostó la cabeza de yuan en su regazo, para luego acariciarle la cabeza, como si fuera un cachorro. Era lo que el hacia cuando ella tenia pesadillas de chica, por lo que se le ocurrió que podría funcionar, después de todo, ella no era muy "maternal" que se diga en esos asuntos. Por suerte, tubo razón, al poco tiempo, no solo el leopardo relajo la expresión de su rostro, sino que también se abrazo a ella.

"_maldición, yuan… ya no eres un niño…" _pensaba tigresa algo molesta "_…aunque… mejor descansa, no se que es lo que ocultas, pero te tiene muy perturbado" _pensó con una sonrisa tierna, sonrisa que se borro al escucharlo roncar "_…y se te fue la ternura" _pensó con burla. Aunque ella no quisiera, ya que era de día, se quedo dormida al poco tiempo…

EN EL PALACIO… CON PO Y LOS CINCO FURIOSOS…

Po se había recostado un rato en la cama, ya que todavía nadie despertaba y tai lung se había vuelto a dormir y soñar con "la sensual kioko"… según el sueño del jaguar…

"_¿este jaguar no se puede callar?... ¿acaso tiene que decir todo lo de sus sueños?..." _pensaba po, bastante molesto. La falta de sueño estaba afectando su humor y escuchar murmurar a tai lung cursilerías, algo pasadas de tono, no era buena ayuda. Ya harto de escuchar "kioko esto, kioko aquello"… se levanto de su cama con una almohada en mano, se acerco hasta la cama del felino y empezó a golpearlo con la almohada hasta que despertó.

-¿OYE QUE TE PASA?- tai lung callo de bruces al suelo por los golpes.

-¿puedes dejar de nombrar a kioko?- pregunto, un poco mas calmado, po. Dio media vuelta y camino hasta dejarse caer de vuelta en su cama, enterrando su cara en una almohada.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto tai lung, al ver a su amigo con mal humor.

-no dormí mas de hora y media en toda la noche… y entre... tus "inocentes sueños con kioko" y grulla diciéndole a víbora entre sueños que el tiene razón de no se que cosa… - contesto po, aun sin levantar la cabeza de la cama.

-¿Por qué no dormiste?- pregunto tai lung, sonrojado por sus sueños y a punto de reír a carcajadas por lo de grulla.

-no lo se… solo no tenia sueño- contesto po, ni auque estuviera loco les contaría el sueño.

-¿algo más?- pregunto tai lung, con la ceja arqueada. Po no contesto, se reincorporo en la cama y le mostró su mano vendada, que tenia restos de sangre -¿Qué te paso ahí?- pregunto.

-digamos que… mientras tu y estos otros…- po señalo a los demás chicos -…dormían y soñaban en la quinta nube, a mi me ataco una felina y me mordió la mano- explico molesto el panda, logrando que tai lung se largara a carcajadas.

-jajaja…¿te ataco una felina?... jajaja… - se burlaba tai lung, que ya se sobaba la panza de tanto reír. Se levanto de su cama y se sentó junto a po, pasando fraternalmente un brazo por sus hombros –amigo… deja de soñar eso- le dijo con burla. Po solo lo miro moles y lo empujo, haciéndolo caer de su cama.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- víbora entro al cuarto, la habían despertado con tanto alboroto, aunque ella también rió al ver a po con cara de niño enfadado y a tai lung tirado en el piso, llorando de tanto reír.

-¡oye!... ¿no sabes tocar?- le reclamaron tai lung y po al unísono.

-ustedes miles de veces han entrado en mi cuarto sin tocar…- se defendió víbora, mientras cerraba la puerta a sus espalda y reptaba hasta subirse en la cama vacía de tai lung.

-bueno… tienes razón... pero fue por una buena causa- se defendió tai lung, cruzándose de brazos en el suelo.

-si entrar en mi cuarto, con una crucifijo y gritando… "muere bruja… ¡muere!"…- ironizo víbora, rodando sus ojos, po y tai lung solo rieron nerviosos -¿de que hablaban?- pregunto.

-de… nada importante- contesto po, no tenia ganas de sacar el asunto.

-po dice que lo ataco una felina- se burlo tai lung, con mirada despreocupada y recibiendo un golpe del panda.

-¿que?- pregunto víbora, ella no se lo tomaba en juego.

-es verdad... estaba en el balcón y ella apareció, trepando por la enredadera y... mira...- po le mostró la mano vendada -...me mordió la muy...

-no termines la frase...- lo interrumpió víbora -¿como era ella?- pregunto.

-emm... no se...- contesto algo confundido el panda -... tenia un traje negro y una mascara de cara completa, solo pude ver sus ojos... eran carmín- explico, con un escalofrió al recordar esa sensación tan familiar, pero desconocida a la vez, que le dio esa mirada.

Víbora se quedo callada, esa descripción, se parecía a... sin responder, se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al balcón...

-¿que va a hacer?- pregunto tai lung, pero la reptil no contesto.

Víbora salio al balcón y paseo su vista por todo el lugar, tenia que encontrar una señal que le dijera que sus sospechas eran ciertas, pero… no encontró nada. Estaba por volver a entrar, pero un ruido en la enredadera llamo su atención. Se acerco hasta la planta y, sosteniéndose del balcón para no caer, tomo un pedazo de papel que había en la planta, para luego volver a entrar a la habitación, no era lo que buscaba pero… era algo.

-¿víbora que hacia?- pregunto po, desde su cama y algo extrañado por la actitud de su amiga.

-mira…- víbora le paso el papel a tai lung y po.

-es… una carta para po…- dijo algo burlón tai lung, po no le contesto, solo le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-al reverso… idiota- contesto víbora, claramente molesta.

Ambos chicos voltearon el papel, en el había una especie de símbolo, era una flor de loto, compétalos rosa, pero una calavera en medio de estos. Se quedaron algo confundidos, analizando con cuidado el dibujo. Ya lo habían visto antes, pero no recordaban donde.

-¿y esto?- pregunto tai lung con la hoja entre sus patas.

-una flor de muerte…- contesto víbora, pero el panda y el felino la miraron sin entender -...es un símbolo de las kunoichis- explico, con cansancio, la reptil.

-aahh- exclamaron el felino y el oso -... ¿esa felina era una kunoichi?- pregunto tai lung.

-creo que si... y por lo que acaba de decir po, creo que se puede tratar de la dama de las tinieblas- razono víbora.

-¿la dama de las tinieblas?... ¿la cecina mas cruel, sanguinaria y sensual de todo los tiempos?- tai lung sonaba igual, o mas, emocionado que po al hablar del kung fu.

-emmm... si... - contesto dudosa víbora, algo extrañada por la actitud de su amigo.

-wou...- tai lung tenia cara de bobo -... ¿a que hora dices que estabas en el balcón?... ¿po?- tai lung volteo su cabeza para ver a po...

El panda tenia la mirada perdida en algún punto indefinido de la habitación, perdido en sus pensamientos... "_¿ella era la dama de las tinieblas?... no, imposible... pero, ¿por que?... cuando la vi a los ojos, cuando pelee con ella... parecía tan, familiar... y ese símbolo, estoy seguro que era el de la espada de tigresa… pero, ella dijo que era un regalo y…" _un golpe en su cara lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡po!... reacciona amigo- tai lung lo abofeteaba reiterada veces.

-¿QUE TE PASA?- le grito po, apartándolo con su brazo.

-te quedaste como... en transe- respondió víbora, con voz calmada.

Po iba a contestar, pero en ese momento sonó el gong de la ciudad, ocasionando que mono, mantis y grulla deportaran... ya tendrían que levantarse.

-buenos días mundo... ¿a que me extrañaron?- "saludo" mono, mientras se reincorporaba y se estiraba en su cama.

-buenos días...- saludaron al unísono mantis y grulla con pocos ánimos.

Víbora, tai lung y po simplemente se rieron de sus amigos. Mono se levanto de la cama con la mejor de las sonrisas y acaparo el baño, mantis opto por esconderse bajo las sabanas y grulla... el ave, al ver a víbora, esbozo una amplia sonrisa y se acerco a ella, para saludarla con un beso.

-hola mi amor... ¿descansaste?- pregunto tiernamente grulla, logrando que víbora sonriera.

-hola... ¿por que tanto entusiasmo?- víbora estaba algo extrañada, generalmente grulla al despertar por la mañana era tan tierno como una roca.

-pues... deberías saber...- grulla acaricio con su ala la zona del vientre de ella.

-¿sigues con esa locura?... ¿no te cansas?- pregunto algo molesta la reptil, apartándose del ave.

-si tan mentira crees que es...- grulla esbozo una sonrisa divertida -...te acompaño al medico- le propuso.

Víbora empalideció ante su propuesta, no es que dudara de lo que ella misma decía pero... no quería ir, le daba terror los médicos. Grulla, por su parte, sonreía con autosuficiencia, estaba segura que el tenia razón y hasta que un medico le dijera lo contrario, no desistiría. Por su parte, po, tai lung y mantis, que había salido de entre las sabanas para espiar, escuchaban la conversación, aun sin saber a que se referían, pero esperaban la respuesta de víbora, hasta que…

EN LA CABAÑA DEL BOSQUE… CON YUAN…

La luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana despertó a yuan. Lentamente abrió los ojos, los sentía arder y estaba seguro que los tenia hinchados. Bostezo, quiso estirarse, pero unos brazos, se lo impidieron. Abrió del todo los ojos, solo para darse cuenta que estaba usando de almohada el regazo de tigresa y ella lo acunaba maternalmente.

"_¿pero que rayos?" _se reincorporo abruptamente, aunque se arrepintió al ver que casi la despierta, la felina solo se removió en la cama, para luego estrechar una almohada entre sus brazos.

"_¿quien lo diría?... tigresa tiene instinto maternal" _ pensó, algo burlón _"bueno... me alegro que este bien, pero... que no crea que se salvara" _.

Se levanto en la cama y, ya de pie, se estiro, haciendo tronar todos los huesos de su espalda. Sonrió para sus adentros al ver sus manos vendadas... "_bueno, al menos no estará enojada con migo y... pero se enojara al ver que rompí su saco..." _pensó, con una media sonrisa al ver el saco destrozado en el suelo. Estaba por dar el primer paso hacia la puerta, cuando la espada de tigresa, a medio ocultar bajo su cama, llamo su atención. Volvió sobre sus pasos, tomo la espada entre sus manos y la saco de su funda. La hoja de la odachi estaba llena de sangre por ambos lados del filo.

"_bueno... ella tampoco se quedo atrás... pobre del que se la cruzo" _pensó.

Guardo la espada y la volvió a dejar donde estaba, para luego salir de la habitación. Bajo las escaleras y se dirigió hasta la cocina, a buscar una escoba. Al llegar allí, se encontró con haku, que estaba tomando te, sentado en la mesada.

-un poco tarde... ¿no crees?- se burlo el león, pero yuan no contesto -¿y tigresa?-

-no te importa...- contesto yuan secamente, mientras tomaba una escoba entre sus patas.

-que humor... ¿que paso?- se burlo haku, con lastima fingida.

-¿que paso?... tengo que aguantar a un gato miedoso de las narices, eso paso- contesto yuan, volteándose a verlo.

-mmm... anoche no estaban...- haku ignoro completamente las palabras anteriores del leopardo.

-si no tienes nada que decir...- yuan dio media vuelta, dispuesto a salir de ese lugar pero, haku lo detuvo...

-¿donde fueron?-

-y te tengo que dar explicaciones... ¿por que?- yuan se volteo a verlo con una ceja alzada.

-mmm... ¿noche de juegos?- pregunto haku, picaramente.

-no empieces...- yuan rodó los ojos, los cometarios mal pensados del león le parecían ridículos.

-¿te molesta que sepa la verdad?... que sepa que te mueres por ligar con ella...- haku miro con malicia al leopardo, lo estaba sacando de quicio.

-lastima por voz... lastima que no sepas diferenciar lo que es verdadera amistad- le contesto yuan.

-claro, amistad... ¿acaso eres gay?...- se burlo haku. Yuan gruño por lo bajo y a zancadas largas avanzo hasta quedar frente al león.

-escucha... ella es mi amiga y me importa una mierda si me crees o no... Pero yo la respeto y nunca, jamás me atrevería a tocarla- yuan miraba desafiante al león y su tono de voz sonaba amenazante.

Haku no respondió, solo lo miro con una sonrisa entre maliciosa y burlona. Yuan emitió un amenazante gruñido y dio media vuelta, ese león se estaba pasando de la raya y ganas le sobraban de ponerlo en su lugar a golpes. Estaba a unos pasos de abandonar la cocina, pero...

-si claro...- la voz de haku lo detuvo en su lugar -... pobre tigresa, tenia quince años... era solo una niña...

Yuan se paro en seco y dejo caer la escoba al suelo, quedo en shock ante las palabras del león. Los pelos de la espalda y nuca se le erizaron, sus zarpas aparecieron en sus patas y dejo ver sus colmillos con un leve gruñido… ¿acaso ese león se estaba refiriendo a…?

**CONTINUARA...**

**Holaaaa... ¿que tal el cap?... ¿les gusto?...**

**Franco:... y aquí vamos con las preguntas...**

**Yo:...jejeje... no lo puedo evitar, me encanta preguntar..**

**Franco: wou... no me pegaste... eso es nuevo...**

**Yo: ¿acaso quieres que te golpee?**

**Franco: nop, sigue con tus encantadoras preguntas...**

**Yo: jejeje... bueno, solo diré... espero les aya gustado y... ya saben dejen review... plis :)**

**Franco: wou... black rose esta amable... festejen queridos lectores… la única explicación lógica es que se enamoro...**

**Yo: ok, ya me cánsate... ya vas a ver...**

**Franco: AUXILIOOOOO... AY... NO... ME PEGUES... YA BASTA...**

**Yo:... bueno esto va para rato así que... me despido... XD**


	9. Pecado mortal

**Holaaaaaaa... aquí un nuevo cap... bueno, estaba entre ¿lo subo? ¿espero hasta el finde semana?, pero... ya lo tenia escrito y ¿para que esperar? XD...**

**franco: holaaaa, aquí jodiendo a mi amiga /ENTRANDO A MI HABITACION SIN GOLPEAR, OTRA VEZ)**

**yo: ¡OYE!... ¿que haces aqui?... te dije mil veses que golpearas antes de entrar...**

**Franco:... solo vengo a controlar... que mi inocente amga, no vea cualquier cosa en su compu...**

**Yo: O_O... *susurrando*... ¿y a este que bicho le pico?...**

**Franco: bueno.. queridos lectores, black rose que en shock nervioso con un tic en el ojo...**

**Yo: **

**Franco: jeje... kung fu panda no nos pertenece y... ya saben el resto...**

**Yo:...**

* * *

**Capitulo_9**

Víbora había empalidecido y estaba en shock, no quería ir al medico, no porque dudara de lo que ella misma decía, sino porque... tenia terror de lo que la vallan a decir. ¿Un hijo?... no, ella no quería ser madre, no se sentía preparada para eso. Por mas que veía la ilusión en los ojos de grulla, ella no sentía lo mismo, lo veía como un impedimento a su deber como maestra... ¿pero que decía?... era imposible que ella y grulla tuvieran hijos… porque lo era, ¿verdad?

-¿víbora?- la llamo algo preocupado grulla, al ver que no contestaba -¿te sientes bien?

-no...- contesto en un susurro, para luego salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hasta el baño.

-¡oye!... ¿que te pasa?... no... no espera, no- prácticamente suplico mono, antes de salir volando, literalmente, del baño envuelto únicamente con una toalla blanca.

Todos quedaron viendo con los ojos abiertos hacia la puerta del baño, desde donde se podía escuchar las arcadas de víbora al vomitar. Tai lung, po, mantis y mono tenían caras de puro asco y grulla tenia una mueca de cansancio... le encantaba la idea de ser padre, pero estaba seguro que no saldría ileso de víbora.

-¿que diablos fue eso?- pregunto tai lung, con el asco dibujado en su rostro.

-huácala... que asco- se burlo mantis, desde la cabeza de po.

-¿esta enferma?- pregunto po, algo preocupado por su amiga.

-¡víbora... mis pantalones están ahí!- mono golpeaba la puerta con fuerza y se aferraba con una mano la toalla a la cadera.

Como respuesta solo se escucharon mas arcadas... "_y eso que aun no desayuna"_ pensó grulla. Al ver que víbora no salía, se acerco hasta la puerta y aparto a mono. La abrió unos centímetros y metió su cabeza...

-¿víbora... estas bien?- pregunto, bastante preocupado.

-si... estoy bien... vete- contesto víbora, algo jadeante y cansada, pero grulla no hizo caso, entro, tiro los pantalones de mono afuera para que dejara de molestar, cerro la puerta y se arrodillo frente a ella.

-víbora... deberías ir al medico…aunque yo ya estoy seguro de lo que tienes- le dijo grulla, con una tierna sonrisa y acariciándole la mejilla.

-grulla... entiendo que te encante la idea de ser padre, pero a mi... yo no quiero ser madre- le contesto víbora, en tono comprensivo.

Grulla la miro serio, no podía creer que ella dijera eso, cuando estaba mas que obvio que estaba embarazada. Se puso de pie y se alejo unos pasos de ella, por alguna razón esas palabras le dolieron bastante.

-no puedes decir eso... iras al medico y punto- la voz de grulla era autoritaria, cosa que dejo sorprendida a víbora.

-¿que?... ¿QUE TE HACE PENSAR QUE IRE?- grito víbora, bastante enfadada.

-eh dicho que iras, iremos mejor dicho- grulla dio media vuelta y salio del baño.

-¿QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA ORDENARNE?- víbora lo siguió por toda la habitación, aturdiendo a los demás con sus gritos.

-yo... yo...- grulla quedo sin palabras, no se iba a comportar como un bastardo con las palabras "soy tu novio y lo harás porque lo digo", no, ese no era el.

-no iré... no puedes obligarme- lo desafió con la mirada víbora.

-emm... ¿chicos?- trato de llamar su atención po, al ver a la pareja en una batalla de miradas y a tai lung, mono y mantis apostando. Pero nadie le presto atención.

-bien...- contesto finalmente grulla, con una sonrisa burlona -...si no iras al medico, te quedaras a hacer reposo hasta que se te pasen los vómitos- sentencio el ave.

-claro que no me quedare aquí... tengo un deber que cumplir- víbora emitía un amenazante siseo, pero esa ya no asustaba al ave.

-no me importa... estas mal y no dejare que te lastimes por terca- le replico grulla.

Ambos se quedaron, hiriéndose en una batalla de miradas. Ninguno contesto, grulla les hizo señas a los chicos para que lo siguieran, con la intención de dejar sola en la habitación a víbora.

-oh no... claro que...- grulla serró la puerta y víbora quedo con las palabras en la boca. La serpiente intento abrir la fuera pero estaba con llave -me las pagaras ave del demonio- mascullo por lo bajo...

Dos segundos después sonrió con malicia… "_querida kioko, hora de poner en practica lo que me enseñaste amiga" _pensó divertida.

-¿seguro fue buena idea?- pregunto po, mientras caminaba hacia la cocina junto con los chicos.

-no... se que ella saldrá de ahí- contesto grulla, de lo mas calmado.

-¿y eso no te asusta?- pregunto un preocupado mono.

-no... esta sensible eso es todo- todos se sorprendieron al ver lo relajado que estaba grulla, después de haber tenido la primera discusión en meses de noviazgo.

-no lo se... ella asusta- comento mantis, desde el hombro de mono.

-sigo pensando que se droga- dijo tai ling, a lo que todos rieron, menos grulla que solo lo miro molesto.

Finalmente llegaron a la cocina para desayunar, pero se sorprendieron al ver a...

EN LA CABAÑA EN EL BOSQUE... CON TIGRESA...

La felina se revolvía, bastante cómoda, entre las sabanas dejando escapar suaves ronroneos, acababa de despertar, pero aun no quería abrir los ojos. Estaba abrazando algo y, sin molestarse a ver que, lo estrecho entre sus brazos, solo para darse cuenta que era una almohada. Abrió los ojos y se reincorporo un poco, solo para verse a si misma acurrucada contra la almohada... "_mmm... yuan ya debió haber despertado... ¿que hora será?... no importa, no quiero salir de aquí..." _pensaba, mientras se acurrucaba mas entre las sabanas, pero... desde el piso de abajo se escucho algo romperse. Tigresa abrió grande los ojos, intento escuchar otra vez, pero nada. Justo cuando iba a volver a cerrar los ojos, se escucharon más golpes.

-¿yuan?- llamo algo preocupada, pero nadie contesto.

Intrigada, se reincorporo en la cama, ni siquiera se molesto en colocarse calzado y salio de la habitación. Bajo los escalones de dos en dos, ya que los ruidos eran mas fuertes, y se dirigió a la cocina... "_oh santa mierda..." _exclamo mentalmente al ver la escena de la cocina...

Todo estaba regado por el suelo, parecía que hubiera pasado un tornado, pero eso era lo de menos. Al otro lado de la cocina, estaban yuan y haku. Yuan tenía al león en el suelo, con el sentado arriba, lo tomaba fuertemente del cuello y tenía su puño derecho en el aire listo para darle un golpe mas, mientras que haku, parecía tener una nariz rota y estar al borde de la inconciencia. Tigresa se preocupo mas por yuan, el no era así de violento por que si, pero al verlo ahí... era diferente, parecía otro, su mirada era fría y parecía estar dispuesto a matar al león, pues no dejaba de golpearlo...

-YUAN... ¿QUE DEMONIOS PASO AQUI?- grito tigresa desde la puerta para llamar su atención, pero nadie contesto -YUAN... YA BASTA- ordeno, solo para volver a ser ignorada.

Resoplo frustrada, tendría que separarlos ella, aunque... ver a yuan en ese estado, no daban muchas ganas de acechársele. Algo precavida, se acerco a ambos felinos y tomo a yuan del brazo derecho, para evitar que golpee nuevamente al león, que estaba segura no aguantaba mas.

-vamos, yuan... ya basta...- decía mientras jalaba del brazo del leopardo, para ver si podía separarlo, pero este se soltaba con movimientos bruscos del brazo.

-déjame... VOY A MATAR A ESTE DESGRACIADO- grito, pero...

No se dio cuenta que en una de esas empujo a tigresa, provocando que ella cayera al suelo. El leopardo se puso de pie, solo para caminar hacia un cajo y sacar un cuchillo de cortar carne de el. Volvió a tomar al león del cuello, lo levanto y lo estrello contra la pared, apunto el cuchillo hacia su cuello, pues haku no podía defenderse, pero antes de que lo degollara...

Tigresa se levanto del suelo, desesperada al ver que yuan tenia el cuchillo contra la garganta de haku, no es que quería al león, pero... no era para matarlo. Como ultimo intento de separarlos, sin volver a terminar golpeada, le dio un certero puñetazo en la cara al leopardo.

-eh dicho... BASTA... YUAN, DEJAS YA MISMO A HAKU O JURO QUE TE ARREPIENTES- grito tigresa a todo pulmón, echaba humo por las orejas de ira... ¿que se creía ese leopardo para empujarla y tirarla al piso?... enzima se había golpeado la cabeza en la mesa y le dolía.

Yuan gruño de forma audible, pero soltó a haku, quien inmediatamente cayo al suelo tosiendo compulsivamente, aunque mirando al leopardo con burla. Yuan se separo unos pasos de el, aun con el cuchillo en manos, quedando frente a tigresa. La felina lo miro seria, aunque la ponía nerviosa tenerlo tan cerca y con un cuchillo en manos. No era que tuviera miedo de que la lastimara, sino que simplemente era por instinto.

-suelta ese cuchillo- ordeno tigresa, con la voz más calmada.

Yuan la miro fríamente y luego miro el cuchillo en su pata. Lentamente asintió y se lo entrego, para luego salir de la cocina y subir las escaleras. Tigresa se quedo parada en el lugar, con la mirada perdida hacia la puerta... "_¿pero que mierda le paso?... este estas trastornado o algo así... será mejor que hable... con ambos" _ pensaba tigresa, pero la voz de haku la interrumpió.

-¿tu amigo esta loco o que?- pregunto haku, que con ambas patas se sostenía la nariz.

-tu cállate... ¿que le dijiste?- pregunto tigresa, mirándolo fríamente, pero dejando el cuchillo en la mesa.

-¿yo?... nada, el me ataco- se defendió el león.

-si, claro...- contesto con sarcasmo -...no se que le hayas dicho, pero te aconsejo que no lo vuelvas a repetir...

Tigresa dio media vuelta y salio de la cocina, pero no vio la burlona sonrisa que esbozaba haku... _"bueno... el guarda espaldas lo sabe, no creo que se lo cuente a tigresa... mierda, los golpes si duelen"_ pensaba haku.

EN EL PALACIO... CON LOS CINCA FURIOSOS Y PO...

-¿víbora?- exclamaron los cinco al unísono al entrar en el comedor.

La serpiente estaba sentada junto a kioko, kei y lin en la mesa y parecía bastante sonriente. Todos quedaron con la mandíbula desencajada, aunque la reacción de tai lung no fue por ver a víbora ahí precisamente, ¿Cómo demonios había llegado tan rápido?... si hace solamente minutos la habían dejado en la habitación ¡y con llave!. Kioko les sonreía con burla, al igual que víbora y los emperadores mismos.

-¿esperan invitación?... pasen y siéntense, que el desayuno se enfría- los invito a sentarse lin con toda confianza.

Los cinco guerreros asintieron lentamente y se sentaron en la mesa, tai lung se sentó junto a kioko y grulla junto a víbora.

-¿Qué tal durmieron?- pregunto kei, para conversar un rato.

-bi… bien…- tartamudearon los cinco al unísono.

-¿sabían que víbora de pequeña se quedaba aquí todos los veranos?- pregunto kioko, bastante entusiasmada.

-no…- se limito a contestar grulla en un débil susurro.

-si… eran todo un problema… eran todas unas maestras en escaparse- comento kei con una risa burlona.

-yo me llegue a preguntar si ambas no eran una especie de kunoichi- bromeo lin.

Todos los chicos rieron nerviosamente, ya que víbora de vez en cuando le lanzaba miradas vengativas. El desayuno pasó rápido, entre risas, bromas, lin y kei trataban a víbora y grulla como hijos, tai lung "trataba" de coquetear con kioko sin que su padre se diese cuenta y kioko… solo bostezaba o lo ignoraba, mantis y mono hacían bromas con kei, víbora conversaba con lin y po… el panda estaba pensativo, aun pensaba en el ataque de esa mañana, esa felina… no le vio la cara, solo los ojos, pero tenían un toque familiar, en su hablar, en la forma que peleaba e incluso en como lo miraba…

-gracias por el desayuno… pero nosotros tenemos que cumplir con nuestro deber- dijo tai lung, mientras se levantaba de la silla.

-bien… kei les dirá sus sectores a vigilar- les comunico lin.

Los demás solo la miraron seria y asintieron con la cabeza. Kei les hizo señas para que lo siguiera, dejando a lin y kioko solas en el comedor, pero…

-tu no, víbora…- la voz de lin detuvo a víbora a mitad del camino –quédate unos minutos, necesito hablar contigo…

Víbora miro confundida a su "tía" lin, pero solo asintió, les hizo señas a los demás de que luego los alcanzaba y se volvió a sentar en su lugar.

-¿de que quería hablar tía?- pregunto la serpiente.

-sobre ti…- contesto la leona mayor con una sonrisa divertida –hija… ¿nos dejarías a solas un momento?- pidió amablemente.

-¡pero mamá!- intento protestar la adolescente. Pero la mirada de su madre le dio a entender que no aceptaba replicas, así que sin hacer escándalos, como la mayora de las veces sucedía, se fue del comedor.

-buen, ahora estamos solas… confiésate- lin miraba a víbora, quien estaba mas que nerviosa, fijamente a los ojos, de manera perspicaz.

-no se de que hablas…- víbora quedo bastante confundida por la pregunta de su querida tía.

-a mi no me engañas… cuando tu estas en el camino yo fui ya fui y volví… incluso me eche un siesta- lin tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, lo que ponía mas nerviosa a la serpiente.

-aun sigo sin entender, tía…- lin se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano.

-joder…- víbora se sorprendió por el vocabulario de su tía –estas embarazada, víbora… ¿verdad?- pregunto, con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-JODER…- la que se sorprendió esta vez fue lin -¿Por qué todos creen eso?- preguntó víbora.

Le serpiente se levanto de la silla y daba vueltas de un lado a otro por el comedor, mientras masticaba, como si no hubiera comido en semanas, un pan de fríjol que había en la mesa. Lin la miraba con una sonrisa burlona, era más que obvio y ella seguía negándolo.

-víbora…- lin se rió animadamente -¡mírate!... es mas que obvio- lin señalo a la serpiente, quien lentamente y con los ojos como platos dejo el pan en la mesa.

-es imposible… yo no estoy embarazada- víbora seguía negando lo mas que obvio –no puedo estarlo…

-¿Por qué no?- le pregunto lin, con una ceja alzada.

-porque no… no puedo ser madre… no quiero- repetía una y otra vez víbora, con los nervios de punta.

Lin se puso seria, una cosa era que dijera no puedo… pero no podía decir "no quiero", porque seria como insultar a su bebito. La leona se puso de pie y miro seria a la serpiente, casi igual que como la había mirado grulla esa mañana…

-no es "no quiero"- la reprendió con un tono maternal –víbora… yo te aconsejo que vallas al medica, si no quieres que grulla te acompañe, yo lo haré- se ofreció lin, como si víbora fuera su hija.

-no… estoy segura de que no estoy embarazada… pero si eso los deja tranquilos…- contesto sin interés alguno víbora.

-bien… esta tarde vendrá el medico… ¿te acompañara grulla o yo?- pregunto la leona.

-mejor tu… grulla esta algo "obsesionado" con ese tema- contesto víbora, algo nerviosa.

La felina le sonrió y asintió. Ambas se encaminaron, para salir del comedor y reunirse con los demás, pero… víbora se detuvo en su lugar, la cabeza le empezó a doler, sentía que el piso le daba vueltas…

-¿víbora estas bien?- pregunto lin, al ver que la serpiente no avanzaba, pero…

Víbora cayó desmayada al suelo…

EN LA CABAÑA DEL BOSQUE… CON YUAN…

Yuan entro dando un portazo a su habitación y se tiro en la cama, su respiración aun era agitada y aun no podía dejar de gruñir por lo bajo. Quería matar a ese león, era un desgraciado, un degenerado y enzima se burlaba, se alababa a si mismo por lo que había echo. Paso sus manos por la cara para tratar de calmarse, tigresa le pediría explicaciones y no podía dárselas. Giro en la cama y tomo unas shurikens de la mesita de noche, con una diabólica sonrisa… _"mmm… no, mientras tigresa este aquí no puedo matarlo… pero juro que lo haré sufrir, en vida le arrancare la piel parte por parte y le haré comérsela"_… en ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, pero…

-¿yuan?- entro llamando tigresa, apenas puso un pie en la habitación, una shuriken paso volando por milímetros de su cara, para luego clavarse en la pared. Tigresa abrió los ojos como platos y quedo petrificada en su lugar…

-¡tigresa!- yuan se levanto de la cama y corrió hasta tigresa, con su mano le tomo la cara de las mejillas y ladeo su cabeza para ver que no tuviera daño alguno –perdóname…- se disculpo, totalmente apenado.

-ya suéltame… no tengo nada- tigresa tomo los brazos de yuan y quito su cara de entre sus manos.

-¿segura?- volvió a insistir el leopardo.

-si… ven… estas algo nervioso- tigresa camina hasta la cama y se sentó contra el respaldo, yuan solo se acostó con su cabeza en el regazo de ella -¿Qué te anda pasando?- pregunto tigresa, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a su amigo.

-nada…- contesto, algo cortante, yuan.

-no me mientas… se que algo te pasa, tu no eres así de violento- tigresa lo miro con una ceja alzada, esperando una respuesta.

-si es por lo de hace rato… perdón, no pensé que el león fuera tan importante para voz- yuan fingió un tono entre celoso y molesto para desviar el tema.

-oye…- tigresa se rió y le dio un suave golpe en el hombro –si de mi dependiera… ya hubiera estado muerta hace tiempo- se burlo tigresa.

-mátalo pues…- yuan señalo su daga, que estaba sobre la mesita de noche.

-mmm… tentador…- tigresa tomo la daga entre sus patas, pero contra todo pensamiento del leopardo, la desenfundo y miro la hoja con una ceja arqueada –quizás lo mate… cuando tu me digas de quien es esta sangre- tigresa volvió a guardar la daga y yuan solamente rió nervioso.

-emm… pues… emm…- tartamudeo el leopardo -¿y tu que me dices?... tu espada esta en peores condiciones- le reclamo el leopardo con sonrisa de "supera esa".

-no tengo porque decirte nada…- tigresa se encogió de hombros y se apoyo en el respaldo de la cama, con sus manos de almohada.

-¿sigues con sueño?- pregunto yuan, al verla bostezar.

-si… digamos que… no dormí mucho- tigresa esbozo una picara sonrisa, solo para molestar a yuan.

-¿a quien tengo que castrar?- pregunto el leopardo con una maliciosa sonrisa.

-cástrate a ti mismo… ¿acaso así serás cuando tenga novio?- pregunto algo burlona tigresa.

-¿Qué novio?... ¿el panda que conociste?- pregunto yuan –oh po… bésame po… hazme tuya po…- yuan imitaba una tonta voz de niña, mientras se reincorporaba y apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de tigresa.

-ya cállate…- tigresa lo empujo, provocando que el leopardo cayera al suelo -¿Quién dice que no lo eh vuelto a ver?- tigresa cerro los ojos, se cruzo de brazos y sonrió esperando…

-¿QUE, QUE?- grito yuan desde el suelo, con los ojos como platos -¿Cuándo lo viste?-

-gran cosa… anoche, cuando te deje en el prostíbulo…- tigresa rió por lo bajo al ver la cara que puso yuan -…me fui al palacio, para trazar una ruta de entrada y salida, pero en unos de los balcones lo encontré y me tomo desapercibida… peleamos unos minutos y luego escape- explico tigresa, restándole importancia.

Yuan se quedo pensativo un rato, hasta que… se coloco de pie y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, viendo serio a tigresa.

-¿en que diablos pensabas anoche?... ¿Por qué me dejaste en ese bar?- pregunto, molesto, yuan.

-una, ya te dije no tienes derecho a seguirme… dos, ¿a que fue gracioso no?... y tres, no era bar…. Era prostíbulo- tigresa sonrió con burla, mientras yuan contenía las ganas de golpearla.

-NO ME IMPORTA SI ERA BAR, PROSTIBULO O QUE MIERDA ERA… ¿POR QUE ENTRASTE AHÍ?... Y SI TE PASAB ALGO…- grito yuan, mientras caminaba por toda la habitación y movía sus manos de un lado a otro.

-yuan… ya soy grande, no me pude pasar nada… se defenderme- le replico tigresa, sin quitar esa risa burlona.

-si, claro…- mascullo por lo bajo el leopardo, no quería seguir hablando y que tigresa le llegara a preguntar algo comprometedor.

-que paranoico…- mascullo tigresa.

La felina se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al armario, de donde saco un chaleco rojo y un pantalón holgado (como los que usa en la peli). Ni siquiera se molesto en entrar al baño, sino que a un lado de su cama se saco el traje negro, que aun traía puesto, quedando en ropa interior, nada decente se podría decir.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- yuan se tapo los ojos con la sabana de su cama.

-emm… me cambio…- le contesto tigresa, como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-¿no puedes ir al baño?- pregunto, algo sonrojado el leopardo.

-¿te molesta?- tigresa lo miro con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa burlona.

-no… si… no… digo… digo… mierda tigresa, ya no eres una niña- se quejo yuan, mas colorado que un tomate.

-ya me di cuenta… ¿crees que nunca te pille viéndome el trasero?- se seguía burlando tigresa, mientras se colocaba los pantalones.

Yuan se petrifico en su lugar y la sangre en sus mejillas subió a niveles alarmantes… "_tonto, tonto, TONTO… mierda, es mi amiga, pero esa ropa interior negra de encaje…mierda tigresa" _(franco: ¿Por qué lo haces sufrir al pobre?... yo: porque soy mala… franco: mala ).

-TIGRESA… ya cámbiate de una vez- prácticamente le suplicaba yuan.

Tigresa hacia grandes esfuerzos para no reír a carcajadas, ya estaba vestida, pero yuan no se destapaba los ojos.

-yuan...- canturreo tigresa, en un tono bastante sugerente.

-mierda... ¿me estas jodiendo verdad?- yuan no se quería destapar los ojos.

-no... ¿por que no miras?- volvió a preguntar con el mismo tono juguetón.

-¿ESTAS LOCA?... tu si que andas urgida y...- yuan cerraba los ojos con fuerza y movía sus manos en el aire.

-yuan...- lo interrumpió tigresa, pero mas seria. Estaba parada frente a el con las manos en sus caderas y lo miraba con una ceja arqueada.

-ah no... Vístete tigresa...- seguía yuan sin hacerle caso.

-yuan... abre los ojos- tigresa no sabia si reír o llorar.

-claro que no... No soy tan pervertido...- le respondió yuan indignado.

-JODER YUAN... QUE YA ESTOY VESTIDA- le grito tigresa, harta de sus niñerías.

Yuan entreabrió un ojo, y... si, definitivamente tigresa estaba vestida, y lo miraba con burla. El leopardo reía nerviosamente, se rascaba la nuca y sudaba... "_que entupido... que mal pensado... pero ella que hija de su re pu..." _pensaba yuan.

-jejeje... yo... bonito traje... jeje- balbuceaba nerviosamente yuan.

-que mal pensado... ni que nunca me hubieras visto en poca ropa- se burlo tigresa, seguido de unas carcajadas.

-ya... tu me llegaste a ver como vine al mundo y no por eso me cambio frente a ti- contraataco yuan.

Tigresa enrojeció a niveles alarmantes ante ese recuerdo...

FLASHBACK…

_La pequeña tigresa de trece años, corría con prisa por los pasillos del palacio de shan, el lobo blanco la había tenido horas en una reunión y ella tenia muchas ganas de ir al baño. Cuando llego a un baño, sin fijarse o golpear entro y cerró la puerta, pero al darse media vuelta, quedo paralizada al ver a yuan totalmente desnudo._

_El leopardo grito como niña y, sin darse cuenta, le aventó unos calzoncillos a la cara empeorando mas las cosas, ya que su intención era tirarle con la toalla._

_-LARGATE DE AQUÍ- le grito el leopardo, al ver que ella no se movía._

_Tigresa, roja como un tomate, salio lo mas rápido que pudo del baño, prometiendo que jamás volvería a ver a un chico desnudo._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK…

Si, ese recuerdo la traumo de por vida, y fue peor cuando yuan la acuso de pervertida corrompedora de almas inocentes frente a shan.

-jajaja... si vieras tu cara... jajaja- se burlo yuan entre carcajadas -¿acaso la nena era demasiado inocente?- se siguió burlando el leopardo.

Tigresa gruño por lo bajo, odiaba que yuan se burlara de ella, pero... una traviesa sonrisa atravesó su rostro al ocurrírsele una idea.

-no se... quizás lo que vi ese dia era demasiado... pequeño- tigresa le hizo una seña con su pulgar y el dedo índice.

Ahora el que estaba rojo como tomate era yuan y la que reía a carcajadas era tigresa. Después de minutos de carcajadas e insultos emitidos por yuan, tigresa tomo una pequeña cartera y se encamino fuera de la habitación...

-¿donde vas?- pregunto curioso yuan.

-a comprar alimentos... no hay nada en esta casa- contesto tigresa.

Tomo la perilla de la puerta y la abrió, estaba por dar un paso fuera cuando... haku paso por el pasillo, caminado con "galantería", le sonrió de lado a tigresa y le guiño un ojo. La felina se quedo petrificada en su lugar, un horrendo escalofrió recorrió su columna y otra vez tubo esa sensación de pánico e inseguridad.

-emmm... ¿yuan?- llamo algo dudosa, de repente, se sentía insegura saliendo sola.

-¿que?- pregunto el leopardo, desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-¿quieres venir conmigo?- pregunto en un susurro algo apenada.

El leopardo la miro algo confundido, ella solía salir sola, no le gustaba que el la acompañara, pero algo en su voz lo preocupo un poco.

-claro... vamos- contesto algo dudoso, para luego salir de la habitación junto con ella...

EN EL PALACIO IMPERIAL...

Po, junto a tai lung, le habían asignado a vigilar la entrada, así como grulla vigilaba los balcones y mantis junto a mono vigilaban desde adentro. Ambos ya se estaban cansando, era algo aburrido, pues la zona estaba muy tranquila.

-¿de que crees que lin le quiera hablar a víbora?- pregunto tai lung, para iniciar alguna conversación.

-yo que se... cosas de chicas quizás- contesto po, sin darle importancia.

-oye... menuda pelea la de grulla y víbora esta mañana ¿no crees?- comento el jaguar.

-enserio... creí que nuestro amigo ya pasaba a mejor vida- se burlo po, con una pequeña carcajada.

-si... aunque... víbora esta algo rara...

-si... esta mas loca que de costumbre- comento po, con cara pensativa.

-mmm... anoche pude escuchar algo de su conversación- tai lung esbozo una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-¿y?... ¿que dijeron?- pregunto po, mas animado, con la curiosidad en sus ojos.

-algo sobre que grulla quiere ser padre... y parece que ella se enojo por eso- explico tai lung, ambos parecían dos abuelas cuchicheando.

-¿víbora?... que raro, a ella le encantan los niños...

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un rato, no tenían nada más de que conversar y les estaba agarrando sueño del aburrimiento, cuando a po se le ocurrió una idea...

-oye... ¿enserio te gusta kioko?- pregunto algo burlón po.

-¿que?... ¿a mi?...- tai lung fingió no saber nada, pero po lo miro serio -¿que quieres que te diga?... es hermosa, rebelde, sexy, tiene una sonrisa... y un cuerpo que...

-alto ahí... deja eso para tu diario- lo interrumpió po, con mirada de asco.

-¿y tu que?- le pregunto tai lung, para desviar el tema.

-¿yo que de que?- po se hizo el desentendido.

-¿que onda con la tigresa?- tai lung miro con burla a po y le sonrió con picardía.

-ah ella... nada, solo es alguien que conocí- contesto indiferente el panda.

-si claro...- contesto con sarcasmo en jaguar.

Po lo miro molesto, a decir verdad... no podía dejar de pensar en esa tigresa, pero desde esa mañana, que los recuerdos de aquel ataque, se colaban en sus pensamientos de tigresa, no sabia porque su mente buscaba relación alguna entre ambas felinas... "_por todo lo sagrado... las felinas me volverán loco... ¿que tienen de especial para que no deje de pensar en ellas?" _ se cuestionaba mentalmente po.

-hola...- una voz femenina a sus espaldas llamo su atención.

Ambos voltearon a ver y... tai lung quedo petrificado en su lugar al ver a kioko con un lindo kimono rojo que realzaba su figura y con un tenue maquillaje en su rostro.

-hola, kioko- contesto po, con una amistosa sonrisa.

-ho... ho... la...- tartamudeo tai lung, quien tenia una sonrisa boba en su rostro.

-¿tu amigo tiene un retraso mental o algo?- se burlo kioko de tai lung.

-eso creo...- le siguió el juego po.

-bueno... me gustaría ir a la ciudad a comprar algo... y mi padre me dice que ustedes me tienen que acompañar- hablo kioko, con molestia.

-claro... ¿porque no?- tai lung recupero la cordura, para contestarle a la leona.

-perfecto... vamos entonces- contesto ella.

Kioko empezó a caminar en dirección a la salida de los terrenos para bajar a la ciudad y tai lung la seguía como perrito faldero. Po solamente se golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano y, sin contestar, se limito a seguirlos.

EN LOS BALCONES DEL PALACIO...

Grulla sobrevolaba por enzima de los balcones, aunque no se le aburría quien en su sano juicio atacaría por los balcones a plena luz del día, ese era el área que le habían asignado. No ponía demasiada atención, seguía preocupado por víbora... "_víbora... ¿cuando te darás cuenta?... voy a ser padre, de eso estoy mas que seguro y también me alegra muchísimo, pero... dios... moriré en la dulce espera" _pensaba, algo preocupado.

-¡maestro grulla!- la voz de uno de los sirvientes, desde el balcón llamo su atención.

-¿que sucede?- pregunto grulla, descendiendo sobre el balcón.

-la maestra víbora... esta en la enfermería- le comunico el sirviente.

-mierda...- mascullo grulla.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, voló lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a las ventanas de la enfermería. Al llegar allí, entro al pasillo, fuera de la enfermería, donde estaba lin, que parecía bastante nerviosa.

-¡grulla!... víbora esta adentro- le comunico la leona.

-¿que le paso ahora?- pregunto, algo preocupado, grulla.

-nada grave... solo un desmayo...- lin miro al ave con una ceja arqueada -... si sabes de su estado ¿verdad?- pregunto la felina.

-si... sus síntomas son muy obvios, pero ella lo niega- contesto, algo desanimado el ave.

-no te preocupes... es hormonal, lo negara hasta que las condiciones se lo permitan- trato de reconfortarla lin.

El ave le sonrió, estaba por decir algo pero... por la puerta de la enfermería apareció una cabra, con una mueca de cansancio, algunos golpes en la cara y un vasito que tenía un líquido verde.

-intente de todo... pero no quiere tomar su medicina- explico frustrada la cabra.

-será terca...- grulla le arrebato el baso de las pesuñas a la cabra y a paso decidido entro a la enfermería, seguido de lin y la cabra -víbora, mi amor...- entro canturreando grulla, pero...

Toda su valentía se fue al tacho, al ver a la serpiente enroscada en la cama (como las cobras venenosas), con los ojos entrecerrados. Parecía estar dispuesta atacar a quien se le acercara y emitía un amenazador siseo.

-¿como estas, víbora?- pregunto lin, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-bien...- contesto de mala gana víbora -¿me pueden decir que demonios tengo para irme a hacer mi trabajo?- pregunto, mejor dicho, exigió víbora.

-primero tienes que tomarte esto- le dijo grulla, con una tierna sonrisa, sentándose en la orilla de la cama a la par de ella.

-no... eso huele asqueroso- contesto la serpiente, con una mueca de asco.

-pero... si esto huele a durazno- replico, entre extrañado y divertido grulla -...a ti te gusta el durazno-.

-bueno... pues ya no me gusta- contesto víbora, con la terquedad de una niña de cinco años.

-ya... víbora toma esto y podrás irte- le dijo grulla, perdiendo la paciencia.

-no-

-que si- grulla le acerco el vaso a la boca.

-que no- víbora aparto la cara del baso.

-que si

-que no

-joder... que si-

-que no-

-que no-

-que si... - víbora abrió los ojos al darse cuenta que había caído, pero... grulla ya le había echo beber el liquido.

-ves, no era tan malo- dijo grulla con una sonrisa, recibiendo a cambio un fuerte latigazo de víbora en la cara.

-te acusare de maltrato a la mujer- lo amenazo víbora, con una cara de asco.

Grulla solo se encogió de hombros, mientras dejaba el vaso en una mesita y trataba de contener una carcajada por la reacción de víbora. La serpiente le dedico una mirada acecina a grulla, pero… otra vez le volvieron la nauseas, por lo que se estiro y tomo el tacho de basura que estaba a la par de la cama, para vomitar en el. Grulla solo se limito a mirarla con ternura, si abría la boca estaba casi seguro que conocería a sus ancestros.

-¿estas mejor, víbora?- le pregunto lin, con preocupación, no era normal que vomitara tanto.

-si… ya… estoy mejor- contesto la serpiente, algo jadeante.

-bueno… ¿lista para saber que tienes?- pregunto la cabra, con una divertida sonrisa.

-¡si!- contestaron entusiasmados y al unísono grulla y lin, ignorando a la serpiente que negaba energéticamente.

-en ese caso…- la cabra se aclaro la garganta -¡felicidades!... estas embarazada…

EN LA CASA DEL BOSQUE... CON HAKU...

Haku estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala principal, jugando con una navaja que había encontrado por ahí. Yuan y tigresa habían salido hace una hora ya, por lo que tenia la cabaña para el solo.

Cerro los ojos, con una maliciosa sonrisa, dejando que los recuerdos llegaran a su mente... cuando, hacia años ya, su "querido amigo" shan le había presentad a su mas joven kunoichi. Se sorprendió al ver solo a una niña de trece años y su sorpresa creció a leer el historial de victimas. Esa felina era una acecina de naturaleza, no parecía tener remordimiento alguno, es mas, incluso se lo tomaba como un juego. Desde ese momento, en el creció una especie de atracción hacia ella, si, era un desgraciado por fijarse en una niña, pero así era. Intento aprovecharse de que ella solo tenia trece, creyendo contar con la "inocencia" de ella, pero… ella no seguía orden alguna, al único que obedecía era a su "padre", pero si el se atrevía a ordenarle algo, recibía como respuesta un gruñido y un golpe de ella. Aunque todo fue a peor, cuando el leopardo se entero de sus intenciones, el "amiguito" de ella, no dejaba de vigilarlo y todos esos tres meses que estuvo en aquel lugar, no había momento en el que yuan no estuviera junto a tigresa, aunque ella lo tratara mal.

Un par de años después, el volvió, tigresa ya tenia quince años, y a el le seguía pareciendo igual de atractiva, solo que en mayor nivel. Un dia después de llegar, cuando ella no estaba en el palacio ya que se encontraba en una misión, el hablo con shan. El lobo blanco prácticamente le vendió a su "querida hija", después de todo, para el solo era una kunoichi mas, shan acepto dejar a tigresa a su meced, solo por una suma de dinero.

Aquella noche lluviosa, en aquel oscuro callejón, el logro su cometido... dejo escapar una macabra carcajada, al recordar el miedo en los ojos de ella, al verse indefensa... pero algo faltaba, esa noche, el estaba dispuesto a matar a tigresa, pero tubo que llegar yuan al rescate, aunque... el daño ya estaba echo, el aun tenia otros planes... "_serás mía tigresa... por las buenas o por las malas, juro que seré el único que te tenga..." _

Haku se levanto del sillón y subió las escaleras hasta su habitación... el lo veía como una broma, se alababa por su crimen, pero lo suyo no era mas, que denigrante, era imperdonable, algo que solamente se pagaba con la muerte, era… un pecado mortal…

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Jejeje... primero que nada... ¡ salí del shock!... *susurrando* luego de un par de golpes al tarado de mi amigo... ¿quien dijo eso XD... segundo, ¡franco deja esa shuriken en su lugar!...**

**Franco: no, estoy a punto de hacer un tapete de león... (con voz psicopata y transtornada)**

**Yo: jejeje... bueno... ¿que les pareció el cap? ¿como reaccionara víbora? ¿tai lung dejara de babear por aiko? ¿grulla saldrá vivo de esta? ¿haku será acecinado por franco? O ¿sufrirá su castigo a manos de tigresa?...**

**Franco: MALDITO LEÓN HIJO DE LAS NARICES... LO MATARE... A VER, HACER ESPACIO... ME METO AL FIC...**

**Yo: (me golpeo la frente con la palma de mi mano)... ya cálmate, deja a los lectores opinar...**

**Franco: okay :(... *con la misma voz psicopata y acariciando una daga como si fuera un tesoro*... pero esto no se queda así...**

**Yo: jejeje... (risa nerviosa)... bueno, ahora el que quedo en shok es franco... ya saben dejen review y... ¡franco ya suelta esa escopeta que no es temporada de caza!... **


	10. Los guardias desaparecidos

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…. Aquí el cap numero diez… bueno, como pude ver, mas de uno me quiere dejar sin villano…**

**Franco: me sumo a la lista…**

**Yo: jejejeje… lamento decepcionarlos pero… el villano en cuestión, conocido como haku, esta protegido por la organización "intocable hasta que acabe el fic"… por lo que solamente po, tigresa, yuan u otro personaje puede lastimarlo.**

**Franco:… wou… pareces abogada…**

**Yo:… gracias *w*… bueno sin mas que decir…**

**Franco:… kung fu panda no nos pertenece… ya saben el resto…**

**Capitulo_10**

"estas embarazada..."... víbora quedo en shock, esos dos simples palabras resonaban como eco en su cabeza. ¿Embarazada?... no, eso debería ser un error, era imposible, ella no podía estar embarazada, no estaba lista, no sabia. Nada sobre eso, ni siquiera tenia idea de como era ser madre y... ¡su madre! No, si a ella le pasaba lo mismo... no, sufriría bastante. Tenía su razón para no querer quedar embarazada, pero... solo no quería que ninguno sufriera, ni ella, ni el bebe, que no tenia la culpa de nada.

Por su parte, grulla estaba que no caviar en si de felicidad. Quería gritar desde el balcón a medio mundo que iba a ser padre, ya se podía imaginar a el mismo paseando con un pequeño bebe entre sus alas y con orgullo decir "este es mi hijo", pero... algo en la mirada de víbora le borro esa ancha sonrisa que había esbozado.

-víbora... ¡víbora despierta!... no, no te vengas a desmayar ahora- grulla zarandeaba un poco a la serpiente para sacarla de ese trance.

-¡YA SUELTAME!- víbora reacciono y aparto a grulla con un latigazo.

-¿víbora?... ¿te sientes bien?- pregunto lin, algo preocupada por la reacción de su sobrina.

-no... ¿en que sector debo vigilar?- pregunto la serpiente, bajando de la cama e ignorando lo que le acababan de decir, con una mirada fría para ocultar el dolor que sentía.

-¿acaso no me escuchaste niña?... estas embarazada- le volvió a repetir la cabra, con el seño fruncido.

-escuche bien... pero ahora tengo trabajo que hacer- respondió víbora, en un tono neutro.

-víbora... no puedes vigilar en esas condiciones- grulla la veía preocupado, aun no entendía el comportamiento de ella.

-si que puedo... no me puedo quedar aquí sin hacer nada- víbora quería estar sola, quería llorar sin que los demás le preguntaran porque.

-claro que no... usted se quedara aquí, pero ni piense que te dejaremos trabajar en tus condiciones- le reprocho lin, como si fuera su madre.

-genial... ahora tengo que volver sola al valle de la paz- se quejo víbora, con un resoplido cansado.

-de eso nada... te quedaras aquí y no se habla mas- lin miraba seria a víbora.

-pero...- intento replicar, pero lin y grulla la miraban de tal manera que no le quedo otra que asentir con la cabeza y marcharse del lugar, directo a su habitación.

Grulla se quedo parado en medio de la enfermería, con la mirada perdida en dirección a la puerta. Estaba feliz, pero la actitud de víbora... no la entendía.

-ya se le pasara... solo tenle paciencia- le aconsejo lin, en un tono maternal.

-no lo se... ella no suele actuar así- contesto grulla, algo deprimido.

-bueno... como veo que ella no me escuchara... ¿supongo que ustedes querrán saber las indicaciones medicas?- pregunto la cabra, ya que seguramente si se las decía a la serpiente, ella no la escucharía.

-emm... yo soy el padre...- contesto grulla, en tono serio, pues el seria encargado de cuidar a víbora.

-bien... asegúrate de que haga reposo, que no haga mucho esfuerzo físico, los mareos vómitos y antojos son comunes en los primeros tres meses y...- la cabra miro sonriente a grulla -...cuídala, consiéntela y entiéndela- le aconsejo.

Sin esperar respuesta, la cabra abandono la enfermería, dejando a grulla y lin, solos en ella. Lin estaba contenta de que su sobrina adoptiva valla a ser madre, pero había algo en su actitud que le preocupaba bastante, ella no era así. Grulla, por su parte, lo único que tenia en mente, era cuidar a víbora.

-creo que iré a ver como esta- dijo grulla, mientras se dirigía a la puerta, pero lin lo detuvo.

-no, déjala un rato a solas, que se calme- le aconsejo la leona.

Grulla solo asintió y salio de la enfermería, pero se dirigió de vuelta a su puesto de vigilancia, dejaría que la serpiente se tranquilizara, luego iría a hablar con ella.

EN LA CIUDAD... CON PO Y TAI LUNG...

Po y tai lung caminaban por las tiendas y las calles de la ciudad imperial, haciendo de "niñeros" para la caprichosa de kioko.

Tai lung cargaba con gusto todas las bolsas de lo que kioko iba comprando, si ella pedía opinión de como le quedaba algo, el siempre le contestaba... "te queda perfecto". Si, el... "jaguar indomable", como se había llamado a si mismo, era todo un dominado, por una chica bastante menor que el.

-oigan… entremos a esa tiendo- dijo kioko, señalando una tiendo de ropa femenina y sin esperar respuesta se dirigió hacia el local.

Tai lung estaba por dar el primer paso y seguirla, pero la mano de po en su hombro lo detuvo. El jaguar volteo a ver, solo para encontrar al panda, que lo miraba con burla y reproche a la vez.

-¿no te pesa todo eso?- pregunto po, señalando con la cabeza las bolsas que tai lung llevaba.

-si… ¿me ayudas?- dijo tai lung, con una risa nerviosa.

-no… ¿y dices que no te gusta kioko?- se burlo po, con una risa sarcástica.

-es solo… la próxima conquista… nada serio- contesto tai lung, sin importancia y con aires de grandeza.

-si, claro… pareces perro faldero…

-ya, ¿Qué sabe de conquistas el niño que nunca tuvo novia?- se burlo el jaguar.

-si que tuve novia…- se defendió po.

-si… claro, a los cinco años y la niña te dejo después de su "primer beso"- se burlo el jaguar, a carcajada limpia.

-mujeres… solo buscan eso, se van y nos dejan sin nuestra inocencia- dijo po, en un tono trágico, haciendo que tai lung se riera aun mas fuerte.

-oigan… ¿Qué esperan invitación?- los llamo kioko, desde la puerta de la tiendo.

No respondieron, tai lung solo esbozo una boba sonrisa y camino hacia el local, seguido de po, quien solo rodó los ojos. Una vez adentro, kilo tomo un par de quipaos y entro a un vestidor para probárselos. Tai lung esperaba paciente a que saliera, pero po estaba perdiendo la paciencia… ¿Cómo rayos podía demorar media hora en decidirse por un par vestidos?...

-¿que tal me queda?- preguntó kioko, saliendo del vestidor, luciendo un quipao color rosa.

-te quedo perfecto...- contesto tai lung, asomando su cabeza por detrás de la pila de bolsas que llevaba en sus brazos

Po, por su parte, solo rodaba los ojos y resoplaba con burla al ver a su amigo como un perro faldero... "_¿enamorarme?... ¿y andar como tai lung?... no gracias... creo que estoy bien solo..."_pensaba con burla po.

-¿les importa si espero afuera?- pregunto po, harto de tanta tontería.

-no hay problema...- contesto kioko, pues tai lung estaba muy ocupado viendo a la leona para contestar.

Po salio afuera a paso apresurado y respiro hondo para calmarse, se la habían pasado toda la mañana de tienda en tienda, escoltando a la caprichosa de kioko, ya era hora del almuerzo y tenía hambre. A unos metros, diviso un puesto de fideos y tenia dinero en su bolsillo, así que... ¿por que no? Camino hacia el puesto, pero antes de llegar, choco con alguien, cayendo ambos al suelo.

-mierda... - mascullo una voz femenina, mientras se sobaba la cabeza, todavía sentada en el suelo, pues el golpe la había dejado algo aturdida.

-perdone... déjeme ayudarle señorita- po levanto la mirada, para verla y...

EN EL PALACIO... CON VIBORA...

La serpiente entro a su habitación dando un portazo al cerrar la puerta. Repto hasta la cama y se acostó en ella, con la punta de su cola sobre su vientre. Se quedo observando su vientre, que aun no tenía rastro alguno del embarazo, con una mirada neutra, sin emociones y una lagrima que recorría su mejilla.

Todavía no podía creerlo, ahí, justo en su vientre, tenia una pequeña luz de vida. Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, pero su mirada era triste y sus ojos se envolvieron en lágrimas.

-hola bebe...- susurro, en un tono dulce, acariciando su vientre hasta que... pudo captar unos rápidos y casi imperceptibles latidos... ¿de cuanto estaría embarazada?... sabia que no mas de dos meses, aunque... si fuera así, su pancita seguía chiquita, eso ya le empezaba a preocupar.

No pudo evitar que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos, rodando por sus mejillas. Estaba feliz por la dulce noticia... ¿como no estarlo?... iba a ser madre. Pensar que en cuestión de meses, tendría a una pequeña criaturita junto a grulla, la llenaba de ilusión, pero... esa ilusión y felicidad se borraban de sus ojos, para ser remplazados por tristeza y angustia, al pensar que tenía menos posibilidades de tener a ese bebe de las que ella deseara.

-¿por que?... tu no tienes la culpa de nada...- susurraba víbora, mientras acariciaba con ternura su vientre.

Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas hasta caer en su vientre. Ese bebe no se merecía sufrir y ella no era la indicada para llevarlo dentro. Con ella, la vida del bebe peligraba dia a dia... incluso la vida de ella estaba en riesgo, pero eso le era lo de menos, lo único que le importaba era el bebe.

-no, no lo permitiré... prometo cuidarte con mi vida- susurro, antes de cerrar los ojos y quedar dormida.

CON YUAN Y TIGRESA...

-¿crees que ya tenemos todo?- pregunto yuan, observando las dos bolsas con verduras que cargaba.

Llevaban en la ciudad casi toda la mañana, comprando lo que haga falta en la casa y de paso, paseando por la ciudad. Yuan llevaba dos bolsas, una en cada mano, al igual que tigresa. Se habían detenido en una plaza del lugar para descansar un poco.

-mmm... creo que si...- contesto la felina, revisando las bolsas que ella cargaba.

-¿caminamos un rato o volvemos a casa?- pregunto yuan, parado a la par de ella.

-mmm...- tigresa se quedo pensativa, quería volver a la casa, pero saber que haku seguía ahí, la ponía nerviosa. Lo mas frustrante era no encontrar causa a su nerviosismo -... ¿que te parece si comemos unos fideos y volvemos luego?... no me apetece cocinar- contesto, con una sonrisa tratando de sonar convincente.

-yo quiero volver... dale, cocinare yo si quieres- trato de convencerla yuan.

-no... quiero comer fideos y tu no sabes prepararlos- se excuso tigresa, en un tono burlón.

Yuan la miro arqueando una ceja, desde esa mañana cuando salieron que tigresa se comportaba raro, descontando el hecho que no quería andar sola y también que desde hace un rato que parecía poner excusas para no volver. Tigresa se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa por la mirada de yuan, le temblaban las manos y estaba empezando a sudar.

-¿por que estas tan nerviosa?- pregunto yuan, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿yo?... no inventes- contesto tigresa, tartamudeando un poco, lo que solo le dio la razón a yuan.

-ven... dame esas bolsas- sin esperar respuesta yuan le quito las bolsas a tigresa -cuéntame porque estas tan rara-.

-no es nada... te imaginas cosas- contesto tigresa, en un tono de voz bajo.

-tigresa... - yuan la miro acusadoramente, esperando una respuesta.

Tigresa sabia que estaba entre la espada y la pared. Yuan no era tonto, se había dado cuenta que algo le pasaba... "_maldito leopardo y maldito sea tu tonto instinto protector"_pensaba. Tenia que inventar algo y rápido, hasta que...

-solo... solo son esos días femeninos... ya sabes- tigresa quiso golpearse a si misma, pero era lo primero que se le vino a mente.

-no, no se...- contesto yuan, con una sonrisa burlona -...no mientas, no creo que "eso"sea motivo por el cual saliste de casa, prácticamente escapándote- le dijo, pero esta vez mas serio. Tigresa no cohonesto, solo lo miro, cuando el tenia razón, tenia razón.

Yuan se sentó en un banco de madera que había en la plaza, dejando las bolsas en el suelo, e hizo lugar para que ella también se sentara. Tigresa lo miro dudosa un rato, pero finalmente suspiro resignada, dejo caer los hombros y se sentó en el banco, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de yuan y dirigiendo su vista hacia los niños que reían alegres en los juegos.

-¿que quieres que te cuente?- pregunto tigresa, en un tono de voz baja.

-¿que es lo que te atormenta, mi amor?- pregunto yuan, algo burlón para amigarla, mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre la de ella.

Ambos rieron un poco, mientras tigresa apartaba a yuan con un empujón y le propinaba un suave golpe en el hombro. Pero yuan se acostó en el banco con el regazo de ella como almohada. Tigresa solo arqueo una ceja incrédula y se cruzo de brazos... ¿enserio ese leopardo de veinte años podía ser mas molesto que un niño de dos?. Algunas parejas que pasaban por el lugar los miraban tiernamente y susurraban cosas como... "que tiernos"... "muy linda pareja"... lo que hizo sonrojar a tigresa.

-ya basta... la gente te esta mirando- se burlo tigresa, tirando a yuan del banco.

-esta bien... - contesto yuan, junto a una risa, mientras se volvía a sentar en el banco -... con una condición...

-¿cual?- pregunto tigresa, con una ceja arqueada.

-que me cuentes que te anda pasando...- pidió yuan.

-no me pasa nada... ya te lo dije- contesto tigresa, con los brazos cruzados.

-ajam... si, claro… y yo estoy embarazado-dijo yuan con sarcasmo y burla.

-no lo se… quizás pronto sea tía- respondió con burla tigresa, con su mano en la panza de yuan.

-¡tigresa!- yuan le aparto la mono y la miro serio.

Tigresa le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos, no le podía mentir, era como tratar de ocultarle algo a una madre, siempre la descubría.

-bueno... te cuento- acepto tigresa, con un suspiro de resignación.

-te escucho...

-no... no estoy tranquila en la casa con haku...- susurro tigresa, con la cabeza gacha, algo apenada.

Yuan no contesto, se quedo en silencio, algo pensativo. Ella, la otra noche, le había dicho que sentía miedo y no sabia a que... ¿acaso estaba recordando de a poco lo sucedido?...

-¿intranquila?... ¿por que?- pregunto yuan, haciéndose el desentendido.

-no se... no me gusta como me mira, ni como... es como si tratara de encontrar momento alguno para... no se...- intentaba explicarse tigresa, con un nudo en la garganta.

-¡¿acaso te hizo algo?!- pregunto yuan, algo exaltado.

-¡no!... ¿de donde sacaste eso?- pregunto tigresa algo extrañada.

-no lo se... - contesto algo apenado, ya estaba paranoico.

-pues... me siento una tonta...- tigresa agacho un poco la cabeza, para ocultar las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos, amenazando con salir.

-no, no eres tonta... solo no confías en el- la reconforto yuan, con una mano en su hombro.

-si, pero... es como una intranquilidad que ya eh tenido antes, pero que no recuerdo cuando- explico tigresa, ella misma creía que se estaba volviendo loca.

-ya... quizás solo sea algo de tu imaginación- contesto yuan, en un tono serio.

-si... quizás solo sea eso- tigresa lo miro y le sonrió pero con una mirada algo triste.

-solo una cosa...- dijo yuan, pero esta vez con una sonrisa juguetona.

-¿y ahora que?- pregunto tigresa, esbozando una sonrisa un poco mas alegre.

-¿cuantos hijos te gustaría, mi amor?- pregunto con una carcajada y le dio un lengüetazo en la mejilla, para luego salir corriendo.

-¡YUAN Y LA RE PU...!- tigresa se restregó la mano contra la mejilla, odiaba que yuan hiciera eso. Pero... era yuan, el siempre haría lo que sea para molestarla... -¡hey no me dejes las bolsas a mi!- se quejo mientras se paraba y las tomaba entre sus manos.

-no arriesgare mi vida ni me descendencia…- le contesto el leopardo a una cuadra de distancia -…me voy, pero volveré… piensa en mi, mi amor- teatralizo con una mano en su pecho.

"_¿acaso ese animal no sabe lo que es vergüenza ajena?... mierda... tengo que llevar yo las bolsas"_pensaba, mientras caminaba, mejor dicho, corría con las bolsas en mano hacia yuan, que la miraba con burla. Definitivamente mataría al leopardo. No se fijaba por donde iba, por lo que al correr menos de media cuadra choco con alguien y callo sentada al suela, tirando las bolsas también.

-mierda...- mascullo, mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-perdone... déjeme ayudarle señorita- dijo una voz masculina.

Alguien la tomo del brazo y la ayudo a levantarse, pero al estar algo aturdida por el golpe, que no había sido nada suave, no se fijo en quien. Finalmente, ya de pie, levanto la mirada para ver a quien había chocado y... se sorprendió al ver a un panda, bastante familiar, de ojos verdes que la miraban con la misma sorpresa.

-¿ti... tigresa?- tartamudeo po, sorprendido, pero feliz, por volver a verla.

-¿po?- tigresa sonrió al panda, tenia la misma sensación de cosquillas en su estomago que cuando peleo con el en la noche (lo admito... me quedo raro ¬¬).

-¿que andas haciendo aquí?- preguntaron sonrientes y al unísono, para luego reír por la coincidencia.

CON YUAN...

A unos metros de ahí, yuan observaba la escena con una ceja alzada... "_¿ese no era el panda?... ¿por que mierda abrasa a tigresa?... ¿y que hago aquí parado como tonto?..." _se pregunto mentalmente. Sin perder tiempo, camino en dirección a ellos. Para el era más que obvió que ese panda, aunque no se hubiera dado cuenta, le gustaba tigresa y eso no le agradaba, detestaba a cualquiera que se acercara a ella, más aun cuando ella también mostraba interés alguno.

CON PO Y TIGRESA...

Po estrecho a tigresa en un abrazo, lo que sorprendió a la felina, pero algo dudosa le correspondió. Po no tenia ni idea de porque la abrazo, solamente lo hizo sin pensar.

-me alegro de verte...- dijo po con una sonrisa, rompiendo el abrazo.

-yo también... ¿y los demás?- pregunto tigresa, quien tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-tai lung, detrás de las faldas... y los demás están de guardia en el palacio- contesto po, sin darle mucha importancia.

-jejeje... ¿faldas?- dijo tigresa algo extrañada, mientras se agachaba a recoger las bolsas.

-espera... yo las recojo- po se agacho también, para ayudarla a levantar las bolsas, pero...

Ambos quisieron agarrar una de las bolsas al mismo tiempo, provocando que sus manos se rozaran. Levantaron las miradas al mismo tiempo, encontrándose con la del otro, provocando una calida sensación, acompañada de una pequeña corriente eléctrica que iba desde su mano hasta terminas en un agradable e imperceptible escalofrió en la espalda. No pudieron evitar sonreír algo sonrojados, era una sensación nueva, que nunca habían sentido, pero agradable.

-emm… ¿po?... ya puedes soltar mi mano- dijo tigresa algo sonrojada.

-¿eh?... oh, si… lo siento- contesto po, con las mejillas de un notorio colorado, mientras se colocaba de pie, al igual que ella.

-hey... ¿me extrañaron?- yuan callo, de quien sabe donde, en medio de po y tigresa, para luego pasar su brazo por los hombros de tigresa.

-hola- saludo po, con una risa burlona, pues a juzgar por la cara de tigresa parecía a punto de matarlo, aunque… por alguna razón le molesto que yuan la abrazara de esa manera.

-¿de donde saliste?- pregunto tigresa, algo enfadada y apartándolo, conociendo a yuan, sabia que ese era su modo de decir "aléjate de ella", en otras palabras estaba en plan "hermano protector".

-de por ahí… el mundo es muy pequeño- dijo, mirando a po con una mueca burlona y una mirada desafiante.

Tigresa le pego un imperceptible pero doloroso codazo en las costillas, mientras que po solo reía, ignorando que el comentario iba para el...

-bueno, un gusto verte, po... pero, el almuerzo llama espero nos veamos pronto...- dijo tigresa, en modo de saludo, con una sonrisa burlona.

-si... nos vemos pronto...- contesto con voz soñadora po, pues sin darse, tigresa rozo su cola por la nariz de el.

Tigresa se alejo unos pasos de po, peleando con yuan, pues el leopardo le pasaba el brazo por los hombros para molestarla y ella lo apartaba. Pero a medio cuadra se detuvo en seco y agacho su cabeza para contar las bolsas que llevaba... una, dos, tres... faltaba una.

-¿que pasa?- pregunto yuan.

Tigresa no contesto, solo se rió algo divertida y volteo a ver al panda, que seguía parado a media cuadra con la mirada perdida. Sin decir nada, y seguida por yuan, volvió sobre sus pasos para quedar frente a po.

-emm... creo que eso es mió- dijo tigresa, en un susurro y una sonrisa apenada.

-¿eh?...- po miro la bolsa que tenia en su mano derecha -...oh, si claro... ten- po, algo sonrojado, le paso la bolsa a tigresa.

-jeje...bueno, nos vemos pronto- tigresa tomo la bolsa, aunque se sobresalto al volver a sentir esas corrientes eléctricas.

-si... hasta pronto...- po vio como tigresa se alejaba, pero... -¡hey tigresa!... ¿te invito el almuerzo? ¿Que dices?- pregunto po, algo sonrojado.

-emmm...- tigresa volteo a verlo, algo dudosa ¿acaso la estaba invitando a comer?, a ella nunca la habían invitado a una cita -...no... no estoy segura- contesto, algo dudosa.

-vamos... que yuan también venga... si quiere- se abrevio a insistir po, aunque colorado como un tomate.

-¡y hasta que se acuerdan del leopardo!- exclamo yuan, alzando las manos al cielo en señal de "aleluya".

-calla...- le ordeno tigresa -...esta bien ¿a donde vamos?- pregunto tigresa, con una sonrisa y una mirada decidida... ya que estaba... ¿por que no divertirse?...

-no cuenten con...- empezó con voz cansina, pero...

EN EL PALACIO IMPERIAL...

Grulla sobrevolaba los terrenos del palacio, recorriendo con la mirada cada rincón, para vigilar bien, pero en realidad su mente estaba en otra parte... "_voy a ser padre... dentro de meses tendré entre mis alas a... ¿será el o ella?... si es niño me encanaría que se llamara shiang y si es niña... podría elegir víbora, aunque... ¿como seria una cría de una serpiente y un ave?... quizás por eso víbora actuó así... ¿a que hora terminaba mi turno?... no veo la hora de ir a ver a víbora..." _esos y mas pensamientos pasaban por la cabeza del ave, cuando al sobrevolar por las orillas del bosque pudo sentir un olor nauseabundo.

-¿que demo...?

Grulla descendió en picada hasta aterrizar en el suelo, algo precavido y listo para atacar, se adentro un poco, apartando algunos arbustos, hasta encontrar el origen del hedor...

-oh santa mierda...

Sin pensarlo dos veces, grulla salio volando, en busca del emperador...

POR LOS PASILLOS DEL PALACIO...

Mono caminaba con mantis en su hombro, buscando a alguno de los demás, pues el emperador kei les había comunicado la desaparición de un par de guardias y ordenado que informaran a sus amigos de eso.

No se fijaron por donde iba, por lo que chocaron con alguien que iba en dirección contraria.

-aunch... fíjate por donde vas- se quejo mono, mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-¿mono?... ¿no tendrías que vigilar el despacho del emperador?- pregunto, algo confundido grulla.

-es que nos mandaron a que les comuniquemos algo...- contesto mantis, mientras se acomodaba la antena doblada por el choque.

-¿que cosa?...

-anoche desaparecieron un par de guardias...- contesto mono, con un tono preocupado.

-¿por casualidad esos guardias eran unos linces?- pregunto grulla.

-emm... si... ¿por que preguntas?-contesto mantis, algo extrañado.

-mono, acompáñame... mantis, dile al emperador que ya encontramos sus guardias, nos vemos en las orillas del bosque por la zona sur...

Ambos miraron sin comprender a grulla, pero el ave, para evitar interrogatorio alguno, subió, a la fuerza, a mono a su espalda y salio volando por una ventana, dejando a mantis en el pasillo, quien después de unos segundos se fue a buscar al emperador.

EN EL PUEBLO...

Tai lung esperaba sentado en una silla, cansado y con las bolsas a su alrededor, a que kioko salga del vestidor.

-¿un dia difícil?- pregunto un cerdo que estaba sentado en la silla de al lado, con casi la misma cantidad de bolsas e igual de cansado.

-ni lo menciones...- contesto tai lung, con un tono cansado.

-si... ellas solo compran y nosotros como esclavos- comento con burla el cerdo.

-si... pero eso les gusta a ellas- respondió tai lung.

-jejeje... puede ser, pero al menos tu esposa no es una cerda de trescientos kilos- se burlo el cerdo.

-¡te escuche!- exclamo una voz femenina desde el interior de un cambiador.

-no... Ella ni siquiera es mi novia- aclaro tai lung, aunque se sintió mal pronunciar esas palabras.

-tu si que eres valiente, amigo- comento el cerdo, con una risa burlona.

Tai lung estaba por contestar, pero en ese momentos salio kioko del vestidor, con un kimono lila, completamente liso y de bordes verdes. La leona se acerco a un espejo para ver como le quedaba, mientras que tai ling solo la observaba lo mas "disimuladamente" que podía, se veía preciosa y tenia un cuerpo precioso, no era ni en proporciones muy exageradas, ni tampoco era que le faltara, era perfecta.

-emm… te queda… bien…- dijo tai lung, algo nervioso, mientras se levantaba de la silla, con las bolsas en mano.

-jeje… gracias… pensaba llevarme este- contesto kioko sin prestarle la mínima atención al jaguar.

Kioko pago la compra, junto a otros cinco vestidos y le entrego las bolsas a tai lung. Ambos salieron, sin darse cuenta que el cerdo con el que tai lung había hablado, miraba a kioko de tal forma… casi desnudándola con la vista. Caminaron unos metros, cuando a tai lung le empezó a gruñir el estomago…

-¿tienes hambre?- pregunto, algo burlona kioko, tai lung solo se limito a asentir -… bueno, vamos por tu amigo y volvamos al palacio- dijo la leona, pero en cuanto dio un paso, la voz de tai lung la detuvo.

-emm... espera...- kioko volteo a verlo -¿te gusta el sushi?- pregunto, con una sonrisita nerviosa.

-es mi favorito... - contesto kioko, divertida por las intenciones del jaguar.

-bueno, a unas cuadras... hay un restaurante y... ¿que te parece si vamos?... yo invito- propuso tai lung, sonriendo de lado.

Kioko lo pensó un rato y luego le sonrió entre coqueta y divertida al jaguar, mientras asentía.

-claro...- contesto -...pero iremos con tu amigo...

Kioko, con una sonrisa burlona, le dio la espalda a tai lung y camino para dirigirse a buscar a po. Tai lung solo esbozo una mueca de fastidio y la siguió "_bien... a deshacerse del panda se ah dicho"_pensó. Sambos caminaron unas cuadras, hasta que...

-mira… ahí están- dijo kioko, señalando hacia donde estaban hablando el panda, junto a tigresa y yuan.

-¿y ellos que hacen aquí?- pregunto en un murmullo tai lung, entre divertido y extrañado.

-¿que dijiste?- pregunto kioko -…no importa, vamos- dijo.

Kioko tomo de la muñeca a tai ling y prácticamente lo arrastro con ella. Tai lung no tubo tiempo a replicar, pues quedo en petrificado, a la vez que se sonrojaba a niveles alarmantes al sentir el contacto de la leona.

EN LAS ORILLAS DEL BOSQUE… TERRENOS DEL PALACIO…

Grulla voló hasta la zona donde había sentido ese olor nauseabundo, ignorando las suplicas de mono de "bájame" o "yo puedo caminar, déjame en el suelo", mientras que el primate se aferraba a su cuello, casi asfixiándolo. En cuanto grulla toco suelo, mono salto de su espalda como si tuviera un resorte en ves de piernas, se tiro de boca al suelo y empezó a besarlo.

-exagerado…- mascullo grulla, mirando con burla al simio.

Mono se coloco de pie y le envió una mirada acecina al ave, mientras que a zancadas se acerco a el y lo señalo con el "dedo acusador".

-¡ESTAS LOCO!... pude caerme, morir y…- mono dejo de hablar y esbozo una mueca de desagrado -¿Qué demonios es ese maldito hedor?- pregunto, tapándose la nariz con ambas manos.

-para eso te llame… mira…

Grulla se acerco a un par de arbustos que estaban a su izquierda, tomo los arbustos con sus alas y, después de tomar aire para no respirar, los aparto, dejando ver dos cadáveres, ambos de unos linces que parecían ser guardias del lugar. Uno de ellos, estaba boca arriba con los ojos abiertos y un profundo corte en la garganta, también se podía ver una mordida en su brazo. El otro, estaba boca abajo, pero se notaba que tenía la misma herida en el cuello, al igual que en el brazo.

-eso… eso…- tartamudeo mono, que estaba pálido como harina.

-son los guardias desaparecidos, mono…- nadie contesto -… ¿mono?- grulla volteo a verlo, el primate estaba tendido en el suelo, con cara de espanto –…que valiente- comento el ave con sarcasmo.

DENTRO DEL PALACIO…

Mantis corrió por el pasillo, directo al despacho de kei, pero al ser pequeño e ir el solo, se demoro un poco mas de lo usual. Finalmente llego al despacho, toco la puerta y después de escuchar la voz de kei darle el permiso de entrar, entro.

-¿emperador kei?- entro mantis al despacho.

-maestro mantis… ¿Qué pasa?- kei se levanto de su silla y se acerco a mantis -…siéntate- ofreció, señalando una silla.

-no, no hay tiempo… necesito que me acompañe a las orillas del bosque, parece que encontraron algo- dijo mantis, en el tono mas serio que pudo.

-¿y que es?- pregunto, algo extrañado, kei.

-ni yo lo se… pedidos del maestro grulla- contesto mantis -…solo dijo algo sobre los guardias desaparecidos…

-pues, vamos entonces…

Ambos salieron del despacho, directo al bosque, pero en medio del camino, kei detuvo a mantis, quien solo lo miro sorprendido.

-¿sabes algo de víbora?...- pregunto, en un tono preocupado kei -…lin solo me dijo que se desmayo y que… si quiero saber que le paso le pregunte a ella…

-no la eh visto en toda la mañana… grulla debe saber- contesto mantis, algo confundido.

-¿Por qué son tan complicadas las mujeres?- se quejo kei, negando con la cabeza.

-siempre me hago la misma pregunta…- contesto mantis.

Sin más que decir, ambos siguieron su camino, hasta el lugar indicado por grulla. Al llegar ahí, lo primero que vieron fue a grulla tratando de reanimar a mono, quien yacía tirado en el suelo.

-mierda… mono has visto cosas peores… despierta- decía grulla, mientras le daba de bofetadas al primate.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto kei, bastante preocupado.

-encontramos a sus guardias… solo mírelos- contesto grulla, que ya estaba logrando hacer que mono reaccionara, mientras señalaba los arbustos con la cabeza.

Sin entender nada, kei se acerco hasta los arbustos y… al sentir el olor nauseabundo, no pudo evitar llevarse ambas manos a la nariz. Con paso precavido, se acerco a los arbustos y los movió, lo suficiente como para ver los cuerpos de los linces. No miro más de un cinco segundos, pues la vista era demasiado macabra, y se aparto de ahí.

-santa madre…- mascullo, por la impresión.

-lo se, macabro- contesto mono, que acababa de despertar.

-tu cállate, eres un marica…- se burlo mantis de mono.

-creo que tendré que llamar a un forense… para que averigüe quien fue el culpable- comento kei, alejándose unos pasos de los cuerpos.

-oye… víbora sabe sobre eso…- comento mantis, desde el hombro de mono.

-eso… la serpiente tiene estomago- se burlo mono.

-pues, si ella puede hacer el trabajo… vamos a buscarla- kei empezó a caminar directo al palacio, pero la voz de grulla lo detuvo.

-no… víbora no puede salir del cuarto, no por ahora- lo detuvo grulla, con un tono serio.

-¿se puede saber porque?- pregunto kei, interesado por la salud de su sobrina postiza.

-solo digamos que… no esta en condiciones- contesto grulla, algo nervioso.

Los demás solo lo miraron con una ceja alzada, listos para atacar al ave con una lluvia de preguntas…

EN LA HABITACION DE VÍBORA…

La serpiente dormía, acurrucada en la cama, con su cola sobre su vientre, tenia el seño fruncido pero a la vez una leve sonrisa, se soñaba a si misma, pero cantando una dulce canción de cuna, a su pequeña hija/o, el cual dormía en una pequeña cunita. Cuando termino de cantar, abrió los ojos y despertó, algo sobresaltada y con la frente sudada… había sido un sueño. Como esperando algo, se miro su vientre… seguía plano y sin cambias a corta vista.

-jeje… ¿Cuándo crecerás?- rió y hablo para su bebito.

Por mera curiosidad, salio de la cama y se acerco hasta el balcón, desde donde podía ver la mayor parte de la extensión de las orillas del bosque.

-¿Qué demo…?- se sobresalto al ver a kei y mantis mirando tras unos arbusto y a grulla tratando de despertar a un desmayado mono.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, salio de la habitación y bajo hasta los jardines. Con la cabeza llena de dudas llego hasta las orillas del bosque, pero algo en la conversación de los chicos, la hizo deterge a escuchar…

-no… víbora no puede salir del cuarto, no por ahora- escucho decir grulla, con tono serio… "_matare al ave… por indiscreto" _pensó víbora, enfadada.

-¿se puede saber porque?- kei parecía entre preocupado y extrañado… "_grulla… por un maldita vez en tu vida aprende a cerrar ese pico" _rogó mentalmente víbora.

-solo digamos que… no esta en condiciones- grulla sonaba nervioso.

-grulla… ¿Qué le pasa a víbora?- pregunto mono.

Listo, si dejaba a grulla contestar, era su fin. Decidida a que grulla no revelaría su estado, no por ahora, salio de su escondite y se acerco a ellos.

-hola… ¿Qué paso aquí?- pregunto en un tono serio, pero mirando amenazante a grulla.

-víbora… deberías estar descansando- le reprocho grulla.

-no estoy enferma… cariño- contesto la serpiente, sin pizca alguna de simpatía -… ¿me dirán que paso?

-emm… será mejor que lo mires por ti misma- contesto mantis, señalando a los arbustos -…mono se desmayo al verlos- se burlo.

Algo extrañada, víbora repto hasta los arbustos y los aparto para poder ver. Apenas sintió el olor nauseabundo, intuyo que era, pero quiso verlo para estar segura… mala idea…

**CONTINUARA…**

**Jejeje… hasta aquí todo…**

**Franco: oye… ¿Qué le paso a víbora?**

**Yo: lo sabrás en el próximo cap… no tengo mucho que decir más que…**

**Franco:… dejen sus reviews con sus opiniones…**


	11. Citas y Celos

**Holaaaa… bueno, aqui el cap 11… bueno, por si alguien se pregunta…**

**Franco: cof, cof, nadie cof, cof… ¿Quién dijo eso?...**

**Yo: (un golpe en su cabeza)…**

**Franco: mi cabello mujer…**

**Yo: ya cállate, suenas afeminado… bueno, me tarde en actualizar este fic por problemas de inspiración… simplemente no se me ocurría como expresar mis ideas XD… espero que les guste y… los dejo leer…**

**Franco: kung fu panda no nos pertenece… ya saben el resto…**

**Capitulo_11**

-no cuenten con...- empezó yuan con voz cansina, pero...

-¡po!- llamo una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

Yuan no le presto atención, aunque po y tigresa voltearon a ver... kioko se acercaba a ellos, casi corriendo, seguida por tai lung, que cargaba diez bolsas mínimo, con cara de fastidio y visiblemente cansado. Po no pudo evitar reír al ver a su amigo, mientras que tigresa solo arqueo una ceja y miro despectivamente a la leona, extrañamente, un montón de preguntas invadieron su mente... ¿quien era ella?... ¿por que le hablaba tan alegre a po?... ¿por que diablos se cuestionaba eso?...

-kioko... ¿pasa algo?- pregunto po, cuando la leona y tai lung llegaron junto a ellos.

-nada... queríamos avisarte que... ¿quienes son ellos?...- pregunto, percatándose de la presencia de tigresa y yuan.

-ah... kioko, ella es tigresa... tigresa, kioko- las presento po, algo nervioso, pues ambas hembras se miraban despectivamente.

-tigresa... un gusto, soy la princesa kioko- se presento la leona, estirando su mano, con aires altaneros y mirándola despectivamente... algo en ella no le agradaba, es mas... intimidaba.

-kioko...- tigresa la miro de arriba a abajo... "_flacucha, sin fuerza aparente... típica damisela indefensa"_ pensó -...el gusto es mió- tigresa estrecho la mano de kioko, can mas fuerza de la necesaria.

-jeje... que fuerza... jeje- murmuro kioko, cuando tigresa le soltó la mano.

-hola tai lung... no sabia que te gustaban las compras- se burlo tigresa, al ver al jaguar con todas esas bolsas.

-muy graciosa... ¿volviste por otra pelea?- contesto el jaguar.

-mmm...- fingió pensarlo tigresa -...me encantaría vencerte una vez mas...- contesto con una sonrisa burlona.

-no te confíes, amiga... el es muy fuerte...- comento kioko, mirando burlonamente a tigresa.

-¿enserio?...- pregunto tigresa, con ironía -...¿sabes que?... yo soy mas fuerte- presumió en un tono entre burlón y amenazante.

-jeje...- rió kioko, algo nerviosa, pues esa gata daba miedo.

Mientras que tigresa miraba con satisfacción que había logrado intimidar a la leona, pues... ¿que se creía la princesita mimada para mirarla despectivamente?... tai lung no sabia si reír o irse, yuan arqueo una ceja... ¿acaso tigresa estaba celosa?... y po...

-oye... con tigresa iremos a almorzar... ¿vienen?- pregunto po, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-no... Con kioko iremos a almorzar... Así que... que se diviertan- contesto el jaguar, casi saltando de la alegría.

Tai lung intento dar media vuelta y volver sobre sus pasos, pero la mano de kioko en su hombro lo detuvo, además de sonrojarlo.

-espera... ¿quien es el?- pregunto la leona, mirando con atención al leopardo que estaba de espalda a ellos, casi apartado.

-ah... el es yuan...- contestaron sin tomarle importancia y al unísono po, tigresa y tai lung.

-pues... hola yuan...- saludo la leona... "_mmm... espalda fuerte, brazos... igual... parece muy guapo..."_pensaba.

-hola...- saludo secamente yuan, volteando a verla, pero...

El leopardo quedo embobado al ver a la leona, que lo miraba con una coqueta sonrisa... "_¿es real o... me la imagino?... wou... es hermosa, cintura fina, busto... no muy exagerado, caderas a medida... parece una muñeca... ¿tendrá novio?" _pensaba, sin quitar usa "sensual" sonrisa ladina. Kioko, por su parte... parecía desnudar al jaguar con la mirada, hombros anchos, brazos con músculos no muy exagerados, torso visiblemente fuerte... si, el jaguar era bastante guapo.

-bueno... no creo que a tus amigos les importe acompañarnos... ¿o si?- pregunto la leona, con una sonrisa coqueta hacia yuan, que no le agrado ni a tigresa, ni a tai lung.

-claro que no... seria todo un gusto- contesto "caballerosamente", el leopardo.

Kioko rió divertida y junto a yuan se adelantaron un poco, dejando a tigresa, tai lung y po atrás. El panda miraba con burla al jaguar, que gruñía, mostrando los dientes a yuan, mientras que tigresa se clavaba las garras en las palmas de las manos, para reprimir el impulso de golpear a la leona.

-... llega a tocar a yuan, le arranco la yugular- mascullo tigresa, con tal mirada que dos niños que pasaban por ahí se alejaron corriendo.

-...no me importa, pero dile a tu amigo, que se cuide las espaldas- mascullo tai lung, con la mirada igual de intimidatorio que la de tigresa.

-jejeje... ¿vamos?... no creo que nos esperen... jejeje- rió nerviosamente po, por el tenso ambiente.

Tai lung y tigresa miraron al panda, relajaron el semblante y sin contestar nada, siguieron al leopardo y la leona, que ya le llevaba algunos metros de distancia, pero... inconcientemente, po y tigresa se tomaron de las manos, solo para soltarse, completamente sonrojados, cuando se percataron de ello.

**EN LA CABAÑA... CON HAKU...**

El león caminaba por la cabaña, estaba aburrido, con hambre y hace horas que yuan y tigresa tenían que haber vuelto con los alimentos. En eso... paso por lado de la habitación del leopardo y la tigresa, la puerta estaba semiabierta. Con curiosidad, abrió completamente la puerta y repaso la habitación con su mirada, para luego entrar, volviendo a serrar la puerta a sus espaldas. Lo primero que capto su atención, fueron las camas, solo la cama de dos plazas, de tigresa, estaba deshecha, la de yuan, que era mas pequeña, estaba perfectamente tendida, como si nadie hubiera dormido allí…

"_lo sabia… a mi no me van a hacer tragar el cuento de que solo son amigos… este leopardo de mierda se ligo a la gata esta…" _pensó, entre molesto y asqueado por la simple idea.

Camino por la habitación, primero se dirigió hasta las puertas del armario que había en la pared y las abrió de par en par, no pudo evitar esbozar una mueca boba al ver todas esas armas, seguramente de tigresa. sin interés alguno, serró el armario y se dirigió hasta la mesita de noche de tigresa, abrió el primer cajón, pero en el no había mas que algunas kunais y direcciones de lugares que ni conocía y un plano, con varias zonas marcadas. Al no encontrar nada interesante, dejo todo en su lugar y camino hasta un mueble, de cinco cajones, que estaba apoyado contra la pared. Abrió el primer cajón…

"_mmm… ¿Quién lo diría?... al parecer ya no es una niña inocente" _pensó con malicia, al ver el cajón. Estaba repleto de la ropa interior de tigresa, sostenes, bragas y algunas tanguitas que no dejaban nada a la imaginación, todo de encaje negro o rojo, incluso… ¡UN CORSET!... un, seguramente, ajustadísimo corset negro con encaje rojo sangre y unas finísimas tiritas para ajustarlo, obviamente, estaba la otra parte del conjunto, una braguitas, poco decentes, de encaje negro… "_mierda… ¿de donde habrá sacado todo esto la gatita?.."_Pensó algo burlón, pero también con ciertos pensamientos… poco inocentes, acerca de la felina y ese revelador conjunto.

Cuando quiso volver a serrar el cajón, algo al fondo de este se lo impidió. Sin perder tiempo, metió su mano dentro para buscar aquel estorbo. Al fondo del cajón, pudo sentir algo cuadrado, duro y pequeño, parecía un libro… invadido por la curiosidad, lo saco… era un cuaderno de tapa negra, con la palabra "tigresa", grabadas en el en color rojo sangre. Decidido a que lo leería luego y con una sonrisa maliciosa lo guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Cuando termino de esculcar en las cosas de tigresa, se dirigió a la mesita de noche de yuan, se sentó en la cama y abrió el primer cajón. Dentro de el había varias pinturas, algunas kunais y otras cosas a las que no le presto atención, saco un par de pinturas, ambas eran de yuan y tigresa… en una se podía ver a tigresa con unos pantalones negros y un chaleco azul, parecía feliz y yuan la sostenía al estilo novia, con cara de cansancio, no habrán tenido mas de catorce años. En la otra, era tigresa la que sostenía a yuan al estilo novia, pero mas grandes, de unos dieciocho años mínimo, ambos riendo, felices. Con una mueca burlona, dejo las pinturas en su lugar, siguió rebuscando en el cajón, hasta que encontró una pequeña caja de madera. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la saco y con sus garras abrió la cerradura… estaba llena de papeles que no parecían tener importancia alguna, cartas, documentos, planos, hasta que…

Un pequeño sobre, abierto por uno de los lados y aun con la carta adentro llamo su atención, en la parte del emisor solo tenia las palabras "Su"… algo curioso, saco la carta y la leyó, era bastante larga, por lo que se salto todo el palabrerio hasta el final…

-¿QUE MIERDA ES ESTO?- grito, de la impresión.

Aun sin creerlo, guardo todo en su lugar, menos la carta, que la metió en el bolsillo del pantalón. Salio de esa habitación y se dirigió a la suya, tenia que pensar... pensar cono eliminaría a la felina y al leopardo del mapa...

**EN EL PALACIO DEL EMPERADOR... A ORILLAS DEL BOSQUE...**

Algo extrañada, víbora repto hasta los arbustos y los aparto para poder ver. Apenas sintió el olor nauseabundo, intuyo que era, pero quiso verlo para estar segura… mala idea… apenas vio ambos cadáveres, se le revolvió el estomago y empalideció, junto a unas terribles nauseas.

-¿víbora?- llamaron, kei, mono y mantis al unísono al ver a la serpiente, prácticamente petrificada en su lugar.

La serpiente no contesto, solo negó con la cabeza, para luego apartarse lo más que pudo de ambos cadáveres. Trato de respirar tranquila, inhalando y exhalando lentamente, para calmar las nauseas y el leve mareo, pero... su estado la venció, provocando que vomitara lo poco que tenia en el estomago, a un costado de uno de los arbustos.

-pensé que era de estomago mas resistente...- se burlo mono, seguido de las risas de mantis y kei.

-al menos no se desmayo como cierto primate...- contesto grulla, serio -víbora... ¿estas bien?...- pregunto, acercándose a ella.

-si... solo es... ya sabes...- contesto la serpiente, jadeando un poco.

-tienes que hacer reposo... no puedes estar aquí- grulla intento tomarla entre sus alas, pero...

La serpiente lo aparto, se limpio cualquier resto de vomito y volteo a verlo serio... -no... Estoy bien...- contesto.

-¿segura?... deja que grulla te acompañe a la enfermería- dijo kei, preocupado por ella.

-ya fui con lin... no es nada- el tono de voz de víbora era cortante y sin emoción alguna.

-a mi me parece que si...- comento mono, mirando con asco hacia donde víbora había vomitado.

-escuchen... no es nada grave, esta... estoy bien y punto- contesto cortante víbora, con una mirada acecina.

-esta bien... no te enojes- contesto mono dando unos pasos atrás, al igual que grulla y kei. Mantis estaba en el hombro de mono.

Mientras los otros la miraban extrañados, grulla la miro con ternura, pues el si se había dado cuenta de que víbora estuvo a punto de decir "estamos bien"... eso quería decir que tomaba encuesta a su bebito... ¿verdad?

-bien...- víbora dejo escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones, para calmarse -...si quieren un punto de vista forense, necesito que saquen los cuerpos de allí... ¿donde están po y tai lung?...

-¿acaso nosotros estamos pintados?- pregunto kei ofendido, podía ser el "jefe" ahí, pero eso no quitaba que también quisiera ayudar.

-sin ofender, pero... mono se desmaya cuando ve algún cadáver, mantis queda en shock, a grulla le tiemblan las patitas como una niñita y tu, tío... te desmayaste cuando nació kioko...- se burlo víbora, recibiendo miradas ofendidas de los chicos.

-no es verdad...-trato de defenderse grulla.

-si, como no... Vuelvo a preguntar, ¿donde están po y tai lung?- repitió la serpiente.

-se fueron con kioko a la ciudad... y conociendo a mi hija, no creo que vuelvas hasta tarde- contesto kei, entre burlón y molesto.

-jeje... a ellos les toco de niñeros... jeje- se burlo mantis.

-en ese caso...- víbora se volvió a acercar a los cadáveres, pero...

-¿que crees que haces?- la voz de grulla la detuvo.

-tu que crees...

-se van a lastimar- susurro grulla, solo para que víbora escuchara.

-el esta bien... yo lo cuido- le susurro víbora, con una calida sonrisa.

-esta bien... pero me debes una charla...

Víbora le sonrió burlona a grulla y se acerco a los linces, conteniendo la respiración para no vomitar. Primero reviso un cadáver, tardo unos veinte minutos, pues, al moverlo, no quería hacer ningún movimiento brusco, para no lastimar al bebe. Luego de media hora, dos desmayos de mono, unas nauseas de mantis y kei, mas algunas veces que a grulla le fallaron las piernas, víbora termino de revisar los cadáveres...

-bien... ambos tienen la misma herida en el cuello, parece haber sido de una odachi, o alguna espada parecida, también presentan unas mordidas en el brazo y unas marcas de zarpas en la espalda...- explico víbora, algo pensativa, pues por un momento... la imagen de aquella tigresa se le vino a la mente.

-y lo dices con tanta naturalidad...- comento kei, que tenia gana de vomitar, al igual que mantis.

-ella es así... ¿verdad mono?... ¿mono?- llamo grulla, pero... el primate se había desmayado, otra vez.

-wou... ustedes si son valientes...- se burlo víbora -...bueno, yo ya hice mi trabajo, cuando quieran pueden darle la sepultura a los linces...

**EN LA CIUDAD...**

Tigresa no dejaba de acecinar con la mirada a kioko, que no dejaba de coquetear con yuan, mientras que tai lung reprimía sus impulsos acecinos hacia cierto leopardo que coqueteaba con kioko. Po... bueno, el panda no podía hacer mas que reír nervioso. Cuando llegaron al restaurante de sushi, entraron y se sentaron en una mesa redonda... kioko en medio de tai lung y yuan, a la par del leopardo se sentó tigresa, y por ultimo, po se sentó a la par de tigresa y tai lung. El único que no conversaba era tai lung, que tenia cara de pocos amigos.

-mmm... esta delicioso- comento kioko, saboreando un bocado de sushi.

-que bueno que te haya gustado...- contesto yuan, ya que el había ordenado por los dos.

-¿y de quien fue la idea de venir?- pregunto, retóricamente, tai lung, sin quitar la cara de pocos amigos.

-ya... quita esa cara, asustas a los demás- le reprocho po, algo burlón.

Los demás rieron por la broma del panda, excepto... tigresa. La felina comía recelosa, mientras miraba de reojo a yuan y kioko, no le gustaba que coquetearan con el, era casi su hermano, y el no era el único sobre protector. No pudo evitar gruñir al ver a kioko darle de comer en la boca al leopardo...

-dime, kioko...- tigresa esbozo una sonrisa de falsa simpatía -... ¿cuantos años tienes?- pregunto.

-diecinueve, ¿y tu?... rayitas- contesto la leona, con la misma sonrisa falsa.

Tai lung, po y yuan veían a ambas hembras como si de un partido de tenis se tratase, pues era divertido, pero a la vez preocupante, verlas discutir, pues, quienes la cocían, sabían que no había mirada mas intimidatorio que la de tigresa, así como tampoco había mejor mentirosa que kioko.

-veinte- contesto, cortante, tigresa.

-¿pelea de gatas?- susurro tai lung a po, algo divertido.

-no jodas... que estas se matan- po parecía igual de divertido, mientras que yuan les hacia señas para que callaran.

-jeje... que bueno... se llevan bien... jejeje- rió nerviosamente yuan, pero como respuesta, ambas felinas gruñeron.

-yuan... afuera, ahora- ordeno tigresa, levantándose de su asiento.

-pero...

-¡ahora!...

Sin esperar respuesta, tigresa tomo de la oreja a yuan y lo saco del restaurante, no sin antes sonreír falsamente diciendo "ya volvemos", dejando a po, tai lung y kioko con una mueca burlona. Una vez afuera, tigresa soltó a yuan, quien estaba rojo de vergüenza, pues mas de uno se había dado vuelta y se había reído, al ver como tigresa lo tenia como si fuera un niño pequeño regañado por su madre.

-¡¿estas loca?!- exclamo yuan, con la oreja adolorida.

-tu... ¿que crees que estas haciendo?- pregunto tigresa, apretando los puños y mostrando un poco los dientes.

-nada... ¿esta mal que me guste una chica?- contesto yuan, algo fastidiado.

-no... lo que no puede ser es que te guste ELLA...

-si, claro... tu vuelve con tu panda...

Yuan dio media vuelta, dispuesto a volver con kioko, pero... tigresa lo empujo contra una pared, algo aislada para que no los vieran y lo tomo del cuello, levantándolo unos centímetros del suelo. Yuan intentaba liberarse, pero tigresa era mas fuerte, además, se estaba quedando sin aire...

-escucha, idiota...- mascullo la felina -... ¿tienes idea de quien es ella?...

-n... n... no- logro balbucear yuan, con ambas manos sobre el brazo de tigresa, para tratar de aflojar el agarre.

-ella... es hija del emperador... a su padre es a quien nosotros, vamos a matar...- tigresa arrastro las palabras con odio, para luego dejar caer al leopardo al suelo.

-no me importa... que me guste ella, no significa que no mate al padre...- contesto yuan, ya de pie, mientras se sobaba el cuello.

-bien... porque no me gusta dejar una misión sin cumplir...

Sin esperar respuesta y aun conservando esa mirada sádica, tigresa dio media vuelta y volvió con los demás, seguida de yuan, quien aun seguía extrañado por... la violencia, de la felina... "_estará en sus días..." _pensaba tontamente.

**EN EL PALACIO DEL EMPERADOR...**

Luego de que kei dio aviso a los demás guardias de los compañeros difuntos y que estos se encargaran de los cuerpos, se dirigieron hasta el comedor del palacio, donde lin los esperaba, sentada en la mesa, la cual ya estaba servida. Kei, como se costumbre, se sentó en la punta, para el lado derecho, en respectivo orden, se sentaron lin, víbora y grulla, y al lado izquierda, mono y mantis.

-¿se puede saber, donde anda mi hija?- pregunto, seria, lin.

-emm... fue a la ciudad, po y tai lung la acompañaron… por seguridad- contesto kei, sin darle mucha importancia.

-bien... ¿Cómo te sientes víbora?- pregunto lin, esta vez mirando a la serpiente con una sonrisa calida.

-bien…- contesto, sonriente, mientras se llevaba un bocado a su boca. En sus ojos se podía apreciar un brillo distinto, uno de alegría.

-me alegro… ¿decidiste que harás?- lin siguió con su interrogatorio, ignorando el hecho que solo víbora y grulla entendían de que iba el tema, mientras que mono, mantis y kei miraban con cara de ¿WTF?

-¿Cómo que, que haré?- víbora la miro confundida.

-ya sabes… se los dirás, esperaras… quizás una fiesta- comento la leona, mientras se llevaba un bocado a la boca.

-esperare a que tai lung, po y kioko lleguen, para decirlo y… no, por favor, que no haya fiesta- contesto víbora, con carita de cachorro.

-emm… ¿se puede saber de que habla?- pregunto mantis, con la curiosidad a flor de pie. Lin y víbora se miraron unos segundos, para luego voltear a ver al bicho…

-cosas de mujeres…- contestaron al unísono, para luego seguir comiendo.

El almuerzo paso rápido, pero en silencio. A mono, mantis y kei casi se les podía ver un signo de interrogación sobre sus cabeza cada vez que miraban a víbora, mientras que esta solo se limitaba a comer animadamente, pues de repente sentía como si no hubiera comido en meses. Cuando todos terminaron de comer, lin y kei se retiraron al despacho de el, mono y mantis se fueron a hacer guardia en la puerta de la entrada, mientras que grulla, ignorando los reclamos de víbora, la cargo en su espalda y la llevo hasta su habitación.

-oye… no estoy enferma- reclamo, dulcemente, víbora, cuando hubieron llegado a la habitación.

-lo se…- contesto grulla, mientras la depositaba suavemente en la cama -…pero no quiero que nada te pase…

-eres un paranoico...- se burlo la reptil.

Con una risita burlona, víbora se enrosco un poco en el cuello de grulla, jalando de el para que cayera en la cama. Grulla, sorprendido por la acción de víbora, solo pudo apoyar su peso en sus alas para no aplastar a la muy risueña víbora.

-¡víbora!- exclamo grulla, reincorporándose, para luego sentarse en el borde de la cama.

-eres un amargado...- bufo víbora, provocando la risa del ave.

-y tu una chiquilina...- grulla la miro con una picara sonrisa.

-¿recién te parezco chiquita?- cuestiono víbora, con una mirada coqueta.

-muy graciosa...

Víbora no pudo evitar reír al ver lo sonrojado que estaba grulla. Se reincorporo en la cama y le regalo un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-¿todavía te sigues sonrojando?- se burlo la serpiente, al ver que con ese beso solo logro que las mejillas de grulla pasaran de rosa claro a rojo carmín.

-¿y que quieres?... eres una pervertida...- le reclamo grulla, con indignación fingida.

-si, claro...- víbora rodó los ojos -...ven, dame tu ala...- pidió.

-emmm... ¿para que?- pregunto algo dudoso grulla, no es que no confiara, pero... era víbora...

Víbora solo rió divertida, mientras tomaba el ala de grulla y la dirigía a su vientre, grulla solo alzo una ceja extrañado, pero... víbora apoyo el ala de el en su vientre y luego la movió un par de veces, como buscando algo, hasta que... grulla pudo sentir unos, casi imperceptibles, pero rápidos, latidos...

-es... es... -tartamudeo grulla, con una boba sonrisa.

-es nuestro bebe... - dijo víbora, con una calida sonrisa y un brillo especial en su mirada.

-wooouuu...- alcanzo a articular grulla, fascinado, coloco ambas alas en el vientre de ella.

-jeje... cuidado... lo vas a aplastar...- se burlo víbora, le parecía encantador ver a grulla tan... embobado con su pansita.

-perdón... ¿de cuanto estas?- pregunto.

-mmm... no mas de dos meses... aunque...- la mirada de víbora se volvió algo triste.

-¿pasa algo, víbora?- pregunto grulla, preocupado por el repentino cambio de humor de ella.

-nada, es que... mi pansita...- susurro víbora, algo triste.

-de seguro te veras adorable con la pansita...- trato de animarla grulla, con una calida sonrisa.

-no, no es eso... es... es muy pequeña... me preocupa el bebe - se sincero víbora, dejando que grulla la rodeara con sus alas.

-tranquila... no le pasara nada...-trato de reconfortarla grulla.

-eso espero...- susurro víbora, sin que grulla la escuchara.

**EN LA CIUDAD... CON PO Y TAI LUNG...**

Hacia ya diez minutos que tigresa había sacado a yuan del restaurante, aun no volvían, kioko los esperaba algo impaciente, tai lung rezaba en su interior porque el leopardo no apareciera de nuevo y po… el solo esperaba a tigresa, no había podido hablar mucho con ella y, aunque no la conociera hace mucho, la consideraba una amiga mas.

-bueno… al parecer, no volverán- comento tai lung, con demasiado entusiasmo, tomando las bolsas de kioko y colocándose de pie.

-no lo creo…- kioko retuvo a tai lung, colocando su mano en su antebrazo y obligándolo a sentarse.

-miren… ahí vienen- dijo po, sonriendo al ver a tigresa.

Ambos felinos entraron de vuelta al restaurante, pero… yuan tenia una expresión que iba de horror a preocupación y de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a tigresa, quien solo tenia una expresión neutra, expresión que cambiaba a una pequeña sonrisa al ver a po. Kioko intento hablar con el jaguar, pero este contestaba solo lo necesario, lo que la molesto un poco, aunque a tai lung le cayo por de mas bien, ya que podía hablar el con ella.

-perdón, por eso…- se disculpo tigresa, sentándose en su lugar.

-no importa… ¿hablaron?- pregunto po, en un tono lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo ella escuchara.

-si…- tigresa miro disimuladamente a yuan -…ustedes… ¿hablaron de algo?- pregunto, volviendo su vista a po.

-mmm… a kioko le gusta yuan, tai lung quiere matar a tu hermano y…- po se cayo la boca, algo sonrojado, pues estaba por decir algo como… "te estaba esperando"…

-¿y…?- lo animo a seguir tigresa.

-nada… es solo… no tuvimos mucho tiempo para conversar- dijo, lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Tigresa no pudo evitar reír un poco ante la cara de po y… se le ocurrió una idea, tomo un par de palillos y con ellos levanto una porción del sushi y, con cuidado de no tirarlo, lo levanto en dirección a la boca del panda… ni siquiera pensó porque, simplemente se le ocurrió, además… con po, por mas que no lo conocía mucho, era como si ya tuvieran confianza entre ambos.

-abre la boca…- dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa, algo sonrojada, aunque su pelaje lo cubría perfectamente.

-¿Qué?- pregunto po, algo sorprendido y sonrojado.

-no es veneno, tonto…- se burlo tigresa.

Po sonrió con burla y dejo a tigresa darle de comer en la boca, ambos se sonrojaron, pero aun así sonrieron, mientras que… tai lung los miraba sin poder creérselo, kioko solo les era indiferente y yuan… el leopardo estaba que hervía en cólera… "_aaaahhhhh… maldita gata, tramposa, embaucadora… ¿pero que digo?... estoy hablando de tigresa… ¿Por qué me sorprendo?" _pensaba…

-kioko…- llamo, con una sonrisa maliciosa. La leona volteo a verlo con una ancha sonrisa -… ¿te gustaría ir a dar un paseo con migo?- pregunto, con aires caballerosos.

-claro… ¿Por qué no?- contesto kioko, con un pequeño brillo en sus ojos.

Tigresa, que estaba conversando con po, volteo a verlos de manera fría… ¿acaso había escuchado bien?... estaba por hablar, pero tai lung se adelanto…

-tu padre dijo que no andes hasta tarde…- dijo el jaguar, con el tono mas cortante que pudo.

-¿y desde cuando le hago caso?- kioko lo miro desafiante.

El jaguar le devolvió la mirada desafiante y… ante la mirada atónita de todos, se levanto de su lugar y cargo a la leona en su hombro como si de un costal de papas se tratase. Tigresa y po no pudieron evitar largase a carcajadas, mientras que yuan… quería enojarse con el jaguar, pero igualmente le provocaba risa ver la escena.

-lo siento… no quiero que tu padre me cuelgue de la cabeza- dijo tai lung, sin darle importancia.

-¡YO TE VOY A COLGAR DE LA CABEZA SI NO ME SUELTAS!- gritaba kioko, mientras pateaba el abdomen del jaguar y golpeaba con sus puños su espalda.

-¿es toda la fuerza que tienes?- pregunto tai lung, con burla, mientras tomaba con su mano libre las bolsas de la leona.

Po y tigresa, aun riéndose a carcajadas, vieron como tai lung salio del lugar con kioko en su hombro, seguido por un muy molesto yuan…

-jajaja… ¿los seguimos?... jajaja- pregunto entre risas po.

-no… déjalos…- contesto tigresa.

Ambos hicieron de cuenta que no paso nada, pagaron la comida y, luego de pelear por quien llevaba las bolsas, ya que a tigresa le parecía machista el hecho que po cargara con todas y al panda le parecía falta de caballerosidad dejar que ella las llevara, salieron del lugar. Po llevaba la mitad de las bolsas y tigresa la otra mitad. Caminaron un rato por los puestos, en silencio, no encontraban a yuan ni a tai lung por ningún lado y se estaban aburriendo…

-emm… ¿tigresa?...- llamo po, algo tímido. La felina, que en ese momento había estado viendo unos sables que había en un puesto, volteo a verlo -…emm… ¿te… te… te gustaría… ir a… ir…

-lo siento, pero tengo que volver y… aun no encuentro a yuan- tigresa adivino las intenciones del panda. Por alguna razón, sentía que no podía aceptar.

-si, claro…- contesto, algo desanimado po, mientras seguían caminando -… emmm… ¿en donde viven ustedes?- pregunto, para sacar tema de conversación.

Tigresa se detuvo en seco ante la pregunta del panda, por alguna razón se le helo la sangre… ¿Qué inventaba ahora?...

-yo… yo… vivimos algo apartados de la ciudad, con haku- se apresuro a contestar, aunque tartamudeando un poco.

-y yo que me había olvidado de haku…- comento po, logrando que tigresa riera un poco, pero… algo hizo "click" en su cabeza -… ¿viven los tres juntos?...-pregunto, mientras se sentaba en una banca que había ahí, ya estaba cansado.

-emmm… si…- tigresa se extraño por la pregunta. Imitando a po, se sentó a la par de el.

-los dos chicos… ¿tú eres la única mujer?- por mas tonto que sonara, po no pudo evitar preguntar eso.

-no creo que yuan o haku sean mujeres…- se burlo la felina, con una ceja alzada.

-jeje…- rió nerviosamente po… "_¿Por qué me importa tanto?" _se cuestiono mentalmente.

-panda mal pensado…- tigresa, algo sonrojada, le dio un leve golpe en el hombro.

-¿Qué?... no, yo… no…- po no podía estar mas sonrojado.

-ya… no te culpo, sigamos buscando a yuan…

Sin esperar respuesta, tigresa se levanto de la banca, seguido por po que aun seguía algo pensativo… _"¿Por qué le pregunte eso?... tonto, tonto… panda tonto…"_se repetía mentalmente. Estuvieron un buen rato caminando, hasta que finalmente encontraron a yuan, sentado en una banca, con cara de fastidio… tai lung se había ido al palacio con kioko y el había quedado esperándolos a ellos.

-¿nos vamos a casa?- pregunto yuan, con un tono cortante.

-¿Qué paso… te dieron calabazas?- se burlo tigresa, riendo a carcajadas.

-muy graciosa… un gusto verlos, nos vamos- sin esperar respuesta, yuan tomo a tigresa del brazo y prácticamente la arrastro con el, aunque la soltó al recibir un golpe de parte de ella.

-bruto…- mascullo la felina -…nos vemos, po- saludo, sorprendiendo al panda con un beso en la mejilla.

-emm… si claro, nos vemos…- tartamudeo po.

Tigresa le sonrió, antes de darse media vuelta y caminar junto a yuan, pero… escucho a po llamarla, por lo que volteo, solo para encontrarse al panda, que la miraba burlón, mostrando las bolsas que tenia entre sus patas. Algo avergonzada, tigresa se acerco a el y tomo sus bolsas…

-gracias…- susurro, pero cuando hizo intento de dar el primer paso, po la tomo de la muñeca.

-¿te gustaría que saliéramos el fin de semana?- pregunto, en un rápido susurro, aunque tigresa logro oírlo.

-claro…- contesto sonriente –hasta el sábado en la noche… te veo en el mismo lugar que hoy…

Sin esperar respuesta, tigresa se fue con yuan, quien no había oído nada, dejando a po con una sonrisa boba. Cuando se hubo asegurado que tigresa estaba lo suficientemente lejos, salto y levanto su puño en el aire en señal de victoria… ignorando las miradas extrañadas de los demás, comenzó a caminar, directo al palacio, supuestamente tai lung ya tenia que estar ahí con kioko.

**CON TAI LUNG Y KIOKO…**

Ya empezaba a oscurecer y tai lung, aun con kioko en su hombro, ya había salido de la ciudad y estaba a unos pocos metros del palacio. La leona seguía exclamando algunas palabras malsonantes hacia el, mientras intentaba golpearlo, aunque el jaguar solo respondía con risas burlonas…

-bien su alteza, llegamos…- anuncio con sarcasmo, mientras la dejaba en el suelo de la entrada del palacio.

-eres un…- kioko intento avanzar unos paso y pegarle una bofetada, pero tai lung detuvo su mano, tomándola de la muñeca, a unos centímetros de su cara.

-si, si… soy un bruto, un insensible un… lo que quieras- contesto de mala gana, entregándole las bolsas de las comparas a la leona –pero tu… eres una mimada…

Sin esperar respuesta y con un bufido de fastidio, tai lung entro dejando a la mimada princesa plantada en la puerta con las bolsas en mano, aun no podía creerlo… nadie nunca le había contestado de tal manera, menos un chico…

**EN EL BOSQUE, CON YUAN Y TIGRESA…**

Ambos felinos corrieron a cuatro patas todo el camino hacia la cabaña, pues estaba oscureciendo y querían llegar rápido. Ninguno hablaba, no tenían de que, además… tigresa había recuperado ese semblante serio, pues desde que entro al bosque, tenía un mal presentimiento y yuan… el leopardo tenia una expresión neutra, estaba enojado con tigresa, molesto con tai lung, loco por kioko y… con inmensas ganas de matar a cierto panda… ¿Qué diablos le había dicho a tigresa anteriormente en la ciudad?...

-llegamos…- anuncio tigresa, con aires desanimados. Ya era de noche, por lo que el bosque estaba oscuro.

La felina se acerco hasta la puerta de la cabaña, con la intención de abrirla, pero una grisácea zarpa empujo la puerta, cerrándola de nuevo, de manera brusca. Algo sobresaltada, tigresa volteo a ver a yuan con reproche, pero este solo la miraba fríamente, como si quisiera intimidarla de esa manera…

-¿Qué te dijo el panda?- pregunto yuan, con voz neutra.

-nada que te importe…- contesto tigresa, con la misma voz.

La felina aparto el brazo de yuan y entro, seguida por el. La casa parecía desierta, pues no había señal de haku, lo que le supuso un alivio, aun tenia cierta sensación nerviosa ante la presencia de el. Con un suspiro de alivio, camino hacia la cocina y dejo las bolsas ahí, para luego ir sacando uno a uno las compras y guardar cada alimento en su lugar, mientras yuan la observaba, sentado un una banqueta de la mesada.

-¿tengo algo en la cara?- pregunto tigresa, algo burlona, pues el leopardo no le quitaba la vista de enzima.

-sabes que no me agrada el panda…- contesto, apartando su mirada de ella.

-sabes que no me agrada la gatita…- tigresa guardo lo ultimo en la alacena y se paro frente a el, con sus manos en sus caderas.

-¿celosa?...- yuan la miro con una ceja alzada.

-¿y tu?...- tigresa sonrió maliciosamente.

-hagamos un trato…- propuso yuan, tigresa solo lo miro expectante, a decir verdad, lo tenia entre la espada y la pared -…si tu no sales con el panda, yo no salgo con kioko…- propuso el leopardo.

-mmm…- tigresa fingió pensarlo, no quería dejar de ver a po, pues el siempre le transmitía una sensación de seguridad que nunca había sentido, pero por otro lado… su misión tampoco lo permitía, el era su enemigo y si era necesario, lo mataría -…bien, trato echo- contesto finalmente.

Ambos se estrecharon la mano, con una sonrisa maliciosa, pues ninguno se dio cuenta, que el otro cruzaba los dedos detrás de su espalda. Luego de su "promesa", yuan se puso a cocinar unos pasteles de carne y arroz, pues tigresa era pésima en la cocina. Cuando la cena estuvo lista, tigresa preparo la mesa para dos, pero cuando estaban por servir, un, evidentemente molesto, león apareció por las escaleras…

-¿Dónde estuvieron?- pregunto de mala gana haku, sentándose en la mesa.

-no te importa y si quieres comer… te sirves- contesto tigresa, con tono neutro.

-¿saben?... no necesitan ir a un hotel para sus asuntos…- comento mordazmente, mientras se levantaba a tomar un plato y se servia.

Yuan prefirió no contestar y tigresa solo gruño por lo bajo. Haku, sin prestar atención a los amenazantes gruñidos de la felina, se sentó a la par de ella, dejándola en medio de el y yuan. Los tres comían en silencio, aunque… de vez en cuando haku usaba la excusa de tomar una servilleta o el vaso de agua para acercarse a tigresa, lo que ya tenia incomoda a la felina. No le gustaba la sensación que le producía su cercanía, la ponía nerviosa y… por más vergüenza que le diera admitirlo, la asustaba. Disimuladamente, se aparto un poco de haku, quedando algo mas cerca de yuan, pero el león se acerco mas a ella y en un descuido, le ronroneo cerca del oído… tigresa pego un respingo y prácticamente cayo sobre yuan.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto yuan, volteando a ver a la felina, estaba sudando y parecía algo alterada.

-si… claro… yo… me voy a dormir- dijo, maldiciéndose mentalmente por sentirse tan jodidamente indefensa.

Yuan la miro, extrañado por su comportamiento, pero… luego dirigió su vista a haku, que miraba a tigresa con burla mientras ella se dirigía a la puerta de la cocina.

-espera…- yuan termino el último bocado de su plato y se paro de su asiento -…vamos…- dijo.

Mirando amenazadoramente a haku, paso su brazo por los hombros de tigresa y le dio un beso en la mejilla, para luego acompañarla escaleras arriba… tigresa se sorprendió un poco, pero no puso replica alguna, pues sabia que las intenciones de yuan no eran mas haya de tranquilizarla. Ambos subieron las escaleras y llegaron a su habitación... tigresa cerro la puerta a sus espaldas y coloco llave, no supo porque, solo había sido un auto reflejo.

-¿enserio?- pregunto yuan, algo incrédulo.

-no preguntes...- contesto, cortante.

Tigresa, ignorando la mirada de yuan, saco su pijama del armario, que no era más que una remera larga que le llegaba hasta las rodillas de color azul. Se desabrocho el chaleco y se lo quito, pero... al darse cuenta que yuan no apartaba su mirada de ella, se lo aventó a la cara.

-es de mala educación aventar la cosas...- se burlo el leopardo, sacándose el chaleco de la cara, pero cerrando los ojos.

-no me mires... - le contesto tigresa, que ya estaba con la pijama puesta.

-soy un hombre y tu te estas desnudando frente mió...- dijo yuan, con una sonrisa ladina.

-si, claro...- mascullo con sarcasmo tigresa -...ya, abre los ojos, estoy vestida...

Yuan solo rió sonoramente y abrió los ojos, por mas que solo fuera su amiga, debía admitirlo, tigresa era muy bonita y atractiva, pero... aunque siempre sintió cierta atracción hacia ella, jamás se atrevería a tocarla de "esa" forma, pues la respetaba y sabia que ella no quería eso... "_aunque... si ella quisiera, no me negaría..."_pensó, picaramente.

-maldición... que cosas pienso...- murmuro, algo incomodo con sus propios pensamientos.

-¿dijiste algo?- pregunto tigresa, que ya estaba tapada con las sabanas en su cama.

-no... Solo, me daré una ducha...- dijo, tomando una toalla del armario.

-si... agua fría no te vendrá mal...- comento tigresa, entre burlona y molesta.

-serás...- mascullo el leopardo, tigresa con sus comentarios tampoco se la hacían fácil...

-¿crees que no te escucho murmurar tus pensamientos?- comento tigresa, con una risita burlona.

A yuan se le helo la sangre al oír el comentario, no pudo evitar tragar grueso y voltear a verla, completamente sonrojado, pero ella estaba acostaba dándole la espalda... aun con las mejillas rojas, entro al baño... extrañamente, los pantalones estaban mas chicos de lo normal...

**EN EL PALACIO DEL EMPERADOR...**

Todos almorzaban en silencio, pues era un ambiente incomodo… kei y lin habían castigado a kioko por llegar "tarde", grulla le daba imperceptibles codazos a víbora para que hablara primero, aunque ella se negaba rotundamente, tai lung estaba en medio de una batalla de miradas acecinas con la leona mas joven, mono y mantis no entendían que pasa, y po… el panda no prestaba atención a nada, solo tenia cabeza para pensar en la "cita" del sábado… ¿Por qué era una cita? ¿Verdad?...

Finalmente, cuando todos terminaron de cenar, entre víbora y lin obligaron a grulla a pararse y contar la "feliz noticia"…

-bueno… yo… emmm… yo… tengo algo que decirles- balbuceo grulla, sudando frió de los nervios.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto kei, bastante curioso.

-bueno… víbora y yo…

-¿se van a casar?- lo interrumpió kioko, con la emoción plantada en su rostro.

-¡¿Qué?!... ¡NO!...- grito víbora, negando energéticamente con la cabeza. Todos estallaron a carcajadas por la reacción de la serpiente, mientras grulla la miraba entre molesto y burlón -…digo, no aun…- se corrigió.

-ya… dinos que es…- dijo po, a quien le estaban carcomiendo los nervios.

-esta bien…- grulla suspiro, dejando salir el aire que, por los nervios, había acumulado en sus pulmones -…víbora, ella…- grulla hacia señas de "panza" con su ala, pues no le salían las palabras.

-¿le estas diciendo gorda?- se burlo mantis, con una ceja alzada.

-¿Qué?... no, claro que no… ella…

-¡YA SIENTATE DE UNA VEZ!- lo interrumpió víbora, harta de las niñerías de su novio -…lo que grulla quiere decir es que…- la serpiente se sonrojo un poco y un extraño brillo apareció en sus ojos -…estoy embarazada…

-¡mío no es!- tai lung se paro de su asiento, con las manos en alto y cara de desconcierto…

**CONTINUARA…**

**Jejeje… hasta aquí todo… creo que no es el final con más suspenso de la historia, pero… bueno… con haku ya les deje suficiente suspenso…**

**Franco: MALDITA BITCH NO ME QUIERES DECIR QUE PASO…**

**Yo: jajajajaja… bueno… ¿Qué dirán ante la "feliz noticia"?... ¿grulla matara a tai lung?... ¿Qué encontró haku?... ¿tigresa y yuan cumplirán su acuerdo?... ¿kioko, con quien se quedara?...**

**Franco: ya enserio… ¿Qué encontró haku?... y… pobre yuan, no lo hagas sufrir…**

**Yo: jejeje… bueno, nos leemos en la próxima y… espero les haya gustado el cap… o los haya echo reír al menos XD**


	12. Recuerdos

**Holaaaa a todo el mundo…**

**Franco: ya era hora… ¿no?...**

**Yo: jeje… lo se, pero culpa a los despiadados dictadores sin almas llamados "padres"... la cosa es que saque mal en un examen de ingles y… bueno, como ya habrán adivinado, me quitaron la compu… pero me la devolvieron y… bueno, aquí me tienen a las… ¡UNA DE LA MAÑANA!... subiendo un cap… bueno, el sueño me mata así que… apúrate franco.**

**Franco: oh si… claro, solo quiero decir que…**

**Yo: ¡APURATE!**

**Franco:… bueno, espero que no se enojen con black rose, estuvo mucho tiempo escribiendo y corrigiendo este cap para el agrado de todos… además… "susurrando" se pone de mal humor cuando no duerme…**

**Yo: si, si, claro… bueno, sin más vueltas… los dejo leer… ah, por cierto… ADVERTENSIA: si eres de mente sensible, sáltate el sueño de tigresa… ya entenderás.**

**Franco: ni que fuera la gran cosa…**

**Yo: por las dudas…**

**KUNG FU PANDA NO NOS PERTENECE Y… BLA, BLA, BLA…**

**Capitulo_12**

-…estoy embarazada- anuncio víbora, con un tenue sonrojo en las mejillas. Todos quedaron en silencio, hasta que…

-¡mío no es!- tai lung se paro de su asiento, con las manos en alto y cara de desconcierto…

Todos riñeron ante la broma del jaguar, incluso víbora dejo escapar una leve risita, conocía al felino desde que había llegado al palacio de jade de niña y ya se esperaba algún comentario como ese, pero grulla... el ave lo miraba fríamente, lo que hizo que todos dejaran de reír.

-¿que quieres decir, gato?- mascullo grulla, no le hacia ninguna gracia ese comentario.

-tranquilo, solo era una broma...- contesto tai lung -...ves, a víbora no le molesto...

-imbecil...- murmuro grulla, mirando de reojo a víbora.

-bueno, chicos...- intervino kei -...esto es una bueno noticia, dejen de pelear...

-¡el empezó!- exclamaron grulla y tai lung al unísono, a lo que todos rieron.

-ya...- víbora se acerco a grulla y le dio un beso en la mejilla -...no seas amargado y tu tai lung, no seas cabrón...

Ambos mencionados solo rodaron los ojos, bufando molestos, a lo que víbora únicamente sonrió...

-bien... y ¿que dicen?- pregunto la serpiente.

-aaaahhhhh...- chillo kioko, emocionada -... ¡voy a ser tía!...

Todos rieron, menos tai lung, que estaba a la par de ella. El jaguar frunció el ceño y se tapo los oídos con ambas manos… "_mierda… casi me deja sordo… si así grita, no la quiero escuchar cantando"_ pensó.

-nunca mas, vuelvas a hacer eso...- se quejo tai lung, sacando sus manos de sus orejas.

-tu cállate, minino...- le respondió kioko, de mala gana, a lo que tai lung solo rodó los ojos.

-yo ya lo sabia...- presumió lin, con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿le dijiste a ella y no a nosotros?... que mala- se quejo po, fingiendo indignación.

-yo no le dije...- respondió víbora, restándole importancia -...sola se dio cuenta.

-¿como?- preguntaron al unísono, confundidos, mono, mantis, po, tai lung y kei.

-fácil, soy mujer, soy madre...- contesto lin, como si fuera lo mas obvio -...esas cosas se notan a leguas.

-ya también me di cuenta solo...- dijo grulla, sonriendo orgulloso -...y víbora me golpeo cuando se lo dije-

Todos rieron, en especial po y tai lung al recordar la otra noche, cuando el ave había entrado en la habitación con la cara marcada por un golpe de víbora.

-bueno, admitamos que no se le notaba...- agrego po, rodando lo ojos.

- ¡¿que no?!- exclamaron al unísono grulla y lin.

-bueno, quizás si...- agrego kei.

-estaba loca...- le siguió mono.

-...nauseas...- agrego mantis.

-...mareos...- dijo tai lung.

-¡le daba asco mi comida!- exclamo po, con "preocupación"

-¿van a seguir criticándome o que?- pregunto víbora, siseando molesta.

Los chicos se callaron al instante, y mono, mantis, po y tai lung retrocedieron unos pasos con las manos en alto. En todo aquel silencio, kei se acerco a su sobrina y la estrecho en un calido abrazo.

-víbora… sabes que te quiero como a una hija más y me alegra mucho esta noticia…- le dijo, pero antes de romper aquel abrazo se acerco al oído y susurro -…aunque el padre sea un tonto.

-¡tío, kei!...- reprocho víbora, rompiendo el abrazo y mirando acusatoriamente al león, quien solo rió y se encogió de hombros.

-ya, ya... tanto sentimentalismo...- interrumpió kioko -...solo quiero preguntar una cosa - dijo, sonriente.

-¿que es?- respondió víbora, temerosa por las ocurrencias de su amiga.

-¿ya tienes madrina para mi futura sobrina?- pregunto la leona, con un brillo entusiasta en sus ojos.

-¡¿sobrina?!- exclamaron al unísono mono, mantis, kei, po, tai lung y grulla, desconcertados.

-si, será una nena- afirmo lin.

-claro que no...- se opuso po.

-...será un varón- agrego tai lung, cruzándose de brazos.

-será una nena- afirmaron al unísono lin y kioko.

-será un varón- contradijeron todos los machos/hombres/chicos al unísono.

En menos de un segundo, todos peleaban por el sexo del bebe, las chicas alegando que seria mas tierno y dulce una nena y los chicos asegurando que un varón es mas fuerte que una nena, opinión por la cual grulla se gano un latigazo en la cabeza y kei un coscorrón de parte de lin.

-¡ya basta!- exclamo víbora, cansada por las disputas infantiles -...será lo que el o ella quiera ser- agrego.

Todos se callaron al instante, la serpiente con esa mirada y ese siseo daba miedo. Por unos segundos, el comedor se sumió en un profundo silencio, donde todos se miraban entre si, hasta que...

-¿víbora?...- llamo mono, mientras caminaba hacia ella.

La serpiente solo asintió y volteo a verlo.

-¿enserio tienes una cosa ahí adentro?- pregunto el primate, picando con su dedo el costado de su vientre.

Todos, incluso grulla, se taparon la boca/pico para evitar reír a carcajadas, al ver a mono mirando tontamente a víbora, como si tuviera un tercer ojo. La serpiente siseo molesta y aparto la mano de mono de un fuerte latigazo.

-imbecil...- mascullo la serpiente, molesta -...no les vuelvas a decir cosa o te arranco la cabeza- amenazo.

Mono se sobo la mano, adolorido y se aparto unos pasos de ella, temeroso de que lo golpeara, se oculto detrás de po.

-que carácter...- se burlo mantis, con sarcasmo.

-ya, víbora esto, víbora aquello, ¿que hay de grulla?...- pregunto el ave, cruzándose de brazos -...yo soy quien aguanto sus golpes por sus cambios de humor, yo me despertare a las tres de la mañana por sus antojos, merezco algún reconocimiento ¿no creen?...

Las chicas miraron extrañadas al ave y víbora se golpeo la frente con la punta de su cola, por la estupidez que su muy "inteligente" novio acababa de decir, mientras que los chicos lo miraron burlones. Todo era silencio hasta que...

-chicos...- dijo po, con amabilidad fingida -... ¿piensan lo mismo que yo?...

Todos se miraron entre si y asintieron, todos con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-tu...- tai lung lo señalo, mirándolo acusatoriamente -...corrompiste a víbora...

-...te lo advertimos, plumífero...- le siguió mono, tronándose los nudillos -...te lo advertimos...

-¡ataquen al depravado!- exclamo kei, levantando su puño en el aire en señal de "batalla".

-ay mamá...- dijo grulla, con voz de niña.

El ave salio volando, literalmente, del comedor, perseguido por dos felinos, un oso, un insectos y un simio, seguramente, dispuestos a dejar al hijo de víbora huérfano de padre antes de que naciera.

Grulla voló a toda la velocidad que le permitieron sus alas hasta llegar a su habitación, donde se encerró y apoyo en la puerta para evitar que kei, po, tai lung, mono o mantis entraran. Pensando que no lo habían seguido hasta ahí, suspiro aliviado y se relajo un poco, pero...

-¡abre la puerta plumífero!...

La voz, aparentemente enojada, de kei mas los golpes al tratar de abrir la puerta, de los demás interrumpieron esa... "tranquilidad".

-ni que estuviera loco...- contesto grulla, tratando de mantener la puerta cerrada.

-abre amigo, solo queremos hablar contigo- esa era la voz de mantis, que seguramente, era el único que no intentaba tirar la puerta abajo.

-si, hablar...- mascullo grulla -... ¿que mas sigue? ¿Po Tiene novia?...

-¡oye!...- exclamo, ofendido, el mencionado panda -... ¡para tu información, tengo una cita mañana!- se defendió, a lo que mas de uno rió -…es verdad- los demás rieron aun mas fuerte.

-¡ya basta!...- exclamo tai lung -...abre la puerta o...

-¿o que?...- lo desafió grulla.

-... o le decimos a víbora que la "misión" que shifu supuestamente te encomendó el mes pasado no era mas que una excusa para ir a un bar con nosotros- amenazo mono, reprimiendo una carcajada.

Grulla quedo petrificado, si víbora se enteraba lo mataría, pero bien muerto. Afuera de la habitación... todos trataban de no reír a carcajadas, incluso kei, que se suponía seria el más "maduro"de los seis.

-no te atreverías...- intento desafiarlo grulla, aun apoyado en la puerta.

-víbora...- canturreo po a coro con los demás.

Antes de que pudieran decir algo mas, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un muy nervioso grulla, que se rascaba la nuca, incomodo.

-hey... ¿quieren pasar?- pregunto grulla, riendo nerviosamente.

Los cinco sonrieron maliciosamente, para luego... entrar como estampida a la habitación, aplastando al pobre de grulla, que quedo echo puré en el suelo, literalmente...

DE VUELTA CON LAS CHICAS...

Víbora, kioko y lin quedaron en el comedor, mirando con una ceja arqueada en dirección por donde habían salido corriendo los chicos, como si de una estampida se tratase, para luego reírse a carcajadas.

-machos...- dijeron las tres al unísono, aun riendo.

-¿ayudamos a grulla?- pregunto lin, fingiendo preocupación.

Kioko y víbora se miraron entre si, para luego mirar a lin, que al igual que ellas, se largo a reír a carcajadas... otra vez.

-jaja... buena broma... jaja- respondió víbora.

-aun no lo puedo creer...- dijo kioko, tratando de apaciguar la risa.

-¿que cosa?...- le pregunto lin.

-que los chicos crean que grulla corrompió a víbora...- contesto kioko -...digo, creo que ni ella se acuerda quien fue- se burlo, señalando a víbora.

-y mira quien habla...- la reptil le pego un latigazo en la cabeza a kioko -...el cabaret te extraña, kioko- se burlo.

La joven leona solo se cruzo de brazos y gruño, mientras que lin y víbora reían a carcajadas... las tres sabían que kioko no era precisamente una "santa", aunque víbora... tampoco tenia un historial muy limpio.

-se supone que sos mi madre...- se quejo kioko.

-si...- contesto lin, sin dejar de reír -...y se supone que tu eres virgen, pero...- la leona mayor de encogió de hombros -...únicamente tu padre te cree.

-tu... tu... tu...- tartamudeo kioko.

-soy tu madre querida, lo se todo.

Lin sonrió maliciosamente, mientras que víbora reía a carcajadas puras y kioko... la leona solo quería que la tierra se la tragara, estaba más roja que farol chino.

-así que...- kioko rió nerviosa, tratando de cambiar de tema -...pronto veremos a una víbora gorda y sin forma- se burlo.

-de hecho, cariño...- lin sonrió a su hija -...las serpientes no "engordan", si no que se estiran...

-bueno, creo que si ensanchamos un poco- agrego víbora, algo dudosa.

-bueno, pronto lo averiguaras...- le contesto kioko -...además, supongo que aprovecharas tu "estado"para sacar provecho de grulla ¿no?- kioko alzo las cejas, con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿que?...- víbora la miro escandalizada -...claro que no, nada de eso.

-oigan... yo no la pase nada mal cuando estuve embarazada- comento lin, sonriendo picaramente, con obvios pensamientos pervertidos.

Víbora y kioko miraron a la leona mayor con los ojos como platos y la mandíbula desencajada, si poder creer lo que su madre, tía, ejemplo a seguir, les estaba insinuando.

-ya... me... traume...- dijo entrecortadamente kioko.

-no se ustedes, pero yo...- víbora bostezo, algo nerviosa e incomoda -...tengo sueño.

-si, ya es tarde...

Sin esperar respuesta, kioko salio corriendo a cuatro patas, dejando a su madre y su amiga solas en el comedor, la primera con una sonrisa burlona y la segundo, igual o mas traumada que ella. Segundos después, lin acompaño a víbora hasta su habitación, aunque desde que habían salido del comedor la notaba algo mas callada, quería decirle algo, pero no sabia como hacerlo sin herirla o hacerla sentir mal.

-bueno... que duermas bien...- dijo víbora, pero antes de que entrara en la habitación...

-víbora, espera...- la detuvo lin.

-¿que pasa?...

-víbora, se lo que le paso a tu madre...- lin no había encontrado otra forma de decir las cosas, que ser directa -...se que corres riesgo en el embarazo...

-yo... no se de que hablas- se apresuro a contestar víbora, reprimiendo algunas lagrimas.

-solo te quiero decir que no dejes que eso te amargue...- le aconsejo lin -...no lo niegues ni quieras hacer de cuenta que no existe ese riesgo, pero tampoco te prives de disfrutar del embarazo por eso.

Lin le sonrió maternalmente a víbora, quien tenía sus ojos envueltos en lágrimas. Sollozando un poco, víbora se enrosco en lin, quien a su vez la rodeo con sus brazos.

-solo no quiero que nada le pase a el...- dijo víbora -...no me importa lo que me pase a mi.

-ya, pequeña...- trataba de calmarla lin, acariciando su cabeza -...tu solo piensa lo mejor y ocúpate de cuidarte.

Víbora miro a lin y asintió, aun con los ojos llorosos.

-bueno, ahora duerme... que fue un dia largo- hablo lin, abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

-si...- contesto víbora -...hasta mañana, tía.

-que descanses...

Sin más que decir, lin se fue a su habitación y víbora entro a la suya, pero... enguanto cerro la puerta, le puso llave, para que nadie mas entrara, quería estar sola. Se acostó en la cama, enroscada en las sabanas...

-que descanses, bebe...- susurro, para luego cerrar los ojos y dormirse.

MIENTRAS, CON LOS CHICOS...

Kei estaba sentado en una de los sillones de la habitación, mientras que cada uno de los chicos estaba en su cama. Después de casi matar a grulla en la "estampida" habían quedado allí hablando de cosas sin sentido, una de ellas, la paternidad de grulla... menos cierto panda, que estaba demasiado metido en sus pensamientos como para bromear con los demás. En ese momento, solo tenia cabeza para pensar en tigresa y la "cita" que tendrían el sábado... a decir verdad, estaba nervioso, pues ella le gustaba, le parecía hermosa, sexy y además, era fuerte, hábil peleando... en una sola palabra, perfecta, al menos en su punto de vista, pero quería conocerla mas, pasar tiempo con ella.

-te compadezco amigo...- hablo kei desde uno de los sillones de la habitación-...no le deseo lo tuyo a nadie.

-¿de que hablas?- pregunto grulla, confundido.

-de víbora embarazada...- le contesto mantis, junto a unos escalofríos.

-se malhumorara, comerá tres veces su peso, te mirara con odio y dirá... "es tu culpa maldito insensible"- comento kei, a lo que grulla lo miro feo.

-¡kei!...- protesto el ave -... ¿como puedes decir eso?, tienes una hija.

-y la amo...- contesto el león -...pero, igualmente, lin parecía psicópata cuando estaba embarazada.

Mono, mantis y tai lung lo miraron con horror, mientras que el leo tenía su mejor cara de tragedia y grulla... solo pensaba que exageraban.

-me apiado de ti, amigo...- dijo tai lung, fingiendo lastima -...víbora no parece, ES una trastornada.

-¡¿pero que dices?!...- exclamo grulla, molesto por los comentarios -... yo no lo veo como algo malo, es mas, me hace ilusión la idea- se apresuro a aclarar.

-ahora, lo ves lindo...- dijo mono -...por que solo es el comienzo.

-¿y tu que sabes?... solo exageras- contradijo grulla, algo fastidiado por los comentarios de sus amigos.

-créeme, pronto despertaras y encontraras a víbora a la par tuya con un cuchillo apuntando a tu cuello- dijo kei.

Todos rieron por la broma del león, todos menos po, que seguía perdido en su mundo y grulla, que se contenía por no golpear a sus amigos.

-no se de que se ríen...- hablo finalmente el ave, visiblemente molesto -...si víbora me mata, bien, no me importa, yo solo tengo la ilusión de que dentro de unos meses tendré a un bebe entre mis alas, un pequeño, frágil e indefenso bebe al cual protegeré con mi vida y lo amare igual o mas que a víbora, solo por saber que es de los dos...

Grulla término con su pequeño discurso... a mono y a mantis se le caían las lágrimas de los ojos, kei lo miraba entre orgulloso y burlón, tai lung lo miraba incrédulo y po... el panda ni siquiera lo había escuchado.

-eres un maldito afeminado... ¿sabias?- se burlo el jaguar.

-que den por detrás, gato...- mascullo grulla, rodando los ojos.

Tai lung solo rió sonoramente. Kei se levanto del sillón donde estaba y se sentó en la cama a la par de grulla, pata luego colocar una mano en su hombro (o lo que sea que tengan las aves).

-eres un buen tipo, grulla...- lo felicito el león -...cuida a víbora.

-lo haré, lo prometo...- contesto el ave.

Kei le sonrió a grulla y asintió... debía admitirlo, jama pensó que grulla fuera un buen partido para víbora, lo veía como alguien débil, torpe y... en fin, pensaba que su sobrina "postiza", merecía algo mejor, pero por lo visto, el ave era bastante maduro y sabría cuidar de ella.

-bien... demasiado sentimentalismo...- se quejo mono.

Kei, grulla, mantis y tai lung voltearon a verlo, solo para reírse luego, el simio tenia los ojos cristalinos por las lagrimas.

-...cambiemos de tema- sugirió mantis, cuando las risas cesaron.

-que tal...- tai lung fingió pensarlo -... ¿alguien sabe porque po no habla?...

Todos voltearon a ver al panda, todos con una ceja arqueada y esbozando una sonrisa burlona... el panda tenia plasmada una sonrisa boba en su rostro, suspiraba a cada segundo y su mirada era algo perdida, pero soñadora, como si tuviera ante sus ojos lo mas hermoso que hubiera visto jamás.

-¿po?...- llamo kei, al igual que los demás, tratando de no reír.

Po no contesto, seguía perdido en su mundo, por lo que...

-¡panda!...- exclamaron todos al unísono, mas puro estilo "shifu".

-¿eh?... ¿como?... ¿que?...- balbuceaba po, mientras se reincorporaba bruscamente de la cama, lo que ocasiono que cayera al suelo.

Mono y mantis cayeron de la cama por la risa, tai lung se sobaba el estomago, que ya le dolía de tanto reír y grulla y kei trataban, sin mucho éxito, de no reír a carcajadas... po se reincorporo del suelo, mirando a todos confundido... ¿ahora, de que se había perdido?

**EN LA CABAÑA DEL BOSQUE... CON HAKU...**

Luego de ver a tigresa irse de la cocina, visiblemente nerviosa y con yuan siguiéndola, había quedado una hora mas, terminando de cenar, ahora se encontraba en su habitación, recostado boca arriba, con las manos como almohada, en su cama… la habitación no era muy grande, solo lo suficiente como para que entrara l acama, una armario, una cómoda y un escritorio.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero aun no podía dormir… lo que había leído en esa carta, lo perturbaba. No le producía ningún sentimiento en especial, ni pena, ni remordimiento, ni…nada, solo lo perturbaba…. ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible?... bueno, sabia como, pero… igualmente. Estaba seguro que había sido un problema pasado, ya eliminado, pues… sino tigresa…

"_suéltame… suéltame"_ una temblorosa y asustada voz femenina, algo aniñada, resonó en su cabeza.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y bruscamente, se reincorporo en la cama, mirando a todos lados, pero… estaba solo. Estaba seguro haber escuchado la voz de tigresa, a los quince años… algo acalorado, salio de la habitación y se dirigió al baño que se encontraba en el pasillo. Entro y se mojo la cara, aplastando la enredada melena con el agua y relajándose un poco… tomo una toalla y se seco, para luego mirarse en el pequeño espejo de la pared…

-mierda… todos es SU culpa… solo de ella- repetía en insistentes susurros, furioso consigo mismo.

¿Qué mas quería?... había logrado su cometido, la felina era suya, fue el primero de ella… tenia cierto control sobre su cuerpo, ya que, por mas que ella no recordara, este le respondía de forma instintiva… si el se acercaba de mas, la incomodaba, ella ya buscaba mantener distancia, un rose de el y… la asustaba, ella reaccionaba con miedo…

-maldita gata…- mascullo, desgarrando la toalla que tenia entre sus patas con sus zarpas, dejándola como un trapo inservible.

"_suéltame… suéltame"_ esa detestable vos aniñada volvió a resonar en su cabeza, esta vez, acompañado de la imagen de un recuerdo… la joven tigresa, llorando, semidesnuda en el suelo y con una profunda y sangrante cortada en su pierna derecha…

Con un gruñido y la ira reflejada en su rostro, tiro la toalla, o lo que quedaba de esta, al suelo y salio del baño, a zancadas… sin dudar, se dirigió hacia la habitación de yuan y tigresa e intento entrara, pero la puerta estaba trancada con llave… al ver que le seria imposible entrar, sin armar escándalo, volvió a su habitación, pero no para dormir, precisamente… sin que, salio por su ventana y camino por el costado de la cabaña hasta la ventana de la habitación contigua. "_mmm… no esta cerrada…"_ pensó.

Para su suerte, la ventana estaba a unos pasos de la cama de tigresa, por lo que, sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido, entro y camino hacia la cama, donde la felina dormía con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro… se arrodillo a un lado de la cama y, asegurándose de no despertarla, le acaricio la mejilla. Ante tal contacto, la felina frunció el seño y removió la cabeza, intentando apartar la mono de el.

-tranquila… nadie te hará nada… por ahora- susurro, en un tono algo psicópata y con una sonrisa maliciosa, rozando lo esquizofrénico.

Con su mano, delineo la silueta de la felina a través de la sabana, hasta llegar a su pierna, dándose tiempo para acariciarla. Tigresa, aun en dormida, gruño amenazadoramente e intento dar un zarpazo a haku, pero este lo esquivo.

Haku solo sonrió burlón e ignoro inconciente intento de tigresa de desfigurarle la cara. Tomo la sabana y delicadamente la corrió, destapando la pierna derecha de tigresa y dejando ver una profunda cicatriz que abarcaba todo el muslo.

-eres hermosa... ¿sabias?- murmuro, volviendo a tapar a la felina.

Algo dudoso, se acerco al rostro de ella, con la intención de besarla, pero a milímetros de distancia... escucho ruidos provenientes de la otra cama, era yuan y parecía a punto de despertar...

-en otro momento será... preciosa...

Sin perder tiempo, se aparto de ella y volvió a salir por la ventana, esta vez cerrándola. Regreso a su habitación y se acostó, aunque aun no tenia sueño... "_maldito insomnio..."_pensó, frustrado. En ese momento, se acordó del libro que había sacado del cajón de tigresa...

Algo ansioso, abrió el primer cajón de su mesita de noche y saco un cuaderno de tapa negra, con bordes plateados y la palabra "tigresa" escrita en color rojo. Con curiosidad lo abrió y leyó la primera página...

_Mi nombre es tigresa, hoy cumplo los trece años y yuan me regalo esta cosa... ¿como se llama?... ah, si... diario intimo. Supuestamente es para que escriba mis pensamientos, sentimientos y toda esa cursilería... aunque no es mala idea, no tengo amigas para hablar, todos los que me rodean son hombres... mi padre, los empleados, los socios del trabajo de el y yuan, aunque estoy reconsiderando seriamente si este ultimo es hombre o mujer... mi pasado no es el mejor, aunque solo tenga trece años. Desde pequeña le hago daño a quienes se aproximan a mi, en un principio eso me deprimió, pero cuando shan, mi padre, me adopto me hizo comprender las cosas... yo había nacido para esto, mi especie estaba echa para esto, lastimar y herir a los mas débiles. Desde entonces, entrene con un solo propósito, adquirir mas fuerza y disciplina... _

_Hace un año conocí a yuan, un tonto e insoportable leopardo, aunque... empezamos con el pie izquierdo, bueno... yo empecé con el pie izquierdo, el solo era amable con migo y yo… bueno, solo pondré que le quebré el brazo dos veces y no se si algún dia podrá tener hijos…_

_La primera misión que m asignaron, me dijeron que tendría a yuan de compañero… grite, rompí medio salón de entrenamiento e incluso creo que intente deshacerme de el… estaba nerviosa por la misión, tendría que matar a un cerdo que vivía en un pueblo cercano y la presencia del leopardo solo lo empeoraba, era muy inmaduro y no se tomaba nada en serio…_

_-¿Por qué no te agrado?..._

_Me pregunto aquella noche… yo estaba en mi habitación, alistándome para salir y el había tocado la puerta, pero como solo lo ignore, hablo desde afuera._

_-responde… no te molestare mas…_

_Se escuchaba algo dolido, por lo que, con un suspiro de fastidio, le abrí la puerta…_

_-¿Qué quieres?- pregunte cortante._

_-solo dime… ¿Por qué te caigo tan mal?..._

_Intento entrar a mi habitación, pero se lo impedí atravesando mi brazo por la puerta._

_-yuan… escucha, no tienes porque agradarme… solo eres un leopardo mimado que se toma todo como un juego, así que, si no quieres que te rompa por tercera vez el brazo te aconsejo que te largues de mi habitación….- respondí, intimidándolo con la mirada._

_No contesto, solo sostuvo mi mirada unos segundos, aunque… como en todos, el instinto de supervivencia lo hizo estremecer y se aparto. Sonreí con malicia al verlo alejarse y cerré la puerta… ¿Quién se creía al venir a cuestionarme?... si shan no me hubiera advertido que no lo volviera a lastimar, creo que lo próximo en romperle seria el cuello…_

_Una hora después, me coloque mi mascara negra y salimos de la mansión directo al pueblo, donde tendríamos que matar a aquel cerdo… yo solo corría por los tejados de las casas, mientras el me seguía… al principio el fue el mas entusiasta en esto, quien me torturo hablando toda la hora en los entrenamientos sobre "la misión", pero en esa noche… estuvo algo dudoso, mas de una vez pude notar como intentaba volver sobre sus pasos, para luego retomar la marcha._

_-¿Por qué no te vas si tienes miedo?- pregunto, cuando llegamos a la casa del cerdo._

_-porque estamos juntos… somos un equipo- respondió, sin dudar._

_Me le quede mirando un rato, sin poder creer lo que había dicho, pero aun así… solo asentí y seguí caminando por aquel pasillo, que en ese momento me parecía eterno. Cuando llegamos a la habitación donde dormía el cerdo, yuan se encargo de cerrar las ventanas y yo… me encargaría de lo encargado._

_-hazlo tu… me tiembla la mano…- susurro yuan, depositando una daga en mi pata._

_Solo rodé los ojos y, con paso decidido, me acerque al cerdo. Con mi pata izquierda le tape la boca, para que no gritara y con la derecha, apoye la daga en su cuello… el cerdo despertó, me miro con temor, pidiendo piedad con su mirada… me dijeron que nunca hay que mirar a las victimas a los ojos, estos era las puertas del alma y al salir, te perseguirían de por vida, pero… no lo pude evitar, con una macabra sonrisa, hice un fino, pero letal, corte en su cuello, provocando que se desangrara… pude ver como sus ojos perdían el brillo, como perdían la vida, pero no fue remordimiento lo que sentí, sino… satisfacción…_

Haku, con una mueca de desagrado, cerro el diario y lo guardo de vuelta en la mesita de noche, no parecía el diario intimo de una chica normal… este detallaba con cuidado y dedicación cada misión de tigresa, cada victima, cada pelea, pero… al llegar casi a la mitad, se dio cuenta que tenia varias hojas arrancadas. Algo extrañado, se dispuso a dormir… el sueño había vuelto a el.

**EN EL PALACIO DE SHAN...**

El lobo blanco estaba en su habitación, sentado en la silla de su escritorio, con unas hojas en manos, las cuales había arrancado de un cuaderno hacia unos años, del diario de tigresa, más precisamente.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, leyó una de las hojas...

_Hoy... es mi cumpleaños numero quince, aunque... no estoy muy feliz por ello, hace unos días que tengo un mal presentimiento, pues llego un león llamado haku al palacio y... me da miedo como me ve, yuan se la pasa diciendo que exagero, que solo estoy paranoica, pero... no lo creo, hace unos días se me insinuó en la sala de entrenamiento, yo solo lo golpee y me fui a mi habitación, pues era de noche y quería dormir. _

_A la mañana siguiente, yuan apareció por mi cuarto y como todas las mañanas, conversamos un poco antes de levantar, le conté lo ocurrido y no me creyó... me siento sola, en shan ya no confió, últimamente me habla mal e incluso intento golpearme, repito, intento, porque no lo deje e incluso lo golpee yo, yuan... es como un hermano, pero el no me cree e incluso se burla a veces y peleamos muy seguido..._

Shan rodó los ojos y cambio de hoja, salteándose la mayoría, escogiendo una de sus favoritas, esta estaba escrita con letra temblorosa y algunas lagrimas que borroneaban la tinta...

_Yo tenia razón... hoy desperté, después de dos días inconciente, tenia mi pierna derecha completamente vendada y adolorida, casi no la podía mover. Mi cabeza me daba vueltas, mi boca tenia un sabor metálico que reconocí al instante… sangre y mi cuerpo se sentía como si me hubieran dado una paliza, pero de a varias personas a la vez… no sabia que había pasado, pero... al ver a yuan, sentado en una silla a la par de mi cama, mirarme con culpa, con la mirada fría, los recuerdos vinieron a mi... esa noche que cumplí los quince, salí con yuan a una misión, tenia un mal presentimiento, estaba asustada y con razón... por unos momentos, yuan se alejo de mi, me dejo sola y ahí... aun no puedo creer lo que me ah pasado, no puedo escribirlo... yo solo rompí en llanto... odio a haku, odio a shan, me odio a mi misma... me siento sucia, una cualquiera, fue mi culpa, debí de haberme defendido mas... pero, ya nada puedo hacer, solo jurar, que me vengare, matare a haku y a shan, los haré sufrir..._

Shan guardo las hojas en un cajón con llave. Escribió una carta, que enviaría al día siguiente, se le levanto de su silla, con una maliciosa sonrisa y se acostó en su cama... para el, al igual que para haku, todo era un juego, tigresa era su juguete y para su suerte, ella no se acordaba de nada, no se acordaba haber sido violada, haber sido golpeada, ni... nada.

Lo que ninguno sabia, era que solo es cuestión de tiempo, para que tigresa recordara y cuando llegara ese momento... lamentarían todo...

**DE VUELTA EN LA CABAÑA... CON TIGRESA...**

-no... ya basta... no...- balbuceaba tigresa, junto a algunos sollozos.

Asustado, yuan se reincorporo en la cama, mirando preocupado a tigresa... la felina se removía en la cama, pegando patadas y zarpazos al azar, como si quisiera defenderse de algo, o alguien, llorando y repitiendo una y otra vez "no... ya déjame…".

Sabiendo, por experiencia, que no se calmaría, se levanto de su cama y se dirigió a la de tigresa... se sentó en la orilla, esquivando por milímetros algunos zarpados, y coloco una mano en su hombro...

-tigresa, despierta... es solo una pesadilla...- dijo con voz calma, sacudiéndola levemente.

Pero tigresa no respondió, solo siguió balbuceando incoherencias, mientras que, por milímetros, yuan conseguía esquivar algunos zarpazos...

-tigre...- yuan fue interrumpido por un zarpaos en el hombro -¡aunch!... ya, tigresa despierta...- dijo, mas desesperado...

EN EL SUEÑO DE TIGRESA...

_-no grites... nadie te hará daño...- dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas._

_Tigresa podía sentir como unas zarpas felinas le tapaban la boca, para evitar que gritara, mientras que un torso, notablemente masculino, se apegaba mas a su espalda, aprisionándole los brazos. Un sudor frió le recorría la nuca y apenas podía respirar... el miedo la estaba dominando._

_-quédate quieta... se que te gustara- decía aquella psicópata voz a sus espaldas._

_Una mano se deslizo por su cintura, acariciando su pierna derecha hasta llegar al borde de la abertura lateral del kimono que usaba... con desesperación, intento liberarse al sentir aquella mano colarse por debajo de su ropa. _

_Como pudo, lo golpeo en el estomago con su cado y le mordió la mano con la que le tapaba la boca, logrando que aquel felino la soltara y cayera de rodillas al suelo. Lo más rápido que pudo, corrió en la primera dirección que encontró, sin rumbo alguno, solo para escapar de aquel lugar._

_-¡VUELVE AQUI, GATA!- escucho que la llamo aquella voz, pero no presto atención y siguió corriendo, tratando de escapar de ese lugar._

_Llego hasta una pared, que cerraba el paso de aquel callejón, no le importo... retrocedió unos paso y se preparo para saltarla, pero en cuanto estuvo en el aire, algo la tomo de la pierna, provocando que cayera al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza. Intento reincorporarse, pero un punzante dolor en la zona golpeada se lo impidió..._

_-¿que pasa, gatita?...- hablo una voz masculina -... ¿no te gusta o eres lesbiana?- se burlo._

_Sin darle tiempo a contestar, el sujeto la tomo del cuello y la levanto del suelo, para luego estamparla, literalmente, contra la pared. Reprimiendo un quejido de dolor, tigresa intento golpearlo con su puño, pero el sujeto la tomo de las muñecas y se las coloco por enzima de la cabeza._

_-deja de luchar de una vez...- susurro aquella voz, demasiado cerca de su cuello -...ríndete, ahora, luego... da igual._

_-¡SUELTAME!- rugió tigresa, golpeándolo con su rodilla en la entrepierna._

_El felino dejo escapar un maullido de dolor y la soltó, para llevarse las manos a la zona afectada. Tigresa lo empujo, apartándolo de ella, para luego correr lejos de ese lugar. Creyendo que lo había perdido, aminoro el paso, jadeando cansada y se sostuvo en la pared para descansar un poco, estaba algo mareada por el golpe que se había dado en la cabeza._

_Unos pasos apresurados se escucharon a sus espaldas. Asustada, giro sobre sus pies, con las zarpas listas para atacar, pero... no había nadie._

_-tranquila, solo... es tu..._

_Antes de que terminara la frase, algo o alguien, cayó enzima de ella. Antes de tener tiempo para reaccionar, ya estaba boca abajo en el suelo, con alguien enzima de ella que le doblaba los brazos por la espalda y tenia la rodilla en su riñón._

_-¿creíste que te habías desecho de mi?- pregunto la misma voz que hacia unos segundo._

_-que mier..._

_Sin dejarla terminar de hablar, aquel sujeto le golpeo la cabeza en el suelo. Tigresa quedo mareada, el golpe había sido demasiado fuerte, pero aun estaba conciente. El sujeto la volteo en el piso, dejándola boca arriba..._

_-suéltame... suéltame...- balbuceaba tigresa, tenia la vista nublaba y, a pesar de estar acostada, sentía que todo daba vueltas._

_-¿que?...- El rió burlón, para luego pegarle un zarpaos en la cara -...no te escuche._

_Con las pocas fuerzas que tenia, tigresa intento golpearlo... acertó un primer golpe en la cara de el, pero para el segundo, ya no tubo tanta suerte. El sujeto le detuvo el puño, solo para golpearla en el estomago con su mano libre._

_Tigresa solo podía esbozar muecas de dolor y retorcerse al sentir el puño del felino golpearla en la cara, el estomago y la zona baja del vientre, estaba débil, no podía defenderse y el sacaba provecho de eso._

_Después de unos minutos siendo golpeada, escucho como el felino le destrozaba en kimono con sus zarpas. Automáticamente, como pudo, trato de cubrirse con sus brazos, pero le era demasiado difícil, pues el felino luchaba para apartarle los brazos. _

_-AAAAAAAHHH...- grito tigresa de dolor, al sentir cuatro garras enterrarse en su muslo derecho._

_El felino aprovecho ese momento para tomarle de las muñecas con su mano libre y aplastárselas en el suelo por enzima de la cabeza, mientras que sus garras seguían en la carne de tigresa, pero bajaban por su pierna, provocándole una profundo herida._

_Estaba débil, tenía algunas costillas rotas, la pierna se le desangraba por el corte y estaba casi inconsciente por el dolor... con impotencia, lloraba al sentir las manos del felino recorrer su cuerpo, como si este fuera solo un juguete. Solo quería que esa tortura terminara, pero... el corazón se le acelero a tal punto que estaba segura casi le daba un infarto y la desesperación la invadió al escuchar..._

_-eres mía, gatita... de nadie mas..._

_Lo siguiente que escucho fue la ropa interior de ella desgarrándose, en medio de forcejeos para liberarse y algunos golpes, luego..._

FIN DEL SUEÑO...

-¡NOOOOOOOOO!...

Bruscamente se reincorporo en la cama, con la respiración agitada y un sudor frió recorriéndole la espalda... "_solo fue una pesadilla... tranquila, no pasa nada, solo... una pesadilla"_ se repetía mentalmente, sin percatarse aun de yuan, que estaba a la par de ella, mirándola preocupado...

-¿tigresa?...- llamo yuan, colocando una mano en la espalda de ella, pero...

Apenas sintió la mano del leopardo en su espalda, tigresa pego un respingo y rápidamente, se alejo lo mas posible de el...

-hey, tranquila... solo fue una pesadilla...- trato de calmarla.

Tigresa no respondió, solo se quedo mirando a yuan... en menos de un segundo, las lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, cayendo algunas por sus mejillas.

-yuan... yo...- intentaba hablar, pero su voz era ahogada y estaba temblando.

-ven...- yuan se acerco a ella y la estrecho en un protector abrazo, aprisionando los brazos de ella y depositando un beso en su cabeza -...tranquila, solo fue un sueño...

Tigresa aferro sus manos a la remera de yuan y asintió con la cabeza, pues estaba muy nerviosa y le temblaban las manos. El leopardo la estrecho aun mas en el abrazo, mientras depositaba un beso en su cabeza.

-si... solo una... pesadilla- susurro tigresa, tratando de calmarse un poco.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Bueno, hasta aquí todo… ahora… ¿tigresa seguirá pensando que solo es un sueño?... ¿Qué loyo haku en la carta?... ¿tigresa se dará cuenta de la ausencia de su diario?... y… no se me ocurren preguntas…**

**Franco: TE… O… DIO… ¿Cómo le puedes hacer eso a tigresa?... y… y… voy a llorar…**

**Yo: marica…. Bueno, espero les haya gustado el cap, prometo que actualizare mas pronto y…. bueno, dejen review…**


	13. Recuerdos perdidos

**holaaaaa... aquí un nuevo cap... jejeje... espero que les guste, porque en realidad no tendría que estar subiendo ahora el cap... ¡mis padres me castigaran!... bueno, de alguna manera zafare XD... ahora, siguiendo el consejo de alguien, creo que lo mejor si era cambiarlo a categoría "M"... al principio mis intenciones eran un fic inocente, pero... se me fue al caño la inocencia XD... y contestando algunas preguntas, quizas SI haya algo de lemmon en un futuro creo que algo lejano... y, no tengo nada mas que decir XD**

**kung fu panda no me pertenece y... bla, bla, bla... ¿alguien me quiere explicar porque siempre hay que poner esto?... ok, no XD**

**Capitulo_13**

**EN LA CABAÑA... CON HAKU...**

"prepárate hermano, pronto tendrás noticias mías, mas pronto de lo que crees"

...escribió haku, en una pequeña hoja de cuaderno. Sin darle tantas vueltas al asunto, guardo el mensaje en el bolsillo del pantalón, tomo un arco y flecha de entre sus cosas y salio de la habitación.

La cabaña estaba sumida en un silencio de ultratumba, el era el único despierto a esa hora, por lo que sin hacer ruido alguno, camino por el pasillo y bajo las escaleras, para luego salir de la cabaña.

Se quedo parado en la puerta unos segundos, respirando el aire fresco. Aunque el cielo empezaba a aclarar, aun no amanecía, el clima era algo frió y la densa neblina dificultaba la vista, pero eso no era obstáculo para el felino. Sin perder mas tiempo, se echo el arco y las flechas a la espalda y salio corriendo a cuatro patas por el bosque, esquivando los árboles o simplemente destrozando con sus zarpas a los mas pequeños. Siguió así, hasta llegar a un punto alto, desde donde podía divisar el palacio de su hermano...

-bien... llegue...- murmuro, jadeando un poco.

Tomo el arco y una flecha, apuntando hacia el palacio, con la vista fija en el objetivo...

-saludos, hermano...- murmuro, soltando la cuerda del arco...

Había retrasado demasiado el ataque contra su hermano, por lo que había decidido que de esa noche no pasaba... lo quería muerto, quería que pagara lo que le había hecho.

**EN LA CABAÑA...**

_El lugar no era muy grande y el pasillo era demasiado estrecho, o al menos así le parecía, pues se estaba volviendo claustrofóbico de los nervios… por millonésima vez se paso las manos por la cara, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, como león enjaulado, a la vez que su oreja derecha adquiría un casi imperceptible tic nervioso. La puerta del pasillo se abrió. Rápidamente, a zancadas, camino hacia ella e intentar pasar a la habitación y ver a su amiga, pero antes de que lo lograra, un brazo se cruzo en su camino, deteniéndolo. Levanto su mirada. Frente a el, se encontraba una lince de unos treinta años, con bata blanca, que lo miraba como si quisiera que se lo llevara el diablo._

_-su…- yuan suspiro cansinamente -…quiero verla- pidió._

_-claro que no-_

_Con su mano en el pecho de el, lo empujo hasta hacerlo caer sentado en una de las sillas del pasillo, para luego cerrar la puerta de la sala._

_-quiero verla, necesito verla- exigió yuan._

_Intento pararse, pero nuevamente la lince lo volvió a empujar._

_-la hemorragia de la pierna ya paso, quizás no pueda caminar normalmente por unos o dos días, por... ya sabes- su se puso algo incomoda, no quería mencionarle el asunto a yuan._

_-eso ya lo se- yuan suspiro cansinamente -¿que quieres que te diga para que me dejes pasar?- pregunto._

_-explicaciones… ¡YA!- exigió su, mirando amenazadoramente al leopardo._

_Yuan le sostuvo la mirada, no quería contar aquello, pero... su lo miraba fijamente, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y parada frente a la puerta, impidiéndole el paso._

_-yo…- dudo yuan, nervioso -...ayer tigresa cumplía los quince-_

_-felicidades- lo interrumpió su, sin simpatía alguna._

_-salimos...- se limito a decir, su no sabia de su particular "trabajo"-...pero ella se separo de mi unos momentos, como se tardaba decidí buscarla y... la encontré inconciente y mal herida-._

_-¿así nada mas? ¿A donde salieron?- cuestiono su, algo no la dejaba confiar._

_-salimos y punto- contesto, cortante._

_Su lo evaluó unos segundos con la mirada, no confiaba en la versión del leopardo... bueno, ella jamás confiaba en alguien que saliera vinculado de shan, a excepción de tigresa._

_- solo dime que no tengo motivo para matarte en este momento o mandarte a prisión-._

_La lince miraba a yuan con los ojos entrecerrados, como si quisiera matarlo de esta manera… el leopardo abrió los ojos como platos y se reincorporo bruscamente, adivinando cuales eran las acusaciones de la lince._

_-¡¿CREES QUE YO LE HICE ESO?!- grito, exaltado -¿Cómo puedes creer eso-_

_-yo no dije eso- respondió su, encarándolo._

_-lo insinuaste-_

_-¿Por qué no la llevaste con su padre?-_

_-porque no confió en el- _

_-yuan, se trata de ella, no en tus tontos conflictos- le reprendió la lince._

_-no es un tonto conflicto, shan esta lastimando a tigresa- explico yuan, casi suplicando porque le creyera._

_Su relajo su postura y retrocedió un par de pasos, mientras que yuan trataba de calmarse... no le creía al leopardo, si bien shan no era de fiar, no creía que fuera capas de lastimar a su hija adoptiva, cuando a leguas se le notaba admiración por ella._

_-es su padre, yuan, tiene que saber esto- dijo su, triste –tiene quince años y tu no eres mucho mayor que digamos-_

_-aun así- yuan negó con la cabeza –no la pienso llevar a ese lugar, al menos no hasta que sanen sus heridas-_

_-yuan- su lo miro seria -por hoy que se quede aquí, pero quiero ver que el padre se pase por aquí- ordeno._

_Yuan la fulmino con la mirada, pero... tenia quince años, no le iban a tomar enserio por mas que se esforzara, tendría que ayudar a tigresa por su cuenta._

_-bien, quiero verla- pidió, dando por terminada la conversación anterior._

_-bien- su asintió –pasa, vendré a cambiarle las vendas en treinta minutos-._

_Como respuesta, yuan solo se limito a asentir. Con paso decidido, camino hacia la puerta, tomo la perilla y entro… tigresa estaba acostado en la cama, aunque con algunas almohadas tras de ella para reincorporarla levemente. Una sabana blanca la tapaba hasta debajo de los brazos, los cuales los tenia cruzados sobre su pecho, como si así quisiera abrasarse. El rostro lo tenia bastante golpeado… un zarpaso, no muy grave, cubría toda su mejilla derecha, tenia el labio inferior partido y un visible moratón bajo el ojo izquierdo, pero lo que mas le dolió a yuan, fue verla a los ojos…ese color carmín había perdido su calido brillo, tenia la mirada perdida, notablemente dolida y parecía querer llorar._

_-hey- llamo, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas._

_Tigresa no contesto, es mas, parecía que ni siquiera lo había oído. Camino hacia la cama, coloco una silla a la par de esta y se sentó. Por unos minutos se quedo en silencio conociéndola, pensó que quizás ella insistiera en ir y matar al desgraciado que la ataco o que gritara y pidiera golpear algo, pues quería estar ahí para ayudara y escucharla en cuanto explotara, pero no, ella seguía con la mirada perdida, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de la presencia de el. _

_-¿quieres comer algo? ¿Tienes sed?- pregunto, animándola a hablar, le reocupaba que se quedara así._

_Otra vez, tigresa no contesto. Yuan torció la boca a un lado, gesto de preocupación… estiro su mano e intento acariciar la mejilla de tigresa, quizás así saliera de ese estado de shock, que supiera que el estaba ahí con ella, pero… ante toda respuesta, tigresa gruño y se aparto._

_-estoy bien- respondió en un débil susurro, pero cortante._

_-tigresa…_

_Las palabras de yuan se perdieron en el aire… el silencio era incomodo. Una pequeña escapo del ojo de tigresa, aunque esta se encargo de secarla de inmediato, yuan pudo notarla._

_-no llores- la voz de yuan era suave y reconfortable._

_Tigresa lo miro de reojo… quería que la abrazara, que le dijera que todo estaba bien, pero no quería parecer débil y no le quedaban fuerzas para levantarse. Pero las lágrimas eran cada vez más y sus ojos ardían. Parpadeo un par de veces, pero eso solo provoco que las lagrimas brotaran de sus ojos… intento voltearse para ocultar su rostro, pero sus caderas sufrieron en ese movimiento, además de su pierna, lo que ocasiono que un pequeño quejido escapara de sus labios. Quería parecer fuerte, fingir que nada había pasado, pero no podía._

_-no te muevas mucho, su dijo que estarías adolorida- dijo yuan, mientras se estiraba y acomodaba las sabanas, que se le habían corrido._

_-¿yuan?- llamo, en un apenas audible susurro que mas se asemejaba a un sollozo._

_-¿estas bien?- si, pregunta tonta, pero no se le ocurrió otra cosa._

_Mientras yuan la miraba con preocupación, tigresa negó con la cabeza, dejando todas las lagrimas correr libremente… yuan tomo la mano de ella, acariciándola entre las de el, para luego depositar un tierno beso. Tigresa se hizo a un lado en la cama, dejando el lugar suficiente para el y luego tiro suavemente de su mano._

_-¿me abrazas?- pregunto tímidamente._

_Yuan asintió. Se reincorporo de la silla, para luego sentarse en el borde de la cama, a la par de tigresa, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de la cama. Paso uno de sus brazos por debajo del cuello de tigresa, para que lo utilizara como almohada y la estrujo un poco contra el, procurando no hacerle daño, mientras que la otra mano seguía entrelazada a la de ella. Tigresa se aferro a la remera de el con la mano libre, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho mientras lloraba... estuvieron unos minutos así, tigresa lloraba, se maldecía a ella misma a shan, a haku, mientras que yuan se limitaba a acariciarle la espalda, la culpa lo carcomía, se sentía impotente e inútil por no poder ayudarla, por no haberla cuidado un poco mas._

_-soy una basura, debí haberme defendido mas- se lamentaba tigresa, aun llorando._

_-no digas eso, la basura es el, no tu- le replico, aplastando si mejilla en la cabeza de ella, meciéndola en un protector abrazo._

_-aun tengo miedo- susurro tigresa, calmándose un poco en el abrazo del leopardo, pero aun respirando entrecortadamente._

_-shh, ya paso, estoy aquí- susurro yuan, mientras depositaba un beso en su cabeza. _

_Yuan intento aflojar el abrazo, quizás la estuviera agobiando un poco, pero... tigresa no se lo permitió, es mas, sino que se acostó apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. No le molesto aquella acción de parte de ella, sabia que la hacia sentir mejor, la tranquilizaba saber que el estaba cerca._

_-tigresa- llamo yuan, luego de unos minutos de silencio._

_-¿si?- la voz de la felina estaba ronca._

_-Su me dijo, bueno, me ordeno que llamara a shan para que viniera- murmuro, temeroso a la reacción de ella._

_-¡NO!-_

_Tigresa se reincorporo bruscamente, lo que ocasiono un punzante dolor desde su cadera hasta su muslo... emitió un casi imperceptible quejido, alertando a yuan, quien inmediatamente la ayudo a que volviera a acostarse._

_-tranquila- dijo, mientras la tapaba con la sabana._

_-no quiero que venga, tampoco quiero ir a casa- dijo, estrechando el brazo de yuan entre sus manos -haku fue, el me ataco y se que shan esta detrás de esto, los escuche hablando- contó, mientras rompía en llanto nuevamente._

_Yuan no pudo evitar gruñir, quería matar a aquellos dos, eran un par de desgraciados que no merecían la vida. Inconcientemente, tigresa retrocedió al sentir el cuerpo de el tensarse, algo asustada, pero... tan rápido como se dio cuenta de ello, el leopardo se relajo, suavizando su mirada y envolviendo a tigresa en sus brazos._

_-tranquila- susurro –juro que siempre te protegeré y que no permitiré que te vuelvan a lastimar, estarás segura con migo-_

_-te quiero, yuan... mucho- susurro tigresa, aun con la cara escondida en su pecho._

Se reincorporo bruscamente en la cama, jadeando y bastante sudado… aunque estaba seguro que aquella humedad en sus mejillas no era sudor, sino… lagrimas. Miro a todos lados, algo desorientado, pero solo se encontró a si mismo en su cama, se sentó en al borde de esta, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y paso sus manos por su cara… la noche anterior había estado media hora para tranquilizar a tigresa, que, aunque seguía creyendo que solo había sido una pesadilla, se había quedado muy nerviosa, y no la culpaba, si el, solo con el recuerdo de verla en la casa de su se alteraba, no se podía imaginar lo que debía ser para ella soñar eso… "_te quiero yuan... y mucho"_aquella pequeña frase se repetía como eco en su cabeza. Ella jamás le había dicho a alguien que lo quería o pedirle que no la dejara, ni siquiera a shan, solo a el... y eso le producía una sensación calida y dulce, pero amarga y fría a la vez. El cariño que el le tenia a tigresa era algo mas fuerte que el de dos simples amigos, pero aun así, no bastaba para llamarse "amor"… ¿o si?... había pensado mas de una vez en eso, en sus "síntomas" como le habían dicho… mariposas en el estomago, aquella sensación calida, aquellos agradables cosquilleos en cada zona que ella tocara, aunque fuera un rose casual… si, todo eso, pero… el aun seguía fijándose en otras chicas, si estuviera enamorado no lo haría… aunque quizás lo hacia para no aceptar que algo pasaba.

-¿Cuándo voy a entender?- susurro –es imposible que yo o ella lleguemos a plantearnos ser mas que amigos-.

Ladeo un poco la cara para ver hacia la ventana que se encontraba a la par de la cama de tigresa. Los primeros rayos de luz del sol se colaban por la persiana, a medio cerrar, lo que indicaba que ya había amanecido. No quería levantarse, quería seguir durmiendo, pero… era mejor que se levantara.

Se reincorporo y camino hacia el armario, de donde saco un pantalón negro y ropa interior, luego se pondría el chaleco. Se dirigió al baño y, una vez adentro, cerro con llave la puerta, (costumbre adquirida desde que tigresa lo había visto desnudo a los doce años). Lo único que tenia como pijama era un pantalón suelto que le caía desde la cadera, por lo que se los quito y se metió a la regadera... dejo que el agua fría recorriera cada músculo de el, apartando la tensión que le provocaba aquellos sueños, tratando de apartar de su mente el recuerdo de los ojos carmín de tigresa mirándolos sin ver, deprimidos o de cuando se despertaba gritando, llamándolo entre sueños... tigresa solía pasar días sin comer, había dejado de entrenar e incluso solía decir que se quería suicidar, otra razón por la cual el jamás la dejaba sola,. Ella solo quería irse de ese lugar, liberarse de la custodia de shan y el también planeaba lo mismo, pero... cuando shan fue a verla en la casa de su, fingiendo tristeza y angustia, tigresa intento atacarlo, pero el la detuvo, amenazándola que si abandonaba la organización, la haría matar por traición… casi nunca le hablo de eso a el, pero la manera en que descargo aquella rabia fue otra peor… mas de una vez la sorprendió con la espada o las zarpas manchadas de sangre fresca, sangre inocente. Tres semanas después... se enteraron de algo, creyeron que su se había vuelto loca, que sus "diagnósticos médicos" le fallaban, pero era la cruda realidad. Tigresa no quería eso, pero aun así, no le quedo otra que empezar a cuidarse y yuan solo opto por apoyarla en todo... una semana después de eso, ella volvió a ser atacada, pero esa vez por shan y... cuando despertó, había perdido la memoria, no recordaba nada desde el ataque de haku, era como si eso no hubiera existido.

-solo me queda cumplir mi promesa- susurro, mientras se secaba el cuerpo con una toalla.

**AFUERA DEL BAÑO… CON TIGRESA…**

Los rayos de la luz del sol que entraban por la ventana a medio cerrar daban directamente en la cara de tigresa… que se removía en su cama, tratando de ocultar su rostro debajo de las sabanas. Con un bufido de fastidio, decidida a que el "agraciado" sol no la dejaría dormir mas y con la suficiente pereza para no ir a cerrar la ventana, se destapo la cara, quedando acostaba boca arriba en la cama, con las manos como almohadas y mirando al techo… los recuerdos de la pesadilla de la noche anterior aparecieron involuntariamente en su cabeza, provocando que frunciera el ceño. Giro, quedando de costado en la cama a espaldas de la ventana, acurrucándose en posición fetal. Había algo extraño en ese sueño... aun podía sentirlo, era demasiado real, además, la herida que aquel sujeto le dejo en la pierna... coincidía exactamente con la cicatriz que tenia en el muslo derecho. Inconscientemente, se llevo la mano al vientre... allí tenia una cicatriz, notablemente de unas zarpas, que recorrían todo el ancho de su abdomen. Se sorprendió a si misma trazando la forma de la cicatriz con sus garras... le parecía tonto admitirlo, pero no recordaba como se las había hecho, solo sabia que cada vez que las miraba, el corazón se le encogía, le costaba respirar y un punzante dolor nacía desde lo mas profundo de su vientre, por lo que siempre intentaba ignorarlas. Una vez le había preguntado a shan, pero este se había limitado a contestarle un molesto… "¿Cómo diablos voy a saber de tus golpes por peleas callejeras?"… obvio que ese día el lobo blanco no se gano un trato muy… amable de parte de ella, aunque se la dejo pasar, nunca le había hablado así, o al menos no que ella recordara, quizás solo estuviera estresado.

"_bien... esto es raro, aunque... no se si preguntarle o no a yuan, quizás me vea como a una loca..."pensó_.

Se reincorporo en la cama, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas y la espalda apoyada en las almohadas... no veía a yuan por ningún lado, así que solo tiro de la sabana, haciéndola a un lado y salio de la cama. Apenas sus pies tocaron el frío suelo un estremecimiento recorrió su columna, aunque fue bastante agradable, ya que estaba un poco acalorada.

Apenas dio un paso, no pudo evitar mascullar algunas palabras malsonantes al sentir un peculiar dolor en la parte baja del vientre… gruñendo por lo bajo, se acomodo bien la larga remera, de yuan, que utilizaba de pijama y camino hacia el armario, aun con aquel dolor presente en su vientre… fantástico, lo ultimo que quería entrar en sus días, aunque… nah, tenia que ser otra cosa, o al menos, eso esperaba. Saco una remera de manga larga y cuello en "V" color roja y unos pantalones negros, los dejo en su cama y se dirigió al cajón de ropa interior, de donde saco un sencillo conjunto... aunque su vista se quedo fija en el corset rojo sangre de encaje negro que yacía allí, junto a su parte inferior. Lo tomo entre sus manos y lo miro nos segundos, esbozando una maliciosa sonrisa... jamás lo había usado y jamás lo usaría, ya ni siquiera recordaba porque lo había comprado... "_creo que esa noche estaba demasiado borracha o simplemente me drogaron"..._ pensó, con burla. Estaba apunto de guardarlo, cuando un pensamiento cruzo su cabeza... una imagen de ella en aquel conjunto y a cierto panda sentado en la cama, mirándola con esos ojos verdes oscurecidos por deseo, mientras caminaba hacia el, moviendo sensualmente las caderas.

-¿que fue eso?- susurro, confundida, mientras sacudía levemente la cabeza, intentando apartar aquellos pensamientos.

Pesando en el panda... ¡la cita del sábado!... se le había olvidado por completo y era viernes. Aun tenia que idear un plan para escapar de los vigiladotes ojos de yuan, porque no pensaba faltar... le agradaba el panda y quizás le gustaba un poquito. Era tierno e inocente, aunque también tenia algo de picardía, una combinación perfecta y... bueno, había visto osos antes, no pandas, pero si algunos osos pardos y comparación de ellos, po estaba bastante bueno, si, era atracción física, pero atracción al fin.

-alto panda... ¿no?- susurro, con una sonrisa traviesa. Aun tenia el corset entre sus manos -¿que tal si...?-

Su sonrisa se ensancho al examinar aquella pieza de lencería, pero solo negó con la cabeza y dejo escapar una leve risita, era la primera vez que pensaba así en alguien y eso la asustaba un poco, a la vez que le divertía. Quizás... quizás era demasiada tensión sexual, además, solo era una fantasía y como eso se quedaría.

El ruido de la puerta del baño al abrirse interrumpió sus pensamientos... con el corazón a mil, metió lo mejor que pudo el corset en el cajo y lo cerro, pues yuan no tenia ni mínima idea de su ropa interior y no quería que viera aquello. Giro sobre sus pies, mirando hacia la puerta del baño y no pudo evitar tragar grueso... el leopardo estaba parado allí, únicamente con un pantalón suelto que le caía desde la cadera, sin chaleco, con el pelaje húmedo y una toalla colgando desde su cuello... o era ella o hacia calor en la habitación.

-mmm... ya estas despierta- hablo yuan, sonriendo anchamente.

-emm... si... si... claro- tartamudeo tigresa... nunca se había fijado en sus bien definidos abdominales... "_¿que mierda me pasa?... diablos, no otra vez… por favor, no quiera aguantar esto" _Pensó. Quizás SI estaba en sus "días felices", (nótese el sarcasmo).

Yuan arqueo una ceja y sonrió con burla al percatarse que tigresa prácticamente lo estaba terminando de desnudar con la mirada... ok, esa no se la esperaba. "_¿y ahora que?... ¿enserio me esta mirando de esa forma?... uf, creo que... demasiada tensión sexual en el ambiente" _pensaba, nervioso. Bien, no es que le cayera mal que la felina lo "examinara" con la mirada, pero sentir esos ojos carmín pegados en su torso denudo no era una sensación muy tranquilizadora.

-hey, esa es mía, hermanita- se burlo, refiriéndose a la remera azul que ella utilizaba de pijama, haciendo énfasis en la palabra "hermanita".

Tigresa parpadeo un par de veces, como si hubiera salido de una especie de trance, aunque no pudo evitar sonrojarse violentamente al darse cuenta lo que acababa de hacer.

-¡yuan! ¡Ponte una remera!- reprocho, algo exasperada.

-¿porque?... me has visto con menos ropa antes- se excuso yuan, encogiéndose de hombros, divertido por la situación.

Tigresa se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa y… bueno, si, también acalorada… "_¿justamente ahora se le ocurre pasear así por la habitación?... es jodidamente caliente, aunque… maldición, que me lleve el diablo antes de que se lo diga"_ pensaba, mientras no podía evitar recorrer al leopardo con la mirada... mataría al leopardo. Molesta, gruño por lo bajo... nunca le molesto que yuan andará sin remera, pero en "esa" situación, lo odiaba mas que nada... odiaba el efecto que el leopardo causaba en ella cuando mas "sensible" estaba, odiaba que fuera el único macho que, aunque nunca lo admitiría, le atraía desde los catorce año, odiaba toda esa situación porque era frustrante... el era su amigo, casi su hermano y jamás dejaría que pasara de ello y sobre todo… odiaba estar en esa maldita situación, era humillante. Tomo su ropa de la cama y a zancadas se dirigió al baño, pasando por lado del leopardo, chocando su hombro con el de el.

-me voy a bañar- mascullo.

-¿te acompaño?- se burlo el leopardo.

-que te den por detrás- respondió tigresa, de mala gana.

-te ves sexy, gatita- ronroneo yuan, en un intento de voz seductora.

Tigresa se detuvo a unos pasos de la puerta del baño y volteo a verlo, molesta.

-vuelve a decirme gatita ¡y te castro!- exclamo, ya harta.

-no creo que te guste cortarlo, preciosa- siguió bromeando yuan. Tigresa rodó los ojos y volteo, esperando que el leopardo callara, pero antes de que entrara al baño... -por cierto, ¡bonito trasero!-

Como respuesta solo obtuvo un gruñido de tigresa y un portazo… apenas estuvo seguro de que ella no lo escucharía, dejo escapar unas leves carcajadas, mientras caminaba hacia su armario y sacaba un chaleco azul de allí… lo gracioso, para el, era que aunque tigresa intentara negarlo y ocultarlo, podía notar a leguas que estaba entrando en etapa de celo… cada vez era lo mismo, ella levantaba mal humorada, se quejaba de todo lo que el decía o hacia, a veces perdía el apetito, otras aumentaba y sobre todo, adquiría una extraña maña de golpearlo a el… si, ella odiaba eso y el… bueno, no podía hacer mas que aguantar las risas y fingir que no sabia nada, ya que si se le ocurría decir algo, lo mas seguro era que lo golpeara, además… no era todo tan malo, también solía notarla mas linda y con un toque de timidez que la hacia lucir mas adorable y un pequeño brillo en su mirada, siempre calida… "_ya, estoy pensando estupideces… mejor sigo el único consejo bueno que alguna vez me dio shan… _"cuando una felina esta así, mejor asegúrate de no molestarla_"… sip, con tigresa, suena a una fantástica idea" _pensó, entre burlón y algo asustado.

Cuando tigresa salio del baño, fue el turno de el de quedarse embobo... si, se veía mas sexy de lo acostumbrado, a la vez que mas peligrosa, definitivamente, era sus "días", como el se refería a ese particular cambio en ella... luego de acomodar la habitación, bajaron a la cocina, donde yuan preparo el desayuno para ambos, ya que aparentemente haku había salido. El silencio era algo tenso... tigresa estaba mal humorada, toda aquella simpatía de hacia un rato se había ido, siendo remplazada por la constante molestia que sentía en su cuerpo. Yuan comía animadamente, casi devorando las galletas… mientras que tigresa se limitaba a dar pequeñas mordiditas a una galleta, con la cual llevaba casi media hora, o jugar con una servilleta. No tenía hambre… "_maldito estado… ¿Quién me mando a mi a ser mujer?"…_ se quejo mentalmente. Además aun seguía pensando en los posibles culpables de sus cicatrices… tanto la del muslo como la del vientre.

-¿te sientes bien?- pregunto yuan, percatándose de que no había comido prácticamente nada.

Tigresa solo asintió, sin mirarlo… no, no se sentía bien, mientras mas pensaba en esas cicatrices, un punzante dolor en la parte trasera de su cabeza iba aumentando. Otra vez… esa sensación de que el corazón se le encogiera y la respiración le faltase volvieron a ella, pero trato de disimularlo lo mejor que pudo. Yuan, al notar la, casi imperceptible, mueca de dolor que esbozo tigresa dejo la comida y arrastro la silla hasta quedar un poco mas cerca de ella.

-¿quieres hablar de algo?- insistió, para animarla a hablar.

-no- se limito a contestar tigresa, cortante.

-tigresa…- yuan tomo la mano de ella con la suya -…se que hay algo que te preocupa, no me mientas- dijo, mirándola tiernamente.

Tigresa dirigió la mirada hacia sus manos entrelazadas y la apretó suavemente… antes de contestar.

-es… es… esa pesadilla-

-¿Qué tiene?- pregunto yuan, temeroso a la respuesta.

-¿sabes que?... nada, olvídalo-

Tigresa aparto su mano de la de el y se forzó a esbozar una sonrisa, que para yuan no pudo haber sido mas falsa… con la taza en manos, se levanto de la mesa… no tenia hambre y el estomago lo tenia revuelto, pero apenas se coloco de pie y dio un paso… un punzante dolor se esparció desde la parte trasera de la cabeza, lo que la hizo caer de rodillas al suelo lo que alarmo a yuan….

-¡tigresa!- exclamo, mientras se apresuraba a ayudarla a levantar, pero…

Tigresa parecía estar en una especie de shock nervioso, su cuerpo temblaba levemente y unos casi imperceptibles sollozos escapaban de sus labios, no parecía conciente de nada… unas imágenes, algo raras, pasaron por su mente como si fueran una especia de flash… una era de ella misma, viéndose en un espejo con la cara toda golpeada y con algunos rasguños… otra de yuan y ella en lo que parecía su habitación. El leopardo estaba parado detrás de ella y le colocaba una cadenita bastante fina con, de la cual colgaba una medallita en forma de una media luna... luego una de ella, viéndose en el mismo espejo que en la primara imagen, pero esta vez su cara estaba en mejor condiciones y… estaba de perfil, sus manos estaban posadas sobre su vientre, levantando un poco la remera, y aunque sus ojos no tenían brillo, sus labios formaban una pequeña sonrisa… y finalmente, una de ella, arrodillada en el suelo, semidesnuda y llorando. Sus manos brazos se cerraban alrededor de su vientre, el cual estaba herido y sangrando…

-¡tigresa!... tigresa, responde…

Yuan estaba de rodilla en el suelo, con el cuerpo de tigresa en sus brazos… la felina tenia la mirada perdida, era como si ella estuviera ausente o algo así… las lágrimas de desesperación empezaban a brotar de sus ojos, mientras la llamaba una y otra vez sin saber que mas hacer. Solo había visto esa murada en ella una vez… cuando despertó en la casa de Su. Finalmente, justo cuando a yuan estaba por darle un ataque cardiaco, tigresa parpadeo un par de veces, volviendo en si… miraba a todos lados, visiblemente confundida, hasta que encontró los ojos de yuan, que la miraban preocupados.

El leopardo no le dio tiempo de emitir palabra alguna… sino que apenas se dio cuenta de que había vuelto en si, la estrecho en un protector abrazo… tigresa no puso queja alguna, sino que escondió su rostro en el cuello de yuan, tratando de ahogar algunos sollozos involuntarios… ¿Qué había sido eso?... todo era raro, confuso y… aunque no tenia ni idea de que significaba eso, le producía angustia y la hacia sentir extrañamente deprimida… yuan, al ver que no se calmaba, se reincorporo con ella en brazos y camino hacia la sala de estar. Quiso recostarla en el sillón grande, pero ella no quería soltar su agarre, por lo que opto por sentarse el, sosteniendo a tigresa en su regazo, como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-shh… tranquila… ¿Qué paso?- pregunto yuan, mientras que la mecía en sus brazos.

-yo… yo…- balbuceo tigresa sin quitar su rostro del cuello de yuan, no quería que la viera así, además… se sentía segura y protegida –no se- logro pronunciar.

Aquellas imágenes seguían frescas en su mente, todas y cada una de ellas con cierta familiaridad, pero… no comprendía. Estaba bien, de pronto se sentía mal y… unas imágenes sin sentido aparente se colan en su mente. No tenia el mínimo sentido, pero… allí estaba, llorando como una niña en el regazo de su padre, bueno, en el de yuan, con el corazón encogido en angustia y su cara escondida en su cuello, sin poder articular palabra alguna por ese odioso nudo que permanecía en su garganta… ¿acaso así se había herido el vientre?... ¿cuando le había regalado yuan una medallita en forma de luna?... ¿Por qué tenia la cara tan lastimada?... ¿Por qué cuando se miro al espejo, estaba acariciando su vientre de forma tan… tierna?... porque…

-tranquila… primero cálmate un poco- susurro yuan.

Tigresa no contesto, no podía… lo único que pudo hacer fue aferrarse a yuan, llorando en su hombros, llorando sin motivo alguno... lo que ella no sabia era que hasta el mínimo detalle en las imagenes era real, todo habia sucedido, eran recuerdos que su mente había archivado en lo mas profundo de su subconsciente, eran... recuerdos perdidos.

**POR EL BOSQUE... CON HAKU...**

Luego de disparar aquella flecha con el mensaje para su hermano… haku se echo el arco al hombro, junto al carjac con las demás flechas, y salio corriendo a cuatro patas por el bosque. No tomo el mismo camino por el que había ido, sino que otro más alejado… pero no corrió ni veinte minutos, cuando llego a un lugar bastante curioso. Era una especie de prado, de césped verde vivo, rodeado por árboles de gruesos troncos, que formaban una especie de círculo… pero lo mas llamativo, era que todos los troncos de los árboles, tenían mascas de zarpas, golpes y parecían que a mas de uno le hubieran clavado alguna especie de cuchillo o espada…

"_¿Quién habrá andado aquí?" _se pregunto mentalmente, mientras recorría con cautela el lugar.

Pero todas sus dudas se resolvieron al ver ciertas palabras talladas en uno de los árboles… "yuan/tigresa"… el nombre del leopardo parecía estar tallado con un cuchillo, mientras que el de ella parecía echo con las zarpas. La ira invadió la mirada del león… sin pensarlo, en menos de tres segundos, ya había preparado el arco con una flecha y la había disparado, atinando justo en el nombre del leopardo. Sin siquiera preocuparse por recoger la flecha desperdiciada, siguió su camino… lo odiaba, odiaba al leopardo. Siempre tan junto de tigresa, siempre con la libertad de abrazarla, acariciarla y estaba seguro que también le permitía dormir con ella. Simplemente odiaba esa relación de confianza que le tenía ella al leopardo. Lo único que el quería era a tigresa, lo que cometía en el pasado… bueno, lo hizo porque no encontró otra manera, ella tenia quince años y el veinte, la deseaba mas que a nadie y… shan solo le pidió una suma de dinero, el lobo blanco prácticamente le vendió a tigresa.

Estaba plenamente conciente de cuales fueron las consecuencias de sus actos, las marcas que dejaron, así como también estaba conciente de que shan se había encargado de eliminar aquellas marcas… pero no le era suficiente con solo recordar, quería mas, quería que tigresa recordara aquello, quería ver el dolor en sus ojos, pero… mientras yuan interfiriera, estaba seguro que aquellos recuerdos permanecerían en lo mas profundo del subconsciente de tigresa, ocultos, reprimidas para superar aquel trauma. Sonrió ante sus pensamientos… pronto, antes de que volvieran al cuartel de shan, la tomaría, volvería a ser de el, la llevaría a su cama y no la dejaría salir de la habitación hasta que el se hartara, la haría suplicar que se detuviera, pero primero… ella tenia que recordar lo que sucedió aquella noche.

Después de media hora de correr por el bosque, llego a la cabaña…de seguro yuan y tigresa ya estarían despiertos. Mejor. Tenia que hablar con ellos cuanto antes, aquella misión no podía pasar del sábado, quería a su hermano muerto cuanto antes, por lo sin rodeaos algunos entro…

Yuan estaba sentado en el amplio sillón de la sala, con tigresa sentada en su regazo… estaban de espalda a haku, pero se podía notar claramente como tigresa había entrelazado sus manos detrás del cuello del jaguar, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, mientras que el la abrazaba de manera bastante protectora y posesiva… la cara del león esbozo una mueca de desagrado, al ver como el leopardo acariciando la cabeza de tigresa y, aparentemente, le susurraba algunas palabras que no alcanzo a oír… haku cerro la puerta a sus espaldas, con demasiada fuerza, tanta que casi la arranco de su lugar. Odiaba ver al leopardo tan cerca de tigresa, SU tigresa… tanto el leopardo como la tigresa se sobresaltaron al escuchar el estruendoso portazo y rápidamente voltearon a ver quien era, pero sus caras adoptaron una expresión cansina al ver a león parado allí, con las manos cerradas en puños, los ojos ensombrecidos y a punto de saltarle a la yugular a yuan.

-¿interrumpo algo?- pregunto haku, mientras caminaba por la sala y tomaba asiento en un pequeño sillón en frente de ellos.

Tigresa se tenso al escuchar la voz del león, mientras que un desagradable escalofrío le recorría la columna vertebral… intentando mantener la compostura, se deshizo del abrazo de yuan y se aparto de el, tomando asiento a la par en el mismo sillón, tratando de secarse lo mas disimuladamente posible las lagrimas. Yuan noto aquel estremecimiento, pero no dijo nada, solo la dejo escapar de su abrazo.

-no- finalmente contesto tigresa, cortante –pero si vas a fastidiar, vete-.

La mirada de tigresa no tenia descripción alguna, no era fría, tampoco calida, solo era una mirada… bacía, sin sentimientos para demostrar o evidencia de lagrima alguna.

-tranquila, gatita- haku sonrió con malicia al escuchar el amenazante gruñido de la felina –recuerda que los tres nos debemos una platica-.

-¿de que hablas?- se apresuro a preguntar yuan, ya que si dejaba que tigresa hablara solamente seria para que insultara a haku con palabrotas que ni siquiera el conocía.

-aun tienen que cumplir su misión… no creo que a shan le agrade saber que a sus dos mejores discípulos les tembló el pulso- se burlo el león, deseoso de provocar a ambos felinos.

-soy su hija, no su discípula- contradijo tigresa, recibiendo una fría mirada de parte de yuan.

-como digas... gatita- ronroneo haku.

-vuelve a llamarme gatita y juro que te arranco la yugular- amenazo tigresa, con las zarpas listas.

Haku sonrió con malicia y deletreo...

-ga-ti-ta...

Apenas pronuncio la ultima silaba, tigresa se abalanzo contra el... aunque no llego ni a tocarlo ya que yuan la tomo de la cintura y jalo de ella, obligándola a sentarse, pero esta vez, el quedo en medio de ambos.

-bien, haku... ¿de que quieres hablar?- pregunto yuan, de mala gana.

-el sábado a la noche- se limito a decir el león.

-¿que?- tigresa dejo de intentar atacar a haku para mirarlo confundida.

-el sábado a la noche entraremos al palacio, quiero a mi hermano muerto cuanto antes- explico haku, aunque...

-¿hermano?- preguntaron yuan y tigresa al unísono, confundidos -dijiste que solo era alguien que te estafo en unos negocios- señalo tigresa.

-mentí- la sonrisa maliciosa de haku se ensancho aun mas -no importa quien es, eso no cambia nada ¿verdad?- pregunto, burlón.

-no- contesto yuan, cortante.

Ambos machos se quedaron mirando a tigresa, esperando una respuesta, después de todo era ella quien tenía la daga en las manos... pero la felina estaba pensativa. El león les acababa de decir que mataran a su hermano... el problema no era QUIEN era el hermano, sino que... era su hermano, ¿como podía desearle algo así?... estaba por contestar que no iba a aceptar la misión, no quería ser la responsable de arruinar una familia, pero la voz de shan, diciéndole "solo es trabajo, no importa quien sea, si tienes que matarlo, lo matas" resonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez.

-bien... ¿cuando y como?- pregunto finalmente, mientras recostaba su espalda contra el respaldo del sillón y cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho, con su típica voz neutra de siempre.

-el sábado a la noche, iremos los tres- se limito a contestar haku.

-bien-

-¡¿que?!- tigresa se reincorporo de un salto del sillón...

El sábado a la noche tenia la cita con po y no quería faltar... yuan la miro con una ceja arqueada, confundido por su reacción.

-¿algún problema?- cuestiono haku.

-no... digo, si- contesto tigresa, a la vez que se sentaba de vuelta en el sillón -el sábado tengo que ir a un lugar-.

-¿a donde?- interrogaron al unísono yuan y haku.

Tigresa arqueo una ceja, incrédula al ver como ambos machos se miraban entre ellos, se gruñía y volvían a voltear la cabeza en su dirección.

-eso no les importa... pero mañana a la noche saldré, y me importa un pepino lo que ustedes quieran- tigresa se cruzo de brazos en el sillón, dando a entender que no cambiaria de idea.

Yuan frunció el seño, se veía idéntica a una niña caprichosa, aunque…ella en ningún momento le aviso que saldría y mucho menos de noche... estaba completamente loca si creería que el la dejaría salir sola de noche.

-¿a donde se supone que vas?- pregunto, molesto.

-eso no te importa- contesto de mala gana tigresa.

-y a mi no me importa sus planes, ya he dicho que mañana en la noche atacaremos y no se habla mas- corto el tema haku, ganándose un gruñido de tigresa.

Un silencio, algo incomodo, se formo en el lugar... haku miraba burlón a tigresa, quien a su vez le devolvía una mirada acecina. Eso era una orden y no la podía desobedecer ya que según shan, el león estaría a cargo de la misión... ok, en ese momento estaba odiando a shan. Aunque... tigresa sonrió... había una segunda opción, quizás pudiera ir a su cita con el panda y luego encontrarse con yuan y haku en algún lugar de la ciudad.

-bien...- acepto tigresa -...pero yo saldré antes y nos encontraremos los tres en el bosque que rodea al palacio- agrego.

-¿y se puede saber a donde iras?- volvió a cuestionar yuan.

-digamos que...- los labios de tigresa esbozaron una traviesa sonrisa -...creare una distracción-.

-¿a que te refieres?- hablo haku.

-veras, lindo gatito...- se burlo tigresa, a lo que yuan rió y haku solo frunció el seño -...tu "hermano" esta protegido por guerreros del palacio de jade y estas completamente loco si crees que podrás con todos ellos- explico la felina.

-¿y cual seria tu distracción, gatita linda?- haku se cruzo de brazos, dando a entender que no entendía la idea de la felina.

Tigresa lo examino con la mirada... si revelaba todo, pondría en peligro a po y los demás y si mentía... aunque solo era trabajo, si debía delatarlos y/o matarlos, lo tenía que hacer sin titubear.

-los cinco furiosos y el guerrero dragón están allí...- comenzó a explicar. Yuan la miraba aun sin comprender del todo y haku solo asintió para que continuara -...el guerrero dragón, po y tai lung son los mas fuertes del grupo...

-¿el panda?- se burlo haku -¿acaso nos atacara a panzazos?- se siguió burlando.

Haku reía a carcajadas limpias, mientras se sobaba el estomago, que ya le empezaba a leer, yuan, a pesar de odiar al león, también acompaño con unas cuantas risas y tigresa... el potente rugido de la felina los hizo callar a ambos.

-una carcajada mas y no me importa quien le arranco sus hijos, ¿entendido?- amenazo.

Tanto yuan como haku se llevaron las manos a la entrepierna y cruzaron las piernas, removiéndose incómodos en el lugar.

-bien...- tigresa sonrió con autosuficiencia -...me encargare de que el panda no este en el palacio y sobre tai lung... bueno, si vamos los tres yo me encargo de el- explico.

-¡¿SALDRAS CON EL PANDA?!- yuan se reincorporo de su lugar, escandalizado.

-emmm... si- tigresa se encogió de hombros, pasando por alto que el leopardo parecía a punto de estrangular a alguien.

-¿te volviste loca o que?- yuan se alejo del sillón, caminando por toda la sala.

-¿y tu?... ¿que hay de kioko?- tigresa se sentó derecha, cruzado las piernas y los brazos sobre su pecho.

Yuan se paro delante de ella, fulminándola con la mirada... bien, la quería, pero a veces era desesperante. Haku, por su parte, solo se limitaba a disfrutar el espectáculo.

-es distinto- se limito a contestar el leopardo.

-¿porque?- tigresa lo desafió con la mirada.

Yuan no contesto, no tenia argumentos para contestarle... temía que el panda la lastimara, ¿y si se propasaba? ¿y si intentaba forzarla a algo? ¿y si intentaba seducir a tigresa solo para acostarse con ella y luego dejarla?... no, no podía arriesgarse a que ello pasara, pero no podía decirle "no saldrás con el panda porque yo lo digo", hasta el momento no tenia ningún derecho sobre ella y ella... de todos modos, tigresa podía estar delirado de fiebre y jamás le haría caso.

-lo sabia- hablo tigresa, al ver que yuan no contestaría -en ese caso, yo saldré unas horas antes... los encontrare donde ya les dije y no se habla mas-.

Tigresa lo fulmino con la mirada... odiaba que intentara controlarla, que quisiera darle ordenes o que la tratara como a una cría de trece años para decirle cuando, a donde y con quien salir.

-no te ofrecerás de carnada- dijo yuan, con voz neutra.

-no me ofrezco de carnada... po me invito a salir el otro dia, cuando fuimos a la ciudad- explico tigresa, ya mas calmada.

-¿y tu de tan complaciente aceptaste?- espeto yuan –teníamos un trato ¿recuerdas?-.

-cruce los dedos…- tigresa se encogió de hombros -…igual que tú, así que no cuenta-.

-¡claro!...- exclamo yuan -…ve, de seguro la pasaras muy bien con el panda- espeto con malicia.

La simple idea de ese panda coqueteando con SU amiga, le daban nauseas… ¿celos?... quizás si, pero no tenia tiempo para analizar esa remota posibilidad.

-¿que quieres decir?- la voz de tigresa era amenazante y sus ojos destilaban veneno.

La felina se coloco de pie e, ignorando el punzante dolor en la parte baja de su vientre, avanzo unos pasos hacia yuan, haciéndolo retrocede unos pasos a el... se veía bastante imponente y, por mas que ella era una cabeza mas baja, hacia ver a yuan mas pequeño que ella.

-no te dejare sola con po- dijo yuan, aunque mas sonó a un murmullo... la imponente figura de la felina lo intimidaba bastante.

-yuan, no me voy a reclutar en un harem solo saldré con un amigo- contesto tigresa, entre burlona y molesta.

-si, amigo...- mascullo yuan... ninguno de los dos prestaba atención al león que los observaba desde el sillón -...solo se quiere aprovechar de ti- soltó, sin pensarlo.

-esas son estupideces, y si fuera así estoy lo bastante crecida como para saber lo que hago ¿no crees?- contesto tigresa, con una ceja arqueada y bastante molesta.

-¡¿eso quiere decir que si el panda sexo tu aceptaras como si nada?!- exclamo yuan, furioso y escandalizado.

Tigresa gruño por lo bajo... yuan estaba llevando las cosas demasiado lejos. ¿Como podía desconfiar así de ella?... ¿acaso estaba tan mal que quisiera salir con un amigo?... estaba dolida por la desconfianza de yuan, por lo que no pensó antes de contestar, ni siquiera se percato de que ya se habían salido del tema principal y que un muy divertido león observaba todo como si fuera el mejor de los espectáculos, solo lo dijo para molestarlo aun mas... ¿acaso el pensaba que era una cualquiera?...

-¿sabes que?... quizás si, total... ¿quien me lo impide?-

Los ojos de yuan se abrieron como platos, aun sin poder creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, pero igualmente, gruño, mostrando levemente los colmillos… ¿Por qué decía esa estupidez?... finalmente, sin medir sus palabras, contesto.

-te estas comportando como una...- no termino la frase, no podía, además que si la terminaba terminaría con unos dientes menos y la nariz rota.

-dilo- lo desafió tigresa.

-no-

-¡dilo, maldito gato!- grito tigresa. No todo era ira, si no que también se sentía dolida.

-¡como una gata resbalosa!...

La mano de tigresa impacto en la mejilla de yuan, haciendo que ladeara la cara por la bofetada... el leopardo quedo con la cara aun lado y sus manos en la inflamada mejilla y tigresa aun tenia los ojos a punto de derramar lagrimas, dolida por la forma de pensar de yuan, mientras que haku... el león disfrutaba del espectáculo, con una enorme sonrisa burlona en su rostro

Yuan se quedo viendo a tigresa unos segundos, con la mirada fija en esos ojos carmín envueltos en lágrimas, notablemente dolidos por las palabras de el… tigresa solo le sostuvo la mirada, por un momento llego a creer que el leopardo le devolvería el golpe, pero en vez de eso… vio como yuan salía corriendo del lugar, escapando de todo aquello. Tubo el pequeño impulso de ir tras de el, pero en vez de eso, solo se dejo caer en el sillón, acompañado de un prolongado suspiro cansino… haku, que todo el momento había estado observando desde el otro sillón, se levanto de su lugar y se sentó a la par de tigresa, quien había echado su cabeza hacia atrás, descansándola en el respaldo del sillón con los ojos cerrados, demasiado metida en sus pensamientos como para notar que cierto león aun seguía en la sala… por unos momentos, haku se quedo observándola. Le parecía una belleza incomparable, pero había algo en ella que no cuadraba, algo que la hacia ver aun mas "atractiva" de lo que ya era… estiro una mano, con la intención de acariciarle la mejilla, pero antes de que llegara a rozarla al menos, la felina abrió los ojos… se asusto al ver a proximidad del felino, por lo que le fue inevitable pegar un respingo y alejarse lo mas posible de el, quedando sentada en el otro extremo del sillón.

-¡haku! ¿Aun sigues aquí?- dijo de mala gana, mirando fríamente al león.

Haku no contesto, en vez de eso se quedo mirando esos ojos carmín… de la nada, una picara sonrisa se formo en sus labios y un extraño brillo, algo lujurioso, se encendió en sus ojos… los ojos de tigresa eran bastante transparentes, la delataban fácilmente y, por mas triste que estuviera, le basto con tan solo una mirada para detectar aquel brillo peculiar en ellos, era un brillo calido y tierno, pero peligroso a la vez… bueno eso y que también podía sentirlo… "_con que la nenita esta en celo… creo que esto será aun mas divertido de lo que pensé"…_

-¿algún problema?- haku arqueo una ceja -¡alégrate!, me tienes para ti solita- agrego, sonriendo con autosuficiencia, mientras se recostaba contra el respaldo del sillón y se llevaba las manos tras la cabeza, utilizándolas como almohada, en una pose "sensual".

Tigresa ni se molesto en contestar, solamente rodó los ojos y se levanto del sillón, caminando hacia la cocina... no estaba de humor para soportar los intentos de seducción de haku, pues en ese momentos los odiaba mas que nunca. Escucho unos pasos seguirla y luego detenerse en el marco de la puerta, peto solo los ignoro mientras se dedicaba a limpiar el desastre que había ocasionado al tirar la taza con te... limpio el te regado en el suelo, barrio los trozos de la taza rota y lavo la otra taza... aun sentía la mirada de haku clavada como un puñal en su espalda. Se ponía nerviosa al sentir como aquellos ojos la recorrían de pies a cabeza y no quería voltear y encontrarse con ellos, por lo que tomo un recipiente con agua fría y se dispuso a lavar los platos que habían quedado de la noche anterior.

-¿te falta mucho?- pregunto haku, que aun seguía en la puerta.

-¿tienes algún apuro?- contesto de mala gana tigresa, mientras refregaba más veces de la necesaria un plato, que en realidad ya estaba limpio.

-quizás...- por mas que ella no podía verlo, haku se encogió de hombros -... ¿quieres hacer algo luego?- pregunto, pero el doble sentido de su voz era obvio.

-¿con tigo?- tigresa emitió una risa sarcástica -no gracias, no estoy tan desesperada- contesto.

-mmm... te ves muy nerviosa- ronroneo haku.

-y se ve que estas mas ciego que un topo- replico tigresa.

Ya había terminado de lavar, incluso había "lavado"algunos platos que ya estaban limpios, pero se quedo allí, de espaldas a haku, para no verlo a la cara. Haku sonrió algo burlón y, sin contestar aun, camino hasta detenerse detrás de ella... cada uno de los músculos de tigresa se tensaron al sentir un par de manos grandes posarse sobre sus hombros y masajearlos suavemente.

-estas muy nerviosa...- las manos de haku bajaron por sus brazos -...un masaje no te vendría mal-.

Tigresa quedo en shock... por alguna razón que desconocía, hasta el mas mínimo roce del león hacia entrar en pánico, tanto que hasta quedaba petrificada, pero logro reaccionar y aparto al león de un codazo al estomago... haku se aparto de ella y se llevo las manos al estomago, momento que tigresa aprovecho para caminar, casi correr, lejos de el hasta parase en el marco de la puerta.

-no me toques, gato- mascullo, con una mirada mas fría que el hielo.

-¿no te gusta?- haku arqueo una ceja, sonriendo maliciosamente.

A paso lento, el león se acerco a tigresa, sin borrar aquella sonrisa ladina… a cada paso que haku avanzaba, tigresa retrocedía dos, hasta que la fría pared choco en su espalda. Miro a todos lados, buscando escapatoria, pero antes que se diera cuenta, haku apoyo una mano a cada lado de su cabeza, dejándola acorralada contra la pared. Mientras que haku la observaba con cierto brillo perverso en sus ojos, tigresa sentía como el corazón se le aceleraba y el aire empezaba a escasearle.

-a… a… apártate- la voz de tigresa era un débil susurro.

Haku sonrió con autosuficiencia, mientras que a cada segundo acercaba aun mas su cuerpo al de tigresa… la felina intento empujarlo, colocando sus manos en su pecho, pero sentía los brazos pesados. Imágenes de su pesadilla pasaban a velocidad luz por su mente… el miedo la controlaba y se sentía impotente por ello.

-no tienes porque temerme, no te haré daño- ronroneo el león, cerca de su oído.

-no… no… no te tengo miedo- mintió tigresa, aunque sus temblorosas piernas la delataban.

La felina intento apartar uno de los brazos del león, pero este la empujo, estampándola contra la pared, de manera bastante brusca… tigresa parpadeo un par de veces, su cabeza había recibido gran parte del impacto y se sentía mareada, pero aun así, conciente. Una mano se poso en su cintura, acercándola aun más a haku, quien aun mantenía una maliciosa sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

-¿Por qué no te dejas llevar?- susurro haku. Tigresa trago grueso.

NO, definitivamente no… retomando el control sobre su cuerpo, tigresa levanto la rodilla, impactando en la entrepierna del león… haku se doblo de dolor, con ambas manos en la zona golpeada, emitiendo un lastimero maullido. Tigresa aprovecho ese instante para apartar al león, no sin antes propinarle un zarpazo en toda la cara… sin perder tiempo, tigresa salto el sillón de la sala y salio corriendo del lugar, buscaría a yuan en el único lugar en el que sabia que se escondería. Haku quedo parado en la cocina, con una mano en su entrepierna y otra en el lado derecho de su rostros, en el cual se veían cuatro líneas sangrantes.

-maldita… gata… en celo…- mascullo.

Se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo, con algunas lagrimas cristalizando sus ojos… estaba seguro que aquel golpe en la entrepierna lo dejaría en abstinencia por un mes entero.

**CONTINUARA...**

**y... esto es todo... ¿criticas, concejos, algo?... ¿quieren que tigresa golpee aun mas a haku?... ¿yuan esta celoso o que?... me lo dicen por review... nos leemos en la próxima... XD**


	14. Hermano

**Holaaaaa… aquí el cap numero 14 y bla, bla, bla…. Solo diré que me hace frió, el clima, aquí en santiago del estero esta para la m*erda y como se que esto nadie lo leerá aprovecho para decir… ¡EL MALDITO PERRO SE LLEVO MI PANTUFL! XD**

**Sin mas para agregar… KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECE Y… hbcguydshrcvjsgfhyu**

**Capitulo_14**

**CON SHAN... (La noche anterior)**

No, no enviaría aquella carta, mejor les caería de sorpresa. El lobo blanco se levanto de la cama con aquella idea… tenia un cambio de planes con haku y en un principio había pensado en comunicárselo a través de una carta, pero no, mejor iría en persona, de paso también podía solucionar algunos temas pendientes y ver que el odioso de yuan no tocara a su "adorada" hija… siempre se había arrepentido de acoger al hijo huérfano del clan de los leopardos, pues en su tiempo le había parecido como un símbolo de dominio sobre aquel clan que el mismo había eliminado, mostrándole a los pocos sobrevivientes que con la mafia blanca no se jugaba, pero el desgraciado sabia sacar provecho de las situaciones…

Se levanto de su cama y en una pequeña mochila guardo lo necesario… algo de ropa y una que otra arma. No llevaría comida, pues correría todo el viaje a cuatro patas, sin detenerse. Si tenia suerte llegaría al bosque de la ciudad imperial al dia siguiente, cerca del mediodía.

Salio de su palacio y lo primero que observo fue el estrellado firmamento nocturno salpicado por esas diminutas lucecitas llamadas estrellas… respiro hondo, absorbiendo todo el aire fresco que sus pulmones le permitieron y… se largo a correr. Nada lo detendría, no pararía a descansar, llegaría al dia siguiente.

**CON YUAN... (Tiempo actual)**

La mejilla aun le ardía por la cachetada, pero no le importo, solo salio corriendo de aquella cabaña, atravesando el bosque a cuatro patas, a toda la velocidad que sus piernas se lo permitían, esquivando y saltando todos los árboles y ramas… se merecía aquella cachetada, lo sabia, no debía de haberle dicho eso a tigresa, pero no se pudo callara. El solo echo de imaginar al panda cerca de ella, coqueteando, abrazándola o tomándola de la mano le daba nauseas. Sabia que debía confiar en ella, si ella le había dicho que solo seria una distracción y que había aceptado la cita solo por diversión, debía confiar en ella, pero no podía, no confiaba en el panda. No entendía que era ese dolor en el pecho al pensar que quizá podría pasar "algo" entre el panda y ella, era algo que lo ponía con un humor de perros. No quería que nadie tocara a tigresa, nadie a excepción de el y no, tampoco se resignaba a que aquello que sentía fuera amor o alguna otra cursilería, debía ser algo mas, quizá, solo algún sentimiento sobre protector hacia ella, así como ella también se enojaba cuando alguna chica se acercaba a el.

Corrió hasta llegar a un claro en medio del bosque, rodeado por árboles de troncos gruesos y resistentes… conocía aquel lugar, antes solían ir con tigresa entrenar ahí. Tigresa solía golpear los árboles para ejercitar su fuerza, le enseñaba a el a tirar con precisión las shuriken o las kunais, utilizando alguno de los árboles como blancos o simplemente tenían "amistosos" combates entre ambos, donde la única que ganaba siempre era tigresa y si ganaba el, esta cien por ciento seguro que ella se había dejado vencer. Camino hasta uno de los árboles mas gruesos y se detuvo frente a el… por todo su tronco, había huellas de golpes de zarpas y de algunas kunais clavadas, pero eso no llamo su atención, sino aquellos dos nombres que estaban escritos en el tronco… "yuan/ tigresa". Un suspiro cansino se escapo de sus labios al recordar aquellos días… tenían trece, prontos a cumplir los catorce y habían ido a una misión, pero acompañados por shan. Ese dia habían encontrado ese claro y habían tallado sus nombres en el tronco para que cuando volvieran, encontraran el mismo lugar. En esos tiempos… hace ya seis años, cuando todo para ambos era mas fácil, no corrían peligros de gran importancia, sus misiones no eran mas que juegos, tigresa sonreía y reía mas a menudo y de lo único que se preocupaban era de que shan no los descubriera en una de sus escapadas hacia las ferias del pueblo.

Con su mano derecha, delineo ambos nombres tallados en la madera… el había tallado su nombre con una daga, con letra mas prolija, mientras que tigresa había optado por usar sus zarpas. Sonrió y negó con la cabeza al recordarlo… la felina siempre había tenido cierta fascinación por sus "bebes", como ella llamaba a sus afiladas e intimidantes zarpas. Jamás comprendió eso, el casi nunca las utilizaba.

Con cierta pesadez, se dejo caer sentado en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en el tronco, rodeando sus rodillas, flexionadas contra el pecho, con sus brazos y apoyando la cabeza en ellas… debía pensar, despejar su mente, aun no quería volver, pues le deba vergüenza ver a tigresa a los ojos después de lo que le había dicho y de seguro ella se le arrojaría a la yugular apenas lo viera.

**CON TIGRESA…**

Después de salir corriendo de la cabaña, no se detuvo hasta alejarse, por lo menos, algunos kilómetros… el corazón le latía a mil por hora, pero no por haber corrido, precisamente. Agotada, se detuvo en seco, clavando sus garras en la tierra. Unas pequeñas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, pero rápidamente las seco, no se daría el lujo de llorar, demasiado débil había sido ya… no podía entender, no lograba comprender, ¿Por qué tenia que mostrarse tan vulnerable frente a haku?... no lo podía evitar, era algo mas fuerte que ella, algo que la dominaba y la dejaba paralizada. Su corazón se aceleraba, asustado, el aire le era insuficiente y todos sus músculos se quedaban rígidos, solo con saber que aquel león andaba cerca.

Ya con la respiración normalizada y el ritmo cardiaco relativamente a un nivel sano, reanudo la carrera por el bosque... debía encontrar a yuan, necesitaba hablar con el. No había estado bien golpearlo, después de todo, ella le había dado motivos para que le hablara de esa manera, pero igualmente, le dolía que el no confiara en ella, pero... ¿desconfiar de que?, no había motivos ni derechos para que le reclamara algo, el solo era su amigo y ella en ningún momento le había dado a entender algo completamente distinto, aunque a veces hasta ella se preguntaba ¿hasta que nivel llegaría con yuan si seguía de esa manera?... los coqueteos entre ambos ya eran costumbre, al igual que las insinuaciones, los roses "accidentales" o el tomarse de las manos, ¡incluso dormían en la misma cama!, bueno, solo a veces, pero igualmente si alguien los viera no pensaría que eran amigos, precisamente... pero todo era tan natural, que jamás se había percatado que quizás había llevado las cosas un poquilito mas allá, cruzado algunos limites.

Después de haber corrido durante unos veinte minutos, finalmente llego a aquel lugar... un pequeño claro en el bosque, rodeado de árboles con gruesos troncos, formando un espacio circular... detuvo su marcha, enderezándose en sus patas traseras junto a una gran árbol, admirando por unos segundos aquel lugar, recordando aquella vez que lo encontró, cuando, junto a yuan, se habían escapado de shan para ir a recorrer el lugar...

"_mira...es precioso" _había dicho ella, admirada con las flores que crecían en medio del césped verde y reluciente.

"_si..." _había contestado yuan, algo pensativo_"...y perfecto para pasar el rato"_ había agregado luego, con algo mas de entusiasmo.

Aun recordaba esos días, las risas de ambos, los juegos, las burlas, las peleas, todo... el leopardo había arrancado una pequeña flor color lila y se la había colocado tras la oreja derecha, motivo por el cual ella se había sonrojado y, molesta consigo misma por el sonrojo, se había arrancado la flor y contestado algo como "déjate de tonterías", ahora arrepentía, porque recién después de años, comprendía que con esas palabras había herido sus sentimientos ... en ese entonces solo tenia trece años, solo se divertían con la compañía de un amigo, nada mas, no había confusiones, no había malos entendidos, ni pensamientos pervertidos del otro, todo era simple y sencillo.

Paseo su vista por el lugar y, tal como lo había imaginado, ahí estaba yuan, sentado en el suelo con las espalda apoyada en un tronco, la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas, las cuales flexionada contra su pecho y rodeaba con sus brazos... sonrió. El no se había percatado aun de su presencia, lo que le dio una "pequeña" idea.

Sin hacer ruido, camino hasta detrás del mismo árbol en donde el se apoyaba y salto, subiendo a unas de las ramas mas bajas, quedando sentada en ella, justo a unos metros de la cabeza del leopardo.

-hace mucho que no vengo a este lugar- murmuro, lo suficientemente alto como para que yuan la escuchara.

El leopardo pego un pequeño respingo y levanto la cabeza para mirar en la dirección de donde había escuchado aquella voz... tigresa lo miraba desde una de las ramas de árbol, con una media sonrisa, pero con la mirada algo apagada.

-¡tigresa!- exclamo, sorprendido, mientras se apresuraba a colocarse de pie -¿como me encontraste?-.

-fácil- tigresa salto de la rama, cayendo frente a el -siempre venias a este lugar cuando te enojabas-.

Yuan agacho la cabeza, algo apenado, mientras que tigresa estaba aparada frente a el, apoyada en el tronco con los brazos cruzados.

-no... No estoy enojado- balbuceo yuan, en un susurro.

Tigresa suavizo su mirada y se avanzo unos pasos hacia el. Coloco su mano en su barbilla y le levanto la cabeza, obligándolo a verla... yuan fijo sus ojos en los de ella, confundido, pero en cuanto entendió la intención de tigresa, rápidamente aparto la cara y se cubrió la mejilla.

-Perdón. No debí golpearte- su disculpo tigresa.

-No, no es tu culpa. Yo no debí decirte eso- le replico yuan, levantando la mirada hasta fijarla en los ojos de ella.

-Pero no lo reviras dicho si yo no hubiera actuado como tal-.

Tigresa estiro la mano y acaricio tiernamente la, aun adolorida, mejilla del leopardo, quien solo ladeo la cabeza, buscando aquel contacto.

-Esta bien- respondió finalmente -En parte, ambos somos culpables-.

-Creo que si, aunque igualmente, eso no te daba derecho a querer controlarme- dijo tigresa, apartando su mano de la cara de el.

-Y a ti no te daba derecho a golpearme- replico yuan.

Ambos se quedaron viendo, con el seño fruncido, para luego reír a carcajadas... entre ellos, jamás podían estar sin una pequeña riña, por mas insignificante y/o ridícula que fuera.

-No, no tenia derecho a golpearte- le dio la razón tigresa -Prometo no volver a hacerlo-.

-¡no lo creo!- yuan se llevo una mano al pecho, dramáticamente -¿la dama de las tinieblas NO golpeara a alguien?-.

-no me tientes, gato- mascullo tigresa, divertida por las locuras del leopardo.

-¿que harás al respecto?, gatita- contesto yuan, con una maliciosa sonrisa.

Tigresa no contesto, si no que esbozo una sonrisa entre maliciosa y seductora, que le puso los pelos de punta a yuan... lentamente, camino alrededor de el, contoneando sutilmente las caderas, acechándolo con la mirada, como si fuera una presa y ella fuera el predador.

-mmm...- tigresa deslizo su cola por la nariz del leopardo -no tienes idea-.

Yuan trago grueso, paralizado, mientras seguía con la mirada cada movimiento de la felina... prefería que lo golpee antes de "esa" tortura y ella lo sabia.

-t... ti... tigresa... t... tu... no...- tartamudeaba yuan, incapaz de pronunciar una palabra coherente.

-¡te la creíste!- exclamo tigresa, riendo a carcajadas -¡eres un pervertido!-.

Yuan gruño por lo bajo, mientras oía la risa de tigresa... una risa muy bonita, por cierto, mas melodiosa que el dulce canto de un pájaro, sin embargo, le parecía fastidiosa cuando era para burlarse de el.

-y tu... y tu...- el leopardo balbuceaba, buscando algo para replicar.

-y yo ¿que?- tigresa esbozo un pequeño puchero, que le daba un aspecto mas inocente, pero travieso a la vez.

-¡estas loca!- exclamo yuan, a lo que tigresa solo rió y le mostró la lengua.

Aun sin dejar de reír, la felina camino hasta el árbol, donde anteriormente había estado yuan, y se sentó en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en el tronco y las piernas extendidas. Miro al leopardo, sonriente, y palmeo el suelo a la par de ella para que se sentara... yuan la miro con el seño fruncido y aun con los brazos cruzados por unos segundos, pero igualmente se acerco a ella y se sentó a la par. Estuvieron en silencio por unos largos minutos, cada quien metido en sus pensamientos... mientras que tigresa rememoraba todas aquellas tardes que había pasado el rato con yuan en aquel lugar, yuan solo podía pensar en la mano de tigresa demasiado cerca de la de el y en como el pecho de la felina subía y bajaba con su respiración. Simplemente, no pudo evitar sonreír, la observara, como la observara no encontraba detalle que no conociera ya, cada expresión o gesto, ya se los sabia todos.

-¿por que sonríes?- pregunto tigresa, que al voltear, se había encontrado con la sonrisa boba del leopardo.

Yuan parpadeo un par de veces, como si hubiera salido de un trance y negó con la cabeza.

-de nada-

-no mientas- lo acuso tigresa -¿acaso tengo algo en la cara?-.

Como toda respuesta, yuan rió y negó... el leopardo se tendió en el césped, apoyando su cabeza en el regazo de tigresa. La felina no lo impidió, si no que sonrió y le acaricio detrás de las oreja a yuan, quien no pudo evitar ronronear.

-pareces un gatito- se burlo la felina –tierno e inofensivo-

Yuan frunció el seño y movió la cabeza para alejarla de las manos de tigresa.

-es mi punto débil- se excuso, esbozando un puchero digno de un niño de cuatro años.

-lo se- tigresa se encogió de hombros, aun sonriendo, jugando con las manos del leopardo entre las de ella.

-loca- mascullo yuan. Como toda respuesta, tigresa volvió a mostrarle la lengua -saca esa legua otra vez y la muerdo- amenazo.

Ambos rieron ante la amenaza burlona del leopardo. Por unos segundos la risa de ambos inundo el lugar, pero poco a poco se fue apagando, hasta que el silencio reino... yuan quedo algo pensativo, con la mirada fija en las manos de ambos, entrelazadas. Realmente no quería que tigresa se viera con el panda, era un mal presentimiento, no quería que nadie la apartara de su lado, que nadie le arrebatara esos lindos momentos entre ambos, esos momentos de risa, coqueteos "inocentes", guerras de cosquillas o simplemente cuando se quedaban en silencio, tomados de las manos. Pero al ver al panda, se le encogía el corazón, sentía como si ese oso se le parara en frente, obstaculizando el camino con un gran cartel, en el que las palabras "te la quitare, será mía", estaban escritas en mayúsculas.

-¿en que piensas?- pregunto tigresa, al percatarse de la mirada perdida de yuan.

-tigresa…- yuan se reincorporo, quedando sentado en frente de ella -… ¿es necesario que vallas a esa cita con el panda?- pregunto, tratando de evitar la mirada de ella.

-no, no es necesario- contesto tigresa, negando con la cabeza, sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿entonces?- gruño yuan, soltando las manos de ella y cruzándose de brazos.

-¿por que no me dices que tiene de malo de una vez y listo?- tigresa también se cruzo de brazos, sonriendo burlonamente al leopardo.

-¡¿el maldito problema?!- exclamo yuan, reincorporándose bruscamente.

Tigresa arqueo una ceja, mientras veía a yuan caminar de un lado a otro, serpenteando la cola en el aire y pasándose las manos por la cabeza una y otra vez, visiblemente nervioso e irritado

-¿me dirás cual es el problema?- insistió tigresa, que seguía sentada en su lugar.

-¡que no quiero!- exclamo yuan y, aunque parecía a punto de tener una crisis nerviosa, tigresa no pudo evitar reír.

-yuan... por si no estas al tanto, te guste o no, no puedes controlarme y mucho menos tienes el derecho alguno a intervenir si estoy o no con alguien- explico tigresa, con aires cansinos.

-¡¿ACASO ESTAS SALIENDO CON EL DESDE ANTES?!- grito yuan, exasperado.

Tigresa no contesto, solo rodó los ojos y bufo, molesta. Se coloco de pie y camino hasta quedar frente a yuan y lo tomo de los hombros.

-escucha, gato tonto- mascullo, a lo yuan solo se limito a asentir -NO estoy saliendo con nadie y de lo contrario seras el primero en enterarte ¿entendido?-.

-no- mascullo yuan.

El leopardo se soltó del agarre de tigresa y se cruzo de brazos. No daría su brazo a torcer, no le agradaba el panda y hasta que no escuchara un "no, no saldré con po", no iba a estar de acuerdo.

-¿seguro?-

-seguro-

Tigresa esbozo una maliciosa sonrisa, antes de abalanzarse sobre yuan y caer ambos al suelo quedando ella enzima... con una mano se las arreglo para tomar las muñecas del leopardo y sujetárselas contra el suelo, mientras que con la otra mano le hacia cosquillas en la panza.

-jajaja... ya... jajaja... ya basta- suplicaba entre risas yuan.

-no- contesto la felina, ensanchando aun mas esa sonrisa maliciosa.

-jajaja... por favor... jajaja-

Tigresa estaba sentada a ahorcadas sobre el, sosteniendo sus muñecas contra el suelo por enzima de su cabeza y atacando con las cosquillas sin piedad alguna, mientras que yuan se ahogaba con su propia risa e intentaba liberar sus muñecas del agarre.

-jajaja... no... jajaja... no respiro... jajaja- se quejo yuan, que ya tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

Tigresa, apiadándose de sus suplicas, detuvo las cosquillas, pero no lo libero de su agarre, al contrario, sostuvo las muñecas del leopardo con ambas manos y se quedo sentada allí, con la burla plasmada en su mirada.

-eres una nenita- se burlo la felina.

Pero yuan no contesto. Se había quedado embobado, pensando… "el agarre de tigresa en sus muñecas", "en donde estaba sentada", "los ojos carmín" y… ¿ya había mencionado el agarre a las muñecas? Se sentía dominado por ella y su mente le mostraba miles de escenas distintas, cada una menos apropiada que la anterior.

-¿hola?... china llamando a yuan… ¿hay alguien ahí?- tigresa ya había soltado el agarre de las muñecas y chasqueaba los dedos delante de la cara del leopardo, quien parecía estar en una especie de trance.

Yuan parpadeo un par de veces, percatándose de que llevaba minutos con la cara de bobo redomado. Tratando de disimular un poco, sonrió maliciosamente y giro sobre su cuerpo, invirtiendo los papeles, quedando el enzima de tigresa y sujetando las muñecas de ella contra el suelo, a cada lado de la cabeza.

-¿saldrás con el panda?- pregunto, remplazando esa sonrisa por un semblante serio.

Tigresa esbozo una sonrisa burlona, tratando de aguantar las ganas de reír.

-¿acaso estas celoso?- pregunto, en un tono juguetón.

-quizá- se limito a contestar yuan, con la voz algo temblorosa.

La calida respiración de la felina chocaba con su rostro, haciendo que el corazón se le acelere... los ojos carmín de ella estaban fijos en los suyos, con esa mirada misteriosa y calida con ese toque burlón, pero que en ocasiones podía ser fría y maliciosa, con un toque cínico que asustaba. Recorrió cada milímetro de su rostro con la vista, hasta posarse en los labios de ella... se veían tan apetecibles, tan besadles y tan cerca. Le encantaría una mínima probada de esos labios, solo un rose. Lo que pedía no era mucho, pero su precio… de seguro le costaría un par de dientes o tal vez su vida en si.

-¿yuan?- llamo tigresa, sacando al leopardo de sus pensamientos -emm... ¿te quitarías de enzima?- pregunto, algo avergonzada, pues el agarre de el en sus muñecas empezaba a doler, al igual que la zona baja de su vientre.

-ups... perdón-

Apenado, yuan se reincorporo, extendiendo la mano para ayudar a tigresa a levantarse, ayuda que fue bienvenida.

-no tienes porque estar celoso- comento tigresa, ya de pie.

-sabes que no me agrada que otro te toque- contesto yuan, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho- la simple idea es repugnante-

-estas siendo demasiado extremista- se burlo tigresa, tratando de contener una carcajada-es solo una salida de amigos ¿entendiste?-

Yuan la miro de reojo, algo desconfiado en las palabras "solo amigos"… si, como no. Era lo que el le decía a shan cada vez que lo casi mataba por estar demasiado cerca de tigresa y, bueno, ¡mírenlo! Un poco mas y besaba el piso por donde andaba aquella felina.

-¿lo prometes?- pregunto, dudoso.

-no-

-¡tigresa!-

-jajaja... si, lo prometo- contesto la felina.

-sigue sin agradarme la idea- yuan tomo a tigresa de la mano, quedando frente a frente.

-ya no pienses en eso-tigresa entrelazo sus dedos con los de el y le regalo una media sonrisa -vamos, volamos que ya va a ser hora de almorzar y tengo hambre-

-tendrías que haber desayunado- le reprocho yuan, mientas que ambos comenzaban a caminar, de regreso por el mismo camino por el cual habían llegado a aquel lugar.

-no tenia hambre- tigresa se encogió de hombros. En ese momento, el estomago de ella emitió un audible gruñido –aunque en este preciso momento me comería lo que sea- bromeo.

Yuan rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza, reprimiendo una carcajada. No era de extrañar que tigresa este tan… tan rara con el apetito, aunque, por mas que no lo parezca, podría ser una tortura… como despertar en medio de la noche y encontrarla comiendo, solo porque se había negado a cenar por una "molestia" en el estomago.

-¿por cuanto tiempo?- pregunto yuan. Sabía que no debía preguntar, que ella se molestaría, pero nunca lo tomo en cuenta y le daba curiosidad.

-¿que cosa?- contesto tigresa, algo confundida.

-emm… bueno…- yuan se rasco la nuca, nervioso -¿Cuánto tiempo dura el celo?- pregunto, tan rápido que a tigresa le costo entender lo que dijo.

Mientras que yuan cerraba fuerte los ojos para no ver el golpe, las mejillas de tigresa se tiñeron de un rojo tan intenso que ni su anaranjado pelaje lo cubrió. Por un lado quería golpear al leopardo, pues se suponía que no debía preguntar esas cosas y se lo había dejado en claro hacia un par de años, pero… por otra parte había prometido no golpearlo y, bueno, no podía culparlo por sentir "curiosidad".

-cosas de mujeres- contesto finalmente tigresa, tajante.

-vamos tigris… prometo nunca mas volver a preguntar algo así- suplico el leopardo. Quería saber, ya que… bueno, si ella estaba en ese estado, quizá esa sea la causa de su "tonta" atracción hacia la felina y no cualquier otro motivo cursi.

Tigresa lo miro algo dudosa pero sorprendida a la vez… hacia mucho que yuan no la llamaba "tigris".

-yuan- tigresa suspiro cansinamente –tu, te diste cuenta solito de cuando… comenzó esto ¿verdad?- pregunto, con una sonrisa que a leguas se notaba que era falsa.

-emm... si, es fácil porque...- yuan rió nerviosamente, comprendiendo el lío en el que el solo se acababa de meter, pero para su suerte tigresa le hizo señas para que se detuviera.

-Bien. En ese caso, tu solito te darás cuenta cuando termine-

Dicho esto, tigresa soltó bruscamente la mano de yuan y se echo a correr camino a la cabaña, dejándolo parado en medio del claro.

-¡tigresa espera!-

El leopardo salio corriendo por detrás de ella... "_¡fantástico!... y ya empezamos con el mal humor"_. Pensó, mientras corría para alcanzar a la felina de pelaje anaranjado que le llevaba unos metros de ventaja.

-¡tigresa!... no tan rápido-

**CON SHAN...**

Estaba cansado de tanto correr, pues no se detuvo en toda la noche y ya no era el lobo blanco joven de antes, que podía correr días sin detenerse, estaba envejeciendo pero había valido la pena... con la respiración entrecortada y la boca algo reseca por la sed, se detuvo a unos metros de aquella cabaña, con jardines de rosas a su alrededor y un amplio patio de césped verde. Sonrió. Si alguien supiera le verdadera historia de aquella cabaña, se traumaría de por vida, pero… bueno, hasta el momento las únicas personas que sabían eran tres, dos estaban muertas y la tercera ya era adulta y no era imposible que recordara aquel suceso de cuando era tan pequeña.

Con paso firme, y la respiración normalizada, camino hasta la puerta y la abrió, pero no espero encontrarse con lo que vio al entrar… haku estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala, con un arañazo en la cara, de unas zarpas que shan conocía perfectamente, y aparentemente era hielo le que tenia en la entrepierna. La ronca carcajada del lobo blanco resonó por todo el lugar, captando de inmediato la intención del león.

-¿y tu que haces aquí?- pregunto de mala gana haku, dejando en la mesa de centro el trapo con hielo que sostenía.

Shan se encogió de hombros.

-vine a ver a mis… adorados angelitos- respondió, con una sonrisa burlona.

-a tus angelitos que los lleve el diablo- gruño el león.

-¿tanto te odian?- shan cerro la puerta a sus espaldas y se sentó en uno de los sillones, en frente de haku.

-la gata de tu hija casi me deja sin descendencia y el desgraciado de su amigo casi me clava un cuchillo- haku fingió pensarlo –no, creo que me adoran- agrego, con sarcasmo.

Shan no sabia si reírse o golpear al león por idiota… ¿enserio pensaba que seria fácil?

-no me digas que pensaste que seria fácil- contesto, en un tono burlón –ambos sabemos que tigresa no tendrá reparo en desgarrarte la yugular y que yuan estaría mas que encantado en ayudarle en esconder tu cuerpo-

-y ambos sabemos que no me importa- haku esbozo una arrogante sonrisa –la gatita podrá ser orgullosa, pero yo tengo algo a mi favor-

Shan arqueo una ceja. Recostó la espalda contra el respaldo del sillón y se cruzo de brazos, prestando especialmente atención a las siguientes palabras del león… no se le ocurría nada que pidiera ayudar al felino.

-tigresa esta en celo- hablo haku, con una ancha sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-gracias por la información que no quería, pero sigo sin comprender tu punto- contesto el lobo blanco, con burla.

-estará mas sensible, mas vulnerable. Será mas fácil manipularla- haku se enderezo en el sillón, sacando pecho, orgulloso de su propia idea –solo tengo que ser un poco mas amable con ella y ya esta-.

-claro- shan contuvo las ganas de reírsele en la cara al león –tigresa es tonta, se creerá tu actuación de caballero. Te felicito, amigo- el lobo blanco aplaudió a la "fantástica" idea del león.

-si, búrlate lo que quieras- espeto haku, entre enfadado y divertido –cambiando de tema ¿a que demonios viniste?-

-bueno…

Antes de que shan terminara de hablar, la puerta se abrió bruscamente, dejando ver a tigresa y yuan… aparentemente, el leopardo había abierto la puerta al caer de bruces al suelo y tigresa se había tropezado, cayendo bocabajo sobre el y aplastándole la cara contra el suelo.

-¡gane!- exclamo la felina, riendo a carcajada limpia, sin percatarse aun de la presencia de cierto lobo blanco.

**EN EL PALACIO IMPERIAL…**

Desde la noticia de víbora la noche anterior, todos parecían estar mas contentos… lin y kioko no se alejaban de ella, planeando alguna fiesta para ella o simplemente hablando de "cuando el bebe nazca". Grulla era todo un padre baboso, cumpliendo los antojos de víbora a deshoras de la madrugada sin protesta alguna, tai lung no dejaba de burlarse sobre "como seria el bebe", kei regañaba al jaguar por ello, po y mono competían por quien seria el padrino y mantis… bueno, el insecto le hacia preguntas raras a víbora como: "¿es verdad que te comiste al bebe?", preguntas por las cuales se ganaba un buen latigazo que lo mandaba a volar a varios metros de distancia.

Luego del desayuno, po y tai lung se habían ido a vigilar los jardines del palacio, mono y mantis les tocaba hacer de guardias en la entrada y grulla, luego de discutir con víbora para que se quedara con lin y kioko, se fue a sobrevolar los alrededores del palacio, mientras que ambas leonas trataban de retener a víbora en su habitación para que hiciera reposo.

Kei, por su parte, a penas termino de desayunar se dirigió a su despacho… había tratado de mantenerse neutro toda la mañana o de sonreírle a su sobrina y compartir la alegría de la noticia con los demás, pero ahora que estaba solo no podía soportar mas aquella mascara. Ya no sabía si seguir en el palacio o irse a otro sitio, tal como kioko le había sugerido. Pero huir es de cobardes y el no era uno. Quería hacerle cara a su hermano, enfrentarlo de una vez por todas… no había pedido aquel favor a su amigo, shifu, de mandar a sus estudiantes para protegerlo a el, no, era para que protegieran a su esposa e hija. Si llegaba a encontrarse con haku el solo se encargaría.

Se sentó en la silla y su escritorio y dejo escapar un cansino suspiro… no quería lastimar a su hermano, ni mandarlo a prisión. Lo quería mucho, había sido su mejor amigo, su cómplice de travesuras, quien le ayudaba a mentir a su madre por alguna salida e incluso su "cupido" con las chicas. Eran muchos recuerdos, demasiados momentos de risas juntos como para echarlas por la borda solo por la mala decisión de su hermano.

Desde que haku se había convertido en un traficante, desde que se había unido a la mafia… nada había sido igual, ya no podía estar ahí, pues su padre lo enviaría a prisión, pero el lo había ayudado a escapar. Creyó que su hermano era sincero al decir que se arrepentía y lo ayudo a escapar… cuanto se arrepentía de aquella noche…

_-¡kei!.. ¡Kei!..._

_El joven león de unos diecisiete años se despertó al oír que alguien lo llamaba desde su ventana. Confundido, se levanto y fue a ver que pasaba, pero… se horrorizo al ver que se trataba de su hermano mayor, haku, quien tenia las zarpas y la ropa manchada de sangre._

_-¡por dios!- exclamo, ayudando a su hermano a saltar desde la enredadera al balcón -¿Qué paso, haku?- pregunto, preocupado._

_Haku, en ese entonces de unos veinte años, fijo sus ojos pardos en los de el… esperaba encontrarse con angustia, tristeza o al menos nervios, pero no, en lugar de eso la mirada de aquel león reflejaba malicia y una frialdad que daba escalofríos, acompañado de una sonrisa esquizofrenia. _

_-¿Qué hiciste, haku?- insistió kei, alejándose unos pasos de su hermano._

_-debes ayudarme, hermanito- contesto el león, con simpatía fingida –los guardias me persiguen, no fue mi culpa, el me ataco-_

_Kei se quedo mirando a su hermano, tratando de procesar lo que acababa de escuchar… no, se negaba a creer que su hermano mayor, quien tantas veces le aconsejo hacer el bien, haya cometido tal locura. Pero las evidencias iban en su contra, las evidencias estaban ahí, manchando las zarpas y la ropa de haku._

_-juro que estoy arrepentido- hablo haku, al ver que kei no hablaba –la mafia me obligo, si me ayudas a escapar, juro que jamás volveré a tratar con ellos, por favor hermano… los guardias vendrán por mi-._

_El león mayor parecía sincero, pero algo en sus palabras le decía a kei que no debía de fiarse de el… fugazmente paso si mirada de los ojos de su hermano a la ropa manchada en sangre y finalmente contesto, algo dudoso._

_-¡te dije que esos tipos no eran buenos!- reprocho, en la mejor imitación de su padre –ven, te mostrare como salir de aquí-._

_La cara de haku se ilumino con una sonrisa, mientras que a hurtadillas kei lo llevaba por los pasillos del palacio hasta un pasadizo, el cual estaba seguro que ni su padre conocía… _

Si, se arrepentía de aquella noche, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Era su hermano, no podía dejar que se lo llevaran a prisión… pero ya no, ya no caería en sus juegos y se aseguraría de ser el en persona quien lo enfrentara.

-hermano…- susurro con la voz algo rota -…si, lastima que no puedo llamarte así-

**EN LOS JARDINES DEL PALACIO… **

Po y tai lung caminaban por los jardines del palacio, cumpliendo con la ronda que les tocaba hasta que estuviera lista la comida. El leopardo hablaba de miles de cosas sin importancia alguna, mientras que po se limitaba a asentir levemente con la cabeza, aunque en realidad no lo escuchaba… la cita del sábado. Seria al dia siguiente y aun no estaba demasiado seguro de que hacer. Quería impresionar a tigresa, pero algo le decía que tratar con ella no seria tan fácil. Ella era hermosa, fuerte, tenia carácter, era amable, gentil y… bueno, si hacia una lista de todo lo bueno que, al menos el creía, que ella tenia no terminaría mas. En cambio ¿Qué tenia el para impresionarla? No tenía gran atractivo, era gordo, algo torpe… en definitiva, era un oso, no se encontraba ninguna virtud para competir contra cualquier otro en el que ella pudiera interesarse.

-… digo, es una niña mimada, insoportablemente creída que se cree que…- seguía hablando tai lung, aparentemente de kioko, hasta que se percato de que su amigo no lo escuchaba -…ah, se me olvido decirte que anoche me acosté con tigresa, no te imaginas…

-aja… como digas- contesto po, algo distraído. No lo había escuchado.

-¡panda!- exclamo el jaguar, aguantando las ganas de reírse.

-¡hey!... ¿Por qué me gritas?-

-¿te das cuenta que no me estas escuchando?- pregunto, arqueando una ceja.

-perdón- po se encogió de hombros -¿y te das cuenta que sonaste igual que víbora?- se burlo.

Tai lung esbozo una mueca de desagrado a lo que po o pudo evitar reír.

-no hables del demonio, no sea que aparezca- dijo tai lung.

Po negó con la cabeza … desde la noche anterior, en que habían oído a víbora y grulla discutir por un dumpling, o algo así, y víbora había echado a grulla de la habitación a base de latigazos que no dejaba de llamarla "demonio".

-¿no crees que eres algo cruel con ella?- pregunto po, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa –tienes que comprender que esto es nuevo para ella y seguramente esta asustada-.

Tai lung cambio su semblante a uno serio por unos segundos, solo para después largarse a reír a carcajadas.

-grulla ya te contagio lo llorón-

-no, pero siendo víbora la única mujer del grupo…- po se encogió de hombros -…creí que no le vendría mal un poco de comprensión-

-quizás tengas razón- tai lung quedo algo pensativo. Quería a víbora como una hermana pequeña, pero eso de ir mostrando "sensibilidad" no era lo suyo, además, víbora ya sabia que era un desmadre, al igual que sabia que la apoyaba en todo y que contaba con su ayuda… era lo justo y necesario –cambiando de tema, ¿Por qué tan pensativo?- pregunto.

-nada, es solo….- po dudo en si contarle o no, seria su mejor amigo… pero también era un idiota.

-cuenta… prometo no burlarme- tai lung se detuvo, sonriendo anchamente y con una mano en el corazón.

-bien- po asintió con la cabeza –es por… por lo de mañana, no estoy seguro de si ir o no-

-¡¿y dejar plantada a esa belleza?!- exclamo el jaguar, incrédulo, aunque a po le molesto un poco el que llamara "belleza" a tigresa.

-para empezar, su nombre es tigresa, no belleza- tai lung rodó los ojos -y segundo, no, no quiero dejarla plantada… es solo que… ella es linda, lista, fuerte, tiene ese toque misterioso en los ojos y esa ternura… ¿y yo que?...

Po iba a continuar, pero el jaguar levanto su mano en el aire para que callara. Simplemente no podía creer que su amigo tuviera tan baja la autoestima, aun mas cuando incluso tenia una cantidad impresionante de chicas tras de el, realidad que tai lung jamás admitiría en vos alta.

-primero, para estos problemas esta víbora, pero intentare ayudar… no te menosprecies, a las chicas no le gusta los machos inseguros- po rió y negó con la cabeza, eso era lo mas parecido a un consuelo que podría llegar a recibir de su amigo –segundo… bueno, no tengo nada mas que decir excepto que tigresa esta muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy buena-.

-no seas carbón- mascullo po.

-ya… pero aun tengo una pregunta- tai lung esbozo una ladina sonrisa, la cual no le presagiaba nada bueno al panda -¿Qué significa para ti tigresa?-.

-¿eh?-

-no te hagas el inocente, panda- por un momento, la mirada de tai lung se torno fría –sabes perfectamente a que me refiero-

Po no contesto, sino que se quedo pensativo. Por supuesto que sabia de que le estaba hablando su amigo, pero aun así… ¿Qué significaba tigresa para el? Sencillo y complejo a la vez. Ver a tigresa era como ver a un ángel caído del cielo, le encantaba ese toque de inocencia mezclado con… no sabia describirlo, algo misterioso que tenia su miraba, como si ocultara algo, algo que solamente ella podría saber. Jamás se había sentido así con ninguna otra chica, ni siquiera con song, quien fue lo mas cercano a una… especie de novia que pudo tener. Pero no podía decir todo aquello, era demasiado personal y vergonzoso.

Con las mejillas encendidas al rojo vivo volteo a ver a tai lung, quien lo miraba expectante, serio… seriedad que fue remplazada por una carcajada al ver a su amigo tan colorado.

-¿en que pensabas… osito picaron?- se burlo el jaguar, apretando y estirando los enrojecidos cachetes del panda como si fueran de elástico.

Po gruño, molesto y aparto les zarpas del felino de un manotazos. ¡Lo que le faltaba! Ahora el gato sacaba conclusiones retorcidas…

**CONTINUARA...**

**Jajajajjajaja… y aquí, con el desmadre de tai lung haciendo de las suyas terminamos el cap… creo que no fue muy largo, pero espero que les haya gustado… ahora… ¡APARECIÓ EL LOBO FEROZ!...**

**Juguemos en el bosque mientras el lobo no esta… ¿shan esta?... **

**Shan: black rose, por favor… se supone que soy un acecino a sangre fría…**

**Black rose: (con cara de psicópata)… eh dicho… ¡¿SHAN ESTA?!...**

**Shan: *susurrando*… se volvió loca… ¡SI, ESTOY!...**

**Black rose: lectores… ¡AH POR EL!...**

**Shan: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo?... (mira detrás de el)… ¡aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! (sale corriendo, perseguido por una muchedumbre furiosa)**

**Jejejejej… bueno, como verán… TOY MEDIO LOKA… XD… creo que no se que estaba por decir… pero igualmente, espero que les guste el cap y (con voz de azafata sexy)… "a su derecha… tridentes y sables para atacar a shan, a su izquierda… armas de fuego y allí abajo pueden dejar un amable (o furioso) review… **

**Ah, una ultima cosa… ¡PIDO LA CABEZA DE SHAN! XD… uajajajjajajajajajajaj (risa maniatica)**


	15. El tigre de bengala

**Holaaaaaaaa… aquí, les traigo un nuevo cap… no tengo mucho para comentar, solo que… asgdfhbdg… bueno ¡que lo disfruten!...**

**Kung fu panda no me pertenece… bla, bla, bla… XD**

**Capitulo_15**

Entre lin y kioko lograron convencer a víbora de que se quedara a descansar en su habitación, pues la serpiente aun seguía insistiendo en hacer las rondas de vigilancia junto a los chicos, pero estaba demasiado cansada para seguir discutiendo con las leonas… la noche anterior no había dormido casi nada y se la había pasado discutiendo con grulla. Aparentemente el ave quería elegir el nombre, pero a ella no le gustaba ninguno de los nombres que elegía el, sea de niña o niño, luego discutieron porque ella quería comer cerezas y grulla le llevo frezas, no cerezas, hasta que finalmente el le grito que se estaba comportando como una maniática esquizofrenia con ataque de psicosis y, a base de latigazos, fue echado de la habitación.

En ese momento, víbora se encontraba en su habitación junto a lin y kioko, llorando, mientras devoraba un tazón de fresas y criticaba la "poca comprensión" de parte de grulla.

-¡me dijo loca!- grito, exasperada –es un desgraciado ¡hasta el desmadre de tai lung es mas sensible!-.

Acto seguido, víbora se lleno la boca con un puñado de frezas, aun gimoteando por el llanto, mientras que kioko estaba acostada a la par de ella y lin la observaba, algo divertida, sentada en el borde de la cama, a una distancia prudente de sus dolorosos latigazos. La leona mayor no hacia mas que escuchar y asentir a lo que su sobrina le decía, mientras le dedica una tierna sonrisa, tierna pero algo melancólica. Extrañaba mucho a su amiga, que había fallecido cuando víbora nació. Extrañaba aquellas charlas y peleas que tenían, aquellas noches que se quedaban hasta tarde por hablar de los chicos o cosas así… había sido su mejor amiga, casi su hermana y aparentemente, kioko y víbora habían heredado esa relación.

Víbora era idéntica a su madre cuando estaba embarazada, con la diferencia de que, en vez de quejarse del peligroso trabajo del "maestro víbora", esta serpiente se quejaba de su novio, el ave, por… bueno, ya ni sabia, al principio se había quejado por lo de las cerezas, había continuado con la falta de cariño del ave y seguido con los ronquidos de este… ya había perdido el hilo del monólogo de víbora.

-¿enserio crees que tai lung es mas sensible?- pregunto kioko, que aparentemente SI estaba escuchando a su amiga.

Víbora dejo de lloriquear y gritar para fijar su vista en la de kioko. Trago las frezas que tenia en la boca y, con voz tranquila, contesto:

-bueno, al menos el no me llamo loca psicópata-

-no lo creo- contesto kioko, tomando una freza del tazón –tai lung ES un desmadre, insensible, idiota, mal humorado de…

-¡hey!- la interrumpió víbora -¡estas hablando a de mi hermanito!- dijo, a lo que las tres rieron.

-¿a que viene esa actitud?- pregunto lin, sorprendida por los insultos de su hija en contra del jaguar.

-nada, es solo que- kioko quedo algo pensativa –es…

-¡te gusta!- exclamo víbora, interrumpiendo a la leona.

Kioko se reincorporo bruscamente, negando energéticamente con la cabeza y las manos. Lin, al ver la reacción de su hija, no hizo mas que sonreír… si, definitivamente era como verse a si misma, discutiendo con la madre de víbora.

-¡no!- contradijo.

-¡si!- replico víbora.

-¡no!-

-si-

-no-

-si-

-no-

-si-

-no-

-no-

-si- kioko abrió los ojos como platos, conciente de lo que había dicho -¿Qué? ¡No, espera?... yo… quise decir…-

-no te esfuerces, hija- interrumpió lin –sola te delataste-.

-¡mamá!- reclamo kioko, a lo que lin rió -¿de que lado estas?-.

-hija, víbora es nada mas ni nada menos que hija de una de mi amiga aiko- kioko miro a su madre con una ceja arqueada, sin comprender su punto. –y todo ser, en su sano juicio, que conocía a aiko sabia que jamás había que contradecirla-.

Mientras que lin esbozo una sonrisa orgullosa y kioko se limitaba a cruzarse de brazos, víbora quedo algo pensativa. No quería pensar en ello, pero… jamás había conocido a su madre, pues había fallecido al nacer ella, pero le habían contado muchas cosas, le habían contado que aiko solía ser muy alegre, comprensiva y tolerante, que amaba los niños, la danza, que siempre que alguien necesitaba ayuda, ella estaba para ofrecer la ayuda. Le hubiera gustado conocer a su madre.

Desde un principio el embarazo de aiko había sido riesgoso, desde un principio le habían advertido que quizá no sobrevivirían ambas, pero aun así, prefirió la vida de su hija a la de ella y… ahora le tocaba a víbora. Desde su adolescencia, su padre le había expresado el temor de que ella pudiera tener los mismos problemas que su madre al querer formar una familia y los doctores le habían dicho lo mismo, razón por la cual siempre se había negado a la idea de tener hijos, para no sufrir, ni ella, ni esa vida inocente. Jamás le había contado aquello a grulla o a algún amigo, los únicos que lo sabían eran su padre y lin. En cuanto sospecho del embarazo, pensó en un posible aborto, pero toda idea desapareció al ver la ilusión de grulla, al sentir los latidos de aquel corazoncito, simplemente no podía deshacerse de aquella vida y se había propuesto hacer lo imposible para tenerlo, si era necesario, también daría su vida, como su madre.

-víbora- llamo lin, preocupada por el repentino silencio de la serpiente -¿estas bien?-.

Víbora parpadeo un par de veces y fijo su vista en lin y kioko, quienes la miraban preocupadas. Al parecer la serpiente se había quedado pensativa, con la vista perdida y masticando una freza, la cual, extrañamente, ya no le parecía tan apetitosa.

-si- contesto, forzando una pequeña sonrisa –solo me quede pensando-.

-¿en que?- pregunto kioko, curiosa –si se puede saber-.

Víbora pasó su mirada de lin a kioko, nerviosa, como si de un partido de tenis se tratase ¿y ahora que inventaba? Por unos segundos, fingió masticar una fresa, haciendo tiempo hasta que se le ocurrió una excusa.

-nada importante- contesto –es que… me quede pensando en lo que me contó tai lung esta mañana-.

-esa bocaza- mascullo kioko, con una extraña mezcla de reproche y burla en su voz.

-y… ¿Qué te dijo?- pregunto lin, algo recelosa.

Aparentemente la leona mayor se percato de que víbora mentía, cosa que hizo tragar grueso a la serpiente.

-emm… po tendrá una cita, mañana en la noche- comento víbora, fingiendo entusiasmo.

-no te creo- espeto kioko, con exagerada incredibilidad –lo estas inventando ¿cierto?-.

Víbora miro a su amiga con una ceja arqueada y esbozo una burlona sonrisa.

-¿tu también?- pregunto, algo divertida -¿acaso tai lung te contagio su poca fe en po?-.

-bueno… admitamos que po- lin se fingió pensarlo –a leguas se le nota que es tímido, es todo-.

-¿tímido?- kioko emitió una sonora carcajada –si lo hubieras visto coqueteando con aquella tigresa-.

Lin y kioko rieron por el comentario de la leona menor, pero víbora… la expresión, dulce y burlona, de la serpiente cambio a una mas fría y calculadora ¿acaso kioko hablaba de la misma tigresa que ella pensaba? Si era así, no pensaba dejar que su amigo fuera a esa cita. Aquella… aquella… gata, no le deba confianza, era como si ocultara algo y a leguas se le notaba que no era de fiar y no pensaba dejar que su amigo se arriesgara a salir lastimado ¿y si era una acecina o una ladrona?

-kioko- llamo la serpiente, con una fingida sonrisa simpática -¿sabes quien es la "novia" de po?-.

Lin y kioko se miraron entre si, preocupada y luego voltearon a ver a víbora. Aquella simpatía fingida de ¿Cómo lo había llamado grulla?... psicópata con trastorno de personalidad múltiple, no presagiaba nada bonito.

-bueno…- kioko jugo con sus manos, nerviosa e intimidad por la fija mirada de la reptil -po y tai lung, por orden de mi padre, me acompañaron a comprar. Aparentemente po se canso de esperarme y ver a tai lung cargar las bolsas…- la felina sonrió ante el recuerdo -…entonces salio de la tienda. Al rato tai lung me dijo para ir a almorzar, pero… jejeje… como no quería ir sola con el, estaba nerviosa, le dije para ir a buscar a po…-

-¡ve al punto, kioko!- exclamo víbora, algo exasperada, a lo que ambas leonas pegaron un respingo.

-cuando encontramos a po, el estaba conversando con una tigresa, la cual se llama tigresa ¿raro no? No importa, aunque si me extraño la fuerza que tiene ¡casi me rompe la mano!...

-¡que sin rodeos, kioko!- gritaron lin y víbora al unísono, algo fastidiadas por las tonteras de kioko.

-bueno, po los invito a comer con nosotros, la tigresa acepto gustosa, mientras que yuan, el leopardo, no hizo mas que mirarme… ¡que atre…!- kioko se callo la boca al ver las frías miradas de su madre y amiga –perdón. Como decía, bueno, luego de eso volvimos, mejor dicho, tai lung me trajo a la fuerza… pero por como se comporto po con tigresa, supongo yo, es con ella la cita-.

Antes de que pudieran hacer algo para evitarlo, víbora ya se había bajado de la cama y estaba camino a la puerta. Se veía algo alterada y nerviosa, pero mas que nada preocupada, por lo que, tanto lin como kioko, se levantaron de su lugar, siguiendo a víbora.

-¡víbora!- la detuvo kioko, antes de que abriera la puerta.

La serpiente resoplo cansinamente y volteo a ver a su tía.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- pregunto lin, enfadada –se supone que debes guardar reposo. Recuerdo tu estado-.

Por unos segundos la mirada de víbora se ensombreció, lin sabia que la única manera de mantenerla encerrada era recordarle el penoso, y desgraciado, estado en que su embarazo podría estar.

-no pienso hacer ningún esfuerzo- contesto –solo quiero hablar con po-.

-¿para que?- inquirieron lin y kioko al unísono.

-escucha. Cuando veníamos hacia aquí conocimos a la felina, junto al leopardo y un león. Tigresa, yuan y… bueno, no me acuerdo el nombre del león, no era muy sociable- explico víbora, lo mas calmadamente posible –no confió en la tigresa. Es… es… es como si ocultar algo, su forma de actuar, de moverse e incluso de hablar dejaba mucho que desear-.

-víbora, solo exageras- trato de calmarla kioko.

-no- contesto la reptil, para luego esbozar una sonrisa –mi intuición nunca falla. Sabes que siempre que eh leído a una persona, nunca eh herrado en nada-.

Kioko y lin se le quedaron viendo, sin replicas algunas. Víbora tenia razón, además, si no iba a hacer esfuerzos físicos no tenían con que detenerla allí.

La serpiente, al ver la duda en ambas leonas, sonrió con autosuficiencia y salio de la habitación, debía hablar con po, quizá no para prohibirle que valla a la cita, pero si para advertirle que se cuidara.

**CON UNA Y TIGRESA…**

-¡gane!- exclamo tigresa, junto a unas sonoras carcajadas.

Al percatarse de que yuan la seguía de cerca, la felina frenó en seco, estirando su pie y ocasionando que el leopardo tropezara con este. Con una burlona sonrisa, vio como yuan cayo de bruces contra la puerta, la cual se abrió por el golpe, y al ver que intento levantar, se sentó en su espalda, aplastando su rostro en el suelo.

-no… no respiro- balbuceo el leopardo, que al igual que tigresa, no se había percatado de la presencia del lobo blanco.

-ups- tigresa, aun sonriendo, dejo que el pobre leopardo separara su cara del suelo, pero aun así, no se quito de su espalda –entonces… ¿gane?- pregunto la felina.

-¡ya bájate de mi espalda!- exclamo yuan, pero no molesto, si no divertido.

Aun sentados en los sillones, shan y haku observaron con una ceja arqueada aquel juego de niños… yuan giro en el suelo, tirando a un lado a tigresa, quien aun seguía riendo… shan, cansado de ser ignorado, se levanto del sillón y carraspeo sonoramente para llamar la atención de ambos felinos.

Tanto yuan como tigresa se sobresaltaron ante el carraspeo, volteando a ver en dirección a los sillones, donde shan los veía a ambos con una mueca burlona plasmada en su rostro. Yuan quedo paralizado en su lugar, tirado de lado en el suelo y apoyando su peso en sus brazos, mirando al lobo blanco como si de un fantasma se tratase. No esperaba verlo allí y mucho menos le agradaba ¿Qué diablos hacia ahí? Tigresa, por su parte, se quedo unos segundos sentada en el suelo, mirando a su padre, sorprendida, hasta que finalmente frunció el seño y hablo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto.

-¿esa es forma de saludar a tu padre?- bromeo shan, con los brazos cruzados –al parecer, no te enseñe modales- agrego.

Inmediatamente, tigresa cambio aquella mueca por una media sonrisa y se reincorporo del suelo. No sabia que hacia allí su padre o porque había ido sin previo aviso, pero no podía ser nada malo y ello le agradaba… al menos se sentiría mas segura de que haku no intentaría nada.

-padre- saludo, mientras rodeaba al lobo blanco en un tierno abrazo.

-¿Cómo estas, princesa?- pregunto shan, devolviendo aquel abrazo.

-no me quejo-

Tigresa se separo del abrazo de su padre, dedicándole una radiante sonrisa. El carmín de sus ojos adquiría una chispa alegre, mirando los oscuros ojos de aquel lobo. Siempre lo mismo, tigresa sentía demasiada admiración y cariño por aquel lobo, quien supuestamente la había cuidado y protegido desde niña, justo eso, justo esa mirada tierna de niña buena fue lo que saco a yuan de su estado de shock. El leopardo se apresuro a reincorporarse y jalo a tigresa del brazo, separándola de shan, quedando el en medio de ambos y cubriendo los hombros de tigresa con su brazo, en un claro gesto posesivo, que no paso desapercibido para shan o haku.

-¿y suegro, que lo trae aquí?- pregunto en su usual tono burlón, ocultando la ira que lo comía por dentro.

Mientras que shan reía, fingiendo gracia ante la broma del leopardo, tigresa solo arqueo una ceja y pego un codazo en las costillas a yuan, sacando el brazo de él de sus hombros. Le dedico una mirada de reproche, mientras que el leopardo se limito a encogerse de hombros.

-ya, no peleen- hablo shan –vine porque tengo unos asuntos que hablar con haku, es sobre la misión-.

-creí que ya lo habíamos arreglado- replico yuan.

-como verán- haku se levanto del sillón, hablando por primera vez –al parecer, shan tiene una mejor idea-.

Yuan miro algo desconfiado al león, pero inevitablemente, una sonrisa algo fanfarrona se plasmo en su rostro al ver el arañazo que el felino tenia en su cara y notar el leve cojeo al caminar.

-¿no tendremos que ir el sábado en la noche?- pregunto tigresa, tratando de ocultar la emoción tras una mascara neutra, aunque el brillo alegre de sus ojos aun seguía allí.

-¿Por qué no preparas el almuerzo y hablamos mientras comemos?- prepuso shan, rodeando los hombros de su hija con su brazo.

Tigresa sonrió y asintió. Le regalo un beso en la mejilla a su padre y luego tomo del brazo a yuan, jalándolo junto a ella a la cocina y dejando al lobo blanco solo en la sala con haku.

-¿me dirás a que tanto misterio o que?- pregunto haku, con una mirada incrédula.

Shan esbozo una media sonrisa, de aquellas que solo el podría llenar de tanta maldad. Si se había desecho de los niños era porque quería hablar un tema de adulto y esa era la oportunidad perfecta.

-en cuanto tu me respondas una pregunta- haku asintió, en señal de que prosiguiera –teniendo cualquier gata, mucho mas dispuesta que tigresa ¿Por qué tanto interés en ella?-.

Shan se sentó en el sillón, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, esperando una respuesta… llevaba tiempo con aquella pregunta rondando su cabeza, solo que no había tenido la oportunidad de formularla. Haku, por su parte, esbozo una macabra sonrisa, a la vez que se sentaba en un sillón, en frente del lobo blanco.

-al parecer, no hablabas mucho con tu hermana ¿cierto?- inquirió el león, con un toque burlón en su voz.

La mandíbula de shan se tenso y sus manos se cerraron en puños… esta entrando en un tema tabú, un tema que no había mencionado en… ¿Cuántos años tenia tigresa? ¿Veinte?

**EN LA COCINA…**

Tigresa entro a la cocina, a largas zancadas, con yuan por detrás de ella. Esta feliz porque su padre estuviera allí, de alguna manera se sentía más segura, pero odiaba que yuan hiciera eso, que se comportara como si aquel lobo blanco valla a acecinarla de un momento a otro. Aun sin decir nada, se dirigió a preparar las verduras para hacer el almuerzo, mientras que yuan se sentó en una de las sillas, observándola algo divertido… aparentemente tigresa se había olvidado que no sabia cocinar.

-¿me quieres explicar que fue eso?- pregunto la felina, furiosa, mientras que tomaba un cuchillo de entre los cubiertos –estas actuando como un maldito paranoico, otra vez-.

Aun con el cuchillo en manos, tigresa volteo y fijo su vista, enojada, en los oscuros ojos del leopardo, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. Lo quería mucho, era su mejor amigo, pero a veces realmente no lo entendía. Era confuso. En un segundo se reía con ella, jugaba y bromeaba, pero al otro, se comportaba… raro, como si quisiera evitar que alguien la mirara si quiera. No era por juzgarlo, pero a su opinión, aquel leopardo tenía un grave caso de bipolaridad.

-¿estás enojada?- pregunto yuan, agachando un poco la cabeza ¿es que ella no podía ver el peligro que le suponía estar cerca de shan o haku?

-no- tigresa quedo algo pensativa. Realmente no estaba enojada –solo que… no tienes porque actuar así con mi padre, actúas como si fuera un acecino serial- yuan la miro, arqueando una ceja como diciendo "¿en serio?". Gesto al cual tigresa no pudo evitar reír –bueno, olvida eso, pero sabes que el jamás me haría daño-.

-no discutiré, tu jamás me harías caso- contesto yuan, a la vez que se encogía de hombros –es tu padre, supuestamente lo conoces-.

El leopardo esbozada una media sonrisa y su mirada se había concentrado en la mesa de madera, evitando los ojos de tigresa, pero aun así, en su voz se podía detectar la tristura… si bien shan era, en parte, culpable de arruinarle la vida a tigresa, tampoco era el único crimen que había cometido, tampoco era el único motivo por el cual lo odiaba. El lobo blanco le había quitado todo. Todos aquellos a quienes alguna vez amo, el se los había arrebatado, lo había dejado solo, aunque al menos tenia el consuelo de saber que "ella" estaba bien, que tenia una vida lejos de todo aquello.

-claro que lo conozco- contradijo tigresa –bueno, lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que, al menos a mi, jamás me haría daño-.

Yuan rodó los ojos. Antes de que llegaran a la ciudad imperial se había prometido no molestarla mas con ese tema y no rompería esa promesa justo en ese momento, cuando lo ultimo que necesitaba era discutir con ella. En vez de contestar, esbozo una sonrisa y fijo su vista en el cuchillo, que aun seguía en la mano de tigresa.

-¿enserio piensas cocinar?- se burlo.

Tigresa paso su vista desde el cuchillo que tenia en la mano, hasta la sonrisa burlona de yuan. Antes de que pudiera contestar, el leopardo emitió una burlona carcajada, mientras se reincorporaba de la silla y caminaba hacia ella.

-dame eso- yuan le arrebato el cuchillo a tigresa de las manos –tu no cocinas ni arroz hervido- se burlo.

-¡hey!- tigresa se hizo a un lado, dejando que yuan cortara algunas verduras en la mesada –no cuestiones mis capacidades culinarias-.

-claro- yuan emitió una sarcástica risa –tigresa, la ultima vez que quisiste cocina tenias quince años y terminamos escapando de la casa de shan para que el no nos regañara por destruir la cocina-.

Ambos rieron por la anécdota. Tigresa no era lo que se podía llamar "una buena cocinera" ni por de cerca, pero aun así, le gustaba intentar algo de vez en cuando.

La siguiente hora, yuan se la paso preparando el almuerzo, mientras tigresa esperaba sentada en la mesa. Conversaron y bromearon por un rato, pero aun podían detectar cierto nerviosismo en el ambiente. Yuan, por mas que trataba de ocultarlo, no se sentía tranquilo con shan y haku juntos ahí, nada bueno podía salir de ese dúo, pero cuando veía a tigresa, podía divisar un pequeño brillo en los ojos de ella, lo que solo lo frustraba mas. Ella estaba alegre de que su "padre" estuviera allí y no la culpaba, pero le dolía verla tan… ciega. Ver que ella confiaba ciegamente en el lobo blanco, ver como ella era capaz de poner las manos al fuego por aquel lobo blanco, defenderlo con su vida y mantenerse leal a el. Pero no podía hacer nada, no podía hacer más que cuidarla, porque la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que ella no le creería si le dijera la verdad.

**EN EL PALACIO DEL EMPERADOR…**

Víbora salió a los jardines del palacio, buscando a po y tai lung. No sabia porque, generalmente no era de juzgar o tomar ideas de quienes no conocía realmente, pero aquella tigresa realmente le producía desconfianza… además, aquellos ojos carmín le recordaban a alguien, a quien jamás menciono, ya que no la escucharían. "_hasta su mirada es letal…"_. Inevitablemente, aquella frase resonaba en su cabeza cada vez que recordaba los ojos carmín de la felina, no estaba segura porque, solo podía asegurar una cosa… tigresa ocultaba algo.

Finalmente, llego hasta donde estaban el jaguar con el panda, ambos charlando de espaldas a ella, por lo que no la vieron acercarse…

-¡po!- llamó, lo suficientemente alto como para que la escucharan.

Ambos voltearon a verla, sorprendidos por ver a la serpiente fuera de su habitación.

-víbora, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto po, preocupado.

-debías quedarte en tu habitación- le reprendió tai lung, sin molestarse en ocultar su molestia.

-ya cállate, gato- le respondió de mala gana víbora, quien ya había llegado a donde ellos.

-cof, cof… hormonas… cof, cof- se burlo el jaguar.

Mientras que po y tai lung reían por la broma, víbora emitió un amenazante siseo y propino al jaguar un doloroso latigazo en toda su cara.

-para que aprendas- mascullo.

-¡¿que te pasa?! ¡¿Acaso estas loca?!- grito tai lung, con ambas manos en la cara.

-¡hey!- po frunció el seño y se paro delante de víbora, aparentemente enojado -no le grites, esta sensible- agrego, burlón.

Ambos, po y tai lung, rieron por el comentario del panda, hasta que… la cara de víbora adopto un pequeño puchero, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y agacho un poco la cabeza. Estaba llorando. Inmediatamente las risas cesaron, dejando oír los casi inaudibles sollozos de la reptil. Po y tai lung intercambiaron miradas preocupadas, para luego ver de nuevo a la serpiente… seguía llorando, con la cabeza gacha. Volvieron a mirarse el uno al otro y se encogieron de hombros, preguntándose ¿y ahora que?

-que no aparezca el plumero- susurro tai lung, lo suficientemente bajo como para que solamente po escuchara –que si ver que hicimos llorar a su nenita… nos mata-.

-¡ya cállate!- po le propino un golpe en la cabeza y volteo a ver a su amiga -¿víbora?- llamo –víbora, perdón-.

La reptil le dio la espalda y siguió sollozando.

-víbora, hermanita… sabes que solo jugábamos- le siguió tai lung, notablemente preocupado.

-todos creen que estoy loca- se lamento víbora, en un débil susurro que a po y tai lung les costo escuchar –hasta mis mejores amigos-.

Tanto el panda como el jaguar agacharon la cabeza, apenados, y jugaron con sus manos. Se sentían terriblemente mal de haber hecho llorar a víbora, pero, al estar la reptil de espaldas, ninguno de percato de la ancha sonrisa que esta esbozaba.

-perdón- contestaron al unísono po y tai lung.

-¿Qué dijeron?- pregunto víbora, aun sin quitar aquella sonrisa –no los escuche-.

-víbora… yo… no quería- empezó po, mientras jugaba con sus manos y tartamudeaba, nervioso –solo era una broma… perdón-.

-víbora… no llores, por favor- le siguió tai lung, igual de apenado –sabes que jamás te lo diría en serio. Deja de llorar… le hará mal al bebe- agrego, confiando en que eso SI la calmaría.

Pero, ante todo pronostico y sorprendiendo a ambos machos… la serpiente dejo escapar unas sonoras carcajadas. Víbora volteo a ver a po y tai lung, quienes tenían la mandíbula desencajada y un tic nervioso en el ojo, aun riendo, no había rastro de lagrimas en sus ojos.

-jajaja… eso estuvo bueno… jajaja- se burlo –jajaja… si pudieran ver sus caras… jajaja-.

Mientras que víbora reía a carcajada pura, po y tai lung aun seguían en shock… habían caído en la trampa de aquella serpiente embaucadora como dos tarados y lo mas "lindo" de todo era que ella se les reía en la cara. "indignados", se cruzaron de brazos y resoplaron con fastidio.

-eres una manipuladora profesional ¿lo sabias?- espeto po, aunque el enfado se había ido al ver reír con ganas a su amiga… después de todo, había escuchado a tai lung disculparse, eso no era algo que se veía todos los días.

-¡tu!- exclamo el jaguar, histérico, mientras señalaba con un dedo a la serpiente, como si hubiera cometido un crimen. Víbora no le tomo mucha importancia y se limito a esbozar su sonrisa más inocente. -¿acaso crees que somos grulla-dominado-del- año para que nos veas la cara?- pregunto.

-¡hay, ya cállate y ve a jugar con tus bolas de estambre, minino!- espeto víbora, restándole importancia.

-ya, no peleen-los calmo po, riendo, mientras veía el seño fruncido de tai lung y la ancha sonrisa de víbora –a todo esto ¿tu no tendrías que estar descansando?- pregunto, con una ceja arqueada.

Ante la atenta, y acusatoria, mirada del felino y el oso, víbora quedo algo pensativa, como si quisiera recordar que la había llevado hacia ahí… hasta que un par de ojos carmín, realmente intimidantes, pasaron por su cabeza.

-po- esta vez, el semblante de víbora se torno algo serio –quería hablar de algo contigo-.

-claro- contesto po, sonriente, aunque confundido por la seriedad de su amiga –te escucho-.

-emm- víbora desvió su mirada a tai lung y luego a po- a solas ¿si?-.

Po, algo confundido aun, asintió. Junto a víbora se alejaron unos metros de tai lung, quien se les quedo mirando con una mueca de falsa indignación plasmada en su rostro y los brazos cruzados… aunque su oído felino le permitía escuchar levemente lo que decían sus amigos.

-po ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- la voz de víbora era neutra, como quien comenta el clima, pero el panda pudo notar preocuparon en ella.

-claro, lo que quieras- contesto, sonriente.

-emm… jeje…- víbora miro a todos lados, aparentemente nerviosa –me contaron que mañana tienes una cita- comento. Po arqueo una ceja y asintió, sin entender de que quería hablarle su amiga -¿con quien?-.

Pregunto víbora, sin rodeos, sin juegos… tampoco era como que le gustara preguntar sus asuntos sentimentales a sus amigos, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. Quizá kioko y lin tuvieran razón y solo estuviera exagerando por los cambios hormonales del embarazo, pero… aun así, el echo de que tigresa no era de fiar no era ninguna alucinación causada por ningún cambio hormonal.

-¿Por qué quieres saber?- pregunto po, a la defensiva, pero con un toque burlón en su voz. Demasiado difícil era para el lidiar con el echo de que los nervios le comían el estomago al pensar en la cita como para hablarlo con alguien, pero la cara seria de víbora le decía que no estaba bromeando -¿recuerdas a tigresa?-.

-¿con ella?- pregunto la reptil, casi reprochando.

-no, con su abuela- contesto po, con evidente sarcasmo, pero aun así bromeando –si. Me encontré con tigresa cuando fuimos al pueblo con kioko- comento el panda.

Víbora quedo en silencio unos segundos, pensando bien sus palabras… nunca había visto tan contento a po. El panda tenia una sonrisa bobalicona plasmada en su rostro solo por pensar en ella y sus ojos adquirían un inocente brillo emocionado.

-po ¿la conoces al menos?- pregunto víbora, algo cautelosa.

El panda frunció el seño, pensativo… no, no sabia mucho de ella, solo que bastaba con una mirada de su parte para perderse en ese mar carmín tan misterioso, misterioso como ella misma. Pero para eso era aquella cita, para conocerla, para conocerse.

-no, no mucho- contesto finalmente –pero… para eso la cita- agrego.

-po, ¿ella no te da algo de desconfianza?- po la miro confundida, ara finalmente negar con la cabeza –llámame loca, si quieres, pero para mi que aquella gata se trae algo-.

-víbora, tu eres desconfiada desde la cuna- contesto po, divertido por la situación –solo es alguien… a quien no conoces bien, es todo-.

-po- víbora lo miro suplicante, como pidiéndole que razonara.

-víbora, estas exagerando- contesto el panda –no hay motivo para desconfiar… no es como si fuera una acecina a sangre fría y quiera mi cabeza- bromeo.

La reptil frunció los labios, claro gesto de desconfianza, pero ¿Qué podría hacer? Era su amigo, cuando mucho podría preocuparse por el y aconsejarlo, mas no darle ordenes o prohibirle algo. Finalmente, viendo la sonrisa burlona de po, ella también sonrió, aunque fue una sonrisa algo falsa.

-claro, po- contesto –te dejo en paz-.

-no hay problema- po le sonrió, demostrando que no se enfadaba por sus planteos –esta bien, que digas lo que piensas-.

-solo… solo ten cuidado po- advirtió la reptil –no quiero que a mi amigo le corten la cabeza por ir detrás de una falda- agrego, en un tono mas burlón.

Ambos rieron por la broma, aunque para víbora esas palabras habían tenido más seriedad que para po. Luego de las risas, po llamo a tai lung, quien había estado escuchando, y siguió con su ronda. El jaguar le sonrió a la serpiente e intento seguir su campo junto a po, pero antes de que diera un paso, víbora lo tomo de la muñeca sin que el panda se percatara de ello.

-¿a mi también me darás sermones?- bromeo tai lung.

Pero la mirada de víbora era dura y fría, lo que hizo estremecer al felino. Conocía esa mirada… ella planeaba algo.

-escucha, gato- mascullo, afirmando su agarre a la muñeca de el –como se, pero no quiero que lo dejes solo mañana ¿entendido?-.

-¿acaso estas loca?- pregunto el jaguar, tratando de disimular el dolor en su muñeca –po me dará una patada en el trasero si lo sigo-.

-tai lung, querido- víbora sonrió falsamente y clavo sus ojos celestes, en ese momento fríos como el hielo, en los ojos de el –como sea, si es necesario lleva a kioko a cenar y de paso vigilas a po, no me importa-.

-es… esta bien- contesto tai lung… la idea de una cita con kioko no sonaba nada mal –pero suelta mi muñeca-.

Víbora sonrió y soltó la muñeca del jaguar, para luego enroscarse en su cuello, en un asfixiante abrazo, y regalarle un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-gracias, hermano- dijo –ya veras, la parte de kioko te agradara-.

Dicho esto, víbora se fue del lugar, con una enorme sonrisa de valla alguien a saber porque, dejando en el jardín a tai lung, ilusionado con la idea de una cita con… ¿Cómo la había llamado hacia unos días?... una cita con la "nenita caprichosa y consentida".

**EN LA CABAÑA DEL BOSQUE…**

Yuan y tigresa estaban sentados a la par, y al frente de ellos estaban haku y shan. La cena era silenciosa, nadie hablaba y el único ruido que se escuchaba era el de los palillos. De vez en cuando, yuan desviaba su mirada desde su plato a tigresa, quien no hacia más que revolver los fideos en su plato… ¿acaso no tenia hambre?... bueno, no era nada que no se esperara, pero aun así, tenia que comer. Sin que el lobo blanco o el león se percataran de ello, yuan golpeo levemente la rodilla de tigresa con la de el, captando su agencio y cuando ella volteo a verlo, articulo un "tienes que comer algo" con los labios, a lo que ella contesto negando con la cabeza y alejando su plato unos centímetros de ella. Yuan rodó los ojos y resoplo con evidente fastidio. Tigresa, al percatarse de ello, tomo la mano de por debajo de la mesa, entrelazando sus dedos. El leopardo, aunque no muy convencido, capto la señal de ella y le regalo un leve apretón… siempre que se enojaba o molestaba por algo, ella hacia eso, indicándole que no se tomara tanta molestia.

Shan, por su parte, estaba demasiado metido en sus pensamientos como para percatarse del comportamiento de su hija con el jaguar. Lo que haku le había contado era realmente increíble, jamás se espera aquella confesión y no solo eso, sino que jamás imagino que tuviera tanto que ver con su hermana… de pequeño, el lobo blanco había sido adoptado por una pareja de tigresa, la cual tubo una hija unos años después, la pequeña era una tigresa de ojos carmín, como su madre, a la cual llamaron akame… la madre de tigresa y hermana adoptiva de el.

-y ¿Por qué viniste?-

La voz de tigresa rompió aquel silencio sepulcral, sacando a shan de sus pensamientos. El lobo blanco levanto la mirada de su plato para ver a su hija, quien lo observaba expectante, con los codos sobre la mesa y la cabeza apoyada en sus manos, las cual tenia unidas bajo su barbilla. La felina tenía cierto brillo curioso en su mirada y shan esbozo una sonrisa ladina.

-no comiste nada- contesto, con un leve asentimiento de su cabeza hacia el plato de ella.

Tigresa miro su plato con el ceño fruncido, como si no le diese gusto alguno mero echo de verlo, para luego regresar su vista a su padre.

-no tengo hambre- contesto, con un leve encogimiento de hombros -¿me contestaras?- agrego, con una ceja arqueada -¿o tendré que adivinarlo?-.

-¿quieres adivinar?-

-la paciencia no es mi fuerte, padre-

Tigresa sonrió con burla al ver que, lentamente, una sonrisa se iba formando en el rostro de shan. Ajenos a aquella platica, yuan y haku seguían comiendo, aunque ambos estaban atentos a lo que padre e hija decían. Si bien haku ya sabia de que se trataba todo aquello, yuan no tenia ni mera idea.

-no, nunca lo fue- contesto shan –aunque… hay excepciones ¿no?- agrego, mirando de reojo a yuan.

-¡hey!- exclamo el leopardo, notando la mirada del lobo blanco –eso si me ofendió-.

Yuan esbozo una mueca de desagrado, SI le había molestado que shan se refiriera a él de aquella manera frente a tigresa, y que esta se riera de ello. Pero se calmo al sentir la mano de ella, por debajo de la mesa, tocar su rodilla.

-no, no hay excepciones- contesto tigresa, aun con su mano en la rodilla del leopardo -¿me dirás de una vez por todas a que viniste?... te recuerdo que, precisamente tu, no cuentas como excepción a mi poca paciencia-.

Tigresa ya se estaba exasperando un poco por tanto misterio ¿acaso no podía contestar su maldita pregunta y ya? Bueno, quizá el humor le estaba jugando una mala pasada, pero aun así, no recordaba que shan fuera tan desesperante. Yuan, a la vez que tomaba la mano de la felina por debajo de la mesa, sonrió al ver la ceja arqueada del lobo blanco, en un claro gesto de perplejidad, perplejidad por la "indirecta" de amenaza de tigresa, mientras que haku se limitaba a comer y mirara atento la escena, hasta que se percato de las manos entrelazadas del leopardo y la tigresa.

-al parecer, la gatita no esta de humor- se burlo haku, hablando por primera vez –menos mal que yuan esta aquí para tranquilizar a la fiera-.

El doble sentido en las palabras del león eran más que claros. Yuan gruño y tigresa le dedico un leve apretón en la mano para que no le saltara enzima, mientras que le dedicaba una mirada significativa a su padre. Shan, en su mejor actuación, adopto un semblante serio y volteo ver a haku.

-haku, respeta a tigresa- la voz de shan era severa, pero el león ya sabia que no hablaba en serio -te recuerdo que ella no tendría ningún inconveniente en arrojarse a tu yugular-.

Tigresa disimulo una media sonrisa por las palabras de shan y yuan, algo fastidiado, se limito a rodar los ojos y soltar la mano de ella. Tenia que morderse la lengua para no gritar cualquier cosa al lobo blanco y al león que tenían en frente, mientras que tigresa simplemente no le daba mucha importancia al asunto, para ella no era más que alguna inmadurez mas por parte del leopardo... claro, ella no sabía todo por lo que yuan había tenido que pasar desde pequeño.

-claro, ella es muy capaz de defenderse sola- comento haku, con algo de malicia... en parte era verdad, el zarpazo en su rostro lo demostraba, pero lo que realmente pasaba por su cabeza era aquella noche, en la que el se encargo de tomar la inocencia de aquella felina.

Un escalofrió recorrió la columna de tigresa antes esas palabras, haciendo que pegara un respingo... cosa que no paso desapercibida para nadie.

-les recuerdo que tigresa sigue aquí- mascullo yuan, escupiendo veneno con cada palabra -¿por que no te dignas a decir para que mierda viniste, shan?... bien se estaba sin ti-.

Yuan estaba perdiendo la paciencia, haciendo más difícil mantener la hipocresía intacta. Tigresa intento reprochar, pero antes de que hablara, shan sonrió y contesto...

-lo siento, niño- a pesar de la sonrisa, la voz de shan era severa, como si reprendiera al leopardo por algo-siento arruinar tus planes para aprovecharte de mi hija, tal parece que hice bien en venir-.

-claro… mejor que este con un violador que con un amigo ¿verdad?- espeto yuan… la ira que sentía hacia shan le había nublado el juicio, impidiéndole darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

-¿acaso me vas a negar que TU lo único que quieres de ella es abrirle las piernas?- a shan ni siquiera le importo que tigresa estuviera allí, mejor… sabia que yuan reaccionaria en cualquier momento, pero ella no dejaría que el leopardo lo lastimara.

El semblante de shan se mantenía severo, mientras que haku sonreía con autosuficiencia y tigresa, incrédula por la "estupidez" que yuan acaba de decir, pasaba su mirada desde su padre hasta su amigo y viceversa, nerviosa, pues yuan mantenía su mandíbula tensa y su mirada fría como el hielo. Algo temerosa, tigresa se decidió a intervenir, pero antes de que pudiera moverse aunque sea el leopardo golpeo con fuerza su puño contra la mesa y se reincorporo bruscamente de su asiento, haciendo que tigresa pegara un respingo en su lugar.

-¡¿como te atreves?!- grito, furioso –YA QUE DICES QUE TU ERES EL PADRE, RESPETALA UN POCO… ¡¿NO VES QUE ESTA AQUÍ, ENFRENTE TUYO?! ¿COMO SE TE OCURRE HABLAR DE TAL MANERA CON ELLA ESCUCHANDOTE?-.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso tengo razón?- contesto shan, sin perder su compostura, pero… eso fue la gota que rebalso el baso.

El leopardo tenso la mandíbula y apretó sus puños... shan, aunque no lo demostrara libremente, no veía a mas que una ramera en tigresa, alguien a quien nadie vería como algo mas que un juguete. Shan acusaba a yuan de lo que el y valla alguien a saber quienes mas, querían hacerle a ella. Shan quería hacer quedar como un bastardo a yuan, alegando que solo quería llevarse a tigresa a la cama, aprovechando la atracción que el tenia hacia ella, lo cual no era un secreto para nadie que conviviera con ellos... finalmente, cegado por la rabia, yuan tomo un cuchillo de la mesa por el filo y, con un leve movimiento de muñeca, lo lanzo en dirección a shan, quien a duras penas pudo esquivarlo...

-¡YA BASTA!-

Aquella acción fue lo que saco a tigresa de su estado de shock. Escandalizada, la felina se paro de su asiento, mirando fríamente a ambos machos. Jamás había visto que una discusión de ambos llegar a tales extremos, pero tenia que pensar bien en que diría, pues estaba dividida en su lealtad a su padre y su cariño hacia yuan... aunque, la balanza se inclinaba a favor de yuan, tampoco podía dejarle pasar por alto su intento de acecinado.

-padre- hablo la felina, con voz dura y severa –tus palabras estuvieron de mas. Yuan no es ningún depravado, si quieres acusar a alguien de intentar aprovecharse de "tu hija" ¿Por qué no miras a tu derecha y te fijas en haku?-.

-hija, haku seria incapaz de hacerte algo, por eso le permití venir con ustedes, para que te cuidara- mintió shan, mirando de reojo al enfurecido yuan.

-en ese caso, suerte que puedo cuidarme sola- contesto tigresa, mirando de reojo a haku, sin creer lo que su padre le decía –y tu, yuan…

Antes de que tigresa continuara el leopardo se fue de la cocina, visiblemente furioso, pisando fuerte mientras subía las escaleras, hasta que finalmente se escucho un fuerte portazo, indicando que yuan había entrado a la habitación.

-mmm... al parecer la madurez escasea por aquí- se burlo haku.

-tu cállate, gato porque el siguiente cuchillo en volar ira directo a tu cabeza- amenazo tigresa -padre, dime de una vez a que viniste-.

La voz de tigresa era cansina, pero aun así, tenia una amenaza implícita en ella de... "estaba perdiendo la paciencia y eso, no es bonito para nadie". Decidido de que ya se había divertido lo suficiente, shan borro aquella sonrisa de su rostro, adoptando un semblante serio y asintió.

-por la misión, hija- contesto -me eh enterado que dentro de unos meses es el cumpleaños de la hija del emperador-.

-¿y eso es importante porque...?-.

-les convendrá mas llevar a cavo el atentado durante la fiesta, para la cual se utilizara mascaras, que mañana en la noche-. Explico shan.

Tigresa se quedo pensando en aquello... no estaba nada mal la idea de su padre, mejor aun, tendría libre la noche para su cita, la cual no pensaba mencionar a shan.

-bien- se limito a contestar.

Sin esperar respuesta e ignorando las miradas de shan y haku, tigresa hizo a un lado su silla para marcharse de ahí e ir a hablar con yuan… no iba a dejarlo así, pues sabia que las palabras de su padre habrían destrozado al leopardo. Pero antes recruzar la puerta, se detuvo en el marco de esta.

-por cierto, padre- hablo, arrastrando las palabras, visiblemente molesta -nunca mas te vuelvas a referir a yuan de esa manera-.

-hija, me temo que tu... amista con el esta yendo demasiado lejos- replico shan, en su mejor actuación de padre sobre protector, mientras se levantaba de su lugar y se acercaba a ella.

-buen, es mi problema- tigresa ni siquiera volteo a verlo –estoy lo bastante grandecita como para decidir si mi amistad con alguien va o no lejos ¿no crees?-.

-¡no andarás de ramera para el!- sentencio shan, endureciendo su voz.

Tigresa volteo a verlo, gruñendo levemente y con tal mirada que a shan se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca. Sin precaución alguna, levanto su puño y lo impacto en el rostro de su padre, quien no hizo nada mas que retroceder unos pasos y llevarse las manos a la zona golpeada.

-¡nunca mas me llames ramera! – grito tigresa, furiosa, pero mas aun dolida por aquello.

-¡sabes que no quise decir eso!-

-pero ya lo dijiste- los ojos carmín de tigresa se volvieron vidriosos por las lágrimas.

-hija, perdón- shan la tomo de los hombros, tratando de lucir lo mas arrepentido posible -no quise decirte eso, es solo que... soy tu padre y estoy viejo, me duele pensar que algún dia pudieras ver a alguien como mas que un amigo-.

-no tiene nada que ver- contesto tigresa, pero sin soltarse del agarre de shan.

-claro que si- replico el lobo blanco -las intenciones de yuan son mas allá que las de la amistad. Tu no lo entiendes, aun eres joven-.

Tigresa, sin creer lo que shan se atrevía a decirle, se soltó de su agarre con un brusco movimiento... ¿acaso su padre tenia mierda en lugar de cerebro y recién se daba cuenta? Al parecer el lobo blanco esperaba que le dijera que ella tenía relaciones con yuan. Bueno, no lo haría rogar por una respuesta.

-padre- tigresa esbozo una burlona sonrisa y poso su mano en el hombro de shan –créeme cuando te digo, que conozco perfectamente las intenciones de yuan… no son muy distintas a las mías-.

La felina guiño un ojo y se fue, aguantándose las ganas de dedicarles un "fuck you" con ambas manos y dejando a shan y haku solos en la cocina, ambos sin poder creerse lo que habían oído, mientras que tigresa esbozaba una ancha sonrisa de autosatisfacción. Simplemente le había dicho a shan lo que el quería oír y ya, no se dejaría subestimar, ni siquiera por su padre, aunque realmente le había dolido que el se refiriera así a ella... ¿acaso yuan tenia razón y significaba tan poco para el lobo blanco?...

**EN EL PALACIO IMPERIAL...**

El almuerzo había pasado sin acontecimientos importantes, solo lo usual… víbora y grulla discutiendo por… bueno, valla alguien a saber que, mono y mantis con su comentario sobre el futuro hija de la reptil, lin y kioko extremadamente emocionadas por "elegir la ropita de bebe", a lo que víbora respondía alegando que era muy pronto, kei conversaba de algunos asuntos con po, como los guardias que habían encontrado muerto y el ataque de la felina a po, del cual el mismo se había encargado de informar y tai lung… bueno, para nadie paso desapercibida la atracción que el jaguar sentía por kioko, pero en ese momento mas de uno se preguntaba porque parecía tan nervioso, claro, solo víbora sabia.

Al terminar el almuerzo, cada quien se dirigió de nuevo a cumplir con sus obligaciones, claro que eso también incluía la tarea auto impuesta de lin y kioko de hacer de guarda espaldas de víbora, solo por si planeaba escaparse a… bueno, a lo que sea que se escaparía ella.

Kei entro en su despacho cerrando las puertas tras su espalda. ¡Fantástico! Ahora también debía vigilar que cierto jaguar no tocara a su hija pequeña. Pero no era eso, precisamente, lo que lo alteraba… en unos meses, kioko cumpliría veinte años y, como era tradición, se organizaría un baile de mascaras, donde miles de personas, de la realeza e incluso plebeyos, serian invitados. Esa seria la oportunidad de haku para atacar, de el y de quien sea que lo ayudara. Cuando el lo ayudo a escapar, su hermano le había comentado que sus trabajos eran para la "mafia blanca", conocida como tal ya que todas las generaciones de jefes eran lobos blancos. Si así era, conocía a alguien que podía "informarlo" sobre los movimientos y la forma de trabajar de aquella mafia… y justo como si sus pensamientos hubieran sido oídos por alguien mas, un leve golpeteo en la puerta del despacho capo su atención.

-adelante- concedió en permiso de entrar, mientras se sentaba en la ancha silla que estaba tras su escritorio.

Las puertas se abrieron, dando paso a un alto tigre de bengala de ojos carmín, vestido con una armadura del ejercito, la cual tenia en su pecho el escudo del imperio… una espada con una corona colgada en el mango de esta, representando el poder de la realeza… el tigre cerro las puertas a sus espaldas y avanzo unos pasos hasta quedar a unos metros del escritorio de kei, quien esbozo una paternal sonrisa al verlo. Había adoptado a aquel tigre cuando tan solo era un niño de doce años y kioko aun no había nacido. Al parecer, la familia de el había sido acecinada y estaba solo, por lo que le ofreció hogar en el palacio y el acepto contento. Al crecer, el tigre demostrar tener grandes habilidades en las peleas de cuerpo a cuerpo y manejo de armas, en especial en la espada, por lo que se gano un lugar entre los soldados del imperio y, con los años, llego a ser general en jefe del ejercito.

-¿me llamaba, su alteza?- pregunto el tigre, con una leve reverencia.

-shuo, no seas tan frió- bromeo kei. Si algo caracterizaba al felino, era su frialdad al hablar y su seriedad –estamos en confianza, llámame por mi nombre-.

-claro, kei- contesto shuo, algo apenado, pero aun así, sin quitar ese tono neutro de voz.

Kei indico a shuo que tomara asiento frente a el y guardo silencio unos segundos, pensando como formular la respuesta… el único que podía ayudarlo, en ese momento, era el. Por lo que sabia, la familia de shuo había estado involucrada directamente con la mafia blanca, trabajando para el mismísimo jefe e incluso a el, siendo tan solo un niño, le toco hacer algunos trabajos desagradables. Aunque cuando acecinaron a su familia, el escapo, evitando sufrir el mismo fin.

-shuo… ¿recuerdas algo de cuando eras niño?- pregunto kei, algo apenado por tener que hacerle recordar aquellos momentos.

Por unos segundos, la mirada de shuo se perdió en un punto incierto de la habitación, pensativo. Si, claro que lo recordaba ¿Cómo olvidar a quien le arrebato todo lo que el amaba?...

_-shuo… la cena esta lista- se escucho una voz femenina provenir desde la cocina de aquella modesta cabaña._

_-ya voy, mamá- contesto el pequeño tigre de doce años desde su habitación._

_Shuo estaba sentado en el suelo de su habitación con una pequeña pelota en su mano derecha y un peluche de osito color rosa en la otra, jugando con la pequeña cachorra de tigresa, de tan solo un año que estaba sentada frente a el. La pequeña esbozo un adorable puchero y balbuceo algunos ruiditos para llamar la atención al ver como su hermano se levantaba del suelo y guardaba aquellos juguetes. Shuo, algo divertido por la reacción de su hermana, se acerco a ella y la tomo entre sus brazos, regalándole un beso en la frente para que no llorara._

_-no llores, niña. Que luego podemos seguir jugando- la tranquilizo, a lo que la cachorra rió –vamos, que la cena esta lista y no creo que quieras que tu hermano muera po no comer-._

_La pequeña rió aun más fuerte y arqueo una ceja, a lo que shuo sonrió… tan pequeña y ya no podía quitarle la manía de arquear la ceja ante cualquier cosa, se parecía a su madre. Ambos hermanos salieron de la habitación y shuo, aun con la cachorra en brazos, se dirigió hacia las escaleras, pero antes de que pisara el primer escalón, el ruido de la puerta al abrirse bruscamente lo asusto, dejándolo quieto en su lugar._

_-¡AKAME!- grito una voz masculina desde la puerta, voz que era bastante familiar para el._

_Desde la escalera, pudo ver como su madre, totalmente alterada, salía de la cocina y se dirigía a averiguar el porque de los gritos del lobo blanco._

_-¿Qué mierda te pasa, shan?- pregunto la tigresa de bengala a su hermano adoptivo._

_Pero… el lobo blando no respondió, en vez de eso, cerro la puerta a su espalda y desenvaino una odachi de su cintura. Shuo conocía bien aquella odachi, era la de su madre, miles de veces había presenciado a su madre quitarle la vida a alguien con aquella espada, la cual tenía el símbolo de las kunoichi grabado en su mango, pero ¿Qué hacia su tío shan con la espada de su madre? La respuesta a esa pregunta se presento sola en su cabeza, al ver, con horror, como su madre esquivaba una estocada de parte de shan, la cual de no haber sido así hubiera impactado de lleno en su estomago._

_No podía moverse de su lugar, estaba presenciando como aquel lobo blanco intentaba acecinar a su madre por valla alguien a saber que y se sentía impotente, impotente porque, con su hermanita en brazos, no podía hacer mucho. Finalmente el llanto de la cachorra en sus brazos lo hizo reaccionar. La meció un poco para que callara e incluso intento taparle la boquita, pero fue demasiado tarde, shan la había oído… con una macabra sonrisa en su rostro, nunca antes vista por shuo, el lobo blanco dejo de atacar a la tigresa madre y dirigió sus pasos hacia la escalera, en dirección a los niños._

_-¡con mis hijos no, maldito hijo de puta!- _

_Grito akame, que aparentemente tenía el brazo herido. Aprovechando la distracción del lobo blanco, conecto una patada en el estomago de este y un gancho a su mandíbula que lo lanzo a unos metros de distancia._

_-shuo, corre, llévate a tu hermana- gritaba la madre, desesperada, pero el pequeño estaba demasiado asustado como para moverse -¡shuo! ¡Vayan…_

_Shuo contemplo con horror, como el pecho de su madre era atravesado por su propia odachi, empuñada por shan. Las lagrimas inmediatamente corrieron por sus ojos, mientras que no pudo hacer mas que estrechar el cuerpito de su hermana, la cual lloraba amargamente, contra el y esconder la cabecita de ella contra su hombro, impidiéndole ver como la vida se escapaba de los ojos de su madre, pero tan pronto como el lobo blanco volteo a verlo, se echo a correr a su habitación y entro, cerrando la puerta tras sus espaldas…._

_La desesperación lo invadió, no tenía mucho tiempo, las pisadas de shan se escuchaban por las escaleras, debía escapar y tenía a su pequeña hermana de un año, llorando en sus brazos… ¿Qué hacer? Hasta que vio la ventana, justo al lado de la cuna de la cachorra. La altura de esa ventana con el piso de afuera era demasiada, si no caía bien podría romperse una pierna, o peor, podía lastimar a su hermanita… pero las pisadas de shan, cada vez mas cera no le dejaron opción._

_-escucha, bebe, escucha- susurro, para que su hermanita lo mirara –quiero que cierres los ojos y no los abras hasta que te lo diga ¿entiendes, tigresa?- la pequeña asintió y cerro sus ojitos con fuerza y, aun sollozando, se aferro al cuello de su hermano –ya bonita, todo esta bien, ya no llores princesa… estas conmigo-._

_Aferrando el cuerpo de tigresa al de el, corrió hacia la ventana y salto por ella, justo al momento en que la puerta de su habitación se abría, dejando pasar al shan…_

-si, lo recuerdo- contesto fríamente, luego de unos segundos de silencio.

-shuo, quiero que sepas que no te pediría esto de no ser necesario- explico kei, mirando paternalmente a aquel tigre.

Shuo endureció aun más su semblante y se sentó derecho en su silla. No dejaría que nadie viera en sus sentimientos, mucho menos para que le tuvieran lastima, lo odiaba, odiaba mostrar lo que sentía o lo que sus ojos, ya sin vida por el sufrimiento, podrían ocultar.

-con todo respeto, su alteza, pero si pudiera ir directo al punto… seria mejor-.

Kei sintió, conocía a shuo y sabia que el no mostraría muchas emociones, siempre había sido así… aislado, aparentando carencia de emociones.

-haku, mi hermano, trabaja para la mafia blanca y ahora estamos, yo y mi familia, amenazados de muerte- explico kei, con voz neutra –y, por lo que se, tu sabes sobre los procedimientos de la mafia… necesito que me digas, cual crees tu que seria su estrategia- pidió.

Shuo cerró sus manos en puños y tenso la mandíbula… si, lo ayudaría, le contaría lo que sabia, se lo debía por cuidar de él cuando no tenia a nadie, pero eso no quitaba que fuera menos doloroso. Era su pasado, aquel que solamente el emperador y su esposa, que habían sido como padres adoptivos, sabía. Que hubiera sido solo un niño en ese entonces no quitaba el hecho de que también hubiera sido como ellos, era un "negocio familiar" y, a veces en contra de su voluntad, también tenia que cobrarse algunas vidas, con la diferencia de que el jamás uso armas para ello, siempre utilizo sus zarpas. Poso sus ojos carmín, como los de su madre, en los ojos negros de kei y respiro profundo. Debía hablar…

**CONTINUARA…**

**Bueno, jejeje… ¿Quién quiere acecinar a shan, de nuevo?... les comunico que… ¡regalo armas del tipo que quieran!... promoción valida solo por hoy XD… bueno, espero que les haya gustado el cap… dejen review con sus opiniones… **


	16. El pasado de Haku

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…. Aquí un nuevo cap del fic más dramático de todos los tiempos (voz: ¡ya cállate, aburres!)… jejejejeje, bueno che… es que estoy emocionada… ¡empecé las vacaciones!... tres semanas para dormir, leer, escribir y hacer lo que se me venga en gana XD….**

**Ahora, lo advierto… no estoaba muy inspirada y trate de escribir lo mejor posible… ¿alguien además de mi cree que los cap son muy largos?... trato de hacerlos cortos y no puedo… aunque ahora empezare a poner en practica aquello, para que no sea tan aburrido… XD… bueno, los dejo con el cap y lo diré solo una vez, así que presten atención… (Mirada acecina) NO ME VENGAN CON PSICOSIS COLECTIVA, MI HERMANITA SE TRAUMO CON LEER UN REVIEW DE ALGUN PSICOPATA XD… jajajajajajajajajajaja… ok, no**

**KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECE Y… ¡BAH!... SIGO SIN VER EL SENTIDO EN ESCRIBIR ESTO XD**

**CAPITULO_16**

Subió las escaleras saltando los peldaños de dos en dos hasta llegar al ultimo, pero antes de soltar el barandal y poner un pie en el pasillo se quedo en su lugar… aquel lugar en especifico de aquella cabaña siempre le pareció extraño. Por lo general, estar en la cabaña le daba una agradable sensación de seguridad, como si estuviese en su hogar, pero aquel punto en específico, justo en el peldaño mas alto junto al barandal decía lo contrario. Siempre que se detenía allí y cerraba los ojos, estaba segura poder ver dos pares de ojos carmín… el primero era un carmín calido, tierno, pero a la vez una mirada llena de terror, y el segundo era una mirada vacía, ya muerta.

-¿sucede algo tigresa?-

La voz de shan, quien aparentemente se había quedado mirándola desde la puerta de la cocina, capto su atención, sacándola de aquella especie de trance. No contesto. Estaba enojada con el, aunque el dolor por sus palabras era mayor. Se limito a sacudir levemente su cabeza, quitando aquellas absurdas imágenes de su mente y siguió su camino por el pasillo. Se sentía menos preciada por shan, como si el hubiera querido demostrarle que ella, para el, no valía la gran cosa.

Finalmente, aun con esos pensamientos grabados en su mente, llego a su habitación. Al abrir la puerta y entrar vio a yuan en su cama, acostado boca arriba con un libro en sus manos tapándole la cara. Tigresa arqueo una ceja. Era uno de los libros que ella leía, una novela, y si algo le haba dejado en claro el leopardo era que odiaba aquella novela, la cual era la favorita de ella.

-¿_Morir en tus labios?_- pregunto, con una media sonrisa y la espalda apoyada contra la puerta, ya cerrada. Pero yuan no contesto, ni siquiera levanto su mirada a verla –pensé que no te gustaba-.

Yuan no contesto, si no que siguió con su vista en el libro. Estaba casi seguro que ella había ido a reclamarle su "pequeña" riña con Shan y no estaba dispuesto a escuchar reclamos sin contestar lo que realmente pensaba, no estaba de ánimos para fingir ante los ojos de ella. Tigresa, viendo que el no estaba dispuesto a hablar, camino hasta la cama y se dejo caer, sentada, a la par de el, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo en su codo por enzima de la cabeza de el, para poder leer también el libro. Leyó la pagina entera en menos de un minuto, pues ya se la sabia de memoria, esperando a que Yuan hablara, o al menos que cambiara pagina. Pero no paso ni lo primero ni lo segundo, por lo que se le ocurrió otra idea para hacer que el hablara, o al menos que reaccionara…

-…_tantas travesuras, tantos secretos, tantas lagrimas derramadas juntos y tantas risas. Eso y mucho mas guardaba nuestra amistad, pero ahora le sumábamos otras cosas… le sumábamos los besos, las caricias, las pecaminosas noches juntos. Ya no éramos los amigos inocentes que éramos de niños, aquellos que se tomaban de las manos solo porque si y a los que la simple idea de un beso les repugnaba. Habíamos crecido y no fuimos conciente de ello hasta que sus labios tocaron por primera vez los míos, hasta que sus manos acariciaron por primera vez mi cuerpo y hasta que nos encontramos a nosotros mismos, desnudos en la cama de el, pensando en lo que acabábamos de hacer. No nos percatamos que nuestra amistad iba mas allá, rompiendo cualquier barrera, cruzando cualquier limite…_

Y antes de que Tigresa terminara de leer, Yuan cerro de golpe el libro. Lo dejo a un lado y se reincorporo, quedando sentado frente a ella. Suspiro cansinamente y la miro a los ojos… ella esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa triunfal, orgullosa de que su plan haya funcionado, pero aun así, Yuan pudo notar cierta tristeza en aquellos ojos carmín. Aun así no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, aunque algo amarga. Escucharla leer le había recordado cuando ella solía pasearse por toda la habitación, leyendo una y otra vez ciertas partes de los libros, seguramente para memorizarlos. También recordaba que el solía inventar cualquier excusa para quedarse con ella, observándola leer, observando cada gesto… como fruncía el entrecejo, contrariada con el personaje de la novela, o como sus ojos se abrían de emoción y esbozaba una mal disimulada sonrisa al leer aquellas escenas tan románticas o subidas de tono.

-hace mucho que no te oía leer- comento, aun con esa sonrisa algo amarga –ya extrañaba eso-.

-¿enserio?- Tigresa fingió sorpresa –pensé que lo odiabas-.

Yuan dejo escapar una pequeña carcajada y negó con la cabeza. No, jamás odio que Tigresa leyera en voz alta, lo que solía molestarle era que estuviera con la luz prendida hasta deshoras de la madrugada y no lo dejara dormir. Pero Tigresa hacia años que no leía, cinco años para ser preciso, al igual que ya nunca la oía cantar o la veía bailar por toda la casa a la vez que tarareaba alguna melodía, seguramente inventada por ella... pero cuando se había deprimido, había dejado todo eso atrás y ya nunca lo retomo. A veces la veía, y se preguntaba si realmente Tigresa no recordaba todo lo sucedido o solo lo fingía, tratando de olvidar ¿si ella realmente no recordaba, porque había cambiado tanto? ¿Por qué no era la misma de antes?... eran las preguntas y siempre era la misma respuesta: "quizá aquello le había afectado tanto, que ni siquiera al olvidarlo pudo superarlo".

-solía encantarte la lectura, en especial las novelas románticas- recordó Yuan –te quedabas hasta tarde leyendo ese libro- agrego, señalando el libro en la cama.

-esta era mi favorita- contesto Tigresa, tomando entre sus patas el libro -en muchos aspectos, me recordaba a nosotros-.

Inmediatamente, las mejillas de Tigresa adquirieron un leve rubor, aunque disimulado por su pelaje. Las palabras habían brotado de su boca sin siquiera pensarlo, lo había dicho sin pensar. Yuan, por su parte, no hizo más que sonreír. Era verdad en cierta manera, la amistad de aquellos personajes se parecía a la de ellos, claro que restándole la parte de "escenas para adultos". Su sonrisa se ensancho al ver el rubor en las mejillas de ella, pero casi al instante se esfumo. Las acusaciones de Shan aun seguían en su mente y lo que mas le molestaba era que de seguro Tigresa estaría de parte de Shan y no la culpaba. Después de todo, el lobo blanco era su padre, quien supuestamente la había cuidado desde pequeña y el... el era solo un amigo.

Sin decir nada, tomo el libro de entre las manos de Tigresa y se levanto de la cama, caminando hacia un estante de la habitación para guardarlo. Tigresa no le dijo nada, solo se quedo allí sentada, observando al leopardo mirar los libros del estante como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Ya tenia una ligera idea de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de el, por lo que se levanto de su lugar y camino hasta quedar a la par de el.

-no hagas caso de lo que dice Shan, solo lo hace para mortificarte- dijo, casi en su susurro, pero que Yuan alcanzo a oír.

-sabes que eso no es verdad ¿cierto?- Yuan volteo a verla. Era una mirada suplicante.

Tigresa quedo en silencio unos segundos, incrédula de que el pensara en siquiera preguntarle eso ¡claro que no era verdad! Quizá sentía demasiado aprecio hacia Shan, quizá se sentía en demuda con el por cuidarla cuando niña, pero no era tonta. Hacia tiempo que había notado que su padre le ocultaba ciertas cosa, que últimamente había veces en que no confiaba en ella, así como también hacia tiempo ya que, para ella, Yuan se había convertido en una prioridad y no dejaría que su padre lo tratara como un trapo de piso.

-responde- ordeno Yuan. Necesitaba saber su opinión y el silencio de ella lo estaba impacientando.

-escucha, tonto- Tigresa acorto la distancia con Yuan y coloco sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de el, obligándolo a no apartar la vista -ni siquiera deberías preguntar eso. Ambos sabemos que no es verdad-.

Tigresa sonrió al ver a Yuan asentir con la cabeza frenéticamente y le soltó las mejillas. Pero no se aparto, tal como el leopardo pensaba que haría, si no que rodeo la cintura de el con sus brazos, entrelazando sus manos tras la espalda y apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho. Yuan quedo aturdido… era un abrazo tierno y calido, de esos que ella muy rara veces daba. Pero aun así, la rodeo con sus brazos, correspondiéndole. Tigresa, por su parte, no sabia ni porque lo abrazaba. Solo quería que el se sienta mejor, que dejara de preocuparse por lo que le dijera Shan. Además, ella también necesitaba un abrazo. Por más que intentara no demostrarlo, estaba dolida por lo que le había dicho su padre.

-necesitaba escuchar que me creías- hablo Yuan, luego de unos minutos de silencio.

-estamos hablando de quien me llamo ramera- contesto Tigresa, algo burlona pero dolida a la vez –tu palabra tiene mas valor para mi que la de el-.

-sabes que eres lo mas importante que tengo- sin romper el abrazo, Yuan se separo unos centímetros de ella para verla a los ojos –jamás te lastimaría-.

-lo se- Tigresa sonrió. Para ella Yuan también era lo más importante que tenia. Se podía enamorar, conocer a otras personas, pero nadie nunca remplazaría a su mejor amigo.

Tigresa se coloco de puntitas de pie, besando la comisura de los labios de Yuan, para luego separarse del abrazo y caminar hacia el armario doble que estaba en la pared. El leopardo, por su parte, había quedado algo aturdido… si hubiera ladeado la cara solo unos milímetros la hubiera besado.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó, al ver a Tigresa parada frente al armario abierto, como si buscara algo.

-no tengo ni la mas mínima intención de quedarme lo que resta del dia aquí- contesto de Tigresa, sacando un par de espadas del armario… una era la odachi de ella y la otra era una katana.

-y… ¿Qué piensas hacer?- cuestiono Yuan, algo receloso al verla con una espada en cada mano.

Tigresa volteo a verlo, con una sonrisilla maliciosa y divertida plasmada en su rostro. Sin contestar, le tiro la katana a Yuan, quien no tubo problemas en atraparla por el mango estando aun en el aire, mientras que la felina lo miro con una mirada burlona… aun recordaba la primera vez que el leopardo había intentado atrapar así una espada, a los doce años, el muy inútil se había cortado la mano al atraparla por el filo.

-¿quieres ir a practicar?- preguntó, con la ilusión en sus ojos, mientras se echaba la odachi al hombro.

Yuan la miro a ella, recelosamente, y luego volteo su mirada a la katana…. Entonces la reconoció. Reconoció aquella pequeña calavera incrustada en el mango. Era la de su padre y la misma que el había utilizado al defender a su pequeña hermana de los secuaces de Shan. Unas pequeñas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Aquella katana era lo único que Shan le había permitido conservar de su familia cuando tenía doce años, pero hacia años ya que no la utilizaba, le traía demasiados recuerdos, tanto tristes como buenos. Algo nostálgico y ansioso por sentir lo que seria empuñar aquella espada de nuevo, la desenvaino, haciendo ligeros movimientos, sintiendo como cortaba el aire, para luego volver a envainarla.

-¿estas bien?- preguntó la felina al ver a su amigo derramar algunas lagrimas. Ella no sabia el valor que aquella katana suponía para Yuan.

-¿Cómo llego esto ahí?- pregunto Yuan, secándose las lagrimas.

-Shan me la dio hace unos años y me dijo que la guardara en un lugar seguro. Dijo que era tuya- contesto Tigresa, restándole importancia -¿seguro que estas bien?-.

Como respuesta, Yuan esbozo una ancha sonrisa. A zancadas largas, acorto la distancia con Tigresa, depositando un beso en la comisura de los labios de ella.

-si, estoy muy bien- contesto, bastante animado –vamos. Ya quiero vencerte con la katana-.

Tigresa quedo algo aturdida por aquella acción tan repentina, pero alcanzo a reaccionar a tiempo para ver a Yuan abrir la puerta y salir de la habitación.

-¡hey! ¡Espérame!-.

Tigresa se apresuro a alcanzar a Yuan, bajando ambos las escaleras en medio de risas y empujones, jugando. Llegaron a la puerta y la abrieron, dispuestos a salir de allí en dirección al claro donde siempre solían entrenar.

-¿a donde creen que van?-.

La voz de Shan se escucho desde la cocina, notablemente molesto con ambos, pero ni Yuan, ni Tigresa le hicieron caso. Es mas, a la felina se le ocurrió una "maravillosa" idea para hacer enojar aun mas a su padre y le dio a Yuan un rápido lengüetazo en la mejilla, para luego salir de allí y cerrar la puerta tras de ellos, dejando a Shan en la puerta de la cocina apretando los puños, completamente furioso.

-¿que fue eso?- pregunto Yuan, ya a unos metros de la cabaña.

Iban caminando, pues ninguno tenia demasiadas ganas de correr... además tenían todo lo que restaba del dia, ya que tampoco planeaban regresar rápido y hacer "convivencia" con Shan o Haku.

-nada. Solo un pequeño espectáculo para Shan- respondió Tigresa, conteniendo las carcajadas al recordar la cara de su padre.

-tienes las hormonas alborotadas- se burlo Yuan, tomando la mano de ella.

Tigresa sonrió maliciosamente y jalo de la mano del leopardo, haciendo que este se agachara hasta que su boca queda cerca del oído de el.

-si realmente tuviera las hormonas alborotadas, ya te habría violado- susurro, burlona, pero con cierta malicia -hermano- agrego, en un ronroneo bastante sugerente.

Tigresa, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia al ver la cara de Yuan, soltó su mano y se adelanto unos pasos, mientras que el leopardo no pudo hacer mas que tragar grueso... sabia que Tigresa solo bromeaba, o al menos eso quería pensar, ya que si por alguna remota y casi improbable posibilidad aquello llegaba a pasar, tampoco estaba dispuesto a poner demasiada resistencia. Pero aquella malicia impregnada en su voz, típico de ella, era lo que mas nervioso lo ponía.

-maldita gata en celo- mascullo por lo bajo, no molesto, pero si frustrado ¿Por que lo que parecía tan divertido para ella, para el tenia que ser una tortura?

-¿que dijiste?- pregunto Tigresa, que iba unos pasos mas adelante.

-nada- se apresuro a contestar, apurando el paso para alcanzarla... y eso no era nada, aun le quedaba dos o tres semanas para soportar a una hormonal Tigresa.

**CON SHAN…**

El lobo blanco quedó parado en la puerta de la cocina, con la mandíbula tensa, las zarpas cerradas en puños y conteniéndose las ganas de darle una buena paliza a su hija, como aquella que le había dado hacia años… la había hablado para tratar el tema de la misión con ella, solos y sin Yuan interviniendo ¿y como le contestaba la malcriada? Lo ignoraba y le cerraba la puerta prácticamente en la cara, yéndose a quien sabe donde con aquel leopardo a hacer quien sabe qué. Ya se estaba hartando de la falta de respeto de Tigresa, trataba de tener paciencia, comportarse como un "padre modelo", tal como le había aconsejado Haku. Pero la paciencia no lo caracterizaba y la poca que tenia ya se le estaba acabando. Tigresa ya no era la niña ingenua a quien podía mandar y manipular a su antojo, ella ya empezaba a caminar por si sola. Ya no podía decirle que se alejara de Yuan y esperar a que le obedeciera o simplemente ordenarle que no saliera o le dijera a donde iba, con quien y a que… estaba perdiendo el control sobre ella. Jamás le importo mostrarse receloso sobre las actividades de ella, generalmente no le importaba en lo más mínimo, trataba de mantenerse al margen. Pero no podía evitarlo ¿irónico, no? Cuando Tigresa era pequeña, renegaba de que tenia que estar ahí para ella, resolver sus problemas tener, especial atención en su cuidado, fijarse a donde iba o con quien y ahora que la felina era prácticamente adulta, que cada vez era mas independiente, renegaba de que ya no podía controlarla o saber cada detalle de lo que ella hacia… si, eso era irónico lo mire, por donde lo mire.

-ya déjala- la voz de Haku, proveniente desde la cocina, lo sacó de sus pensamientos –no llegará hasta tarde- agregó.

Shan volteo a ver al león, quien seguía sentado en la mesa. Tenía razón, si Tigresa salía no era de esperarse que volviera rápido, mucho menos si salía con Yuan. Así que, aun gruñendo por lo bajo, Shan dio media vuelta y volvió a la cocina, sentándose en el lugar que había ocupado anteriormente. Apoyo los codos en la mesa y entrelazo las manos por debajo de su barbilla, apoyando la cabeza en estas.

-es una malcriada- espeto Shan. El resentimiento y la ira eran notables en su voz – ¿sabes? A veces envidio a Yuan… el muy desgraciado tiene todo el respeto de ella, es el único a quien le hace caso-.

Haku frunció el seño, algo incrédulo por lo que oía. Se fijo en el baso que estaba frente a Shan, del cual había bebido durante todo el almuerzo, asegurándose que no tuviera alguna bebida alcohólica… al parecer no. Siempre había oído a su amigo quejarse de tener que soportar a la hija de su hermana menor y bla, bla, bla… ahora le parecía difícil de creer que Shan realmente se molestara por la actitud de Tigresa.

-ya déjala- contesto Haku, algo divertido -¿no es lo que querías? ¡Alégrate! La mocosa creció, es grande, quiere hacer su vida y tomar sus decisiones-.

-¡que crecer, ni que ocho cuartos!- exclamó Shan, aparentemente exasperado, golpeando su puño en la mesa –está enojada con migo, es todo. Solo es un ataque de rebeldía-.

-ataque de rebeldía es cuando a los quince años te escapas de tu casa a escondidas de tus padres- contestó Haku –lo de Tigresa es otra cosa-.

-como digas- espeto Shan… era tonto que actuara así, jamás le había importado lo que hiciera ella, pero de repente… pareciera como si no existiera otra cosa –además, podrían hacerle daño… ¿no era que te preocupaba ella?- preguntó, algo burlón.

Haku sonrió con malicia y negó con la cabeza… no, lo que le importaba era que no llegara alguien más y tomara a "su" tigresa. Mas que preocupación, aquello se podía comparar mejor con el capricho de un niño a con su juguete.

-ni que fuera para tanto- comento, restándole importancia –además, no creo que exista alguien que le joda la vida más de lo que ya la tiene jodida-.

Shan abrió los ojos como platos y volvió la vista hacia su amigo… no podría estar hablando enserio ¿o si? Aquel trato era de hacia años, ya no tenia validez, no le serviría de nada. Haku ya no era heredero de China, al menos no hasta que matara a su hermano y toda la familia real ¡aquello ni siquiera le correspondía a Tigresa!

-¿no te estarás refiriendo a…?-.

-si, a "eso" me refiero- interrumpió Haku, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, dejando ver todos sus dientes –Tigresa es muy bonita, aun mas que su madre. No me importa si no es ella, la quiero para mi y punto-.

-no te puedes casar con Tigresa- replico Shan. Eso era inaudito, era Akame la prometida de Haku, no Tigresa –bien, Akame no se quería casar, es mas, recuerdo que cuando se conocieron no se arrancaron los ojos solo porque nuestros padres estaban ahí, pero... ¡¿Tigresa?! ¿Enserio?-.

-¿y quien dijo que me lleve tan mal con Akame?- preguntó Haku, con una pícara sonrisa.

-¡¿QUE?!- los ojos de Shan casi se salieron de su orbita -explícate-

-pues, veras...

Haku ensancho aun mas aquella sonrisa maliciosa plasmada en su rostro… de joven, sus padres habían acordado que el se casaría con una joven tigresa de casi la misma edad, perteneciente a una familia de alta sociedad. Al principio el se había mostrado reacio a aquello, alegando que era una locura, hasta que conoció a Akame…

_El estaba en el salón principal del palacio, junto a su hermano menor, Kei… para ese entonces, el tenia quince años y Kei trece años. Ambos esperaban a que sus padres regresaran con quien seria su prometida y con sus futuros suegros. Kei lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, mientras que el caminaba de un lado a otro, gruñendo algunos palabras mal sonantes hacia sus padres y aquel "estúpido" matrimonio._

_-ya cálmate- se burlo Kei, sentado en el trono de su padre –ni que te fueras a casar en este instante-._

_-claro, vete tu y cásate con ella- espeto Haku, entre burlón y enfadado -veamos si te gustaría soportarla en la noche de bodas-._

_Kei coloco un dedo en su barbilla, como si se imaginara la ocasión, para luego esbozar una picara sonrisa y contestar._

_-me dijeron que aquella tigresa esta mas buena que el pan- comentó –sabes que me encanta el pan-._

_Inmediatamente la expresión de Haku mutó a una sonrisa picara… camino hacia su hermano y lo tomo del cuello, rodeándolo con el brazos sin lastimarlo claro, pasando sus nudillos por la cabeza de este._

_-¿tu que sabes, enano?- preguntó, riendo –eres pequeño aun-._

_-si, claro- Kei logró zafar del agarre de su hermano –mucha ciencia no es… le sacas la ropita, la tiras a la camita y ¡bam! Te comes una tigresita- canturreó, con la tonada de "nadie me quiere, todos me odian"_

_-¡ven a aquí, enano irrespetuoso!- exclamó Haku, con la cara de un brillante color escarlata._

_Y así, ambos hermanos empezaron a corretear por todo el salón… Haku intentaba atrapar a su pequeño hermano, pero este solo reír y se burlaba de el al conseguir esquivar los intentos de agarre del león mayor. Finalmente, Haku atrapo a Kei, tirándose al suelo, enzima de el. Pero la risa de ambos hermanos se apago, quedando paralizados en su lugar, al escuchar la puerta abrirse. Como pudieron, se pusieron de pie y limpiaron sus ropas, aunque no ayudo mucho. La ropa de ambos estaba llena de rasguños y algunos desgarrones._

_Por las puertas paso un imponente león de abundante melena castaño claro, con algunas canas por su edad, acompañado de su esposa, una hermosa leona de ojos marrón oscuro y pelaje también castaño claro, aunque ella no tenía ninguna cana que delatara su edad. Junto a ellos entró una pareja de tigres, compuesto por un alto tigre de ojos color carmín, casi de la misma edad que el león, y una tigresa que, a pesar de su edad, su belleza natural aun permanecía en su mirada de un lindo tono color chocolate. Pero lo que llamo la atención de Haku, fue la joven tigresa que, de brazos cruzados, estaba escondida detrás de sus padres, aunque aun así la podía escuchar murmurar algunas palabras mal sonantes._

_-hijos- el padre de ambos leones hizo una especie de mueca, reprobando su comportamiento –el sr. Y la sra. Chan. Padres de Akame Chan, tu prometida, Haku-._

_Kei, al ver que su hermano no contestaba, emitió una risa burlona y propino un leve codazo en las costillas de su hermano, quien inmediatamente reacciono y, luego de susurrar un "me las pagaras luego, enano", avanzo unos pasos._

_-mucho gusto, sr. Chan- saludo con toda la cordialidad que pudo –sra. Chan, un gusto conocer a una dama tan bella-._

_La madre de Haku sonrió, orgullosa de su hijo mayor, Kei mascullo un casi inaudible "comprador", la madre de Akame se sonrojó levemente por el comentario del joven león y el padre arqueó una ceja, examinando a su futuro suegro, mientras que el patriarca de los leones se mantenía con una expresión neutra._

_-eres un joven muy educado, Haku- sentencio, unos minutos luego, el sr. Chan –serás un buen esposo para mi hija, Akame-._

_En ese momento, una tigresa de bengala avanzo unos pasos, saliendo de detrás de su padre… estaba de brazos cruzados, su seño fruncido y no parecía nada amigable, pero aun así… Haku quedo paralizado en su lugar al ver aquellos ojos de un profundo color carmín oscuro que, a pesar de que parecían enviarle mil cuchillas, le parecían preciosos. Por un momento, todo pensamiento negativo hacia aquella boda, fue remplazada por la imagen de el, despojando de sus ropas a aquella tigresa, dejando ver las curvas femenina que aquel kimono tradicional que tenia puesto lograba ocultar._

_-Akame- susurró, en un intento de saludo... estaba nervioso y las manos le sudaban -un gusto conocer a tan bella y valiosa joya-._

_Haku esbozo una "sensual" sonrisa, tratando de hacer reír a la joven, pero... Akame arqueo una ceja y alzo la barbilla, mirando a Haku con una mirada despectiva y prepotente. _

_-lastima que no puedo decir lo mismo- contesto la tigresa, con burla._

_-¡Akame!- reprendieron la pareja de tigres -discúlpate- ordenó la madre._

_-claro. Lo siento, Haku- una maliciosa y tramposa sonrisa apareció en el bello rostro de la felina -siento que tengas que lidiar dia a dia con aquella cara ¿acaso te tiraron de la cuna?-._

_Kei, al igual que Akame, dejo escapar una sonora carcajada por aquella burla, mientras que los padres de la tigresa parecían querer matarla con la mirada y sus padres... era raro, pero la pareja de leones sonreía, divertidos._

_-¡buena esa!- exclamó Kei -aun no se casan y ya te estoy adorando, cuñada- el pequeño león le guiñó un ojo a la tigresa, quien contesto con una sonrisa._

_-sin dudas, será una buena emperatriz- alabó el padre de Haku -tiene carácter-._

_-gracias- la joven tigresa sonrió a su futuro suegro e hizo una leve reverencia._

_-eres una ternura, mi niña- comento la madre de Haku, a lo que Akame sonrió._

_Haku frunció el seño, molesto por la actitud tan prepotente de ella ¿como podía agradar tanto siendo tan... prepotente? Haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no gruñirle o darle una buena bofetada, abrió la boca para contestar algo, pero una voz lo interrumpió._

_-perdón por la tardanza- dijo un lobo blanco desde la puerta -mi nombre es Shan, hermano adoptivo de aquella tigresa que quieren regalar como si fuera un objeto- agregó, sin pizca alguna de simpatía._

_-hermano- Akame corrió y abrazó al lobo blanco -tranquilo, yo me encargo-._

_Todos miraron algo extrañado al lobo blanco, todos menos Haku... conocía aquel lobo blanco, pues a diferencia de sus padres, el SI sabia que la familia de Akame no era ni mas ni menos que una organización de mafia, y una de las mas peligrosas._

_-¿ya me puedo retirar o que?- preguntó Haku, tratando de volver la atención a el._

_Inmediatamente, todas las miradas se posaron en el... lo único que quería era unos momentos a solas con Akame, pero como estaba seguro que ni siquiera podían coquetear, se conformaba con que lo dejaran irse._

_-Claro, cielo. Creo que no hace falta tu presencia- contestó la madre de Akame -eso si, un abrazo de despedida-._

_Akame y Haku se miraron con repulsión, para luego cada quien voltear a ver a sus respectivos padres con ojos suplicantes. Pero las anchas sonrisas de las madres y la severa mirada de los padres les indicaba que SI o SI se tendría que dar el dichoso abrazo._

_-¡abrázala, que ella no muerde!- gritó Shan, con algo de burla al ver a Haku tan dudoso, recibiendo como respuesta unas miradas severas de los mayores y la sonora carcajada de Kei._

_Algo dudoso, Haku se acercó a Akame y la rodeo con sus brazos. La felina correspondió al abrazo con total naturalidad, pero en cuanta Haku quiso soltarla, ella lo estrujó un poco, reteniéndolo._

_-prepárate a morir, mi amor- susurró con burla Akame, pero con cierto toque malicioso -no creas que me tendrás de sumisa como acostumbras con tus mujerzuelas-._

_-¿quieres apostar?- Haku sonrió maliciosamente, afirmando mas el abrazo e impidiéndole escapar a Akame -antes de la boda, te tendré entre mis sabanas, gimiendo y rogando por mas-._

_-demasiado informado para catorce años- contestó Akame._

_-demasiado pequeña para no ser virgen-._

_El rostros de Akame se deformó por el horror... ¿Como diablos se entero aquel león hijo de su gran madre de aquello? Si sus padres o los emperadores se enteraban de aquello, podría ir desciendo adiós a su vida. Intentó apartarse de aquel león pero el no se lo permitió._

_-¡suéltame, hijo de puta!-._

_-shh... que si te escuchan se enojaran- la tranquilizo Haku -te veo esta noche en mi cuarto. Y no te preocupes, me encantan con experiencia-._

_-no me harías ni cosquillas- se mofó Akame._

_-¿quieres apostar?-_

_-no es necesario. Estaré ahí, pero te lo advierto... no creo que salgas ileso- respondió Akame, rozando sus afiladas garras en la espalda del león._

_-mmm... no te arrepentirás, gatita- contestó Haku... aquel contacto le producía escalofríos._

_-ya veré- ronroneó Akame._

_Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Akame le dio un pequeño lengüetazo en el cuello a Haku, para luego ambos separarse del abrazo… ninguno se amaba, pero no le veían sentido retrasar lo inevitable. Pues obligadamente se casarían al cumplir los veinte años._

-¡me estas jodiendo!- exclamó Shan. No podía creer que su hermana se haya acostado con Haku... sabia que estaban comprometidos, pero no que lo habían hecho ¡y a años antes de la boda!

-no... y aun tengo cicatrices- contestó Haku con una enorme sonrisa al recordar aquellos días -y ella tenia razón, no era para nada sumisa. Pero verla enzima mío era...-

-¡hay, cállate!- exclamó Shan, algo alarmado –no tengo intenciones de oír lo que hacías con mi hermana pequeña-.

Shan frunció el seño e hizo una mueca de completo asco… Akame había estado comprometida con Haku ya que sus padres planeaban matar al león y quedarse con el trono de china. Pero cuando Haku tenía diecinueve años, un año antes de la boda, hizo unos trabajos para la mafia y mato a una familia adinerada de la zona, siendo descubiertos por los guardias de su propio palacio. El león tubo que huir y el le había ayudado, dándole dinero y lo que necesitaba a espaldas de sus padres. Fue ahí, cuando el matrimonio quedo anulado.

-aun no entiendo… ¿Por qué diablos quieres casarte con Tigresa?- preguntó Shan, algo mas exasperado que la vez anterior –para lo único que te serviría seria para tener a tu lado a una hembra que ni siquiera cumpliría con sus deberes de esposa… porque no creo que Tigresa fuera de las que te daría una noche de bodas "inolvidable"-.

La mirada de Haku se ensombreció y su sonrisa se torno algo… perversa. Tenía muchas razones para casarse con Tigresa, pero la que mas le valía era el extraño parecido de la felina con Akame. El SI se había enamorado de aquella felina, cada vez que la tenia entre su brazos, desnuda y cansada, solo podía pensar en como diablos había caído en el encanto de aquella hembra. Pero ella jamás lo amó, solo fue su juguete, solo para enterarse que ella tenia otro novio, el padre de Tigresa. Quedo devastado. Intento matarla, pero ella era mucho mas lista y hábil en eso, no le costo demasiado defenderse, es mas, incluso se burlo de el…

_-¿acaso creíste que me matarías a mi?- preguntó aquella felina –a los doce años acecine por primera vez, tengo dieciséis y tu… que no me superas ni en edad, pretendes tomarme por sorpresa ¡jah! Ni siquiera sabes empuñar una espada sin que te tiemblen esas zarpas de cachorro que tienes-._

_Aquella noche, el no podía creer lo que veía, aquella cálida mirada carmín, que lo había cautivado desde el primer dia ya no era la misma… ya no eran aquellos ojos picaros a los que miraba cada vez que hacia en amor, eran fríos y llenos de maldad en su estado puro. _

_-m… me… me… engañaste- balbuceo Haku. Estaba tirado en el suelo, con la odachi de ella apuntando a su cuello._

…su voz, despectiva, su mirada llena de maldad y aquella cínica sonrisa aun seguían grabadas a fuego en mente. El nunca planeo enamorarse, para el las hembras eran todas iguales… todas unas perras insensibles. Pero llego Akame, con su mirada, con sus palabras… era su versión en femenino. Ambos tenían el mismo nivel de maldad, no tenían razones, ni escrúpulos. No pudo evitar enamorarse, lo que comenzó solo como sexo, termino siendo amor para el y ella… lo había traicionado. Pero lo que Akame no pagó, se lo haría pagar a Tigresa. Ella pagaría lo que había echo su madre. Y aun recordaba cuando la vio por primera vez., ni siquiera hizo falta que Shan le dijera quien era aquella niña para que el mismo se diera cuenta que era la hija de Akame…

_Haku entro al salón de reuniones de Shan, esperando encontrase allí con el lobo blanco, pero en vez de eso… se encontró con una pequeña tigresa de trece años. La pequeña reía mientras que tenia sometido en el suelo a un leopardo, no mas grande que ella, torciéndole ambos brazos detrás de la espalda y con su rodilla en el riñón de el._

_-dilo- ordeno la tigresa, pero en su voz se detonaba que estaban jugando._

_-¡esta bien1 ¡esta bien!- acepto el leopardo… aparentemente el agarre de ella dolía –prometo no esculcar nunca mas en tus cosas-._

_-y…- insistió la tigresa._

_-¡hay!... y prometo jamás volver a utilizar tu odachi sin tu permiso-._

_Satisfecha con la respuesta del leopardo, la tigresa deshizo su agarre, reincorporándose del suelo al igual que el niño. Haku, que hasta el momento había permanecido parado en la puerta, carraspeo sonoramente. Inmediatamente, ambos niños voltearon a verlo… el leopardo parecía algo avergonzado, mientras que la tigresa no mostraba ni la mínima pizca de curiosidad siquiera._

_-¿alguno sabe donde está Shan?- preguntó, sin darle importancia._

_La tigresa lo miro de arriba abajo, como si lo examinara, solo para luego levantar la barbilla, mirando despectivamente al león que, aunque era casi dos cabeza mas baja que el, con ese simple gesto parecía que la mas alta era ella… algo en aquello se le hizo familiar a Haku, pero no le tomo importancia._

_-¿Quién es usted?- pregunto la pequeña._

_-es de mala educación responder a una pregunta con otra, pequeña- contesto Haku, algo burlón._

_-y también es de mala educación no presentarse- replico la felina, con tal tono de voz que a Haku le dieron escalofríos –ahora, responde mi pregunta- ordenó._

_-demasiado pequeña para exigir algo ¿no crees?-_

_-demasiado grande para ser tan estúpido en meterte conmigo ¿no crees?-._

_Haku frunció el seño ante aquella falta de respeto ¿Qué se creía aquella mocosa?... levanto la mano, dispuesto a darle una buena bofetada, pero la niña ni siquiera se movió de su lugar. Permaneció allí, parada firmemente, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y sus ojos fijos en los de el, como si lo desafiara a golpearla, entonces… se quedo embelesado con aquellos ojos carmín, profundos, desafiantes, maliciosos y con cierto brillo que solo indicaba una cosa: peligro. Poco a poco, su mano, la cual mantenía suspendida en el aire, fue bajando hasta que la dejó caer a un costado de su cuerpo. Aquella no era cualquier mirada, no. Aquello ojos, carmín como la sangre, solo podían pertenecer a alguien… a Akame._

-porque quiero a Tigresa- respondió finalmente, luego de unos diez largos minutos de silencio –no me importa que no sea Akame. Tigresa no se me escapara, me importa un comino que tenga que amenizarla u obligarla… ella será mía y de nadie mas-.

Shan pensó unos segundos su respuesta… no se lo negaría, después de todo, le vendió a Tigresa cuando esta solo tenia quince años y no pensaba hacerse el padre responsable en ese momento. Si Haku quería casarse con Tigresa, sea cual sea la razón, bien, no intervendría. Pero el no iría a auxiliarlo cuando la felina le pateara el trasero. Haku, por su parte, estaba seguro de sus palabras, para el era así… hacia años había creído que Akame le había correspondido, que podía llamarla "mía" así como ella podía llamarlo "mío" y no se equivocaría con Tigresa. No seria tierno, ni amable ni ninguna de esas babosadas, si ella no aceptaba por las buenas, aceptaría por las malas. No le importaba como, pero no descansaría hasta que pudiera proclamar a la felina como suya delante de todos.

Así paso el resto del dia hasta que empezó a oscurecer. Entonces, viendo que ni Tigresa y ni Yuan regresaban, se fueron… irían al pueblo, a algún bar a tomar y divertirse, como cuando eran jóvenes. Nada se los impedía y no pensaban ser ellos quienes se quedaran cuidando la casa. Pero había algo que Shan no podía quitarse de la cabeza y era la simple idea de imaginar que entre Tigresa y Yuan pudiera haber algo...

**EN EL PALACIO IMPERIAL…**

Lo que resto del dia, fue bastante tranquilo, con nada fuera de lo normal… Víbora, acompañada por Lin y Kioko, se la paso leyendo en la biblioteca, mientras que los chicos hacían la ronda de vigilancia y aunque aun estaba algo enfadada por no poder acompañarlos, decidió no discutir mas con su tía y su amiga, ya que sabia que saldría perdiendo. Shuo le había contado todo lo que sabia sobre la mafia a Kei, omitiendo algunos detalles como el de su hermana… no quería dar demasiado detalle sobre su familia, ya que no quería que se enteraran de la existencia de su pequeña hermana. No sabía que seria de la vida de ella, pues la última vez que la había visto era cuando tenía doce años y ella estaba dormida, justo antes de dejarla en un orfanato. Pero si algo sabia, era que sea la vida que tuviera, de seguro era mucho mejor de la que hubiera tenido al quedarse con el o ser encontrada por Shan. Kei, por su parte, había agradecido al tigre por la información y le había ofrecido algunos días libres, pero este se había negado alegando tener demasiado trabajo con los demás soldado.

Po, luego de hablar con Víbora, había quedado bastante pensativo… a decir verdad, también notaba algo raro en Tigresa y no sabía como describirlo. Al verla a los ojos sentía la necesidad de estar cerca de ella, de no apartarse de su lado, de cuidarla, como si estuviera en frente de una pequeña niña y el tuviera que protegerla. Era una sensación calida que crecía en su pecho y que nunca había sentido. Pero a la vez era todo lo contrario. Por más que se negaba a ello, en el fondo de su conciencia aun había una pequeña voz que le advertía que no se involucrara demasiado, que se alejara de ella, que le haría daño… pero prefería ignorarla. Aunque el no era el único con problemas "amorosos", Tai Lung también estaba bastante nervioso. Aunque fuera una idea impuesta por Víbora y solo fuera para "vigilar" a su amigo, si quería invitar a Kioko a salir, pero no sabía como. Si bien solía tener "novias" no tenia ni idea de cómo tratar con la leona. Ella no era como las demás, no era de aquellas a quien le podía decir una o dos palabras "bonitas" y ya la tendría para lo que el quisiera. Ella era caprichosa, vanidosa, orgullosa, histérica, mandona y muchas cosas mas que en pocas palabras, se lo podía resumir como "una chica difícil" y el no era un chico de flores y chocolates, precisamente. Pero de algo si estaba cien por ciento seguro y era de que SI la invitaría a salir… por eso, luego de la cena y la ronda final del dia, se dirigió al único lugar donde se le ocurría que ella estaría a esa hora, en su cuarto, con un solo pensamiento en mente… "que Kei no lo pillara rondando por ahí".

Kioko estaba parada en el balcón de su cuarto, apoyada contra el barandal de este, observando la luna y las estrellas en el cielo. Ya tenia puesto su pijama, un pequeño camisón de seda color blanco con un lindo bordado de flores a la altura de la cintura. El viendo era algo gélido y el frió común de la noche empezaba a traspasar su pelaje, pero no le importaba, eso le ayudaba a pensar, que era lo que realmente necesitaba en ese momento. No podía sacar de su mente la conversación que había tenido con Víbora y su madre aquella mañana… estaba algo confundida al respecto de lo que afirmaban su amiga y su madre. Por un lado, le gustaba mucho Tai Lung… era fuerte, atlético, guapo y, aunque toda aquella actitud de un imbecil lo opacara, se notaba que era bastante amable y gentil, en especial con sus amigos. Pero había ciertas contradicciones y la edad era una de ellas… el jaguar era mayor que ella. El, según Víbora, tenia treinta y dos años y ella recién estaba por cumplir los veinte años, no lo culparía si el aun la viera como una niña. Además, era bastante engreído y, gentil o no, eso no quitaba que tuviera el ego por las nubes… siempre creyendo que todas las hembras caerían a sus pies y no quería ni pensar cuantas SI habrán caído y pasado la noche entre las sabanas de el. La simple idea del numero le daba repulsión, le causaba asco y…

-¿se puede?-la voz de Tai Lung, junto al ruido de sus nudillos chocar contra la puerta de madera, la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

"_hablando de Roma… el burro de asoma"_ -¡no, no puedes pasar!- contestó, rodando los ojos.

-por favor… quiero hablar contigo, es todo- la voz de jaguar era algo suplicante, pero aun así, Kioko era lo suficientemente orgullosa para no caer.

Se coloco una bata blanca, la cual le llegaba a los tobillos (por si a Tai Lung se le ocurría abrir la puerta de todos modos) y se acerco a la puerta, para no tener que levantar demasiado la voz… estaba casi segura que su padre aun estaba despierto.

-dime, entonces- contesto, algo burlona –te escucho-.

-Kioko, por favor… quiero decirte algo y no puedo desde aquí- volvió a suplica Tai Lung –por favor… serán solo unos minutos, además tengo miedo que tu padre venga y me vea aquí-.

Kioko no pudo evitar reír por la última frase del jaguar, a decir verdad, ella también temía que su padre lo encontrara allí. Acorto la distancia con la puerta, la abrió e, inevitablemente, sonrió al ver al jaguar parado frente a ella, prácticamente temblando de los nervios, con la mirada fija en el suelo y jugando con sus manos. Se veía como un pequeño gatito indefenso.

-¿vas a pasar o esperaras a que mi padre venga y te vea?- preguntó Kioko, divertida al ver al jaguar congelado en su lugar.

Tai Lung había quedado paralizado con la mandíbula desencajada al ver a Kioko con aquella bata… si bien tapaba bastante, aun así dejaba ver una de sus largas y torneadas piernas, el inicio de sus pechos y el cinturón marcaba perfectamente las curvas de la cintura y la cadera. Pero al oír la voz de la leona mencionar a su padre, reacciono de inmediato, entrando a la habitación de un solo paso.

-cobarde- mascullo la leona, algo burlona, mientras cerraba la puerta –bien, cinco minutos y te vas. Habla- ordeno.

Tai Lung trago grueso, intimidado por aquellos ojos color miel que lo miraban con una mezcla de curiosidad y burla... el jaguar había planeado todo el camino lo que diría, pero de repente su mente se había quedado en blanco ¿Por que todo con Kioko tenia que ser tan difícil?

-bueno... yo...- Tai Lung sudaba frió, su boca estaba seca, sus manos empapadas y su oreja había adquirido un tic nervioso, lo que solo divertía aun mas a la leona -...yo... tu... pueblo... cita-.

Y por primera vez en su vida, los nervios habían invadido Tai Lung hasta tal punto que no podía hacer mas que tartamudear incoherencias... no recordaba haberse puesto tan nervioso por algo en su vida y ahora, con treinta y dos años, eso cambiaba por una chica y no una cualquiera, si no una que prácticamente era una niña para el. Si, realmente tenia ganas de abofetearse a si mismo. Kioko, por su parte, estaba parada de brazos cruzados frente a el y no podía hacer mas que sonreír antes los penosos intentos del jaguar para invitarla a salir... pero, por alguna razón, le parecía tierno.

-¿a que hora?- pregunto, decidida a que él ya había sufrido demasiado.

Tai Lung sonrió y, un poco mas relajado, contestó.

-mañana, a la noche- dijo, algo mas confiado -¿te veo en las puertas de entrada?-.

-déjame pensarlo- Kioko fingió dudar, pero inmediatamente sonrió al ver la cara decepcionada de Tai Lung -era broma-.

-¿y bien? ¿Iras?- preguntó, con una sonrisa bobalicona que no tenia nada que envidiar a las de Po.

-si- contesto Kioko junto a una pequeña risita -pero ahora vete, no sea que venga alguien y nos vea aquí-.

Kioko empujo a Tai Lung hasta la puerta y lo saco de su habitación, pero antes de cerrar la puerta le regalo un pequeño beso en a mejilla. Ya sola, dio unos pequeños saltitos de alegría y se dejo caer en la cama... quizás aquel felino no fuera tan malo.

Tai Lung, por su parte, quedo petrificado en su lugar unos minutos, con una sonrisa boba en su rostro... no podía creer que Kioko le hubiera dicho que si. Camino hasta su habitación y entro, aun conservando esa sonrisa boba. Ignorando las miradas extrañadas de Po y Grulla, que eran los únicos despiertos, se dejo caer en su cama.

-¿esta bien, amigo?- preguntó Grulla, preocupado por la salud mental del felino.

-te ves algo... bueno, te ves raro- le siguió Po.

-dijo que si- fue lo único que contesto Tai Lung, dejando aun mas preocupados a sus amigos.

Sin darle demasiadas vueltas, los tres se acostaron a dormir... pues para dos de ellos, al dia siguiente seria un dia muy especial.

**EN LA CABAÑA…**

Cunado Yuan y Tigresa decidieron volver a la cabaña, ya había anochecido. Se la habían pasado el dia entrenando con las espadas y hablando de miles de cosas sin demasiado importancia, recordando algunos momentos cuando eran más chicos y bromeando entre ellos. Al llegar a la cabaña, se encontraron con que ni Shan, ni Haku estaban en esta, habían salido, pero no le tomaron demasiada importancia… Tigresa no estaba de ánimos para soportar alguna reprimenda de su padre y Yuan simplemente no quería verlo. Luego de cenar y lavar los platos, ya que sabían que ni Shan, ni Haku se harían cargo de eso, ambos se dirigieron a dormir. Yuan se quito el chaleco y, como siempre, se cambio sus pantalones por los de dormir, mientras que Tigresa, a diferencia de su pijama usual que solía ser una remera de Yuan, se coloco un finísimo camisón que no cubría mas de lo necesario… estaba algo acalorada como para dormir con aquellas remeras y tampoco podía dormir desnuda, como solía hacer cuando tenia la habitación para ella sola, porque Yuan estaba en la otra cama. Minutos después, ambos seguían despiertos… el silencio no era incomodo, sino agradable, pero aun así, ninguno podía dormir. Ambos metidos en sus pensamientos. Yuan no se quitaba la idea de la cabeza de que quizá Tigresa SI gustara de el, así como el de ella. Durante todo el dia se la había pasado bromeando con insinuaciones y hablando con doble sentido ¡y casi lo había besado! Pero también no se quitaba de en mente el echo de que ella estaba en celo y que quizás eso no era mas que producto de aquel estado. Aunque no le importaba demasiado… quizá las hormonas controlaran los impulsos de ella, pero no su mente y estaba segur que si se acercaba a el de manera demasiado "amistosa" lo hacia por que realmente lo quería a el. Tigresa, por su parte, estaba algo contrariada con lo que últimamente pensaba y/o sentía… si pensaba en Yuan, no podía dejar de pensar en el como algo mas que un amigo, no hasta el punto de una relación seria, pero si en algo como "amigos con derecho". Es que cuando estaba con el, sentía un cosquilleo agradable en el estomago y si el la tocaba, ya sea por accidente, los cosquilleos iban desde el estomago hasta partes en las que jamás creyó sentir eso, pero… por otro lado, estaba Po y el porque había aceptado aquella cita. No se arrepentía, es mas, estaba bastante emocionada por ello, pero aun así no podía dejar de hacerse una retorcida idea de que de alguna manera estaba traicionando a Yuan… si, loco, pero así era. Aunque prefería, por el momento, no dar nada por sentado o afirmar algo, solo hacer lo que sus instintos le dictaran, ya que era demasiado conciente de su estado y de los efectos que este tenia en ella.

-¿estas dormida?- escucho la voz de Yuan hablarle en un susurro desde su cama.

-no- contesto. Tigresa estaba acostada de lado, con la sabana hasta la cintura y abrazando una almohada… se habría acostumbrado a abrasar algo para dormir y le daba algo de pena decirle a Yuan que se acostara con ella, no porque jamás de lo haya pedido, si no por su estado.

-no puedo dormir- dijo Yuan, en un tono de voz algo burlón –creo que no tengo sueño-.

-¿crees?- se burlo Tigresa, a lo que el leopardo rió.

-esta bien, NO tengo sueño. Es que ya me acostumbre a hablar contigo antes de dormir- confeso, algo apenado.

Tigresa ahogo una pequeña carcajada… era verdad, últimamente siempre hablaban de algo antes de dormir, pero no era eso por lo que ella no podía dormir. Si no que a diferencia de Yuan, a lo que ella se había acostumbrado era a abrazarlo todas las noches y sentir el calor de su cuerpo cerca del de ella.

-yo tampoco tengo sueño ¿de que quieres hablar?- preguntó, mientras estrechaba aun mas la almohada entre sus brazos.

-¿te puedo preguntar algo?-.

-si, claro-.

Yuan se reincorporo en la cama, quedando sentado y mirando en dirección a ella… aquella pregunta rondaba su cabeza desde antes que hubieran salido al claro, cuando la escuchó leer. Pero no era hasta ese momento, en que ambos estaban solos en la habitación y sin poder dormir, que se animaba a preguntarle.

-Tigresa ¿Qué recuerdas de cuando tenias quince años?- preguntó, en un pequeño susurro.

Tigresa se reincorporo bruscamente. La habitación estaba a oscuras, pero aun así podía distinguir el brillo de los ojos de Yuan… si, recordaba cuando tenía quince años, aunque no todo. No recordaba su cumpleaños, ni los siguientes meses. Los recuerdos de esa edad empezaban cuando despertó en enfermería, con el vientre vendado y varios golpes en la cabeza, causa por los cuales no podía recordar lo sucedido antes, según la doctora que la atendió. Según Shan, había sido atacada por un bando enemigo y que por poco y no la salvaba. Al principio, no le creyó, pero luego cedió al verlo tan preocupado por ella y tan atento.

-lo que recuerdo es despertar con aquellas vendas, nada mas- contestó, luego de unos segundos de silencio -¿Por qué esa pregunta?-.

-no, por nada- respondió Yuan – ¿Qué te parece jugar a diez preguntas?- propuso, tratando de cambiar de tema.

Tigresa lo pensó unos segundos y luego sonrió… ya que no dormirían, seria divertido jugar a algo, pero diez preguntas eran demasiadas.

-que sean cinco- intento negociar.

-siete-

-cuatro-

-seis-

-tres y desafió-

-cinco esta bien- acepto Yuan, con una sonrisa nerviosa… los desafíos de Tigresa eran de para temerles.

Sin perder tiempo, el leopardo de levanto de su cama y camino hasta la de Tigresa, en donde se sentó frente a ella, con las rodillas dobladas contra el pecho. La felina arqueo una ceja, pero igualmente le sonrió y se sentó frente a el, con las piernas cruzadas, en posición de loto, tapándolas con la sabana. Apoyo los codos sobre sus rodillas y entrelazo las manos por debajo de la barbilla, usándolas para apoyar su cabeza.

-tu primero-.

-bien- Yuan pensó por unos segundos, hasta que se lo ocurrió una pregunta -¿saldrás con Po mañana?-.

-si- contesto la felina, sonriente… ni que fuera el peor pecado del mundo –otra-.

-¿lo besaras?-.

-no se… ya lo veré- Tigresa ensancho su sonrisa y Yuan frunció el seño –otra-.

-¿tienes alguna fantasía… ya sabes?- Yuan fijo sus ojos en los carmesí de ella, en una mirada picara y burlona.

La sonrisa de Tigresa se esfumo de su cara, a la vez que sus mejillas se teñían con un leve sonrojo… suerte para ella que su pelaje lo cubría.

-si- se limito a contestar… aparentemente, esta vez el leopardo no haría sus típicas preguntas de niño de doce años.

-¿con quien?- la sonrisa de Yuan se torno algo maliciosa… era casi el mismo tipo de preguntas que Tigresa solía hacer, solo que esta vez le iba en contra.

-otra- se apresuro a contestar Tigresa, con las mejillas tan rojas que ni su pelaje lo cubría.

-no, contesta-.

-no- Tigresa negó energéticamente con la cabeza y retrocedió unos centímetros –con nadie en especial-.

-mientes- la acusó Yuan, con el entrecejo fruncido… ya tenia una leve idea de con quien, no es como que la felina conociera a muchos chicos –pero no importa-.

Discretamente, Tigresa soltó un suspiro de alivio… no es como que fantaseara muchas veces, pero las pocas veces que había pasado, aquellas fantasías habían sido con Yuan y solo una vez con Po.

-te queda una pregunta- recordó, tratando de volver al juego.

Yuan quedo algo pensativo. Aprovecharía aquella pregunta para algo que realmente quería saber. Tigresa esperaba algo impaciente, cuando Yuan se pensaba demasiado las preguntas solía salir con cualquier disparate. Estuvo a punto de hablar y decirle que preguntara cualquier cosa, que ella también quería torturarlo a preguntas. Pero antes de eso, Yuan la tomo de la muñeca y, tomándola por sorpresa, jaló de ella, cayendo el de espaldas con Tigresa enzima.

-¿Por qué aceptaste la invitación del panda?- preguntó el leopardo.

Tigresa arrugo en entrecejo por aquella pregunta. No se esperaba aquello. Intento levantarse, pero Yuan la rodeaba por la cintura, por lo que solo pudo reincorporarse un poco, apoyando las manos a cada lado de la cabeza de el.

-no se- contestó. Era verdad, cuando acepto en lo único que pensaba era en los ojos verde jade que la miraban fijamente -hay algo... especial en Po-.

El leopardo torció los labios en una mueca ¿Que podía verle de especial Tigresa a ese panda? Solo era un oso gordo y tonto. Pero la tímida sonrisa de Tigresa le decía que aquellas palabras eran ciertas. Yuan miro fijamente a aquellos ojos, que brillaban en medio de aquella oscuridad… en momentos como ese, era cuando mas deseaba que Tigresa le dijera que lo quería a el, que lo prefería antes de cualquier otro macho. Estaba seguro que ella si lo quería, de alguna extraña manera, pero lo quería. Ese brillo en sus ojos no lo engañaban, ella podía llegar incluso a desearlo de la manera que el la deseaba a ella. Pero, aun estando como estaban, con ella acostada enzima de el y sus brazos rodeándola por la cintura, sabiendo que con ser tan solo "amigos" hasta el momento ella le había otorgado mas libertades de las que cualquier otro macho tendría con toda una vida de amistad con ella, sabiendo que podía tocarla y tal vez incluso besarla y ella se lo permitiría, aun sabiendo que quizá todo aquello era verdad, necesitaba oír de la voz de ella las palabras "si, te quiero, te deseo". Porque la apreciaba tanto, que no se atrevía a ir mas allá de la amistad sin consentimiento de ella.

-¿Me cambiarias por Po?- Yuan no pensó antes de hablar, simplemente dejó que aquellas palabras brotaran de sus labios –si te enamoraras de el ¿me dejarías de lado?-.

Tigresa frunció el seño, extrañada por aquella pregunta. No, por supuesto que no. Po como mucho no era mas que un amigo, ni siquiera lo conocía hacia mucho tiempo o llegaba a clasificar como su "mejor amigo" y Yuan… era mucho mas que eso. Era su confidente, quien la cuidaba, su compañero, el único que la escuchaba y comprendía, jamás lo cambiaria por nadie. Quizá desde el punto de vista de cualquiera sonara raro, pero lo que la unía a Yuan era algo mucho mas fuerte que una simple amistad… ambos compartían secretos, tristezas, alegrías. Estaban solos, siempre se habían tenido el uno al otro para todo. Ella, de cierta manera rara y retorcida, podía decir fácilmente que le pertenecía a el y si tenia que demostrárselo de maneras mas… intimas, no tenia inconveniente, porque lo quería mas que a nadie en el mundo, confiaba en el lo suficiente. Podía enamorarse, casarse, tener familia o lo que fuera, pero parte de ella siempre estaría con el, para el y seria solo de el. Si, era raro, tonto y de seguro mal visto por otros, pero así era ella, era donde había crecido… en medio de lo extraño, en el lado oscuro de todo, donde las leyes y la moral no juzgaban a nadie. Pensando todo aquello, Tigresa esbozo una media sonrisa, dispuesta a contestarle todo aquello que su mente guardaba, pero… antes de que abriera la boca para hablar, el sonido de la puerta de la planta baja al abrirse bruscamente capto la atención de ambos.

-mierda- mascullaron al unísono. Aparentemente Shan y Haku ya habían vuelto -¿crees que tu padre entre aquí?- preguntó Yuan, algo temeroso… tampoco era como que quisiera que Shan lo encontrara con Tigresa en sus brazos.

-no me importa- contestó la felina, restándole importancia –de seguro ambos están borrachos-.

-¿y que tiene eso que ver?- Yuan arqueo una ceja, sin comprender el punto de su amiga.

-que si están borrachos, lo único que harán será acostarse a dormir- Tigresa sonrió burlonamente, al percatarse de cierto "inconveniente" –aunque no se donde dormirá Shan. Solo hay dos habitaciones aquí y la otra esta ocupada por Haku-.

-mmm… la parejita tendrá que compartir camita- se burlo Yuan. Ambos rieron por la broma, aunque tratando de no armar tanto escándalo –ahora, muévete. No quisiera que entrara aquí tu padre y nos viera así-.

-cobarde- murmuro Tigresa, sonriendo burlonamente al leopardo.

La felina se aparto de Yuan, permitiendo que este se reincorporara. En ese momento, las pisadas de Shan y Haku resonaron por el pasillo, fuertes, como si ambos corrieran por este… Yuan miro algo extrañado a Tigresa y le hizo señas para que se quedara en su lugar. Tigresa se limito a asentir, mientras que, sentada en medio de la cama, mirada como el leopardo caminaba hacia la puerta de la habitación. Pero antes de que el llegara, la puerta se abrió bruscamente, empujando a Yuan a unos metros de distancia. Tigresa pego un respingo al ver a Shan y a Haku, ambos con signos de haber bebido casi todo el dia, parados en la puerta, con tal mirada que no tenían nada que envidiar a la de un demonio.

-¿Qué diablos hacen aquí?- preguntó la felina, furiosa.

Tigresa, sin importarle un comino el revelador camisón que utilizaba, se levanto de su cama y camino hasta quedar parada frente a su padre y al león, quienes no dejaban de mirarla con aquella mirada cínica. No se intimido. Se cruzó de brazos y se paro firme, golpeteando el suelo con la punta de su pie, esperando una respuesta ¿Quién se creían aquel par para entrar de tal manera en su habitación? ¡Y para colmo, borrachos! Yuan se paro al lado de Tigresa, listo ante cualquier inconveniente. Sabia que Shan no era fácil de tratar cuando se emborrachaba.

-¿Qué haces vestida así?- mascullo el lobo blanco, señalando a Tigresa con su dedo.

-noticias, es más de media noche, hora de dormir- contesto secamente la felina –ahora ¿me podrías explicar que demonios haces en mi cuarto y, para colmo, con Haku?-.

-¿y tu me podrías explicar que diablos haces despierta a estas horas, con Yuan y vestida así?- la voz de Haku se escucho desde detrás de Shan. El león avanzo unos pasos, quedando cara a cara con Tigresa.

La felina esbozo una mueca de asco y retrocedió unos pasos al sentir el olor del alcohol, impregnado en el aliento de Haku.

-no tengo nada que explicarte- mascullo Tigresa, asqueada… pedirle a su padre que lo sacara de ahí no servirá de nada, después de todo, estaba en igual o peores condiciones que el león. Yuan intento interponerse entre ambos, apartando un poco a Haku de Tigresa, pero ella se lo impidió –ahora ¡vete de mi cuarto!- exigió.

-tu no me ordenas a mi, maldita ramera- mascullo el león. Su voz algo distorsionada por el alcohol.

Tigresa apretó sus puños, haciendo crujir sus nudillos y gruñó. Pero antes de que replicara, Yuan la interrumpió.

-¿Cómo la llamaste?-.

El leopardo empujo a Tigresa detrás de su cuerpo, quedando el delante de Haku. Casi vomitó al sentir aquel olor del alcohol golpear con fuerza en su cara, pero se mantuvo con la mandíbula tensa, gruñendo por lo bajo. Haku sonrió maliciosamente, el alcohol nublaba su juicio y, aunque era conciente de lo que hacia, no tenia la conciencia suficiente para pensar.

-puedo llamarla como quiera, ella me pertenece-.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- la vez de Yuan era amenazante –maldito violador-.

El leopardo levanto su puño, dispuesta a darle un buen golpe al león, mientras que Shan no hacia mas que mirar la escena parado en el marco de la puerta. Pero antes de que llegara a tocar si quiera al león, Tigresa lo hizo a un lado.

-¡ya basta!- ordeno la felina –vamos, los dos fuera de mi cuarto- ordeno, empujando a Haku fuera al igual que a Shan –están borrachos los dos-.

Tigresa empujo a ambos machos hasta sacarlos de su habitación. Si había algo que odiaba era a los borrachos, le daba nauseas el tan solo sentir aquel olor. Ya afuera, Haku mascullo algo parecido a "maldita ramera", para luego encerrarse en su cuarto, pero Shan volteo y tomo a Tigresa del brazo izquierdo.

-¡oye, mocosa!- exclamo, zarandeándola un poco -¿tu que te crees?-.

-suéltala, imbecil-.

Antes de que Tigresa pudiera decir algo, Yuan la tomó del otro brazo y jaló de ella, soltándola del agarre del lobo blanco. Pero a consecuencia de ello, el leopardo recibió un puñetazo de parte de Shan, golpe que el leopardo devolvió, impactando su puño en el ojo izquierdo del lobo blanco.

-¡ya basta los dos!- gritó Tigresa. Esquivando un golpe de Shan, que seguramente era para Yuan, la felina se interpuso entre ambos, separándolos con sus brazos -tu estas borracho, vete y mañana hablas de lo que quieras. Pero sobrio-.

La voz de Tigresa era severa, lo que indicaba que no aceptaba replicas. Shan, por su parte, esbozo una sonrisa ladina y emitió una ronca carcajada al ver a su hija tratando de detener a Yuan, quien parecía querer echársele enzima. Se iría, pero antes diría unas cuantas cosas.

-¡mírate!- exclamó, señalando a Tigresa despectivamente e ignorando la orden de ella -pareces una puta barata, vestida así. De seguro hasta follas con el- Shan señalo a Yuan, que gruñía audiblemente y que de no ser por que Tigresa lo retenía, ya se habría lanzado a su yugular.

Los brazos de Tigresa cayeron a ambos lados de su cuerpo, como si estos pesaran toneladas. Su rostro se deformo y tubo que ahogar un lastimero sollozo. Shan estaba borracho, no sabia lo que decía, al dia siguiente se arrepentiría de ello… se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. Pero, igualmente, aquellas palabras dolían. Sin delatar sus verdaderos sentimientos, la felina gruñó, mostrando los dientes. Tomando impulso, coloco las manos en el pecho del lobo blanco y lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, tanto, que Shan tubo que sostenerse de la puerta para no caer al suelo.

-Shan, escucha- Tigresa suspiró, tratando de sacar calma y paciencia de donde no tenía –cierra el puto hocico si no quieres que te lo cierre a golpes ¿entendido? Vete, duérmete y mañana, cuando estés sobrio, meditare si te golpeare o no-.

La amenaza de Tigresa era clara. O el lobo se iba o lo sacaba a golpes. Pero Shan, tentando su suerte, prefirió hacer casi omiso de aquello.

-te crié desde pequeña para que fueras una guerrera. Independiente, fuerte, con dignidad- la voz del lobo blanco expresaba total decepción… un golpe directo al corazón de la felina –y ahora ¡mírate! Al parecer, eres la misma ramera que lo fue tu madre…

La mano de Tigresa impacto en la mejilla derecha de Shan, emplendo toda la fuerza que pudo... el labio inferior de ella temblaba, luchando contra el impulso de sollozar y sus ojos estaban vidriosos por las lágrimas. Se quedo quieta en su lugar, tratando de reprimir los espasmos en su pecho por los sollozos contenidos. _Eres la misma ramera que lo fue tu madre. _Aquella frase se repetia una y otra vez en su mente y aun así no podia, o no queria, creer lo que significaba. Era imposible que Shan conociera a su madre ¿o no?

-vete- la voz de Tigresa era sombría, un temible murmullo -¡QUE TE VALLAS!- gritó.

Shan no se movió ni un milímetro. Quedó allí, con la cara ladeada y sus manos sobre la mejilla derecha, la cual estaba inflamada por la bofetada. Al ver que su padre, si es que aun podía llamarlo así, no se movía, Tigresa levantó su puño, dispuesta a golpearlo aun más fuerte. Pero Yuan detuvo el golpe, sosteniendo su brazo. No la dejaría gastar más fuerzas por quien no se merecía ni una mirada de ella. Con un movimiento de la cabeza, le indico que se apartara y, una vez que Tigresa se hubo apartado, empujo a Shan hasta volver a sacarlo de la habitación.

-te dijo que te vallas- dijo, al ver que el lobo blanco aun se sobaba la mejilla, como si no lo creyera –suerte que no te golpee yo- masculló.

Antes de que Yuan volviera a entrar al cuarto, Shan lo tomo del brazo y jaló del el, hasta que quedó fuera de la habitación. El leopardo intento zafar del agarre, pero le fue inútil, Shan parecía no querer dejarlo ir.

-¡hey! Suel…

-¡cállate!- mascullo el lobo blanco, lo suficientemente bajo como para que Tigresa no lo escuchara desde dentro del cuarto –escucha, gato estúpido. Ten cuidado con lo que haces o le dices a Tigresa ¿entendiste?- amenazó.

Yuan se soltó del agarre de Shan con un brusco movimiento, pero no entro a la habitación. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas para que Tigresa no lo escuchara y volteo a ver a Shan.

-¿y porque tendría que hacerte caso?- desafió, con una sonrisa ladina y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Una maliciosa, y algo macabra, sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Shan.

-¿hace cuanto que tu familia murió?- preguntó, fingiendo sacar cuentas con sus dedos.

Yuan apretó los puños y gruñó. Su mandíbula se tensó y sus zarpas se cerraron en puños a cada lado de su cuerpo.

-mi familia no murió, tu los mataste- respondió.

-¡cierto!- exclamó el lobo blanco, como si acabara de recordar algo importante -Tu mamá murió en el cuarto, tu papá al intentar defenderlos y tu hermana… no recuerdo haber visto su cuerpo muerto-.

Una traicionera lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Yuan. Toda su familia, todos a los que amaba… estaban muertos y aquel lobo se lo restregaba en la cara. Bueno, no todos.

-tú no sabes nada-.

-si que se, Yuan- respondió Shan. Las lagrimas y el dolor de aquel leopardo eran motivo por el cual el se divertía –tu pequeña hermanita. La princesita del clan de los leopardos. Primera hija mujer del líder en generaciones ¿cierto? ¿Cuántos años tenia entonces?-.

-nueve- respondió el leopardo, con la voz algo rota. Su pequeña hermana. La única a quien pudo salvar de su familia.

-ahora tendría unos… ¿diecisiete?- Yuan no respondió, permaneció con la mirada en el suelo –no soy tonto. Se donde esta ella, se donde la ocultaste aquella vez… si quisiera, podría ir y matarla ahora-.

-¡no!- exclamo Yuan, con la voz algo ahogada por el temor. Furioso, intento golpear al lobo en el rostro, pero esta enfadado y no coordinó bien, por lo que ni la borrachera de Shan evito que este pudiera esquivar el golpe.

-entonces ten cuidado con lo que haces con mi hija- amenazó –porque si no traeré a la desgraciada de tu hermana y la matare frente a tus ojos ¿entendido?-.

Los ojos de Yuan estaban vidriosos y su vista se nubló por las lágrimas. No podía permitir que Shan dañara a su hermana, haría lo que fuera para que la pequeña leopardo estuviera a salvo, aun si eso implicaba no verla nunca más.

-entendido- susurro, tan bajo que Shan a penas si lo escucho –pero no la lastimes-.

Shan sonrió, triunfal, para luego marcharse de ahí. Yuan lo observo como bajo por las escaleras, tambaleando por la borrachera, y una vez estuvo fuera de su campo de visión, se dejó caer sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada contra la puerta y las rodillas flexionadas contra su pecho. La razón por la que jamás abrió la boca sobre Shan, sobre Tigresa, Haku y la violación, la razón por la que jamás lo delato o se fugó de la mafia era aquella… no podía permitir que a su hermana la lastimaran. Desde lo doce años que no la veía, que no sabia nada de ella. Pero la recordaba perfectamente… siempre sonriente, cantando, bailando. Sus ojos, siempre con aquel brillo especial que había heredado de su madre, un brillo que mostraba inocencia y ternura. No quería ni imaginar que algo le podía pasar y haría lo que fuera para mantenerla a salvo.

Estuvo unos minutos allí y cuando estuvo seguro de que las lagrimas ya no recorrían sus mejillas o llenaban sus ojos, se levanto y entro en la habitación, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, pero esta vez con traba. Al entrar, se encontró con Tigresa acostada en la cama de el. Estaba acostada de lado, abrazando una almohada y con la mirada perdida en algún punto indefinido. Yuan no sabía si hablar o mantenerse callado, ver las lágrimas de ella empañando aquellos ojos carmín era como sentir que algo le estrujaba el corazón. No la veía llorar muy a menudo, pero cuando lo hacia era peor, porque eso quería decir que realmente estaba dolida. Aun sin decir nada, camino hasta la cama y se acostó de espaldas a ella, para no molestarla. Pero no paso ni un minuto, cuando sintió como la felina pasaba su brazo por la cintura de el y apoyaba la cabeza en su espalda.

-¿me abrazas?- preguntó Tigresa –no quiero estar sola-.

Yuan volteo a verla… aun seguía llorando y aquel brillo había desaparecido de sus ojos, como aquella vez. Aquello le dio un vuelco a su corazón. Sin contestar aun, paso un brazo por debajo del cuello de ella, para que utilizara de almohada, y con el otro la rodeo por la cintura, apegándola a el. Tigresa se acerco un poco mas a Yuan, escondiendo su cara en su pecho, y entrelazó las piernas con las de el, aforrándose al agarre… le dolía que su padre le haya dicho eso, dolía pensar que el no la considerara mas que una cualquiera y aun mas le dolía que la comparara como tal con su madre, a quien jamás conoció y estaba segura que Shan le escondía algo acerca de ella.

-no estas sola-.

Escuchó que Yuan le respondió, pero lo único que hizo fue esbozar una débil sonrisa y acurrucarse en aquel abrazo… lo sabia, el jamás la dejaría sola y eso, por el momento, era lo único que le daba algo de felicidad y lo único que le aseguraba que estaba a salvo de los comentario de Shan.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Bueno, jeje… ¿les gusto?... espero que si, trate de escribirlo lo mejor posible. Ahora… ¡Que empiece el caos! Hermanos por aquí, madres por allá, padres por otro lado… ¿o es idea mía o estoy haciendo un verdadero lío con todo el tema Tigresa, Shan, Yuan, Haku y etc? Digo, ¡yo misma me estoy mareando!... bueno, jejeje… solo ustedes lo dirán.**

**Por cierto, les tengo una preguntita, preguntota… ¿ustedes que prefieren?:**

***¿YuanXTigresa?**

***¿YuanXotra?**

***¿TigresaXPo?**

***¿PoXotra?**

***¿cualuqieraXcualquiera?**

**Digo, tengo parejas de todos los tipos y como no se cual poner… decidan ustedes XD… ahora si, me voy los dejo espero les hata gustado el cap dejen review… y….**

**A TODOS LOS FANS DE TIGRESSxPO LES AVISO QUE SE ACERCA... ¡LA CITA DEL SIGLO!... DRAMA, ROMANCE, ACCIÓN Y... ¿YA DIJE DRAMA?... TODO EN UNA SOLA NOCHE... DOS ANIMALES, UN PANDA, UNA TIGRESA... ¿HABRÁ LEOPARDOS CELOSOS? ¿TAI LUNG SACARA SU LADO ROMÁNTICO ... ¿QUE PASARA? ¿QUIEN GOLPEARA A QUIEN? ¿HABRÁ BESOS? ¿HABRÁ ACCIÓN?... ¿LO SABES? PORQUE YO NO XD... JJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ... noseaceptaninsultosnimalditosamargadossinsentidode lhumorquearruinenlaemociondeotros...**

**¡VIVAN LAS VACACIONES!**


End file.
